


A Crystalline Angel

by thefallenmutineer



Series: Undead Discovery [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Please read the first one to know what's happening in this one :), Season/Series 02, Vampires, starts post e1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 97,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallenmutineer/pseuds/thefallenmutineer
Summary: 2nd Book to An Unbeating Heart. Season 2 remake following the vampire life of Michael_____________After spending her mandatory few months with Georgiou at the facility, Michael returns to Discovery and meets the new captain, Captain Christopher Pike. Faced with 10 red signals, time travelling red angel and a vengeful sire with a grudge comes to make her life a little more difficult before a much bigger threat wants to reins it's head.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets, Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike
Series: Undead Discovery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690894
Comments: 81
Kudos: 95





	1. Back to Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, i got this out much sooner than planned... well I got bored with the whole lock-down happening. :)
> 
> Now, I'm sure you'll notice the paring. This is sort of necessary for how this fic will go later down the line but don't worry, I won't rush it so please bare with :) I do have a plan and hope you'll come to love it XD

Michael eyes the human male with weariness and a tense posture as he sat with a strange amount of confidence in front of Georgiou. Nothing between them. Not even a force field. Not that she was concerned that the former emperor would rip out his throat but he had a different vibe to the other humans that they tested her with. Not to mention, his attire was different. Leather-clad, dark, and she could suspect he was more than just a test subject.

If she could guess, possibly recruitment of sorts. It made her frown though at who would try and go for Georgiou. Especially now.

It had been almost three months since coming to the Bloodstone Facility. She had kept out of the loop with most things not related to her. So she had little contact with Discovery beyond brief messages from Tilly and Saru.

Basic news of a new, temporary Captain from the Enterprise. Christopher Pike, if she remembered correctly. Something about an interstellar light show and vampire had become a little more of a fan-base of stories. Good and bad. She expected a proper run down the moment she returned to the ship.

In regards to vampires, she had hoped would get old and the universe would move on. Cornwell had finally established a new and independent fraction of vampire’s command on the off chance of an emergency pull-out if shit hit the fan. There had been growing concerns of xenophobia of those races who feared vampires and potential for _that_ to go viral. They needed support and a government that was separate. Vampire affairs shouldn’t be federation affairs.

Taking a leaf from the Klingons, there was a clan-based ruling council to determine rules and structures. As of now, there were only 18 vampires, split into five clans. Admiral Cornwell was appointed Governor and each clan had their own insignia badge that went to replace their current badge (if in Starfleet) to signify their allegiance. Human mates would also wear one to ensure their safety with other vampires. The Clan leader would have the say as part of a council that would rule in or out of favor, depending on the situation and problem that would arise. Given her position as the first vampire and Cornwell’s sire, she had a good amount of influence on the law-system.

New laws meant new punishments. But now, the federation no longer had the power to order transformations unless in the event of an emergency with little alternatives. Stamets’s suggestion which Admiral Cornwell agreed with. They didn’t need a huge population.

But they had retained planet as the new ‘homeworld’, so to speak. They kept the base on the planet, its staff and it’s tactics to any newborn and older vampires. While _Georgiou_ was technically part of the federation, she had the availably to leave under the guidance of the _Vampiric Legation_ , as their government was now named but it didn’t make Michael less worried about _where_ she’d end up. She just had to hope the emperor wouldn’t break their new laws.

 _“I know this is a new world, I have been briefed on your….unique background.”_ The male spoke, _“but that matters little in the light of this new phase. We believe your skills would be more valued in the field—“_

Abruptly, the sound from the other room died but the male’s lips continued to move. Michael’s eyes narrowed, though she picked up the sound of the heartbeat behind her, the sound of smooth plastic against soft flesh as it was fiddled with.

“You really shouldn’t be eavesdropping on personal conversations.” Ash’s voice spoke from behind her but she didn’t move.

Her jaw tightened a faction. “So you’re back?” It had bothered her a little that Ash’s commitment between his bases in orbit was also tied to _another_ fraction. To where she hadn’t tried to figure but it kept him busy enough to not call her as often as she would have liked. It would have been nice to talk to someone more than her Cornwell and Georgiou.

Ash’s steps got louder, the heat from his body situating into the cool room before she felt him stand a few feet away, obverting the vampire and human inside.

“Who is he? I was not aware she was expecting _any_ visits at the end of her term here.” Michael asked though she turned her senses to Tyler’s how his heartbeat to what emotions she could pick up from his scent.

Ash barely shifted, aside from crossing his arms. “Captain Leland, I believe.” He didn’t elaborate further.

“Is he Starfleet?” Michael turned to face him, “Did someone tell that we had Georgiou here? I thought the knowledge was isolated.”

There were very little changes on the surface of Ash’s face, his jaw twitching a fraction and his eyebrows pulling in but he didn’t seem….concerned. It did intrigue her. He knew more than he was letting on. Interesting.

“I’m…not allowed to disclose. I’m afraid.” He sighed. “Sorry.”

“Hmm.” Michael pursed her lips, shaking her head. The way it was phrased said a lot. It was clearly above his metaphorical-pay grade and it didn’t sound like it had Starfleet written to it with its lack of transparency.

Tyler stayed quiet for only a further thirty seconds before he spoke, changing the subject. “Discovery’s on its way. Good news, I suppose.”

“Indeed.” She couldn’t deny she wasn’t looking forwards to it. To see not just Tilly and Saru but to catch up on Stamets too. He hadn’t called often and it intrigued her to see how her lack of presence affected him if it did. “It’ll be here in 7 hours if I’m not mistaken. I’m surprised they’re not jumping here.”

“Stamets’s been using it sparingly, from what I’ve heard.”

“Until convenient. I suppose.” Not all too surprising. Stamets would no doubt be a little put off of using it given how it had _shattered_ him before. Still, it would have been nice but she supposed it was reasonable. After all, it’d allow her time to finish up here.

In the other room, the vampire stayed still, watching with a vivid intenseness that could make anyone uncomfortable yet the human— _Leland_ —looked oddly calm about despite the looks. From his pocket, he pulled out a small box and held it out to her. Her ruby gaze dropping to it with mild suspicion though she reached forwards and plucked it from his hand, opening it up.

Michael couldn’t see inside it, nor did the woman’s expression change but it seemed to satisfy the human male.

He said a few words more before he turned and headed to the door. Ash reached forwards and pressed the panel, unlocking it before he breezed past him.

“Lieutenant, Commander,” Leland spoke, his eyes drifting to her before he walked away, head held high and unconcerned if a bit pleased with himself.

Georgiou’s scent followed first before the vampire herself, her given box being slipped away into her shirt.

“What was all that about?” Michael nodded towards the direction the man had gone.

“I got a new job,” Georgiou smirked a fraction before pulling out the creased in her clothes and flicked her hair back. “I’m going to pack. My clearance papers will be done before I finish.”

“ _That_ soon?!”

“Now, now, Michael, we _both_ need our space,” Georgiou remarked. “I didn’t put myself through the…training for nothing. I can handle it and I won’t be killing anyone on a blood-lust rampage if that’s what you’re…concerned about.” With the air of the conference, Philippa took her to leave quickly with a wide smirk.

Michal’s jaw clenched but she forced herself to not question her any further, to demand more information to sate her discomforts. The idea of Georgiou…roaming through space was vastly different from her just simply _roaming_ this planet. Out there, the risks were higher. Lots more people, lots more blood and very little vampire activity. To _who_ she was concerned for, Michael didn’t quite know. She pulled a face, folding her arms over her chest.

Ash chuckled softly, waiting a long moment. “I don’t know about you, but that gave off some…protective parental vib—”

Michael cut him off swiftly by elbowed him softly, shaking her head. “Nope.”

“Okay, Message received.” Tyler wheezed out softly, stumbling back though his lips were uplifted by a fraction; a sign of good humor still there.

“Call it a _general_ concern, Ash. It’s nothing to do with the fact I sired her but the fact she’s trigger-happy with a genocidal past.”

“Well, she hadn’t done anything on _those_ topics _here_ so…”

She could hear the shrug in his voice, it made her roll her eyes softly. “ _Yet_.”

“Don’t worry, Michael. You’ve both learned from this experience. She’ll be good.”

Michael wanted to have his confidence, but not knowing made it uncomfortable. But…. There was little she could _actually_ do now. She’d have to let her go sooner or later. Perhaps she was underestimating the woman… With only one way to find out. No news had to be good news.

“I hope so.” Michael gave him an easy look. “I’d…hate for anything to happen. To her… or to people around her.”

His head bobbed softly in understanding. “I’ll keep an eye on her while I’m on that ship. My duties might be split but I’ll keep a tab open for you if I feel anything needs to be addressed, okay?”

That marginally helped. Eyes she could trust, even if the…place of where Georgiou would end up might not deserve as much. She trusted Ash. He knew what was right.

“Okay.”

* * *

Michael never got to see Georgiou off. Between packing and securing their house, Georgiou had slunk away, unsurprisingly but it did bother her only a fraction the woman didn’t bid a farewell. Instead, she found herself back at the orbital station. Awaiting Discovery’s arrival so she took the time to go over her assignments Admiral Cornwell had left her with on overseeing her duties.

“Commander Burnham.” T’Tal’s familiar voice pulled her attention pulled her away to see the Vulcan standings a few feet away, her face passive and calm as it ever was.

“Lieutenant Commander,” Michael replied, though her eyes flickered down to the woman’s hands were a neat little black box sat in her palm as well as a blue data ship. “What’s that?”

T’Tal moved forwards, holding it out. “I am aware you have a clan member, Lieutenant Stamets, on-board of Discovery. He wasn’t yet given a clan badge that Commander Georgiou has.”

“The chip?” Michael dropped the PADD off to the side, taking the box and chip from her.

“If and when you need to replicate a new badge. It’s not a standard design nor assessable for _anyone_. You’ll need to program your replicator for this.”

“Ah.” It made logical sense. Of course. She flicked the case open to see a familiar badge.

This was a blended version of the clan-badge with a Starfleet one. Meant for those working in the organization. It was just a bit bigger than the Starfleet issue and circular in shape instead. On it, this was clearly designed for relevance for what was deemed recognizable to her. The background consisted of a clear _space_ setting; miniature dots and specks but what stood out most were the two large stars; a _binary_ star set that held a triangle that went from the bottom right to the center in an overlay that showed its Starfleet influence as it’s points were curved unevenly as if it was a smaller, tilted Starfleet badge in its place. Its rim held the pips of rank and the triangle held the working division in. Science.

Non-Starfleet ones didn’t need the pips nor Starfleet logo on it at all, but the triangle stayed plain as it was, representing parts of her own Vulcan upbringing from the original Vulcan insignia. She had the original one, she could only assume one of them was hers. It was logical that she too would have a similar blend of her worlds given she’d be back to Discovery soon enough.

It wasn’t the only badge inside, there were Four in fact. The second working division has a medical cross in so she knew that was for Dr. Culber, given his status as Paul’s imprint. Two were silver, two were was gold but one had no division or pips so looked to be a temporary one. Possibly on the off chance of… _her mate._

She squashed down the feeling that thought gave her. Her mate. She enjoyed the idea of it but she couldn’t enjoy the reality. It made her nervous. Ophelia had made it very clear on her _intentions_ if she ever did imprint on a human. She couldn’t advertise the human to the vampire community; if news got back… her mate would be doomed.

Keeping up a calm demeanor and fighting the instinct to freeze up, Michael plucked the gold one up, turning it in her fingers to see her name inscribed on the back before replacing it with her old one on her chest; the new gold glinting on her blue uniform and she tucked the old one into its former place.

She snapped the case shut and nodded with a satisfied hint. “I appreciate the attention to detail. Thank you.” Michael smiled tightly at the Vulcan before she picked up her PADD again, resting the box on the top of her bag though watched as the Vulcan walked away.

Michael turned her focus back to the text.

_4:40 am, all clan leaders are to report to Gov. Cornwell upon changes of infrastructures regarding rank in work vs rank in clan and when the two co-inside if clan live off-planet and together. Starfleet is to be updated when active officers are involved in such topics. Those that are currently within Starfleet are still under Starfleet regulations if all parties involved are part of the alliance._

_Any issues that occur between vampires are so be ordered to settle differences and placements in regulated areas. Confirm to Captains of ship or Starbase for location and—_

“Discovery is now in range, Commander Burnham to transporter room one.” The voice called over the comms. Michael slipped the case and PADD away and slung her bag over her shoulders before she darted away.

* * *

Gold light faded out before her senses were lit with a vast simulation of familiarly of the ship and the scents that washed over her. The voices and steps, the thudding heartbeats, the same hints of recycles air that gave the ship that… unique smell. More…human. More like home.

It made her smile to see the group waiting in front. Tilly there and even Paul were the most predominant ones that she took notice of first, vaguely aware of the human captain and the alien female that hovered behind.

“Michael!” Tilly practically dived for her first, wrapping her arms around her neck in an instant an with a vice grip she was sure would suffocate a human.

Michael smiled, tilting her head away as the woman’s red mass of hair threatened to swamp her though she allowed her arms to slip around her softly, careful not to squeeze too hard.

“Tilly, as redundant as it is, give the woman a moment to breathe,” Stamets remarked lightly, pulling the Ensign’s attention back to the world around them. It didn’t lessen the woman’s enthusiasm as she pulled away, keeping an arm slung around her.

Michael chuckled softly. “I don’t mind, I’ve been stuck with more than a few uptight people in the last few months. It’s nice to have a change.” Georgiou and Vulcans sat in the same boat. She wasn’t glad to be away, it was after all like a breath of fresh air. Humans did make all the difference.

“It’s good to see you, you don’t look like you’ve changed much.” Michael mused, allowing her focus to fall on Stamets. He looked good. No more facial scars from his shattered time anymore. Back to normal. His eyes were a bright ruby, so it was clear to see he was kept well fed and…the air about him was more relaxed. More so than before.

Stamets smiled softly and nodded. “I haven’t. Sorry for not calling you as often. I was….occupied.”

Michael chuckled, shaking her head though she chose not to reply, instead she plucked out the small case and opened it. “Your new badges. One for yourself and the other is Dr Culber’s. The latter as a proxy to being your imprint.”

Stamets’s eyebrows pulled in with a shot of curiosity before his red eyes flickered to the badges inside. “I was informed but I didn’t think I would get one.” He mused, plucking the two out. His eyes ran over its surface, taking in its design and flipped them around with a short nod. “Thank you.”

“Commander Stamets, to engineering.” The comm called overhead. Michael nodded her departure before the vampire darted away to duty calls.

“Commander, this is the Captain and Commander Nhan.” Tilly’s voice called, pulling her attention swiftly back.

Michael turned to the more neglected two; her eyes flickering to the female, noting the woman’s calm but cautious expression, the two augments on her face that she could hear small hisses of released air, exchanging the air between the woman’s nose and lips with something that had a more… burned, a coppery scent that certainly wasn’t part of the common atmosphere. Barzan, if she wasn’t mistaken. Though the species as a whole wasn’t part of the federation, she had done some reading on them. This wouldn’t stop them if they had a good letter of recommendation to get a start in it. Michael could only imagine what sort of pressure that would have been put on her when signing up for this.

Her eyes moved on from the Barzan to the Captain, his uniform a standard blue than the bright gold that the flagship had, not that she had expected much else given the man’s new position here. His expression was well crafted with patience’s, brown hair laced with grey though his face didn’t hold the age, though Michael couldn’t help but hold his blue gaze….then everything suddenly seemed to change in the fraction of a second that followed.

Sound froze, the world around them pausing but everything suddenly shifted into a new phase of existence.

It was like she had been struck with sudden vibrant energy that began immediately coursing through her entire body…as if touching each and every cell within her with a warmth that felt like golden sunlight that seemed to radiate and brim from his every being. Even her sense of gravity seemed to shift towards him. His heartbeat within that frozen second sounded like a drum beat, deep and heavy that drew her attention and his scent… its appetizing thirst trigger-edge seemed to melt away completely, leaving a deep floral fragrance but still held a masculine edge to it that was only slightly covered by lingering aromas of early morning cologne from a recent shave.

Then the beat was over and the reality seemed to slam her back to the present before the second was done, but she felt breathless as he blinked and smiled kindly his hand-raising.

“Captain Christopher Pike,” He greeted,

_Well…shit._

Michael forced herself to mask her inner panic, the sudden influx of emotions suddenly seemed to want to swing through her all at once, but she held it all back away, forcing a relaxed smile on her face before she reached forwards and shook his hand, noticing the slight twitch in his grasp as soon as his warm hands touched hers, his heat almost searing, breaking through her mask… but he pulled away quickly. Thankfully. He was not used to the cold, it seemed.

“Glad to meet you, although…unexpected.” Michael spared a glace to Tilly who still beamed happily; unaware of what had just happened. It seemed only herself knew what she had done.

Pike chuckled. “I’m currently taking over Discovery under regulation 19, section C. The Enterprise is…out of action in the meantime due to a catastrophic malfunction.”

“I see.” She really had been out of the loop for a lot… she _really_ needed to catch up if Pike was here for that regulation to be instituted. “I guess I’ll need to catch up.”

Pike nodded. “Of course, your next shift will start later today, Beta shift. I hope that’ adequate timing?”

Michael nodded. Plenty of time… at least in her books. Pike didn’t seem certain but she had a gut feeling he was estimating the time of settling. He hadn’t been certain if it was too short of notice for her to be back on the roster.

“Yes, Sir.” She patted Tilly’s arm to release her, “If you’ll excuse me, Captain, Commander.” Her eyes flickering for a moment to Nhan then back to Pike.

Pike nodded though Michael slipped her arm around Tilly’s mid then darted away.

It only took a few moments to get into the turbolift and watch as the doors closed, startling the crewmember inside from her timely arrival who yelped out loud, falling back against the wall. Tilly froze up for a moment before she groaned

“ooh… noo..” Tilly groaned out, almost straightaway as she stopped, letting her go, the ensign immediately going to support herself to the turbo side. Knuckles white in her grip “Okay, please warn me… I don’t like me going at that speed… ”

“Sorry.” Michael felt a stab of guilt, which felt like an emotion she needed right now.

“Can you _please_ not sneak into a small space so suddenly, Commander Burnham.” The crewmember behind her wheezed, hand over his heart. “Almost scared the shit out of me.”

Michael’s lips pursed, nodding. “My apologies, Lieutenant Collins.” They weren’t wrong.

* * *

Tilly recovered as they began waking at the correct deck towards her room, the room stale with her scent, indicating no one had been in since she had left. It was of expectations. Orderly. Michael darted forwards and dumped the bag onto her bed, aware as Tilly sunk herself down onto the sofa with a heavy sigh.

“You know. Commander Nhan wanted to assign this room to someone else, but… I manage to convince her to leave it. I thought you might get irritated and I didn’t want to have to walk longer to find your room. It’s a shame we’re not roomies.” Tilly mused thoughtfully.

Michael smiled if a bit tight as she unzipped the bag, placing the black case with her blank badge—still ignoring that that badge was for, as she pulled out her clothing and began to sort them back into cupboards.

“Were you able to get another roommate?”

Tilly shook her head. “No, apparently my snoring is still too much of a special-needs thing that it would bother them too much.” Her lips pursed but didn’t look overly upset. “Still, I hope that means you can still come over for a…well not quite-sleep over.”

Michael nodded. “I’ll see, Tilly. But please tell me what’s been going on in my absence. Pike is…” She didn’t quite know how to finish the sentence. Pike was what? _Unexpected_ ; certainly the best option to end with.

She didn’t want to dare speak of what had happened, simply because she was glad —as for the moment—to ignore it. Push the feelings that were suddenly there a way to focus on what was happening. Which for now was settling. Pike didn’t notice anything and neither had anyone else. She had plenty of time before this became an…issue that needed to be addressed. It was hardly good impressions to announce to the new captain that her physiology has deemed him worthy of a mate.

She felt appalled. Having her own biology dictates that aspect… it _should_ feel wrong. But she knew the choice was there; his word was final. That was what made this whole thing a little more bearable. Though the idea of…rejection was equally terrifying, there was that option. She could not force this. Would not. Pike deserved better than her.

Lock the feelings away, pretend like nothing was wrong was her only course of action. She would be fine. Michael turned her attention to Tilly as she began to speak.

“Okay, , to cut a long and complex story short, about two weeks ago, we picked up Pike after the Enterprise went down. Details on that aren’t certain but they were following these red signals that’s appeared. Ten of them in total We traced one to a dark matter asteroid were we found a presumed destroyed ship, the Hiawatha.” Tilly started, her eyes lighting up as she spoke. “Captain Pike, Nhan, Connolly and Wilson went down in drop-pods but… Wilson got caught up by a rogue asteroid.”

“Ouch.” It wasn’t hard to imagine what had happened.

“Silver lining was the rest of the crew got down well, and got a lot of the Hiawatha back here in one piece. You may notice a few new faces. Especially Reno. She _loves_ insulting Stamets. She finds the whole sparkly effect the light had on you _hilarious_.”

Michael snorted softly, dumping the empty bag onto the shelf before she shot to settle back onto the sofa seat with a sigh, “Sounds like someone I should get to know.”

Tilly’s lip twitched. “Starting to think she had no sense of self-preservation.”

“Well, as long as the mission was a success. I assume Pike is…here until we can determine the signals.”

Tilly hummed, nodding her head. “Yep. Nhan’s our new head of security. I’m surprised Landry isn’t here or Tyler.”

Michael snorted, “Landry’s posted at Starbase one’s head of security with her Bondmate. I doubt she’d leave that position any time soon.”

Tilly sighed, “Well, I’m just glad you have you back. I could do with more training and… well, anything to help with my program. But…” Tilly inhaled deeply, “Mind catching me up on what happened in vampire-land with Georgiou and this…whole new undead legislation you’re part of? I mean, I did not expect anything like that to happen so _soon_!”

“It’s a long story, Tilly.”

“Well, we’ve _both_ got the time.”

“Hm.” Michael hummed.

“And your new badges are awesome! Can I get one?”

Michael wanted to say yes, but… she knew the fact the woman would not be allowed it; something about it just…didn’t settle right. As a human and not mated to a vampire of the clan, it didn’t feel right. Tilly was a friend, but she wasn’t yet part of the clan that made her….qualify. They didn’t share that necessary bond that vampires would. Culber was by proxy due to his bond with Stamets. Honorary would not meet the requirements.

“Not yet,” Michael decided to respond with, “maybe another time.”

Tilly nodded, unbothered nor put out, bounding immediacy to her questions brazenly and Michael allowed herself to answer them, each one a welcome distraction before she could allow the reality to remind her of her situational predicament.


	2. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhe well I finally got this out much sooner than planned :) I'm looking forwards to hitting the New Eden ep soon but I still need to get a few more details straight before that, like Spock's data about the signals but I'm working on that :) This is a more filler chapter but necessary building blocks for the next :)

Captain Pike sucked on his teeth as his fingers fiddled with the PADD presented to him from his chief of security. Updated measures to a list of requested equipment that needed to be commissioned and one thing that needed the captain’s signature on.

“ _Gold_ Alert?” His eyes rose from the screen. “Can’t we use another common colour? Green, perhaps?”

“The human world for _gold_ has one Syllable so quick to say,” Nhan spoke up, her lips pursed through her blue eyes watched him like a hawk, “Green is also not an emergency colour but the gold colour is also closest to our yellow alert. Our other colour options were taken”

“Hm….” She was right, Pike supposed. A green alert would not strike the same alertness to the crew as a golden colour would. Green was too positive when it also meant varying things throughout Starfleet training. “But I’ve noticed here that _anyone_ can call this warning…”

A necessary inquiry. Most alert systems were always established by the captain or senor member on the bridge, if and when faced with a problem out; more often than not from another ship. An alert system that could be used by anyone… it was highly unusual.

“If an internal vampire attack is imminent, the bridge or senior staff _can’t_ be the last to know. It needs to be shut down immediately. Crewmen and cadets might be the first to see an act before further life is lost before word can go higher” The commander continued, though she shifted and started to pace a little. “However, I did alter the degree of the alarms depending on the rank. Harmonic resonators are the first to go online to inhibit their speed and dregs of garlic are released to make it hard to track the crew members. I was hoping you could allow the computer to…use an algorithm take over the degree should life-signs deplete in that alert should senior staff not raise a higher alert.”

Pike raised an eyebrow at the woman’s in-depth report of the alert and the action-plan. “How long have you been designing this, Commander?”

Of course, he didn’t expect less from his head of security and with the _topic_ at hand but they had been on this ship for a week. Vampires were still fresh news but he didn’t want to jump to… any judgmental action.

He had met Lieutenant Stamets once since coming here and had read the man’s file to how he had ended up being transformed. The vampire had kept his distance and Pike knew it caution had validation to uncertain situation…or people. Like himself, like Nhan….even Connolly. That was not enough to call for a…whole new alert system when Stamets didn’t display anything of a threat.

“Not long, I’m working off another emergency systems the vampire-led facility have on their main station on the Planet.”

Ah. That sounded more like Nhan in a time crunch—working and improving off existing measures— and not unexpected but it seemed…redundant for a starship to _need_ this to such a degree. From what he had read, no vampires without appropriate training were allowed to stay on the ship. That much was obvious to anyone. Human and non-alike. But, there was plentiful of logic that felt like it…had to be there. He still didn’t know enough about them to just let it go. He just… had to tread carefully.

Pike inhaled deeply, turning his gaze down to the PADD then stiffly nodded. “I can agree to you setting up the alert system but let me know when it’s up but keep it on the down-low for now. You’re dismissed.”

Commander Nhan’s posture relaxed, sagging with relief before a smile graced her lips that twitched at her arguments. She took the PADD from him, straightening out her uniform jacket “Thank you, Sir.”

Pike’s eyes followed her form until the turbolift doors shut. They were a few hours away before they’d reach the planet… but he would still be far from reading through it all. In front of him on his desk sat several other PADDs; reports, roster, Burnham’s file and the vampire database.

He pursed his lips, pushing away the first two for later. No, now he needed to know more on their returning science officer.

_“No, I’d recommend installing further resonators throughout the Jefferies tubes entranced and exits that’d go on its highest setting when activated”_

Pike heard Stamets’s voice before the man himself appeared in the transport room, looking over the PADD with Nhan, mildly surprised the engineer was so talkative about it. His eyes continued to watch their interactions curiously.

“Highest?”

“Yes, the resonators will inhibit total movement. Cutting the tubes out of the equation will severely inhibit any chances of a quick ship-wide pass.”

Nhan nodded, noting this down. “Anything else?”

Stamets paused though his ruby eyes lifted, feeling the stare before he stiffened right up. “I’ll send you an in-depth report later, commander.”

Feeling the change of topic, Nhan took the hint. “I’ll look forwards to reading them.” She stepped away.

Pike’s gaze drifted, just about catching sight of the Discovery’s schematics before the technician spoke.

_“Transporter lock established.”_

“Yay!” Tilly grinned, practically vibrating with excitement next to Stamets.

Gold light shimmering on the transport. His spine straightened, ready to greet the commander as the form began to materialise.

He had seen the picture on her file though he couldn’t help but…feel mildly nervous that her mere presentence seemed to admit. The obvious signs of her species were the red hue that sat within her irises, the fading gold light still managing to catch on her skin, offering a split second of glitter across her face.

Burnham was presented in Starfleet uniform though her circular badge too grabbed his attention. The details too far for him to see but it was clearly custom made but it still held enough to be part of Starfleet regulations. Unlike humans and other non-humans, her posture was…still, even as the light faded fully.

Too still.

“Michael!” Tilly was the first person to move, nearly diving at the woman at a speed though it caught the vampire’s attention first,

Pike stayed where he was. Allowing the two to reconnect. Stamets seemed to move forwards at that point, his lips pursing though suppressing a smile as he watched his human friend.

“Tilly, as redundant as it is, give the woman a moment to breathe.”

Tilly drew back though didn’t let go, instead moved beside her, keeping her arm around Burnham’s shoulders.

Burnham chuckled softly, exposing pearly white but ordinary teeth under her lips. “I don’t mind, I’ve been stuck with more than a few uptight people in the last few months. It’s nice to have a change.”

Pike smiled. He couldn’t blame her for that. Vulcans were easily one of the most uptight species they knew. There was a fortune in those willing to loosen their belts a little, so to speak.

“It’s good to see you, you don’t look like you’ve changed much.” Burnham’s eyes ran down Stamets’s figure for a second, lingering particularly over his face.

Stamets smiled softly and nodded. “I haven’t. Sorry for not calling you as often. I was….occupied.”

Burnham didn’t reply, instead, she pulled a small slim case from her luggage and held it out to him, “Your new badges. One for yourself and the other is Dr Culber’s. The latter as a proxy to being your imprint.”

Pike’s head tilted a fraction. _Imprint_. An unfamiliar term. He could safely assume that was another term for a mate. Or in the Commander’s case, husband. He hadn’t actually gotten that deep in the file to get to know the technical terms when vampire mating practises came into play. He didn’t need to know when it wasn’t…relevant.

“I was informed but I didn’t think I would get one.” Stamets mused, focus entirely on the case as he opened it up. Crimson eyes ran over its surface, taking in its design and flipped them around with a short nod. “Thank you.”

_“Commander Stamets, to engineering.”_

Stamets’s head rose, though Pike gave his nod to allow him to leave, not noticing Burnham’s look either. Within a heartbeat, the blonde male was gone. Pike though found himself staring after him for a moment before Tilly drew their focus quickly

“Commander, this is the Captain and Commander Nhan.”

Pike could almost hear the ‘ _Finally’_ from Nhan, though he straightened himself up further as Burnham’s eyes turned to them. Taking in Nhan first.

Pike smiled softly as she looked to him but he felt a sudden rush of concern as her eye colour suddenly shifted, the red _darkening_ to black from the centre out as if her pupils dilated. Only a red rim on the outside showed any of the ruby colours though the scrutiny of her gaze made him _nervous_. A hot flush of heat ran through his chest, seizing his heart into unusual rhythm. 

He knew what the change of colour _meant_ ….

Her face shifted to a smile just as quickly as the eye-change; almost unbothered but that did little comfort to gage much of a reaction from her expression. Nhan behind him shifted, noting this change of colour too though he was glad she stayed silent.

“Captain Christopher Pike,” Pike forced himself to bury the worry though he felt oddly vulnerable as he held his hand forwards, offering her a customary handshake.

Burnham’s dark gaze flickered down and then slowly reached forwards, her hand coming to grasp his lightly— almost immediately, he wanted to pull his hand free. He had expected the _coldness_ of her hand; the smooth feel of skin yet it was as solid as stone was what threw him more on top her cooler temperature. Expectations weren’t always reality.

Pike dropped his hand, the echo of coolness lingering over his flesh when she let go.

“Glad to meet you, although… _unexpected_.” Burnham’s eyes flickered over to Tilly who seemed otherwise oblivious to notice or didn’t have a single worry about her to care.

“I’m currently taking over Discovery under regulation 19, section C. The Enterprise is…out of action in the meantime due to a catastrophic malfunction.”

“I see. I guess I’ll need to catch up.”

Pike nodded. “Of course, your next shift will start later today, Beta shift. I hope that’ adequate timing?” he had checked with Stamets. It wouldn’t take too long for Burnham to be on the same page as the rest of them.

Burnham nodded back to him.“Yes, Sir.” She patted Tilly’s arm to release her, “If you’ll excuse me, Captain, Commander.” Her eyes flickering for a moment to Nhan then back to Pike.

Pike nodded, permitting her to leave. 

Burnham slipped her arm around Tilly’s mid then in a heartbeat, they were gone. The after-trail whispering over his skin like a soft breeze.

“Hm, I don’t see that ending well.” Nhan mused quietly first, her tone a tad dry though there was both caution and awe in her voice. “Knowing and _seeing_ how fast they are is….”

“Quite something.” Pike finished, sparing a glance to the commander and sighed. “She’ll be on the bridge today. It’ll take us time to adjust to her just as much as she does to the ship.”

Commander Nhan nodded, unsurprised but caution arise back into her features “Did you see her eyes change? Hardly subtle.” Her eyes hardened a fraction, “Maybe—“

“I’m _not_ wearing garlic.” He couldn’t see _that_ ending well either.

“Eyes changing from red to black is down to anger or thirst.” She pointed out.

Pike shrugged though he spared a final glance to the transporter room, the technician before he opted to leave, nodding the commander to follow. “It’s probably nothing.” Her file didn’t say she was liable to slip up. It was probably down to the fact that he was probably the first new human she had been around in months. Maybe he did smell…edible. But that didn’t mean he was going to douse himself in garlic if there wasn’t a problem.

Nhan didn’t look convinced but followed, her jaw tensing up. He could almost read her displeasure at the dismissal.

“Why don’t you talk to her, see what she’s like and—”

“Ah, Captain!” 

A new voice behind them caught his attention. Pike turned to see Saru hurrying towards them, a PADD in hand though he looked

“Is Commander Burnham on board?”

Pike nodded. “Yes, she and Ensign Tilly are getting caught up.”

Saru’s shoulders dropped by a fraction, looking mildly disappointed but he nodded as if expected that as an answer any case. “In that case, I’ve had Lieutenant Detmer set a course for a Metreon Nebula a few hours away to help the science teams determine more about the asteroid sitting in our shuttle bay. Scans have shown no signs of another red signal so I thought it’d be prudent to study what we have in the meantime.”

His head bobbed, “very good. I’ll be on the bridge.” With a departing nod to the two, Pike headed away, hearing as the other two went their separate ways as well.

He walked, Pike snaked a hand back to his chest. Under his hand, he could feel the fast beat that still claimed his heart… the heat had lessened and hadn’t become uncomfortable. Yet. It was probably nothing. Heart-burn at most.

* * *

“I can feel you staring, Commander Nhan,” Michael spoke up softly as she worked on the monitor, her fingers touching over the screen, going over once again the data that had been collected from the asteroid and on the mission itself.

She had smelt and heard the woman for the last 20 minutes behind her but it wasn’t hard to see why the woman was…interested to observe but Michael didn’t want to be distracted. If Nhan was curious or had questions, she’d rather she _asked_ them. Not stare.

Behind her, the Chief of security shifted her weight from one leg to another before she moved forwards. Michael didn’t look up from the monitor either, content to continue as if undisturbed.

“What do you want?”

Nhan’s head tilted a fraction, the light glinting off her facial augments that shifted as the woman’s lips pursed together a fraction, the blue eyes flickering down to her monitor before she moved to stand the other side. Purposeful to keep a form of direct assessments of her expression and posture, even if the result was futile.

“If you have questions then please, ask. I won’t be offended.” Michael paused to look at her with the prompt, arching an eyebrow. “You’ve read my file, yes?”

The commanded frowned softly but nodded once. “I…am curious, there is only so much I can learn from a file, but… I’ve only encountered Lieutenant Stamets as a point of reference for your species. Vampires are…unfamiliar territory.”

Michael eyed her warily, though she shifted from her station to a more formal stance, turning her attention fully to the Barzan. “You’re worried as chief of security?”

“Partly. There’s a behavioural difference between you and the Lieutenant’s behaviour, why?”

“I turned him,” Michael answered bluntly, most in part because that was true but she felt that the Commander already knew this. It made her curious to what angle the woman was working on. “He is part of my clan, as you’re aware but our clans run with domination and submissive dynamic hierarchy. Those strongest at the top.”

“Will there be potential for any…fighting?”

“No. He won’t challenge my authority or position in the clan.”

 _Now_ she could see where the Barzan was going now. _Context_. In-clan fighting must have been the woman’s primary concern if she was coming to her about it. She supposed the woman had every right too. One vampire was enough for her concern but add another…

“I am aware that the ship has been modified in my absence. The gym on Deck 9 has been enhanced with Titanium lining the walls and excesses shielding. Am I right to assume this a designated area for vampire use?”

She had done a lookup of the systems. Harmonic resonators laced the ship bulkheads, reinforced doors on the Jefferies tubes, garlic bombs laced through the system. Audio suppressors too but fortunate, the majority of the systems were remote controlled through the system that could be assessed from a PADD but the rest were hot-wired to an emergency situation.

The federation _had_ run theoretical tests to see how long taking a starship would take. Four minutes to effectively take command, ten if that included taking _out_ the entire crew. Michael was pleased though to have Discovery well equipped. It made her feel….safer. Safer too for the crew should… _anything_ happen.

Nhan’s jaw flexed with a discomforted twitch. “Yes.”

Michael’s head twitched. “You aren’t satisfied with something?”

“I…” Nhan stopped and shook her head. Her scent laced with a flush and her weight shifted. “I don’t know.”

Her lips pursed softly, Michael took in her posture but… she didn’t probe further. The woman had been here for about two weeks, as Tilly had said. Clearly there was a lot the woman had to learn or get used to. Perhaps she wasn’t used to the…unsettled feeling. Saru had taken the longest to adjust. Though the Kelpien in question was elsewhere, she hadn’t yet caught up with him but made a plan to. They had a lot to talk about.

 _“Commander Burnham, to Sickbay.”_ Dr Culber’s voice called through the comms though Michael was glad for the interruption.

“On my way.”

* * *

While startling a medic, Dr Culber remained unsurprised with her sudden appearance into the medical bay. Far too used to it at this point, it seemed.

“Commander, I’ve got a few new things I’d like to show you.” Hugh started, his entire posture was open and light and his eyes were lit with contained excitement, “One of those things _is_ requesting you to be a Guinea pig for me but nothing that’ll put you off.” He added.

“Can’t Stamets be your vampire Guinea pig?” Michael couldn’t help but feel a welt of amusement, taking a seat on the bio-bed at his gesture. “You married him and he imprinted on you so… you have more _access_ to one at your every beck-and-call.”

“True,” Culber agreed with a firm nod, “but what I need is a variance of subjects to get a wide range of data readings.”

“Subjects?” Her eyebrow rose. “What _are_ you working on?”

Hugh just grinned before he pulled a small tray towards the bed and plucked up a cordial scanner.

Michael’s eyebrow rose, her gaze flicking between them though she chuckled softly. “You know those don’t work on us, right? We don’t have our brains like yours anymore.” Michael though tiled her head as the doctor insisted.

Culber clicked his tongue, “Well, I’ve been studying you since you got here so I’ve been trying to develop ways to….map your neurological activity.”

“I’ll try not to feel like a test subject,” Michael quipped with a smirk, lying back. “I take it you’ve had a breakthrough.”

“Yes but it’s enough for now. You see, the machines were designed to take scans of the brain itself. You know, its shape, size and grey matter and all the squiggly bits, but, with vampires, your body becomes crystalline and the matter is reconstituted in such ways. There’s no grey matter to hold the neurons, no shape… it can’t pick anything up.” Culber started, His fingers tapping along the screen. “Now, as personal as this is to you, I read the hypothesis on Vampire telepathy—“

Michael’s humour died quickly. Her gut stiffening up at the immediate reminder; Ophelia’s touch, how overwhelming she had been and… _Pike_. She hadn’t seen him since meeting him a few hours ago.

Culber carried on undisturbed, “Which has led my interest to study your mental activity. Now, our machines couldn’t also pick up the activity. Vampire ‘brain’ activity is always too fast to pick up how your neurons interact. It’s why you’re able to think much faster than humans, see where you’re going at such high speeds and all…”

“Doctor, to the _point_ ,” Michal interjected softly.

“Well, my hypothesis that you’re nervous systems and mental activity is _still_ developing. New pathways opening up, but that _increases_ more mental activity. My theory is that…the older you vampires get, or the amount of development it increases, this starts to allow you to tap into the nervous pathways of other species.”

Michael inhaled softly. “Ophelia did…say that I was too young for it.” She felt a surge of annoyance at how soft her tone turned. 

Culber’s brown eyes flickered to her, his excitement dying a fraction. “She’s not in your head anymore. So far, telepathy is more tactile.”

Michael wanted to believe that. But it didn’t mean much, not really. Ophelia was beyond any of them. She’d not develop anyways to…master her own mind against her.

“But, that doesn’t mean you don’t already use it.” Culber added, “Imprinting, for example, …it’s most likely a form of telepathy that you use subconsciously. I don’t know the science behind it but… it’s the most likely theory we have.”

Michael’s eyes fluttered closed. “Just… _run_ your tests, Doctor.”

Sensing her mood, Michael was glad the Doctor continued, explaining his theories further as the scanners ran down her form _very_ slowly. Though she was glad to be handed the results soon enough.

On the beside the bio-bed, there were two head figured. Human and vampire as a side-by-side comparison. The human one showed the expected neural spikes throughout the brain, the impulses and pathways that went along the brain structure to particular parts of it that were shining with activity.

But the vampire one was drastically different. There were no internal brain structures but the activity spiked so fast and there was so much of it that it lit up the internal crystalline like a light bulb with constant rebounded steams of activity that disappeared down out of the range but no doubt to the rest of the body too.

It was quite astounding to see…

“Wow.”

Culber grinned. “I’ve requested a few other vampires to undergo a few of these scans to see how they vary between new-born, older, imprinted, imprinted on—”

Michael stiffened a fraction but forced herself to nod. “Sounds like an ideal plan.” A wider selection of data to work with; going over their development and evolution.

His head bobbed before he turned his focus to the monitor, flicking away the human one before a secondary vampire scan was put up. Michael blinked in surprise.

They were very near identical in the lit pace of activity, but there was a vast difference between the clusters of activity between them. The other one had a more structure order of activity that followed through at even speeds. Ordered. Yet hers, it showed the activity was less organised, radical in places…

“Hm, this is unusual.” Culber had noticed, it seemed. He zoomed in, “Your active is far too erratic… did something happen while you were away?”

“No.” Not while she was _away_.

Culber frowned though leant back, folding his arms though he turned to eye her with a long look. Michael didn’t meet his gaze but she didn’t have to wait until he clocked something.

“Oh…. _Oh_!” He exhaled heavily, “Okay, I..think I know.” He spared a look to the near-empty sickbay, stepping closer. “Did you—“

“Yes.” Her tone hardened but she still couldn’t look at him, her jaw clenched. “Didn’t mean to.”

Culber’s body relaxed a fraction, “It’s not your _fault_ , Burnham.” His tone softened. “It’s a biochemical reaction—“

“It’s a very specific biochemical reaction that I didn’t want.” Michael hissed out, jumping to her feet.

“Burnham—”

“Look, I appreciate your concern but I’m keeping it to myself for as long as possible. The other one will be fine as long as I keep my respective distance.” She grabbed her jacket off the side and moved to the door but she was faced with the doctor stepping in front.

“Michael, it’s not that easy for the human!” He hissed back, his eyes wide with concern, hands out to block her exit. “He won’t feel the effects now but he will _eventually_. It alters the human brain too. It’s just _slower_.”

“Then I have time.”

Culber shook his head. “You can’t brush this aside and pretend it hasn’t happened. Me and Paul got into a bad state before after he imprinted on me. It’s not good to _keep_ the distance.”

“You two knew each other _beforehand_ and he was a newborn, those could have sped up the…effects.”

“You don’t know that. But I’m assuming it’s Captain Pike, yes? You haven’t met Connolly and Nhan isn’t human.”

Michael glowered but nodded at his quick deduction. “I will talk to him about it when I _need_ to. As of now, he’s fine. I’m fine and if it gets worse, you’ll be the first to know. Excuse me, Doctor.”

She didn’t wait, darting from the med-bay and away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I knew I wanted to get Culber more into this than before. I figured he would have done his studies with Paul to understand more the mystery behind the vampire 'brain', so to speak. This would help them figure more out 
> 
> hehe I saw a few wanted it in Pike's perspective so you have received :) I did struggle with Pike's POV so I hope it's good. I know Nhan seems a little paranoid too but she's head of security faced with a very new and deadly species she'd never encountered before; she likes to be over prepared than under with unknown factors. Plus, there's a lot of reading material to look through lol. Paul knows the ship all too well from his time in the loops on how to get around the ship if and when taking it so he doesn't mind helping bc he doesn't want that to happen again. 
> 
> Pike doesn't clock anything with Burnham bc he has no context of the whole thing :) Plus, it doesn't effect humans in the same way so he just thinks it's heart-burn lol. His most logical conclusion.


	3. New signal

Michael resumed her work on studying the data, though Tilly had pulled her away to sit with her as she ate with the group. Though Michael didn’t miss the smell of food, she was nonetheless glad to see familiar faces. Owosekun, Detmer, and Airiam.

Detmer was the first to spot her badge though. “You got a _new_ badge?”

Resisting a smile, she plucked it off her uniform and held it out. “It’s a new thing. At the moment, exclusive to vampire clans or mates.” Michael though did her best not to think about the other one she had. No, she couldn’t afford to let her mind slip back down that Alley. Not now. Pike was her captain, superior office; she’d not pull him down to her level by something so…primitive. He didn’t come to discovery for that.

“It’s…kinda awesome.” Detmer flicked it around in her palm, holding it closer. “ _Binary_ stars… not subtle are they?” Her eyebrow rose as she spared a glance up.

Michael chuckled. “No. I didn’t design it. But… it’s growing on me. Those that are in Starfleet have to their badge intertwined in the design. It’s otherwise a blank triangle. Each clan would have a different design that represents their leader. Admiral Cornwell has a lined and starred background with a tear shape drop in the center down, like the triangle in mine. ” She hadn’t been able to see the other ones, but she suspected she would _eventually_.

“So, how many clans are there, officially,” Owosekun asked curiously, digging into her dessert with her spoon with an odd amount of force for a mousse. “I mean, I know there’s a small population but I haven’t had time to read the fine print.”

“Five,” Tilly interjected first, “Michael, Cornwell, Russo, Matthews and…”

“Dexter.” Michael finished for her. “Only me, Cornwell and Russo are the ones staying in Starfleet, the other two clans are on the planet, redeveloping a specific colony and territory division.”

“So, just going to be vampires on that planet… what happens if you like…need to replenish your population?” Owosekun raised her eyebrow, “Are they gonna put a human colony there as well or….”

Michael shrugged. “As of the moment, I don’t know. Our population is stable and only grows when someone finds a mate. I’d be worried if we had life-cycles and died of natural causes like you humans do.”

That caused a few snorts before Tilly changed the topic; calling for a celebration though Michael found her focus shifting to Airiam.

“Are you alright, commander?” Michael asked quietly, drawing the woman from her thoughts and from starting into her yogurt pot.

After a second, she nodded. “Yes, just…lost in thought. I’ve been reviewing the data from our more recent mission.”

“Ah.”

“The science teams are still running the missions about the nebular but haven’t found anything to match a lot on our asteroid sample. At least, we’re going to look in taking a core sample tomorrow for closer study.” Airiam continued, “I wouldn’t mind your assistance if you’re available.”

Michael shook her head, “Of course not. I’d be happy to help.”

Airiam smiled the best she could given the limited nature of her plastic facial prosthetics before she picked up her spoon.

* * *

“Commander Nhan?” Michael called, stopping just short of the Barzan, though she watched as the woman jumped; startled before her heart raced picked right up. “Sorry.”

Nhan’s jaw snapped shut, inhaling deeply though she looked displeased for only a second before she composed her expression. “What can I do for you, commander?”

Michael paused, the question had been simple though she had finally allowed the time to reflect on a few things. One is that there were three new people from the enterprise, one happened to be the science officer. “Why is… the enterprise chief science officer here, _not_ Lieutenant Spock? I would have expected him over Lieutenant Connolly.”

Nhan’s face shifted, softening down. “I…believe Captain Pike would be able to give you those answers, commander. From what I know, Lieutenant Spock took a leave of absence a few weeks ago. I’m not privy to further details.”

Her lips pursed but… she knew Nhan wasn’t lying. But Spock taking a leave of absence? It was very unlike him. But… she’d have to talk to Pike for more but… she couldn’t do that. Not now.

“Okay, thank you.” Michael turned to leave—

“Commander.” Nhan started, stepping forwards, her hand coming to pat her arm as a pause gesture “I was just coming to see you. Captain Pike…does _want_ to talk to you. You’ll be working on the bridge later, he wants to go over a few things.”

Michael hesitated but nodded— of course. She didn’t expect to keep going without being...alone with him. It was and would be part of her job. She couldn’t avoid him out of personal….issues that he was unaware of. It was not professional. She’d not stoop that low. “Where is he?”

“He’s in his ready room.”

Michael nodded though took her leave quickly, flurrying through the ship until she got to the turbolift, startling another Ensign though they found it more humorous than scary before she took it. “Ready room, Direct.” She spoke out loud.

Externally, Michael composed her expression to a fairly calm and blank expression she’d expect to be faced with but internally, she felt like a coil of nerves that wanted her to lock up stiff. She knew what she’d be faced with. The captain would no doubtfully pull all her attention, like light trapped in the pull of a black hole. Even now, she could almost feel the tugs towards him; getting stronger the closer she got.

She had never experienced something so…extreme like this. But she could feel the bond. While Hours old and yet it felt like a hundred threads were tied between them that pulsated with light gold impulses. New. Weak. Not yet formed to get…anything from him. A part of her craved to feel more, to feel the bonds form from threads to cables; the warmth and…assurance were so…tempting. To feel… like she was worth him. To feel a connection. It made her want to feel more… _alive_.

But Michael knew better.

Her back straightened before the doors opened and she was met with an immediate hot purse of his scent; almost weltering her resolve there on the spot…. Then she remembered _why_ ; the image of Ophelia springing to mind before she decided to step forwards.

Unlike Lorca’s ready room, this space was massive. A large conference table sat to the left of the turbolift, to the right sat a selection of sofas beside a coffee table that sat a bowl of fruit and other personal belonging that seemed to…match. The style was unique but it felt like it described the captain quite well of his personality, at least, of what she had seen so far.

As the doors closed, she couldn’t hear out which left her sensing attuning to the loudest thing here; the large thumping beat of a large heart.

Pike’s heart.

Her eyes turned towards him, where he sat at a central, holo-table though he looked well at home even before he looked up. His face molding into a casual smile before he shifted his weight to sit up, placing the PADD he was reading from to the side.

“Commander, I was expecting you earlier but I’m glad you’re here now.” He started off with, gesturing to the chair opposite him.

Michael tilted her head at him, trying to ignore how she felt the sense of pull toward as she got closer and the brighter his aura radiated at her. “You could have called through the comms, sir.” That was per usual protocol, especially for a request as the captain’s audience. “I was just speaking to Commander Nhan when she told me.”

Pike nodded. “I did not want to rush you. I figured getting back to the ship would take some adjustments.”

Michael said nothing though have an inclination of acknowledgment with a short nod before her eyes flickered to the seat before she sat herself down into it, her hands coming to rest on her knees. “I…asked Commander Nhan about Spock’s absence.” Michael started with, “She didn’t know the details.”

Pike’s eyebrows pulled in a fraction though he didn’t seem all that surprised at the statement nor fact she had picked up on his absence. “I figured you would ask about him.”

Michael nodded. “It’s been…years since I last saw my brother. Vice versa.” Her eyes flickered down, frowning lightly. “Does he…know what I am now?”

Pike watched her before his head bobbed. “He does, but I don’t believe he’s heard much more than word of mouth. He seemed…distracted when I last saw him.”

“How long ago was this?”

“Nine weeks ago.”

Just over two months. Not a short amount of time to humans or Vulcans. “How long…does he have?”

Pike stayed quiet for a short moment, his posture shifting to something more…sympathetic as well as his expression. “He had months saved up.”

Michael allowed her shoulders to drop a fraction, to show the disappointment of the statement. So long. “Would he…come to Discovery if he comes back or…would he go to Enterprise at dry-dock?”

Pike shook his head. “I’m afraid I have…no idea. If he wants to come on board, I can have him swap placed with Connolly, if not, Number One can easily find him something to do to help with the ship. Most of my crew are…eager to help.” His lip curled a fraction as he spoke. Clearly enjoying the connection the crew had with each other, to the ship. Yet as he spoke, there was something she could feel he…wasn’t saying.

What wasn’t he saying about Spock?

“Is…there a way I could at least go to his quarters?” Michael knew it was a large ask for a personal inquiry. “I don’t know what I’ll expect but… I feel like I should try to….reconnect with him in some way or…closure. We didn’t leave much on good terms since we last saw each other.” It never had been since… she did _that_. 

Pike frowned deeply, obviously sensing more to it. “I’ll…see. Discovery’s main job is focused on the signals. Once we’re done at the nebular then we can make our way back to dry dock and its main Starbase for the asteroid sample to be looked at. It’s….caused a few parties of interest for their own studies of work.”

Michael nodded. That did…sound reasonable. It was after all, non-urgent. “Airiam has asked me to collect a few samples tomorrow. I’ve agreed, mostly due to its volatile nature, I think it’s more ideal for something more… _durable_ to do it”

Pike nodded, his lip curling up a fraction “Alright.”

Michael mulled quietly for a moment, though she felt she was still missing. About him, about what he knew, about her and what she was…what happened to the ship during the war? He had clearly won the crew over.

“How much….have you read about what happened here?” Michael asked softly.

Pike inhaled deeply, “Starfleet did…brief me on what happened. Lorca mostly. Imposter from another universe but… I didn’t want to read too much into that unless it became relevant. I knew he betrayed the crew.”

Michael’s head bobbed. “And vampires?”

Pike’s eyes flickered to the PADD on the side. “Not 100% there but I think I can learn as I go anyway.”

Her head bobbed again but the answer wasn’t too…detailed to what she wanted to hear. Did he read the… _imprint_ part too or leave it out or just…not get to it yet. That was not a topic she could start with as a suggestion, given they had just….met. She could only imagine how it’d sound by asking him to read it. Her, a vampire commander, asking a human captain to ready a very _specific_ part of the vampire file. It’d hardly seem appropriate.

“Were you worried, in case I did or forgot something?”

“No, I just…wanted to make sure everyone is on the same page about my species.” Michael answered with, “I know we’re new and… _that_ was probably the last thing you expected to get back to.”

Pike laughed softly, the sound like music to her ears, making her feel a little warm inside. “Well… _that’s_ true.”

_“Captain, to the bridge. Another signal has appeared.”_

The uplift of the atmosphere shifted, Pike shifting from his relaxed stance back into his ‘captain mode’ before he even rose to his feet.

Michael followed him into the turbolift but forced herself to keep to a reasonable distance as the lift moved to the captain’s demand; suddenly being in a small space was….distracting. His scent filled the space and quickly.

Then the doors opened and the sight of the bridge and crew were quickly drawing her attention away. She darted passed him to her station, startling Tilly who was there.

“Jesus Christ.” Tilly gave her a soft look before shaking her head. “Excuse me, I was just…borrowing your station to help run calibration modeling programs. Let me just….”

Michael smiled though allowed the ensign to clear some of the open pages then began her own assessments to what she was seeing. Her eyebrows pulling together.

“The…transmission is far too faint to get exact coordinates.” Michael pointed out, frowning.

“Ensign Tilly had a notion to pinpoint the signals. I have her permissions to try it.”

That seemed to please Pike, his eyes flickering briefly to the red-head. “Excellent.”

“I’m modulating Discovery’s defector dish to use it to create gravimetric distortion to act like sonar.” Tilly pointed out.

Michael found herself smiling but she could run the calculations through her mind. A good course of action but they were too out of range to get a baring. “It’s a good plan but it’ll still be too far away to register. Unless we get closer, we might detect gravitational redshift and use that to calculate its position. I suggest we go to warp for a few seconds and target it with long-range sensors as soon as we drop out.”

Pike nodded slowly, turning his attention briefly to Detmer. “Detmer, take us to warp for five seconds.” He moved back and sat at the captain’s chair.

“Aye, sir.”

Michael got to work, feeling the motion as they went stopped, immediately, she saw the flashing light, the monitor beeping with its surge of data from the sensors. “Signal coordinates received and it’s in the Beta Quadrant…” Michael paused though at the distance, “51, 450 light-years away.”

Pike blinked, surprised though it almost amused him for a second. “At top speed, that’ll still take us 150 years to get there. My unborn children’s kids will be lucky to get there. Suggestions.”

Michael hummed.

Tilly suggested. “Turn every human put every non-human into stasis and have the longest away mission of all time?”

A few snorts echoed from the crew. Even Pike smiled.

“Anything _else_?”

“The spore drive.” Saru answered more seriously, “I debriefed you on the drive yesterday.”

Pike nodded slowly. “Yes, you did. It must have slipped my mind among my other reading material. A ship running on a highway of mushrooms isn’t common knowledge.”

“It’ll only take… a few minutes to get the equipment prepped.” Tilly said.

“Get to it, Ensign.” Pike nodded. Tilly beamed brightly before she headed away to the turbo-lift.

* * *

“Black Alert.” Those were the only words that needed to be said before the familiar sensation ran through the ship… then the motion shifted as they dropped into the final position.

The screen clearing up in front to expose a large planet, bigger than the earth, it was both blue and green of water and land. A thick atmosphere of clouds but was the grand sight was the large rings that circulated over the planet like Saturn. Even going as far to cross over a whole other direction at an angle.

Michael blinked back to focus, touching over the monitor for further readings.

“The signal is gone again,” Saru spoke. “But we are in the right location.”

“Report,” Pike asked.

“Class M Planet. No power signatures or starship in the area. No one’s scanning us from the surface” Michael started with though she found herself pausing as she read the readings. Her head tilted. That couldn’t be right. “Huh, I’m…detecting _human_ life-signs.”

That caught everyone’s attention.

“Human? No humans have settled this far out in the beta quadrant before.” Pike remarked, it wasn’t quite doubt laced his voice but he didn’t seem fully convinced.

Bryce’s monitor beeped suddenly, the human in question quickly examined it “We’re receiving a transmission from the surface, captain.”

“Put it through, Bryce.”

 _‘We’re under attack. We’re holding up inside. Men, woman and children, a few hundred souls...”_ Gunfire and underlining panicked tones laced within the transmission, immediately changing the atmosphere on the bridge.

Pike immediately called for red alert, the lights shifting to red and turned his attention to ask further to Owosekun “Are you are there’s no one else out there?”

“We’re alone, captain.” The lieutenant confirmed.

“Pinpoint the call. Show me where it came from.”

After a moment, the computer began to zoom in quickly onto a section of the continent, breaking it down until… they were looking down onto a settlement.

A calm, _peaceful_ settlement.

Michael frowned, the confusion no doubt shared but… she could easily confirm where the signal was coming from. The structure was…familiar by earth standards. From its design, it was old. Very old. Unusually old.

“They don’t seem to be in any distress.” Saru mused quietly.

“Can you trace any warp signatures of starship near the planet?” Pike pressed.

To humor him, Michael allowed herself to do the scans, letting the audio beep answer for her. “Not a single one.” She confirmed.

“I can, however, confirm that based on audio-phonic degradation that the transmission has been on a loop for…” Saru paused, his eyes raising, his head pulling back a fraction and his heart picked up with a thump of surprise, “two hundred years.”

“That’s before warp was even invented.” At least by humans. Vulcans were already just experimenting with Warp technology, they wouldn’t have been able to take a group of pre-warp humans and leave them on an alien planet. Far too soon even for them.

“Then how in the hell did they get _here_?”

* * *

“From what we’ve been able to determine, the transmission is coming from here,” Michael pointed out, her fingers gesturing to the structure. “Our initial scans show it’s… an old building, perhaps the oldest. Most likely the first building here that correlates to the transmission itself.”

“yes, given its dating, we can point the timing at…about the ending time of world war three on earth,” Saru added, “This gives the population to grow and expand to about eleven thousand people but they currently occupy about 4 percent of the planet in ten different settlements.”

“They’re very primitive, in terms of technology, they don’t seem to be using electricity but some signatures suggest they have…solar batteries. No doubt passed down.” Michael added though her eyes watched as Pike moved and paces as they fully debrief him. “They don’t have any technological means to expand further from that and… I doubt they’re capable of getting the raw materials for such things at their current state. Even a mixture of buildings and even strong tents. Communal, most likely.”

“Then how did they get here?” Pike pressed again, exasperated, “They would have had to get here somehow. We only got here because of our spore drive.”

“Even if they had a starship, they’d only be 50 years into their development here in any case” Michael pointed out, “The building dating’s can confirm it’s been there for the last two centuries.”

Pike huffed out softly, his face flushing a little though he stayed quiet.

Michael spared a glance at Saru who shrugged. Clearly indicating he didn’t quite know the answers either. They were all left with questions but there was clearly a way to…see it. They needed to approach this at different angles.

“Humans being here wouldn’t be our concern. There’s nothing we can do for them.” Michael started out loud.

“Given their time of removal from the earth and their lack of technology, General order one will no doubt apply.” Pike imputed softly, shifting to lean back against the window, crossing his hands over his chest. “Why here? Why now?”

The way the questions were phrased… didn’t quite settle with Michael. Though she knew he was trying to break it down, the casual use of intent just… seemed to personify when they knew nothing about it.

“Light bursts may not have intent, Captain.” Michael reminded “Do not get me wrong but there’s clearly a…more logical reason behind it.”

Pike snorted softly. “Perhaps. But it’s clear that these people aren’t removed without reason and with technology that they don’t own.”

“Alien intervention.” Logical. She couldn’t cross that thought out. But there weren’t any species in the federation that had warp that long ago or experienced for abductions to that scale. “Perhaps settlement has answers on it.”

Pike nodded, with some satisfaction. “Then we should go down. Three of us. Can you...act like a human?”

Michael nodded. “I spent time when that was a necessity. I’ll wear contacts and a hood.” Though it had been a while, she wasn’t about to forget it. Only this time, her crew weren’t at risk of death by a genocidal universe. An enlightened change for once.

“Who else is best suited to join us?”

Michael ran the names down to who she knew, though there were a few options, there were limits. Detmer couldn’t, her implants were too visible and that cut Airiam straight out into the same boat. They couldn’t explain that. Bryce was a possibility given communications wouldn’t be too hard to miss and the fact was he was easily replaceable from another coms officer. But, Owosekun’s background did speak better than his. A less technological background would be ideal to draw experiences from.

“Lieutenant Owosekun. She grew up on a Luddite collective on earth.” Michael pointed out after a second. “She’ll know how to imbed per general order one.”

Pike gave out nod with a formal smile, “Then brief her and get changed. Transport room in thirty minutes.

“Yes, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well this is long... but the next chapter is going to be longer. I had written this out to cover half the episode but then I figured to break it down to smaller chapters. this was like...8 pages, the next is 10. Lol I had written out the second part then I had to get to this part lol XD
> 
> plus, I knew with Michael focused on the mission, she'd think about the mission, not her issue with pike bc she doesn't want issues there and she's not gonna make it one by slipping up or being 'unprofessional' when on a mission.
> 
> it'll be worth the wait tho. 
> 
> as usual, post your comments and love, if you're lucky, i'lll post the next chapter within the next couple of days.


	4. New Eden Part 1

The planet’s air was cool, ticking at her _senses_ as the breeze fluttered over her skin. Michael blinked, though she could feel that it was almost earth like in not just appearance but in plant life too. Large trees, though the flower life differed. The planet’s rings though, that stood out most in the day sky. Though the sun shone down, Michael couldn’t hear anyone in the immediate area but she still lifted the hood of her cowl properly, knowing the effect on her skin would have.

Owosekun was far too engrossed to their surroundings, in fact, the ops officer looked _elevated_ to be here; eyes darting around, taking in the air, and filling her lungs with its sweet atmosphere with a smile before her attention returned quickly. The smile didn’t disappear.

Michael checked herself over; her contacts were in and lasting. Thankfully, Airiam had even managed to improve upon the last ones she had developed. They’d last much longer. Under her shirt, Michael could feel the squishy blood bag she had there against her ribs. An emergency supply. The coolness of her flesh would keep it cool as if refrigerated. She doubted Pike would be pleased if they got stranded and her food source was… _everyone_ else.

“Let’s go.” Pike prompted, nodding forwards towards the church

Michael nodded, her hands dropping from her sides and went to her utility bag and pulled out her tricorder. “No life-signs inside.”

Pike nodded, “Keep your phasers on stun, handy but out of sight.”

All three of their phasers beeped as they adjusted them though Michael couldn’t help note the slider setting was far too loose on Owosekun’s. She made a mental note for engineering to look into it. The last thing they needed was to accidentally slip it onto _kill_ than stun by pulling it out too hard.

Pike took the lead inside, pausing in the doorway.

Inside, it was fairly ornate. She could smell the old scent of varnish and dust, the candles lit smelt somewhat like beeswax— assuming this planet has a similar insect— and there smell of human scents, fresh by a few hours and old hung around, stagnated with very little ventilation. There were rows and rows of wooden benches facing the end where two podiums stood and behind that, a small alter that looked to house candles and spiritual nick-knacks that she could assume were a type of offerings. All the glass, she could see where pictures of scenes of both were familiar from her studies and non-.

“Have any of you been inside a church before?” Pike’s voice echoed though there was a surprisingly soft edge to his tone, his eyes swept around, taking it in.

Owosekun shook her head. “No. My family are non-believers.”

“I’m familiar with Earth’s texts.” No, religion was never a strong suit nor interest but it had a big part of Earth’s history. Conflict of belief, using religions and the innocent spiritual side of it that had cultured tied around it. All cultures had it in one form or another.

But looking around, there were clear signs of the others blended into this building. She couldn’t be sure which religion they were using as a basis either although Christianity had a…more predominant place over the others. Something she knew to be wary of. Christianity had no love for Vampires if their mythos was any indication.

“Okay, let’s take a closer look….see _why_ they’re calling for help.”

Michael nodded, darting forwards towards the end within a heartbeat, her fingers coming to a large textbook that stood awaiting.

“Best… _not_ to use your speed, Commander. Eyes could be anywhere.” Pike called up, blinking with a mild sense of surprise on his face.

Her eyes rose from the page, resisting a smile though nodded. “There’s no one in this vicinity. Only the three of us.” Though she could hear steps all around and their heartbeats, there was none to suggest they were outside with their faces pressed up against the window.

Pike didn’t answer but didn’t look remarkably comforted by her words as he strode up towards the other stand, his attention drifting to it.

“The signal is coming from bellow, basement perhaps.” Owosekun mused, her tricorder out as she scanned though she straightened up. “What if they don’t know it’s even _on_?”

Pike’s head rose. “What?”

Owosekun pursed her lips thoughtfully, her fingers fiddling with the straps of her bag. “If it’s been going on for 200 years, and given no one is at all panicking—right?” her eyes darted to Michael.

Ah, her hearing.

“No one.” She confirmed, all too normal and quiet for any signs of a struggle. “But if that’s the case, we’d have to shut it down.”

Pike mulled silently, “We’d have to see what we can find here while we do that. _Answers_.”

“We’d have to talk to the locals.” Owosekun mused though her face etched with a hint of concern.

“Let’s get familiar with this place and their culture before we dive in and start asking around,” Michael suggested, patting the books. “What’s our cover, captain?”

Pike turned his focus to his book, pulling off the fabric covering. “We’re from up north, a small settlement of a few hundred, not as in touch with our religion but we’re looking into our ancestry for answers on how we got here by exploring our cousin settlements.”

“If anyone questions our technology, it’s old and passed down to help for our location and protection,” Michael added.

“Works for me.”

“Providence?”

“What?” Pike looked to Owosekun.

“Our….settlement. Providence. It means wisdom or foresight, depending on your way of life.” Owosekun moved ahead, slipping passed the podium to a secondary door out. “Better we’re all on the same page about the details if we get separated. Might be awkward if we all gave out different names for one place we supposedly come from.”

“True.” Michael mused though she began to scan through the pages with the tricorder. Her eyes ran faster, taking in the pages but not everything seemed….relevant to what they needed to know. “This settlement seems to have…blurred together a religion using Earth’s primary religious as a basis.”

“There’s a lot of references to World War three and escape of a nuclear bomb.”

“Then it’s certainly no coincidences from our data…. How does a church, a large population of humans with enough genetic diversity to keep going this long stuck in the middle of a nuclear war suddenly end up 51,000 light-years away on an alien planet? With a basement intact and everything.” Michael questioned, it certainly didn’t seem random. “Could the original group that was taken here taken because they were about to die? No one knew they were missing of they were presumed dead?”

“Who knows but what did bring them here meant for them to survive. We need to know why and _who_.”

They relapsed into silence for a moment though Pike drifted away from the book his attention moving to the windows. “The main window, that’s not a piece to one of earth’s religions.” He nodded forwards.

Michael’s eyes flickered up.

The main window was ornamentally _red_ in shading, but the main figure wasn’t…too defined but it was humanoid and grey that had stretched out wings from behind its back. A blank faced looked towards them and above on a separate panel was the church. Either side was scenes of bombs dropping. The right held two humans and the left panel held the shuttle, bombs falling into smoke. It pained a very dated picture but the angel in the centerpiece was… its prime focus.

Interesting.

“An angel of sorts.” Though given its coloring, it didn’t seem to be all divine but they didn’t have the context to understand it.

Michael’s attention drifted as she heard a stern set of footprints, heavy footsteps and a large heartbeat.

“A human male is coming. 23 seconds away.” Michael informed, shoving her tricorder away into her bag and readjusted her hood.

Owosekun scrambled back quickly, straightening her outfit and checking to make sure everything was tucked away before she placed herself by the window with a curious expression. Pike didn’t so anything except straighten up and put his hands in his pockets and frowned as if pondering something intensely.

Michael loosened up her stiff statue and shifted her weight casually as she shifted to stand next to Pike. She felt…more comfortable that way plus anyone attention would no doubt be drawn to _him_ ; no one would miss him being their ‘leader’, even in their cover context.

A few seconds to spare, they waited until the door opened, turning their attention to see a far balding, dark-skinned male, wind-warn and dressed less smartly than them though his brown eyes washed over them quickly, he frowned though deeply.

“Why aren’t you in the fields?”

“We’re not from here,” Pike spoke up first, smiling softly. “We’re from the north, I’m Christopher, and these two are Michael and Joann.”

Though she had expected him to use first-name basic, Michael couldn’t help but feel a…slither of enjoyment to hear him say her first name. Her personal name. But she squashed that down quickly. Not now.

The man’s face smoothened out, understanding quickly. “I see.” Though his eyes drifted to her, Michael blinked, holding his look. “We’re getting ready for the evening now. We don’t get visitors often so our All-mother will want to welcome you.”

“Of course,” Pike nodded, moving forwards towards him. “I should apologize, we’re…a traveling group so we may not have the same _customs_ as yours. I do not wish for any…misunderstandings”

“I understand, given this is your first time in New Eden. I’m Jacob, Please, follow me.” He smiled though gestured away towards the door. Pike nodded though didn’t hesitate to take the lead out before Jacob followed to lead the direction. Michael adjusted her cowl properly though nodded for Owosekun to lead in front.

* * *

It had been oddly pleasant as they got settled. The all-mother, Amesha had opened up with a graceful welcome speech before a communal food gathering was brought open.

Michael though sat distantly, watching with a half-empty plate; hiding the food into her bag was the best to maintain the image of eating. Owosekun was all too happy to eat and chat. She could sense the spikes of domain and endorphins to know _how_ happy she was about it. It was probably the food, she could deduce. First non-replicated food in a while.

Michael found herself watching as Pike talked and mingled, keeping tabs on their cover. Yet here, in this atmosphere, she found her guard lowering. She could tell he was relaxed, despite the maintained cover but there was little he needed to lie about his youth—except the technology and presence of earth-animals but it wasn’t hard to alter the story to fit the environment.

Here, the draw to him was still more profound. Out of uniform, the lack of formalities was tantalizing. Personal. Michael knew she shouldn’t enjoy this but… she found herself unable to help up. Plus, the looser collar exposed a little more skin…

“This is _delicious_!” Owosekun whispered gleefully, happily biting into as baseball-sized tomato as if it was an apple. “It’s been so long since I had an actual tomato, from the actual ground.” Her tone quietening a fraction as she spoke the last bit.

“You can have my food later,” Michael promised softly, patting her bag.

“Yes!” Owosekun’s grin widened. “I’m really glad you can’t eat now.”

Michael couldn’t help but chuckle at her enthusiasm before a young girl skipped towards their table and sat down with a near-empty, obviously, curiosity getting the better of her

“I’m Rose. Your friend said you were visiting from up north.” The girl said, picking up a carrot stick from her plate and crunching into it. “What’s it like?”

“Cold.” Michael started, earning a light jab in the stomach from the lieutenant though she got a raised eyebrow from the girl.

“I know _that_.”

Owosekun snorted, “It is cold but we bundle uptight and keep working.”

“What do you do there?”

“I worked in textiles. You know, clothes and tents, even knitting. But I decided I wanted to travel, see more of this planet and our people. You can get a lot of… _inspiration_ from other places.” The way she spoke was filled heftily with passion in its undertones. Michael found herself a little more pulled into it.

“What about you?” Rose’s eyes were lit more with interest.

“I’m…. a scientist. I’m trying to…understand more of how we got here. Before I worked in our library, my parents helped make books.”

“You have a library? That’s cool. We’ve just been able to develop a better printing press in my parent’s workshop so we’ll have more books soon.” Rose spoke, eating the rest of her carrot. “My Mom’s been able to print a few copies of our bible and history, so none of us forgets it.”

Michael’s head turned. “How many?”

Rose shrugged, “Five, I suppose.”

Michael sat back though she felt a sense of importance. That was a lead…. If they could get their hands on a book, then they shouldn’t need to ask too many people.

“Is…there a chance you could show one to me?”

“Don’t you know it already?”

Michael shook her head. “No, Providence…doesn’t hold a lot to faith at the moment so it’s lost a little on us through the years. It’s…why we’re here. To learn more.”

Rose pursed her lips. “I’ll… have to see. My parents are at another place to help with setting up their own press and construction. I’m still trying to get our lights up going at the church with Jacob.”

“Of course.” Though that did leave more of an opening. She knew the teenager’s scent to know her home; it’d be easy to track through the place.

* * *

It wasn’t long before the food was consumed and they all helped in cleaning it up until they were called to fellow-ship meetings, to the topic of their beginnings. Michael had a hunch that Amesha was humoring their interests but was glad to share it nonetheless.

Though Michael airily listened, allowing the human to speak their story of how they arrived. Allowing herself to ask a few…specific questions. She felt…sceptical about an angel but what they claimed to be divine, it was more likely alien intervention, though Jacob’s answer was what pulled her full attention.

“We have a…old helmet camera that recorded footage, unfriendly….it’s broken. Our relics are rotting by age.” Jacob spoke, disappointed but Michael couldn’t help but note there was a shift in his posture, how he spoke, even a shift of how he was looking at them.

Her eyes narrowed a fraction though nodded.

“We have no _need_ of proof,” Amesha spoke, her eyes flicking over to Jacob with a slight frown—displeased a little. “We’re guided by something much bigger than ourselves. Our Faith.” She straightened up.

Pike shifted as he moved, the low cracks of a joint echoing though it added to what he said next. “It’s…getting late. We’re setting out early tomorrow.” He rose to his feet properly, pulling the creases from his shirt as he did so and grabbed his jacket. “Would you mind if we take shelter in your church?”

Amesha shook her head. “Of course not.”

“Thank you for the fellowship.”

Amesha smiled with a nod, “Peace be with you.”

“And with you,” Pike responded with before he departed. Michael smiled and followed suit.

* * *

They were almost at the church when she heard feet running after them. She paused, turning to see Rose’s small figure pelting towards them.

“Michael!”

The other two behind her turned back, Pike’s expression masking his surprise though Michael gave him a tight smile.

“I’ll handle her, sir.” She whispered.

Pike nodded, “Once you’re done, meet us back here. We’ll wait for your arrival before we beam back.”

“Yes, sir.” Michael nodded before she moved to meet the teenager hallway.

“How early will you be going?” The girl’s breath slightly labored, her small heart pounding fast from the spurt of exercise. “Because I won’t be able to get you that book you wanted to read if you leave too soon.”

“Quite, I’m afraid. It’s a sixteen-hour long journey back to Providence, it’s not wise to camp in the wilderness for too long.” Michael responded with, allowing an apologetic expression to cross her face.

“ _That_ long?” Rose pulled a face, mulling for a second. “Come with me, you can help me find my dad’s much-less loved copy he won’t miss. You could take that.”

Michael’s head tilted though Rose didn’t wait for an answer before dashing off. Michael followed easily though as they got further into the settlement, she couldn’t help but notice the houses got a little closer together. The water of the near lake much louder and there was a low grinding of wood and water. A mill, perhaps.

“Here’s the workshop. It should be bound by a…wooden cover. The pages are quite springy so we have to use a clasp to keep it shut.” Rose spoke, opening up a set of large double doors.

Inside was dark, though her eyes could take in the clear indications for the workshop. Piles of wood, log and refined were stacked at the far side, tools of the trade were hung up on shelves and a large frame sat in the center, paper; plain and printed sat all other the place. The smell of ink and pine were the most prominent smells that hung in the air.

“You start there, I’ll look here.” Rose directed. Handing over a candle for her to see

Michael nodded though she allowed her nose to guide her first for the stronger smell of pine and ink, lifting up a few sheets of paper to find two hard-cover cases, only a few pages inside. Not complete.

“This one?” Michael’s eyes rose to see a spine sticking out on the shelf pulling it free. It was thick but not too long and it smelt like its cover was fresh and the ink smell was faded.

“Let’s see.” Rose abandoned her side of the room before taking it from her and flicked it open. Immediately, the pages sprung up like a coil. “Yep!” She flipped the cover back over, clasping it shut.

Michael smiled softly, “Thank you.”

Rose smiled though she handed it back. “There are a few errors in this version but…should be what you’re looking for.”

“I appreciate it.” Michael spoke, genuine as she settled the page to rest comfortably in her arms, but as she went to say something else, she felt a sudden sensation run through her head. It wasn’t sharp, nor painful but uncomfortable. Like a jolt but… she could feel where it had come from…echoing from her weak bond. From Pike. It filled her with a sudden sense of urgency.

Michael’s jaw snapped shut, the protective urge suddenly spiking through her… Pike was hurt… had to be to feel something so profound.

“We need to get back…”

Rose’s eyes widened, her change of demeanor noticeable but she nodded. “Is everything okay?”

Michael didn’t answer but she took the lead to a jog, forcing herself slow as Rose ran with her. It took a few minutes before the Church came into sight, even in their distance, they both sat Pike and Owosekun running out of the doors and back towards the tent at the center

 _“The visitors are from the first earth!”_ Jacob’s voice echoed. _“They brought amazing things, technology…err weapons, science, and data collection equipment. Look, you’ll believe.”_

 _“Jacob.”_ Amesha echoed with great contempt.

“What happened to ‘thou shall not steal’?” Pike’s voice thundered, his heart racing in his chest as he slowed down inside

Michael slipped into the tent, startling Owosekun though she gave the lieutenant an odd look. She was clearly missing something. “What’s going on?” She questioned, pretending to pant a little for breath from her run. Drawing all their attention.

“Indeed.” Amesha agreed, stepping back from the table.

“Look, I just want you to see the truth! These people aren’t from here, they’re from a starship! They can take us home” Jacob started, his eyes darting around, begging even for the answer to be positive.

Michael frowned, posing the expression of confusion on her face. She could tell ordinarily, she’d feel more to what this guy wanted to hear. But she felt…nothing. Perhaps it was her nature that stopped that…deeper connection. She wasn’t human, she couldn’t be swayed like that. She hardly knew him to grow to care for it.

“But our home is _here_ ,” Michael responded. “Earth is gone… it’s not possible. Our stuff is old, passed down from our parents to help us in our travels.”

“Michael is right.” Amesha spoke, “I know you live in the old way but that’s not _ours_. You cannot create the fantasy of any and all new guests to be…part of something that doesn’t exist just because of their heirlooms that aren’t ours. They are _not_ of _our_ culture, Jacob”

Jacob huffed out, shaking her head. “No.”

“He attacked us, All-mother, it violates everything the faith holds dear.” Pike spoke up, “Give us back what you took, we’ll leave. Now.”

It was the sound that caught her attention from behind. Michael’s head turned to see Rose bending down, picking up the phaser but to her horror, the motion alone as flicked the blue stun onto a deadly _red_.

“Oh shit.” Owosekun’s attention moving as the sound echoed

Michael knew the moment that Pike was going to take action before his body even moved. Impulse on her own part took over; she could not allow him to get hurt; the blast, she could hear the energy riling up; while she was not fireproof and she did anticipate a burn, better _her_ skin than Pikes, she’d survive but she’d have to play dead; a human would not be conscious and she couldn’t receive medical treatment that any of the people he could provide. Her skin was cold enough and she lacked a pulse; they’d assume and Pike and Owosekun would have to follow that.

It took a fraction of a second to move ahead, pushing Pike back before she grabbed the whining phaser and threw herself down— her back to the young girl to protect her from the blast; then she felt it go.

Immediately, she felt the force plow into her stomach, the heart that seared her clothes, burning through her side; singing the stone flesh, her nose smelling the burning plastic and singed blood from the blood-bag, her weight though kept her from flying away but it flipped her onto her back.

Michael stayed still, keeping her eyes clothes and breath baited as she felt Pike’s hot hands, Owosekun too on her shoulder.

“Michael!” He knew, of course, she was not fatally injured. But she knew it probably _looked_ worse. The gambit had been played, he just needs to sell it. His hand went to her throat, checking for a pulse. “Michael!”

“Is she…” Amesha spoke, her voice high with worry, hovering back.

“She’s gone.”

Michael took that easily, keeping her breath held though she heard him shift, could hear how fast Pike’s heart was and the others.

“Let… Let’s take her to the church.” Owosekun decided quickly, her voice light “Decide what to do from there.”

“Can’t you use your technology? Revive her?” Jacob’s voice was light, almost as if he was ready to faint but there was a forced edge of pleading; fear settling into his system on what had occurred.

“That technology is old. Passed down, Jacob.” Pike hissed, his head shaking “I should have realized….”

“I’m sorry…” It was the little girl, her voice quiet.

Pike shifted, the tense grip against Michael’s flesh softening. “It’s not your fault.” After a moment, he moved, his hands slipping under her shoulders and knees. “Joann, take our stuff. Leave us to our grief, Jacob.” His tone left little to debate as he pushed himself up. The solid mass under her disappearing though Michael forced herself to remain limp, her head lolling back and her arm dangling out. He didn’t wait before she felt his muscles ripple and the wind with the motion as he began walking.

Though she stayed quiet, feeling the light of the tent fade away, hearing the other's heartbeats…tracking how far they were getting

“I would have been okay with injured.” Michael mused quietly, though didn’t otherwise move as she was carried, eyes could see further than sound.

Pike huffed out. “Get the door.” Owosekun moved forwards, the sound of the door echoing and the familiar scent of the candles increasing before she felt the lights change against her eyelids.

“Amesha’s hurrying our way,” Michael noted, hearing the other set of feet, in case the two wondered why she _maintained_ her position. Carefully, though, she felt Pike start to lower her down, the warm pine and old varnish quickly informed her of it being a bench.

“You’re _burned_.”

She felt his touch careful to edges of the burned material.

“It’s fine.” Michael assured, her eyes flickering open a fraction “my forms starting to compensate but cover any exposed skin, the blood on contact will be…absorbed. Fluid will build up”

“I can’t contact discovery.” Owosekun hissed out, the sound of the communicator chirping but was faced with a static sound. “What if we’re stuck?”

“Then I can be buried for a while.”

She could feel the scathing look she got but she heard the doors open again, forcing her to retain her new deceased appearance.

“I am so sorry!” Amesha’s voice was wrapped with guilt, “I’m so terribly sorry this had happened for you.”

Pike moved, kneeling beside her though she felt his hand slip into hers; holding it tightly; playing a grieving friend.

“Do not blame yourself, All-mother.” He assured, inhaling heavily. “This was our fault. We had that weapon for protection on our journey… its age must have caught up as soon as it turned on.”

“Is there anything that we can do?” Amesha pressed, “I will certainly pray to our angel but there must be something we can do?”

Pike sighed, staying quiet for a long moment. “I want to take her back to the north to be buried with her parents… but I don’t think that is possible.”

“It’s a long journey.” Owosekun agreed softly.

“We can bury her here,” Amesha offered. “It’ll take us a few hours to get the grave dug but we’ll do it. For her.”

Michael gently squeezed his hand subtly, a hint to agree.

He sighed, relenting to circumstance. “Yes, please but may you leave us? We have to say our goodbyes.”

“Of course, anything you need, just ask.” Amesha hovered for only a few more seconds before she left, shutting the doors after her.

Both humans let out a heavy breath, Pike moved, letting his hand slip free though it left hers feeling empty and cold. Almost disappointing. Michael opened her eyes though she pursed her lips as she felt her brown contacts dissolve, blinking up to see the captain pace close by.

“Owosekun, try Discovery again.”

Owosekun shook her head, her fingers fiddling with her communicator “Something’s interfering with our communications. I can try and boost it with the distress signal from the basement, I might be able to get through to Discovery.”

“Do it.” His attention turned back to her, his attention solid with a mixture of emotions. She could feel ebbs of anger, irritation, and frustration taint his bloodstream but there were partial relief and calmness that evened it out. “You shouldn’t have done that, Michael.”

Michael shrugged. “I did. I can play dead for days but that damage would have _killed_ you.” She held his stare. “Discovery can still beam me back as long as I have a communicator on me. Even 6 feet under. The prime directive can still be upheld if I’m buried and you two leave. No one will see us go. I can always dig myself out, you know.”

Pike sucked his teeth but he gave a nod to her fair point. “Our ‘north’ customs should be enough for us to put you in the box ourselves. We can’t risk them looking at the injury and wonder why you’re so cold so soon.”

“Rigor mortis will be easy to mimic.”

“Burnham…” Pike’s eyes closed, “Let’s…not go there. I need to _think_.”

Michael nodded, closing her eyes once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things didn't quite turn out like canon lol haha Michael was sure as hell he'd not be the one getting fried lol. Call it raging protective instincts. I had this written like before the last chapter lol so I knew I had to separate them then lay it all on you.  
> The next bit, I'm hoping to be much more interesting on what excuse Micheal's going to cook up bc they can't have too much of THAT talk while she's playing dead, with Owo and in a church of a pre-warp species. Maybe she'll tell him....maybe she'll still hold off. we'll see ;)
> 
> As usual, send some love and comment on your thoughts. I love reading them all anyway XD


	5. New Eden Part 2

Pike stayed sat in the church, lent forwards onto his elbows, his chin resting on his knuckles and watched as Amesha talked with Owosekun on the ‘arrangements’. Though he had admitted said _yes_ to her suggestion of a burial earlier, he had been quick to withdraw it to head ‘back’ with her to ‘Providence’ for a _northern_ funeral. Statically, it was not that impossible with the right equipment and he didn’t want the….reminder to hang around New Eden on this ‘tragedy’. They didn’t need that. Rose didn’t need that and certainly, _Jacob_ didn’t need that.

Plus, he didn’t like the idea of burying Burnham at all. Of course, she was ready to roll with it; she could and was posing as an uncannily realistic corpse at the altar. The paleness of her skin was much more profound but he could lean that towards the injury she had sustained and what her body was doing to heal it. It did…unsettle him. Seeing her like that. Non-reacting. Maintaining the image. It was almost convincing even for him.

There was logic, to her reasoning but now, they weren’t left alone; at least all three of them. Amesha had come and gone, they had managed to bandage Michael’s side up—her food now a key role into making it look like it was _her_ blood. As of now, he couldn’t be mad at her.

He was alive, their image and cover was maintained but her carelessness would equally get them exposed if they hadn’t enforced their own ‘customs’ for keeping it going. Death was the only option he could have gone for. Injured; they would have tried to take her to a medic; a human couldn’t walk it off and her nature was at risk of exposure if she had. It was dark, gritty but it had been their _only_ option.

Once they were back on Discovery, he’d have to make sure Burnham understood not to pull something like this again…

“Excuse me.” Amesha bid her farewell with Owosekun and hurried away. Pike’s eyes followed her for a moment before he turned his gaze back to Burnham’s still form. The lieutenant moved quickly towards him, inhaling deeply as she sat down.

“I’ve managed to boost signal back to Discovery.” She whispered. “I’ve left a signal telling them to wait for us to request the pull out than beam us out suddenly given we’re too exposed to the locals But I’ve managed to get a look at a map and a small route for us to walk in to get us out of sight quickly and far enough that it won’t be too exhausting carrying her”— her head nodding towards Burnham—“for a little bit.”

Pike nodded. “Let’s hope they follow that.”

Owosekun nodded, “I’ve managed to get a simple stretcher to carry her. Amesha wants to do a full-body wrap to make it easier but…” Her tone shifted, undecided—uncertain even.

“But?”

“Burnham’s weight might make it hard for us to carry her any longer than planned, our route does keep us in sight of the settlement for a few hundred meters.”

Pike’s lips pursed, sparing a glance to the vampire who still laid still. He couldn’t deny the point. Burnham had been extremely heavy but he had been running on a shot of adrenaline… He could see why she was heavy. Not flesh and blood. Apparently no one had really paid too much attention to that aspect of them it seemed…opened up a whole new concerns.

“Are vampire’s buoyant?”

“No.” Burnham responded with instead, her faced breaking a fraction with the curl of her lips.

“Michael, you’re dead; you’re supposed to act like it.” Owosekun reminded with a snort, though there was a lighter undertone of teasing despite their ranks.

Burnham’s smile lingered for a moment before she fixed it back.

“I need to talk to Jacob.” Pike mused. “Smooth things over here, move on and Discovery will get us out when they can.”

It seemed right to do that, wounds had been inflicted. Jacob had been desperate for his sense of confirmation which while he still couldn’t give, he could help soothe his guilt on this. Their cover was fully maintained. Pike pushed himself up to his feet, eyes flickering to Burnham then to Owosekun though removed his utility bag and left it next to her “Keep me updated if anything changes.”

“Aye, Sir.”

* * *

Jacob hadn’t been far. Not really. The night was dark and imposing and there were torches that lit the way out and the pathways. The man had been hovering along the fence; unwilling to enter but unable to stay away. Immediately, the man stiffened up as soon as Pike spotted him.

“Jacob.” He called out, seeing him ready to walk away.

Jacob paused though thankfully stayed, his arms coming to his chest. “I’m sorry about your friend. I didn’t mean for her to get hurt…or killed.”

Pike finally reached him though stood on the other side of the fence but he kept his expression calm. “It wasn’t your fault, Jacob.” He assured. “It would have gone off either way.”

Though technically speaking, Jacob did escalate the situation, the weapon going off wasn’t his fault. It just gave him a firm reminder that he needed the ammunitions officer to run checks on all weapons. From suddenly switching to kill then exploding, that didn’t seem like it was purposeful on the child’s behalf. Clearly a fault on the mechanics.

“It doesn’t change the fact about what happened.”

“No, it didn’t.” Pike inhaled heavily, shaking his head. “We’re leaving soon. We’ve decided not to bury her here but we’ll take her home. New Eden…shouldn’t have this shadow.”

Jacob’s jaw tightened but nodded. “She…was a scientist, wasn’t she?”

Pike paused at the question though he could see the opening of his questioning even now, after all this, he was still probing for answers. Testing their covers still, despite he still was doubting himself. Jacob was still only able to guess, to hope.

“She’s from a family of scientists like yourself” He replied with. “She worked at our library before she opted to travel with us.”

This didn’t look to fully satisfy the man but Pike held his gaze firmly.

“What about you? What did you do before you traveled?”

“I know what you’re trying to do, Jacob.” Pike allowed his tone to drop in tone, unable to stop himself as he shook his head at him. “I thought you were here to pay your _respects_ to Michael… I wanted to help relieve you of your feelings but if you think I will allow you to keep questioning my life, my friend’s life based on the hope we can—as Amesha said—fulfill your fantasy of the impossible then I don’t think I can help lighten the burden of what happened to her.”

“I know you’re not from here!” Jacob snapped quietly, his face flushing. “I _know_ it.”

Pike shook his head again, exhaling heavily. “Then I’m afraid to disappoint you, Jacob. You cannot make us to what you want us to be. I will not lie and tell you what you want to hear. My friend is dead and we’re leaving.”

Jacob let out a huff, frustration clear to see but the reminder stopped him from doing anything else.

Pike though kept his stance. Had to. He could feel for the guy. Understood the _frustration_ of knowing but not able to find poof… but he had general order one to maintain. Here was no place to break it. While he didn’t have Burnham’s uncannily _keen_ senses, he didn’t know who was listening. He couldn’t risk theses human’s new cultures on the frustrations of _one_.

“Look, Jacob. There’s nothing of proof that can confirm your ideas.” Pike started again, “I won’t beat my head against a wall about it. I’ve got too much to think about now. Arrangements to make and a long trip ahead of me. I just didn’t want to leave a shadow here in our departure.” He fixed him with a hard stare, preparing to leave him with the final word. He felt he had been reasonable. He had said his dues and done what he could to smoothen this out. Jacob’s turn now.

After a moment, Jacob let out a heavy breath, eyes closing for a long moment before he nodded with slumped shoulders. “I…suppose,” He huffed, sparing a look to the church “Again….I’m sorry for your loss, Christopher.” With a glum expression, the man took his departure, disappearing down the pathway and into the dark.

Pike’s eyes followed him until he was gone, letting out a heavy breath. Nothing else to be done now.

* * *

Pike returned back into the church, pausing a little as he saw both Amesha and the teenager—Rose, he believed, by Burnham and talking to Owosekun who had managed to put Burnham on a stretcher; wooden frame, canvas center that was stretched out and all three were tying a dark, linen cloth over the vampire’s still frame.

“Chris, we’re almost done,” Owosekun called swiftly, her lips pursed; he could recognize the look in her face was crafted well to appear saddened and serious in her work. Though hearing his first name was not one he as used to from a Lieutenant.

“I’m glad.” His eyes dropped though to either end of the stretcher though; both had two loops of canvas material. Shoulder straps. Clearly to ensure comfort in carrying. A small but good detail. Owosekun was right that Burnham was going to be heavy now he wasn’t fuelled by an adrenaline rush.

Rose hovered, her fingers fiddling with the cloth for a long moment though didn’t look up, instead, her gaze was down to Burnham’s face before Owosekun pulled the fabric over her face, securing the cloth down before checking over the others again. The teenager moved away before bending down and picked something up. Pike watched though surprised as she came to him, holding out a slightly chard wooden book.

“I gave this to…her because she was interested to read about our version of history. You can have it now.” Rose mumbled out.

Pike felt his expression soften before he took it from her, kneeling down. The weight of the event clearly weighing on her…much more than Jacob. He couldn’t blame her; she had clearly gotten to know Burnham more

“Thank you,” He spoke, “Are you alright?” A stupid question; they all knew the answer.

Rose shrugged, looking down to the floor. “I hope your trip goes smoothly.”

“I hope you’re not…blaming yourself for the accident.” Pike asked, quietening his tone though her glance up told him the answer. “It’s not your fault.”

“I shouldn’t have picked it up. She’d…still be alive if I hadn’t.”

“No, it would have gone off on the wrong movement, Rose. It would have gone off while we were walking on our travels.” He pointed out, letting the book rest on his knee. “We would have been forced to bury our friend in the same site…we would have hated to do that. You didn’t cause her death. She stopped anyone else getting hurt. Michael wouldn’t have wanted that to be you or anyone. Something tells me that she wouldn’t want you to be upset by what happened to her”

Rose’s face still held a frown but she sighed heavily and nodded.

“I still hope the trip goes well.” She forced a smile before she spared a final look to the end; to Burnham before she brushed passed him.

“She’ll be fine,” Amesha spoke up. “Loss is not easy, even as brief as it was.”

Pike pushed himself up onto his feet, tucking the book into his bag and moved towards Burnham and the stretcher. “I hope so. New Eden is a good place. We never wanted a tragedy to occur…nor allow it to linger.”

“This is a lesson, Christopher. We have learned and we shall grow from these experiences. Michael is with the ancestors as the generations before with our angel.” Amesha answered, wilfully smiling. “I’ve taken the liberty to get you some food and water for your journey. I wish you well and peace be with you.”

Pike smiled softly, nodding to her words. “Also with you.” He slipped the loops over his shoulders and grasped the ends, waiting until Owosekun had got her grip and straps before he lifted….

* * *

“You acted on _instinct_. You can’t be faulted for that, Burnham”

“I still almost blew our cover.” Michael remarked, allowing Dr Culber to run his assessments of her side. Needlessly. Since being beamed back, Pike had insisted to get looked over though his demeanor had shifted; she could almost feel his…displeasure at her actions now they weren’t needed to maintain a cover.

“But you didn’t. I’d say being a vampire worked out better than Captain Pike or Owosekun being the one to jump on it given how long it took to actually beam you three out. If the blast didn’t kill them, the wait-time _after_ certainly would have.”

Michael said nothing though she was glad to see him put the scanner away. The skin had healed, though discolored at the moment, the fluid had stopped building up and she had been fed up to the point she _felt_ sloshy and bloated though being fully fed was a pleasing feeling. Though this hardly stopped the human doctor from his prodding and poking and refitting a scanner to the nape of her neck.

“Still, he’s going to question me about it. I know I’ll get a lecture on it.”

“Then I’m sure he’ll take your response well if you tell him why you did what you did on basic instinct.”

“Doctor, I’ve been back on duty on this ship for just over 24 hours, I’m not going to drop the bomb on him now.”

Culber’s lips pursed, displeased by estimation but Michael didn’t want to push it.

“If you do, then come to me. I want to see how your mental activity spikes.”

Michael tittered but nodded. “I’m not an experiment…”

Culber glowered. “I’m not treating you like one, Burnham. I know what a stable neurological activity should look like and what doesn’t and how it’ll affect your behavior. Paul got aggressive, need I remind you.”

He didn’t to. Michael recalled how narky Stamets had gotten in that time as if it had happened hours ago. “I won’t snap, Dr. Culber. I _know_ what _that_ feels like.” Again, she could recall the last of those moments when she attacked Georgiou; the thirst the ache and the delicious blood the human Georgiou pumping through her veins. She could recall the taste just as easily that almost tickled her thirst again.

Dr Culber let out a heavy breath nodding. He moved away, putting the scanner away. “I’m sorry that I’m insisting but… I’ve _been_ that human that been at the end of this before. It’s not a fun feeling. Ignorance won’t help him. _Especially_ him in his position.” The tone was soft, exposing the genuine concern.

It did tug a thread of guilt. She had time, plenty, and Hugh knew this but… he was right; he knew the human perspective of it than she did.

“If he starts to show any…symptoms, Burnham, I’ll _have_ to tell him. For his medical wellbeing and running of this ship. It will start to cause an imbalance in his system; he isn’t telepathic and without context, his brain won’t be able to organize the changes appropriately and will cause behavioral problems before they become physical issues. ”

“Wait, it _changes_ the human brain, to what degree.” She had read and kept up to date, it seemed clear she hadn’t invested enough into the _human_ side, only the vampire’s side. But this hardly felt good; telling her what she’d be unleashing onto Pike…

Culber nodded, his jaw twitching a little. “More data gathering of few human imprints have shown…the imbalances to affect the brain’s control over body temperature, sexual arousal, and increase of activity of the hippocampus. Once the bonds formed, the changes balance out and the humans live with and tolerate the vampire body temperature and feel the bond themselves…if a bit weaker.”

Michael found herself glowering at the doctor, not out of anger but…displeasure more than anything. She certainly was between a rock and a hard place. Tell him and risk their professional relationship or not tell him and let him suffer the effect of what she had done.

“I’ll…keep the option on the table….but I’m sure as hell can’t promise to tell him now,” Michael muttered, shaking her head.

“I’m keeping the scans going live so I can monitor the activity as long as this goes on. Keep it on.”

Michael nodded, slipping off the biobed and reached for her jacket and utility bag. “If you’ll excuse me, doc, I have reported to do and a much-needed shower.”

* * *

The doctor’s words lingered like a shadow as she cleaned herself up and got to her report and began to debrief Tilly about what had happened on the planet— the woman had been curious to the new burn she had— though she barely had another few hours before she received the summons to the captain’s ready room.

Her nerves— now feeling like a habit to feel— did increase the more the turbolift rose. She could see this going a few ways. One, he’s discussing her actions, then it was done and over; nothing on her feelings would come up and all was well. Two, He still discusses her actions, then her personal feelings to why and inform him of the situation or _three_ ; her actions, feelings, and if he’d accept or shoot the whole thing down right here. Only the first option felt like it was reasonable in this situation.

The doors opened and once again, Pike was at his desk reading a PADD but the book from New Eden was also beside him, open.

“You wanted to see me, Captain,” Michael spoke, stepping into the room.

Both his eyes and head rose before an assuring smile rose to his lips, his hand gestured to the seat opposite. She complied, sinking slowly into the chair though she kept her gaze at him. Pike’s gaze moved back to the PADD before he placed it down, a small indentation forming between his eyebrows.

“I do want to start off by thanking you for keeping to our cover. I know and I’m fully aware that it could have turned lethal and I’m glad that it didn’t.” Pike began, “Owosekun managed to disable the beacon and found the camera attached to a helmet that we’re going to be looking through once data-recovery has had a look at it.”

Michael nodded. “I’m glad to hear it. Ensign Tilly also updated me about the potential devastation that was about to hit the planet. Airiam and Tilly were able to recover several samples of the asteroid before they used the main to clear the debris. Airiam’s currently monitoring the projection of the asteroids to ensure they crash onto a moon in an uninhabited system.”

Pike acknowledged her words as he seemed to smile with only a light uptake of his lips. “I’m glad to hear. How many samples?”

“Four, I believe. We’ll be keeping two and the other two with be given to the scientists at the Starbase.”

“Just two?”

“The applications for dark matter samples can be applied to different areas of science. One team has one claim and Tilly wants to see about refitting some into the spore drive for enhancing it for Commander Stamets. She believes it could be beneficial given the…nature of his physical body.” She could see where Tilly was coming from; no one wanted to scrape the Commander off the floor again by a result of a jump too far.

Pike nodded though he requested an update about that, Michael though observed him more closely than what she was seeing in front. Their bond, still weak, it gave her much more to feel with. Shadows of…emotions, even. Curiosity, caution… debate. Glimmers that were gone before she could properly see them. Out of her reach.

“Burnham,” Pike’s voice drew her back, “getting back to our mission; I do want to point out that while it’s…effective on keeping us safe. Your own nature can also have the same potential for exposure.”

Michael nodded only once. “I had a feeling you’d come up with a good solution. Humans can’t walk it off.”

“I can’t exactly go with injured, they could have had medics and your…” He paused though she knew what he was going to imply, “your physiology would have been noticed. Trying to keep people from actually touching you is not that easy when they think you’re dead and we know otherwise. So, you _cannot_ just jump on weapons for us because it won’t help if the General order is broken if they saw that you’re not human.”

Her eyes drifted down from him as he spoke. Despite it was not a lecture but a reminder, it felt as much but it had a valid reason. Logical. “Sorry, sir.”

Pike sucked in a heavy breath. “How are you though, from the blast?”

“In perfect shape. My body is highly resilient.” Her hand touched over the healed area. A snapped-off a limb was worse because the thousands of nerves had to touch and fuse back together; this was easy when the outer-membrane layer was singed; the fluid build-up had helped to create a sterile layer for her cells to rebuild the damaged crystalline.

“Good.” Pike nodded, pleased. “Just…please don’t do anything like that again without at least consulting me or proper plan—“

“I don’t think I can promise that sir—” Michael forced herself to stop as the words caught up with her—the fact she had _interrupted_ him too. She cursed herself. Damn it

Pike’s eyebrows perked at her answer, his head tilting with inquisition. “Why _not_?”

Michael wanted to curse herself again. She had opened herself up for that without thinking ahead…damn it. Damn her… It made a flush of embarrassment wash through her though she tried to flicker through the opening responses to it. She knew he felt it was deeper than intended; she couldn’t lie to him so easily.

“It’s just that…I didn’t react because I knew I’d survive.” Michael started, dancing around the subject. The doctor's words echoing back… god, why was this so hard? “I…did it instinctively because I could see _you_ were going to do that.”

Pike’s jaw flexed though the pull of his brow deepening. He didn’t look….troubled though nodded for her to carry on. Stepping into a new sense of territory. Something more…personal. They could both see it now.

“I think that… a part of my mind sees you as…more than a captain since I came on board” Not incorrect, but she couldn’t just… _blurt_ it out. A starting ground to edge him into it than _‘Oh, by the way, captain, I Imprinted on you. I hope that’s okay’_

Pike’s face shifted subtly, his head coming to bob softly in a flash of understanding with a mild flush. “I…can't say I’m not flattered, Burnham. Honestly, but… as captain, I do have to…maintain a professional distance with my senior officers.” Pike started softly, though his stance didn’t change, he relaxed back, pushing out a more informal approach that should have felt assuring.

It didn’t.

“You’re not…the first one to have approached me on that particular topic, I doubt the last,” His lips curled up to a soft chuckle, blue eyes light though distant enough to indicate his recalls of those events. “But that _shouldn’t_ give you a reason to jump on a phaser or bomb for me. I don’t want you to do that because then this…could cause professional difficulties. You are my chief science officer. I value your skills and your professional opinion because that is good. Personal bias cannot attribute—”

He continued to talk and Michael only nodded to his words… but she could feel her mind starting to respond to it… to his _choice_.

For a second of a moment, she wasn’t just staring into his face… those blue ocean eyes that tugged at the weak bond within her. Since the moment of the imprint, she had felt the constant draw and the threads that connected them, still so new and not yet mutual for it to get any stronger. The cable line bond that was entwined with threads of a hundred that pulses with his warmth and light…his mind…

Each one snapping.

It almost felt her gravity-draw to him was being snipped away in the process. It didn’t stop… she could feel the ties to her emotions turn numb to a degree with each one, it spread a feeling of…coldness into her chest where her heart had once beaten. It created a sense of of…emptiness. Like a void was settling within her, sucking away the _depth_ of emotion; the desire and pleasure and there was a…ache that echoed around it.

Then she was back, staring at his face before the second had finished.

Michael blinked, removing her eyes from his to her hands but the hollow feeling was ever-present, more so than the ache.

Yet, she knew _he_ remained unaffected; nothing in his body or posture seemed to change. Just as the initial imprint had been, it seemed. He had…no idea. Too human to feel it, too ignorant to try.

“Of course, sir.” Her tone dropping in tone but she forced herself to put emotion into it like before, to cover herself until she could figure out what had occurred. “Are we on our way to Starbase 17 and Dry-dock?”

It didn’t escape him her quickness of topic change though nodded though his eyes shifting with a look of caution. “You’ll have access to Spock’s quarters once we’re there.”

Michael didn’t nod, instead, she shot to her feet in an instant; the movement itself startling the Captain if the blink was any indication.

“I believe I need to go, Captain.”

Pike frowned though rose to his feet with a look of…apprehension to her abrupt mood change but she could figure he thought she was running with her tail tucked between her legs out of embarrassment. He wouldn’t be wrong but she knew she _had_ to leave.

“Of course but if you need to talk to me, my door is open.” He offered, “I don’t want you to… withhold if something’s wrong, Burnham. You’re a good officer, I’d hate for…anything to compromise our…ability to work together. Especially over anything personal in nature. ” It was clear he said enough to try and soothe her ‘feelings’ on the matter. That she shouldn’t be embarrassed about coming to him.

Michael nodded once, glad for her practice to put up an assuring human smile. “Of course, sir.”

Feeling his gaze, she flittered from his ready room and though the Jefferies tubes to the main deck weaving throughout the corridors until she reached her quarters…

Locking the door. Michael forced herself to sit at the end of her bed…. The tightness in her body increasing but she felt the familiar taste of blood rise in the back her mouth, the tight in her stomach turning physical as if someone had shoved their hand into her gut and squeezed. It wasn’t like a human wrenching up—she lacked the requirements to make such a feat with any such force but it the blood came up and passed her lips, dripping down her chin like a soft leak of water out of a pipe, the soft patters as it dripped from her chin or the feel as it rolled down her flesh…the scent of blood in the air… though she didn’t pay it any heed as it stopped…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kay, well I feel a little evil by doing this but I figured.... something should happen. Pike is ignorant and he didn't read much more into it than what he thought was another officer implying a personal interest in him and was trying to let her down softly as he'd done in the past; unfortunately, human tactics don't apply to vampire tactics and a brick will probably be dropped on him when he realizes this. Who knows, is this temporary or permanent I shan't spoil it hehe
> 
> I also want to show that, an imprint loss or rejection isn't gonna kill the vampire either, it's not gonna send them into madness or suicidal but there is a darker change. 
> 
> Michael throwing up wasn't... going to be in the plan but there was the physiological aspect that became physical--she had overfed too--didn't help but I found it to be more poetic. Plus, a vampire throwing up isn't like a human throwing up. They don't need to and only in **rare** conditions. Like their imprint's death or rejection. Dilated blood and digestion fluid is pushed up after the stomach is contracted and is much slower and without force. Like...imagine you have a small mouthful of water and you open your mouth. Like that for a little longer.


	6. After Fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this isn't the longest chapter but the next one will be a time jump. I wanted to cover a little basis on the aftermath before I moved on and you'll get a peek to another section of the quadrant.
> 
> remember, drop some love and your comments. All if read and appreciated, even if I don't respond to each one but i love them anyway. 
> 
> More will be expanded on later and I hope to make you all proud with my S2 remake :)

Michael wasn’t sure how long she sat… it had felt like she was out of sync with the world, her world…this world, the distance between felt too great to tell without trying. Yet, she couldn’t try. She felt numb. She wasn’t sure what was worse, feeling numb or _wanting_ to feel pain?

Nevertheless, the wonder didn’t change the fact that…she felt off. The…connection felt like it was gone. Lifeless without its tether. That now, without an orbit she felt like a rogue planet; ejected from its sun’s pull. A planet that got colder without a sun’s heat and warmth… lost in the void.

Sounds around her echoed, but again….so insignificant. Everything was. Meaning in things felt…so very little.

“Burnham…”

The sound sharpened, high and familiar though something warm touching her face; the warmth of blood pumping seemed to drag her forwards, blinking once to see three faces in front of her.

Tilly, Nhan, and Dr Culber.

Her eyes ran over each of their faces airily before down at herself, noting the stain down the front of her jacket, could smell it in the air and feel it dry against her lips.

“Michael.” Tilly reached forwards, grasping her hand, her blue eyes staring at her with a seriousness that didn’t….quite belong. “What happened?”

Michael stared. “Nothing.”

Nhan scoffed, shaking her head. “It’s taken us about twenty minutes to get through to you, commander and you’re covered in blood.” She pointed out. “What happened?”

Michael again stared, this time at the Barzan. “Nothing in relation to security, Commander Nhan.” Her voice remained empty of tone, listless, even. “Personal in nature.”

Nhan’s eyes narrowed though Dr Culber let out a heavy exhale as he looked to the PADD. “I…have a good idea what the problem is, Commander. But it’s….a private matter. Doctor-patient confidentially.”

Nhan didn’t look convinced though she knew she was overruled by a Medical situation. “if this…problem effects the security of the ship or its crew, I will demand an explanation.”

“Reasonable enough, Commander.” Dr Culber replied. “Thank you for getting us in.”

The Barzan nodded once before she turned on her heel and walked away, a step of unease in her stance but Michael was glad for her to be gone.

“What happened?” Tilly rounded softly. “I’ve…never seen you like this….”

Dr Culber eyed Tilly, then gave her a quizzical look that clearly thought Tilly _knew_.

“It’s fine, Doctor.” Michael pushed herself to her feet, “You may tell her.” Her fingers came to the zip of her jacket and pulled it down and dropped it off to the side before walking slowly to her wardrobe for a fresh set she had hanging.

Dr. Culber inhaled deeply, “Commander Burnham…found her imprint.”

Tilly gasped quietly, looking to her sharply. “Really?!” Then her face fell as she connected the dots; to why she was far from _happy_. Her expression shifting to apprehension. “Oh _crap_ …. This isn’t good. Who is it? I want to know who to slap.”

Culber didn’t reply to that but he brushed over it smoothly. “No one’s ever rejected an imprint, so…we’re stepping into new territory. I’ve signed you off today from work duty to monitor you. Your…neural activity spikes and drops erratically, it’s…only just stabilizing so I want to make sure you’re at a baseline before you’re back on duty”.

Michael swiftly changed though drifted back to the two with a nod to show him she had heard. “What have you told the captain?”

Culber hesitated for a moment, “I’ll keep it vague _when_ I tell him of your absence today. Your change of behaviors won’t be missed but I hope that…this gets better for you. Truly.”

He had hope, but she felt… _blank_ about it. She didn’t feel like it would get any better. Ever. Was this what Ophelia felt after her mate died…or every moment after? Listless. That… there wasn’t a lot of worth to the world without a little bit of sun. She knew why this had started but she couldn’t blame the doctor for his insistence. She had spoken too soon…

“It won’t, but I appreciate the sentiment, Doctor.” She spoke dully.

Tilly tittered then padded away into the bathroom then reappeared a moment later with a cloth soaked in water. “You’re covered in blood.”

“Yes, I was going to ask about that, did you bite through a blood bottle? I thought you were fed enough.”

Michael took the cloth as Tilly held it out, allowing it to wipe away the dried, blackened stains of blood from her lips, chin, and throat. Straining the blue cloth almost brown. “It doesn’t matter. Nothing does.”

Tilly’s presence suddenly wrapped around her, surprising her a little at the strength put behind her. Michael blinked though allowed herself to slip an arm around her and hug her back; perhaps trying to see if it’d help…

“Well, I know _I_ matter to you, I know this _crew_ matters to you. So, you will accompany me to the mess hall and sit with us.” Tilly decided, pulling away. “Better than just staying in _here_.”

Michael let her go though she nodded once. She knew Tilly was trying to keep her social, a…distraction. A way to keep her with the people cared for her. She did appreciate the thought… The Ensign wouldn’t have it any other way. She probably owed her that anyway.

Tilly smiled softly, her eyes remained laced with the weight of concern but there was relief within the blue hue. “You thirsty?”

Michael shook her head. “No.”

“Your eyes are black.” Dr Culber pointed out, though he seemed to collect himself, his PADD and Tricorder back into his arms “Why don’t you feed again. If they don’t change back to red then I think it’s safe to say they’re not going to.”

Michael nodded. She could understand that… Logical reasoning. Perhaps a vampire’s eyes stayed black after… _this_ ordeal. Ophelia’s eyes hadn’t changed back to red, even after feeding off that Orion. She hadn’t thought anything of it but… perhaps this was one of the few indicators of such losses?

Tilly tugged her away.

* * *

Breakfast wasn’t all that uneventful, despite the concerns from Detmer and Airiam as they joined them, Michael was glad for them. The distraction felt…what she needed. It kept her in the present. To her officer’s problems and stories, not her own.

Bryce had drifted in to with his oatmeal, complaining about a crick in his neck until he turned his head swiftly to the side and cracked the joint and displeased half of the table occupants in the same process at the _crunching_ sound.

“God, _how_ is it so loud?” Tilly gagged, giving Bryce a look though he seemed otherwise unconcerned and tucked into his oatmeal as if it never happened. Her soured expression stayed before her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Did you _wait_ to do that here?”

Bryce chuckled, his eyes flickering to Michael though she fixed a…relaxed expression. “Perhaps.”

“It’s only so loud because he cracked _multiple_ facet capsules in his neck in one motion.” Michael pointed out, her tone dry. “Trying to make me _cringe_?”

Bryce shrugged, “Just curious, commander.”

Michael shook her head. “Just because my hearing is better, it’ll take more than joints popping to get a reaction.”

Detmer chuckled softly. “Well, he got _our_ reaction, _please_ don’t do that again.”

Bryce replied with a wink to the helmswoman before shoving down his breakfast.

“Commander Burnham.”

What little distraction she got suddenly plummeted and the sudden sensation of ice seemed to fill her chest at the same time as a sudden ache ranged through, trying to numb the flicker of the pain away. In her mind, she could feel the stinging, like severed nerves being brushed against….

Tilly’s hand suddenly pulled her back. Her warmth and scent filtering back to her senses before she found the second to compose herself, turning her head to see Captain Pike standing a few feet away from their table.

The others at the table also seemed to hesitate, noting the immediate shift in her demeanor, Tilly though did not let go and fortunately, out of sight and under the table. She squeezed softly, offering her a sense of…support. While she didn’t have the details, she knew or could figure it out to know what she could need.

“Captain.” Her tone lacked color though she felt….nervous as his blue eyes flickered to the others and returned to her. Questions and unease residing within them but also…confusion.

“May I have a word?”

Michael blinked though forced her body to move, feeling Tilly’s warmth and touch vanish from her hand though she spared a look back to the three humans before she turned towards the captain, following him out.

He walked a short distance down, though enough to get out of immediate earshot. Michael though could hear Tilly get up and walk to the door…

“I’ve just spoken to Dr Culber.” Pike started, “He said you’ll be taking today off, Commander Nhan also pressed her concerns.”

“I…am aware, sir.”

Pike’s jaw tightened a fraction, a flush indicating a mild sense of discontentment. Perhaps given her lack of explanation behind it. “Commander, I’m not aware of any sickness that could affect a vampire. I did run a check through but… I’m struggling to see what could have affected you to render you unable to perform your duties.”

“We are incapable of physical illness, captain. We don’t meet the same requirements of _illness_ as a human would.”

Pike’s head tilted. “So it’s psychological?”

Her head bobbed once.

“Is there anything that can be done to help?” Despite the subtle hints of his curiosity, he didn’t press her for answers. He knew the fine line was close and she was glad.

“This…particular ailment is…new. We don’t know what can be done.” Michael, though was truthful, was glossing a little over the cause but… she couldn’t tell him, even now. After fact didn't matter. “It’s a lot to process and I want to deal with this. _Privately_.”

Pike nodded though his head turned sharply to the side, Michael didn’t look but she knew Tilly was standing there, waiting. 

“If there’s anything I can do, let me know.” He spoke, giving her a stern but assuring smile before he walked away.

Michael found herself rooted to the spot…the tight sensation suddenly returning into her stomach…vaguely hearing Tilly patter towards them before she felt the blood once again before she slipped her hand over her mouth, darting away from her in a heartbeat; she didn’t want to be seen like _this_ …

* * *

Ophelia's feet trod softly through the grass, walking at a measured pace purposely though she idly noted the decaying corpses of alien and human alike that had been spread across the planet’s surface, some in pieces, some now _skeletons_ , some now hours old from the recent hunt. Decay did hang in the air through the presence of fauna was helping in taking advantage of free meat that was left, none would linger until _she_ was gone.

How many had died since creating her new pets? A good portion, certainly. She had refrained from Humans until the need to get her targets had arrived; the attention they didn’t yet need. Klingons… suited _well_. They were the preferred targets; iron-rich blood, meat-eaters, and a bigger blood volume and attempted to fight back. Triggering her Childes their hunting instincts.

From two, there were now six of them altogether.

Gant had been the hardest to get but had been worth the cost with what information he had been able to provide and he heeled well under Georgiou when he had arrived as did most of the others. When she wasn’t around, Georgiou certainly held-up the mantle of leadership and unquestionably wasn’t afraid to use her _teeth_ either, which was pleasing to see.

Nambue had been on a medical frigate with Weeton. Januzzi wasn’t easy to track down but incredibly easy to claim. The alien crew wasn’t of interest, no. Only the turn-able ones. _Human_ ones. The bridge crew seemed like the first choice; ones where Michael had interacted with the most. Perhaps almost befriend them.

She didn’t need that many more… but, she had her eyes set on one more human from the Shenzhou… getting _her_ was too hard to get to complete her set…but the challenge was appealing, just like getting Gant from their darker-side of Starfleet.

Ahead, Ophelia watched the flicking fire and the statue figures sat around it, idol and calm now that their feast was over. They were very aware of her presence, nor did they hide it though Georgiou’s ruby gaze flickered up from the flames with a look of caution.

“You were three days late.” The woman spoke, her tone void of emotion but it was easy to tell the vampire was displeased. “Your gaps between feeds is getting longer.”

Ophelia didn’t reply though allowed her gaze to turn to the faces of her childes. All held her gaze but there was no challenge. Not anymore. Her hand came to pat Weeton’s jaw softly with a chuckle. He had been the newest. The cracks along his face were barely healed, she could see he was lowest in their little circle. Her eyes turned from him until they came to Gant.

Gant straightened up as she stopped in front. His eyes were a clear red and jaw was tight. Her hands rose to his face until she cupped one of his cheeks; feeling the brushes of his mind as she stroked a thumb along his cheekbone.

“ _Keyla Detmer_. How do I get to her without arousing the suspicion of the vampires on her ship?”

Gant’s expression nor eyes moved though she sensed his apprehension, the human’s face flashing through his mind; the red-head with miss-matching eyes with a synthetic plate adorned the left side of her shaved head. Memories from Georgiou showed a very different woman.

Her lips pursed. She _hated_ implants. She had to tear out Januzzi’s as he was turning; they’d be useless with vampire flesh. _Incompatible_. Implants were for _humans_. An eye could not be regrown, even throughout the transformation, the flesh of the skin did regrow once the implants were gone, as Januzzi’s did. He looked almost like the others. His hair would take a while to grow in of course. Detmer would be half-blind but… she’d have to make do. At least she had the other eye.

“You cannot get to her,” Gant spoke softly. “That ship…it’s top of the range. Two vampires are already on there and have …unique capabilities even if you were to attempt to get on. They’d _know_.”

Ophelia raised her eyebrow. “Is there a way I can get her off the ship?”

“Shore leave?”

Ophelia tittered. Shore leave was not good enough…although it was possible her only option. She didn’t have access to Starfleet records of when the human was taking it. She knew they were entitled to be taken where they wanted for it…. Timing would have to be perfect.

“Other options?”

“Lure her off would be the only viable option.” Weeton pointed out softly, “No alarms have risen about all of your departures.”

Ophelia didn’t doubt that, but she could reason to the humans keeping it quiet for a reason; to try and track her quietly than freak the entire organization out. “So that’d mean Detmer may not be aware of your…absences.” She could work with that. Her eyes returned to Gant, letting one of her hands to drop. “Gant, you’ll get me all the information I’ll need, I’ll make sure you’re fed _well_.” She purred, allowing him to feel the sensation of her own memory of full satisfaction of human blood; his eyes widened for only a fraction and the hue of red darkened by only a few shades. She could feel the ebbs of desire for that though his mind was quick to flicker to his captain; _her_ thirst…

No time for that.

Carefully, she smoothed away those concerns he had for Georgiou; let him think about himself for once. With a guiding hand, Ophelia tugged him up and with a nod, directed him with her.


	7. New Lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i've gotten a little more on track from my dark death short-fic :)
> 
> My muse got iffy so I thought to break this ep-era down into two again and work from there :) It's fun to see how things have changed since Tilly isn't infected with a jahSepp (so no half-jump) and no Ash with the Klingons so there's that. It's probably relatively short without those bits and pieces :)
> 
> I was planning on doing another chapter for Fallen from Grace, but my muse got iffy about that too so i did this as well. I'm hoping i get finish the other fic tho

Life got easier as the days turned into weeks. Though Michael didn’t feel any less lightened or happy, she felt…settled. Discovery hadn’t picked up a new signal since but they found other things to investigate; such as _Spock_.

Spock who had committed himself into a psychiatric facility on Starbase 5 without telling anyone but the captain.

For her, it offered a perfect distraction that she hadn’t known she had needed. A drive for her to use… and she did without hesitation. Her focus shifted to figure out the mess her brother had gotten into that gave _something_ she could work with entirely. Work all angles, try to see with his eyes but she lacked a lot of things. Context, mostly.

She knew Spock had known about the signals well in advance, her attempts to ask Connolly and Nhan had brought up no information. Nhan simply didn’t know and Connolly seemed to not care; it had taken a lot to not do anything to man; her own temper had grown a considerably short fuse now in general, especially concerning her drive; his attitude bothered her but she knew his sense of self-preservation kicked in full when her eyes narrowed at a particular comment he had made. Enough to make him shut up and avoid her.

She hadn't pursued him since.

Pike had been…open since their last meeting, in terms of what had happened to Spock to finding out he had new knowledge he had left behind in his personal log. It was like their conversation about her ‘feelings’ hadn’t occurred. They talked as officer to captain and though his presence tickled her broken bonds, she had grown accustomed to that too. To her dynamic with the captain. _That’s_ all they’d ever be. She had stopped feeling sad about it; instead, she just kept on going.

She had no other options; she’d not let that pain consume her like it consumed Ophelia.

Though she knew she had a fair idea of why Ophelia had gone so dark; her own drive to find out what was wrong with her brother was strong, but not _obsessive_ like Ophelia’s.

Ophelia’s drive was to hurt her, to kill her. Ophelia’s imprint had died; permanent and final with a very good object of blame that turned her away. Every sense of urge for justice or satisfaction of revenge to comfort their broken bonds… A _complete_ _obsession_.

Michael didn’t have that. She couldn’t bring herself to even blame Dr Culber for his insistence on informing the captain, even if it had been a mistake. There had been good intention and this severing of bonds would _save_ Pike from Ophelia. Her sire had promised her mate a slow, painful death, _now_ she’d never have that. The imprint only happened ever once. She didn’t have to worry. Michael didn’t broach that subject again and neither did the captain.

While her behavior had changed and concerns had been noted and assured; that too had settled with the crew. Tilly dragged her out at every opportunity, Detmer and Airiam also par-took in that and she had found herself having a few movie nights or helping with some of their work—especially with Tilly as the Ensign worked through the CTP. Again, Michael allowed and found a sense of enjoyment, even if ordinarily, she may had passed. She was glad to have them as friends. 

Michael was currently sat once again with the two as they hate their lunches though Detmer had finished and playing with the dregs with the wrong end of the spoon, Airiam had not and continued to eat at a slow pace.

“Oh please, I don’t want to go alone.” Detmer was saying, nudging the augmented human.

Airiam’s lips smiled a fraction. “It’s not that I don’t want to, Keyla, but I do require a lot of maintenance for shore leave.”

Detmer huffed, “I know, which is why I’m asking _now_ , months in advance.”

Airiam’s head tilted. “I suppose. Though, please, nowhere sandy. Grain particles are very hard to get out of…crevices and joins.”

Michael’s eyes flickered to the Lieutenant Commander. “Experience?”

“I…went to Hawaii.” The tone in her voice shifted, “After the accident. A reminder of good memories I had.” 

It was clear to see this was personal, yet there was a sense Michael knew there was hurt; painful. The accident had been the cause of her augments; to keep her alive… She had seen the picture in Airiam’s room; her husband if she wasn’t mistaken.

“Then that’s definitely worth the clean-out of sand there,” Detmer spoke, her face shifting to a small, compassionate smile, her hand coming to squeeze her hand. “So, no sand. Got it. I haven’t seen Gant in _months_.”

Michael’s eyes turned. “Gant?”

Detmer nodded, “Right, sorry I thought you knew. He survived the war and got reassigned like most of our former crew. He practically dropped off the grid to a…different section of Starfleet. Wasn’t allowed to tell me.”

Kamran Gant. Michael felt a wave of… nostalgia and relief to hear that. Gant was fine… alive. How could she have not tried to check up on them? “Where are you going?”

Detmer shrugged. “He wants to meet me on a Risa but I persuaded him to meet on Cestus III. The Colony’s been up and running for about…two-three years.” She finished, taking a heavy sip of orange juice.

“When are you going?”

Detmer paused, “Well, I’ve requested shore leave in about… three months, assuming shit doesn’t hit the fan with another signal. I was gonna ask Saru if he wanted to meet up with Gant too or with you, Michael but Saru can’t afford the time off and…well he’s not so happy with you in our communications.”

Detmer threw her an apologetic look but Michael shook her head. “It’s fine. I don’t expect forgiveness from everyone.” No, she probably did deserve it; it’d take time before she could earn that from him. She had plenty of that. She had betrayed her Shenzhou crew, got their captain killed and they lost their ship—not including the war here.

“Still, I hoped he’d be open-minded but still, I wonder what sort of gossip and news he’s got.” Detmer sighed wistfully before her eyes zeroed back to Airiam. “So, Airiam, still want to come with?”

The plastic in Airiam’s face was hard to gage more from her expression, as it usually were though Michael could sense the indecision.

“I will need to run assessments on what I’ll need to take _if_ I go.” Airiam decided, though not committing fully, it still made Detmer smile.

* * *

Lunch soon ended though Michael walked with them until they left for the bridge, taking a detour towards Engineering where she could pick up Tilly’s excited chatter, the doors opening to see the red-head by the monitor and Stamets.

“I mean, it would totally take some readjustment and new ports but I’ve been talking to Dr Culber and he thinks it could work.” Tilly rambled.

On the monitor showed up schematics of Stamets’s augments that attached into his arms but the design was new; there looked to be a new matrix added into the augments that ran co-currently to the port-openings. Externally, there were a few changes in coloring too, instead of cleanly white, it was now a near-transparent silver exposing a little of the circuitry and its concealed plug into his nervous system.

“I don’t…” Stamets paused, lips pursed though he didn’t look displeased, “I’m not fond of the colorings …nor it being transparent. “

“It lights up!” Stamets gave her a look, perking an eyebrow at her. Tilly huffed, “Fine, I’ll change it.”

“Thank you.”

Stamets’s head turned up though his head tilted with inquisition as he saw Michael standing there. “Commander.” He greeted, “I’m surprised to see you down here.”

“I heard Tilly getting excited; I wonder what caused it.”

Tilly in question rolled her eyes, smiling still.

“I designed a new augment. Look.” Tilly waved her over, “The one ones tap into the nervous system but these ones, I’m using the dark matter asteroid to enable a more co-efficient transmission of the connection. The one that runs into the arm and works from there; sure it works but this… the connection will stabilize a harmonics _throughout_ your crystalline form.”

“Harmonics, like the sort used to slow vampires down…or _shatter_ said vampire?”

“Nope, a different set of frequencies and uses barely a fraction of power and less harmful for humans.” Tilly said, “Though there’s _one_ drawback…”

“Which is?”

“Mycelium energy and the dark matter asteroid isn’t…easy integration, without your body as a medium, they’d repel each other; it’s why Discovery was pushed back when we encounter the mother-load version.”

Stamets’s eyebrow shot you, “And you want to plug _me_ into dark matter and mycelium flow?”

“No…yes…well, a _little_ bit. I’ve worked out the kinks and made it functional!” This barely dampened the ensign’s enthusiasm.

Stamets continued to eye her for a long moment then turned his attention back the screen though Michael didn’t miss his eyes flicker to her in the same motion, a tad too fast for Tilly to see. Apprehension keeping his posture stiff.

“Why don’t you run it along with Dr Culber before anything’s decided?” Michael prompted. “He did build the original, did he not?”

Tilly glanced at her, eyes narrowing. “Fine. I’ll reconfigure it with him later Saru’s got a half-marathon starting soon, I don’t wanna be late for that.” She pulled the chip from the monitor and hurried away.

They both stared after her though Stamets's expression softened somewhat before he flickered over to the main console.

“I didn’t expect you to come down here, did the…captain want something or are you running a check over with our department?” He barely danced over the topic in question and it was more refreshing.

“Can’t I just visit my clan for the sake of it?” Michael mused, folding her arms over chest, tone drying up a fraction

“No, you run with professional tactics; you visit for work, not personal visits.” Stamets corrected, leaning forwards with a little too intense gaze to the screen. “Unless you’ve reached a lot point and stalling from going to the bridge?”

Michael’s jaw tightened a fraction though she pulled a data chip from her pocket. “I talked with the Governor last night. Admiral Cornwell and a few other clans are…starting to find difficulties with their work in or with Starfleet and there’s also word of a rogue vampire and a collection of missing people, Klingon, Orion, and some humans. They’ve got to rethink a few things to combat vampire attacks so our communication with Cornwell will be…increased, I may need you as a second set of years to help.”

That pulled his attention, his eyes rising up from the screen and his jaw clenched. “Ophelia?”

Michael nodded, “Most likely. She’s giving us a bad image and…” She spared a glance around, speaking quieter “Starfleet may point the blame to us given we weren’t able to apprehend her on Quo’noS.”

Stamets nodded, “I’ll try and…see to any adaptations to my time table.”

“Usually calls come in about between one and two am and can last up to three hours.”

Stamets nodded, taking the chip. “And this?”

“A few reports on the matter I’ve been allowed to hand over.” She did keep it all together; for _this_ situation.

_“Commander Burnham, to the bridge.”_

Michael let out a sigh but nodded her goodbye from the lieutenant commander and zoomed away.

* * *

Up on the bridge, Michael stepped out of the turbolift to see the room lit to Yellow alert though she barely blinked as she made her way to the science station, relieving the officer from duty who moved off to another monitor.

“Unidentified craft on an intercept course,” Rhys spoke up, twirling on his seat towards his second monitor quickly

“Bearing three five eight mark zero,” Detmer added.

Owosekun spoke up next “Range is nine thousand kilometers and closing.”

“No other propulsion systems in the sector.” Airiam piped up,

“Hailing them on all frequencies, sir. So far they haven’t responded to any of them.”

“Tell them if they get any closer without telling us who they are, we will activate tactical systems,” Pike answered to Bryce with a very stern expression.

“Aye, Captain.”

Michael airily watched as the conversation continued to circle of the bridge about the shuttle though her focus was drawn to see a very familiar ship appear on the screen.

“That ship is Vulcan.”

“That ship is Sarek’s. I recognize it.” There were the few tell-tale signs that she knew with her eye-sight that differed Sarek’s ship against any other. Her head shifted a fraction as Pike moved in her peripheral vision, his face shifting to something more solemn; his heart picked up by only a fraction though he sidled to stand to her other side, clearly not announcing anything to the bridge crew. “Sir?”

“I…reported Spock’s advanced knowledge to command about the signals, but that would have…ultimately leaked back to the ambassador that his son also committed himself into a psychiatric facility.” Pike spoke quietly, his gaze shifting down that…displayed his discomfort about it. Guilt, even.

Michael nodded once. No doubt the captain respected Spock’s privacy; Pike thought he had sold him out. “You didn’t betray your friend, simply followed protocol.” Though her tone was far from assured— it hadn’t been for a while.

Pike shook his head softly, “Certainly doesn’t feel that way when it’s easier to say.” He straightened up, jaw tightening again.

“Have you heard from his doctors?”

Pike shook his head, shifting on his spot to head back towards his seat, “report to the transport room, Commander, and welcome the Vulcan ambassador on board.” Sliding back into his seat but the expression in his eyes didn’t change, even as his expression composed to something else.

“Yes, Sir.”

She darted from her station and into the turbo lift. “Deck four.”

* * *

The Transporter technician jumped to her sudden appearance but recovered quickly.

“Energise”

He nodded, immediately moving to business, a finger dragging down the screen but Michael kept her eyes ahead, watching as gold light filtered onto one transport pad, forming up a familiar humanoid body though even the scent that began to drift towards her told her who it was, it certainly wasn’t Vulcan.

Her eyebrow raised as the transport was complete. “Amanda.” A statement more than a question though the woman smiled and immediately headed towards her, arms opening. Michael didn’t hesitate to reciprocate the hug, though she felt stiff in comparison to Amanda’s warm, fragile form; not unnoticed as she pulled back, her grey eyes turning weary at her otherwise non-expression.

“What happened?” Amanda asked, her voice soft.

Michael didn’t answer but she shifted, gesturing for her to walk with; here was no place for personal conversations. Amanda didn’t hesitate to walk with.

“I do not believe you came here to talk about me, mother.”

Amanda tittered, “A mother can multi-task.” She chided, her hand came out, touching her arm with a tight squeeze. “What happened?”

“You came here for a reason, mother, I don’t want to get into this topic now.” As much as she did appreciate the concern, _now_ was _not_ the time. Amanda’s concerned expression didn’t change, staying quiet so she chose a different tactic. “Were you informed of the signals?”

“Yes. Sarek informed me, lots of people want to know what they are.” Her tone had dropped a little in tone, annoyed but thankfully, not falling back to what she clearly wanted to address.

“Spock….” Michael started carefully, “Spock has some sort of connection to them.”

 _That_ pulled her Amanda’s attention away now and straight to the topic. Her eyes turned to her fully, pausing in their walk but thankfully, there weren’t many of the crew around. Her hand coming to grip her arm tighter.

“How?”

“I remain uncertain. He left a log on the Enterprise before he left claiming that…he had seen them. Months in advance from the federation’s accounts.” Michael continued.

A sharp breath seeped passed her lips, “I just came from Starbase 5.” Amanda shook her head quickly, “They wouldn’t let see him, they wouldn’t tell me what was wrong with him, and they wouldn’t even give me his personal items.”

“What?” That wasn’t right. Michael could feel the warning alarms. They had no right to do that, especially given the position Amanda had as a diplomat’s wife _and_ as Spock’s mother.

“I know. Starfleet’s classified me out. I don’t know what to do to find out about him, there’s be a lot of red rape that even Sarek will have a problem cutting. I know that…I could turn to you…and Captain Pike.” Her hand let go of her arm, disappearing under the blue shawl and jacket there, she pulled out a red data ship. “I stole his medical file.”

Amanda grasped her wrist, placing it into her palm though Michael kept her gaze at her; the request didn’t need to be said; she wanted her to _open_ it. Get the information themselves Why come all this way and not? Opening it though, that would still cause uproar without going through a person of high Starfleet authority. Given her…history, that would certainly look bad on paper

“Can you open it?”

Michael swallowed, dropping her dark gaze to the red plastic, “No… not without going to someone with a higher clearance in Starfleet.” That’s mean…Captain Pike. Case law would have to abide given his captain status and the face he is Spock’s commanding officer. He was in a better position than most to allow for it.

“Captain Pike, I know. Spock’s spoken highly of him, I’m positive he’ll help. If Starfleet is…hiding him from me—us, I need to know _why_.” Desperation laced within her tone, trying to pull her into it yet…her emotions were untouched in Amanda’s attempts. But Michael knew herself to know she’d do it. _This_ was her last angle to work to find him; to find her drive in searching more about what had happened.

“Then…we should go to him. I anticipate he’ll expect a visit.” Michael could feel her ebbs of discomfort at the idea but again, this was not a day for that. She didn’t want to give her mother any more concern about her than she already had.

Amanda's shoulders sagged with relief, her lips curling with a smile. “Thank you.”


	8. Exposed truths

Michael sat down stiffly at the edge of her seat, her hands on her knees and kept her gaze more to the table surface than directly to Pike; the starlight streaming in from behind his head was a little overwhelming to her eyes more than the discomfort of him. She could feel the sun’s heat against her exposed flesh and could see the reaction on her skin but she kept her gaze down as Amanda took her seat on her right.

“Spock speaks very highly of you, Captain Pike.” Amanda started, leaning forwards to place the data chip onto the surface of Pike’s desk, “so I know that I have come to the right place.”

Pike’s eyes flickered down to it, but he seemed to guess what it was. His expression shifting a little to almost mask a smile. “Then I believe that makes this all the harder, I cannot open this. If I do, it’ll be a violation of the rules and my mother would not like that.”

“There is president in case law for a captain to invoke—”

“Was she this bossy as a kid?” Pike inquired, though cutting her off but there was good humor in his expression, though Michael could feel Amanda wasn’t going to add to it

“On Vulcan, we call it _persistent_. She learned it from me.”

Pike’s eyes flickered between them both, humming quietly to acknowledge what she said nonetheless before he reached over to the panel on the side, “Bryce, get me Captain Vela from Starbase Five.”

“Aye, Sir.”

Pike rose to his feet quickly, eyes flickering away to a monitor screen though Michael didn’t hesitate to get up and walk with him, hanging back so not to be in the frame. Amanda shadowing her though she barely glanced back to her, her eyes remaining on the captain before the screen flickered up.

“Ah!” Pike declared softly as a sound of ‘finally’, leaning against the conference behind him before his hands folded in front of his chest.

On the other side, the captain straightened up, smiling softly though a little forced, “Chris, you and my bisabuela Nena are the only two people I know that still communicate with screens.”

“Well she sounds like a smart lady, you should introduce us.”

Vela smiled though straightened up, getting to the topic. “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to return your call.”

“ _Calls,_ Diego” Pike emphasized, “I’ve been waiting for an update on my science officer, Spock.”

Vela’s face pulled a fraction, “I’m sorry, Chris, I can’t.”

Michael’s head tilted, her eyes narrowing though through the monitor, hearing any proper change in body chemistry to see if he was lying was near impossible; a heartbeat couldn’t travel to the microphone. Something about that just…rubbed her the wrong way.

Pike’s head twisted to the side, a frown appearing on his brow. “I’m…well within my rights as his captain to get a prognosis. Spock also has information regarding the signals. Starfleet had declared my mission _Priority One_.”

“The signals have nothing to do with it, Chris.” Vela spoke, shaking his head, “Your guy is wanted for murder. He killed three of his doctors and then fled the Starbase.”

Beside her, Amanda gasped almost silently, her eyes widening and her heart picked up; heat flushed through her body with a hint of numerous surges of emotion…denial, concern, fear…anger, and despite even Pike’s crafted expression, he too had a very similar pattern though seemed more confused than anything else.

“Then why hasn’t his escape been announced, so every starship in the area can be on the hunt?” His suspicion held back from leaking into his tone

“Things have…gotten a little more complicated. Some of Spock’s files are missing, we don’t know how.”

Amanda’s hand brushed to grasp her wrist into a tight grip, seeking assurance.

“But,” Vela continued, “We’ve got…people on it.”

Pike nodded firmly. “Thanks, Vela. Pike out.” The screen died back to its home-screen but the silence remained for only a moment.

But her mind reeled within the gap. _Spock_ , accused of murder? She knew her brother well enough to know that he wasn’t a killer. While she hadn’t seen him in years, his temperament was not and never pushed to that. As a Vulcan, he suppressed emotions; none would cause him to act out, even if he did flair; his logic was there, a bedrock he had. Vulcans of these days didn’t _act_ on impulse… It was not logical unless in self-defense. Premeditated murder seemed far more unlikely.

Not to mention, Starfleet’s whole handling of it was…completely wrong. Why tell no one and send a…small investigation group after him? Space was huge and a shuttle was small. Too many gaps for him to slip passed.

“That’s not right.” Amanda spoke up with a shake of her head, “I know my son. He is kind and gentle. He’d not do something like that.”

“I know my brother, sir, as do you. Murder is not in his temperament and…the way Starfleet is handling it is…odd.”

Pike’s head bobbed softly though his demeanor shifted. He pushed himself from the seat. “Then we’re all in agreement. But…” He reached his desk, snatching up the data chip. “I don’t believe people handing his case know or care. He’s in trouble and no doubt needs a fair-shake on the matter. We need to get to him first and go from there.”

“Okay.” She could agree to that. She owed that much to Spock.

“Break into Spock’s medical file, we need to know more on what happened to him since he’s been there and if that might have any links to the supposed deaths.”

“Aye, Sir.” She took it off him though he was quick to move away, grabbing a PADD, and got straight to business. Michael took that as the signal of dismissal before nudging Amanda with her. “There’s a spare science lab we can use.”

* * *

It didn’t take too long to get set up in the lab though she began to start the encryption when she felt Amanda’s stare at her again, this time much hotter in scrutiny; could almost feel her bubble of silent wonder.

“You’re staring, mother.”

“You’re not whizzing around.”

“I don’t need to.”

Amanda _tisked_ softly, shaking her head. “This is different. The…way you hold yourself is…stiffer. Less… _you_.”

Michael’s fingers paused on the screen before she let out a redundant breath—habit at this point for visually expression exasperation. “Commander Nhan will need to help get passed some of the more confidential files, as chief of security, she’d have more circumventing the deeper encryptions.” Michael sent the request for the commander to meet them here before she began to start an initial download of the files.

“Michael.” A warm hand came to her arm, with a grip intent to halting her though her physical strength was no match but she took the hint to pause, starting ahead than looking to her mother. “Talk to me… _please_.”

“Mother…”

Amanda tugged her arm, persuading her to shift to face her than at the monitor. Her hand came up to her cheek, eyes searching her face. “Where is the logic in hiding truth from me now?”

Michael wanted to glower, to be annoyed that her mother was going to keep probing her for information on that had happened… yet, she knew there was her concern that drove the questions; she wasn’t going to stop without some form of knowing.

“Mother.” Michael inhaled deeply, closing her eyes a moment and allowed her shoulders to drop. “It’s…not simple. I know you’ve read what you could since this whole thing about…me, but there are still new elements that we’re still encountering based on…what has occurred. In almost all cases…no one…rejected an imprint.” Even saying the words sent a flush of embarrassment through her; that this was somehow _wrong_. _This_ had felt private for her. Kept it to herself, kept it quiet from most of the people around her because…it now only affected _her_. Her problem. Now it felt like it was being _displayed_.

Amanda’s eyes widened, her eyebrows shooting up though a flurry of emotions ran through her eyes; Michael didn’t hold her gaze, turning her attention back to her monitor before she heard the door behind them open.

“You called for me, Commander Burnham.” Nhan’s voice called, drawing her attention from her human mother to the Barzan. Michael nodded, moving as if the awkwardness she reveled hadn’t happened and gestured to the monitor they were at.

“Yes, the captain has allowed us to access Spock’s medical file, but there are few encrypted files that require the access codes of a chief security,” Michael spoke, though knew very well she could bypass them herself but it wasn’t going to reflect well by the data input on the systems if Nhan wasn’t aware of it.

Nhan nodded though her brow pulled in a fraction before heading straight to the monitor. Michael shifted though Amanda’s hand pulled at her arm, nodding her away as the commander got to work.

“Who?”

Michael gave her a look but refrained from answering; not this close to Nhan.

Amanda shook her head. “Did you tell him?”

“I did.” At least, she had tried but even then she was glad she hadn’t gotten to telling him about the imprint if he wasn’t already aware of their mating-differences. She knew enough of him to know that… he may feel _obliged_ to have accepted it; making it feel less deserved. She didn’t want that.

“And?”

Michael shrugged softly, “He just wants to maintain a professional distance with senior officers.”

Amanda’s jaw tightened, her head tilted, “That doesn’t sound like a man who _knows_ what he’s talking about. Is he aware he can’t let you down like a human?”

“I didn’t press the subject.” Michael snapped quietly, “I don’t want to. Just…leave it, mom.” She didn’t back down from the look she got but held it though it wasn’t until the monitors began flashing on the screens suddenly lit up with files.

“I’m doing a file dump onto a private memory bank,” Nhan announced though her blue eyes were caught like theirs as images suddenly flashed up.

“Wait, stop.” Amanda’s focus shifted.

On the images that began to flash and stayed, it was a clear pictures of a…winged shape being. Very humanoid but the drawing style indicated less detail for any proper identification marks of species or…anything aside from its wings and initial form. It was something; it reminded her a lot about the Angel worshipers on Terralysium.

“Those images are hand-drawn…” She could read the style to know who had done them, “Spock must have done them.”

Amanda nodded, her heart quickening a fraction; fully distracted now though her shoulders drooped with and an edge of dismay. Nhan’s posture also changed, her breath holding though she felt the sharp increase of her breath. Michael’s head turned to the commander.

“Is something wrong?”

“This…is an angel in appearance.” Nhan stated, “I’ve gotten to knew a few human mythos.” Her eyes flickered from the screen. “I’ve seen this before.”

Michael’s eyebrows rose. “Excuse me.”

Nhan turned back to the monitor for a second tapping on it. “On the asteroid, I got injured…I saw it in front of me before Pike rescued me. I thought it wasn’t real, I was injured after all so I thought it was the trick of the mind in a very stressful situation until…”

On the monitor, flicked up a video sequence, muted but she could recognize the interior of that church, aside from the armed soldiers that were charging in, a blinding white light filtering before the light changed to red then for a brief second, a humanoid form with clear wing patters floated in that light then—it stopped.

“It was on the planet.”

“Two hundred years ago.” Nhan added, exhaling heavily out, “Here and then...It could be ancient…”

Amanda shook her head. “No, well…” She stopped, sparing a glance to Nhan with an edge of uncertainty. “Spock…saw this as a child, Michael. I thought he left it in the past.”

Both their head turned back to Amanda who exhaled heavily and shook her head.

“As a _child_?” Nhan questioned, “That can’t be a coincidence.”

Michael turned to the Barzan. “Commander, why don’t you leave us to it, I can…brief you on the details later.”

Nhan nodded, no doubt already sensing the human’s desire for privacy and headed out of the lab. Amanda let out a heavy breath, her hands coming to brush her hood back from her face with a soured expression.

“What did he know? How did it come to him?”

Amanda sighed softly, “It…was about the time you tried to run away shortly after the bombing… If I’m honest, I wasn’t surprised that you had tried. You felt trapped on an alien world…had an attempt of your life and you were only a child…if course you wanted to go back to earth.”

Michael nodded but she withheld the slither of guilt; the reminder of what she had done to Spock… one she had never told anyone about because…she had been scared then. Any tactic that worked to keep Spock safe had been the only one. A futile tactic that got her nowhere and destroyed her relationship with her brother. By her child-logic, leaving had been the best way to keep her family safe; she should have sneaked into Sarek’s shuttle and improvised herself off-world, not the woods where she was planet-bound; no way to earth from there.

Naïve.

“So… when we found out, we were going to alert the high command to start a search then…Spock came downstairs like he had a bad nightmare. He said that…this red angel told him where you were, so we looked and there you were.” Amanda said, her gaze far away but troubled. “We just…thought of it as something he had dreamt up, that he possibly knew when you left and how fast you were going and used logic to put the pieces together but…he never wavered about it. He always said it was real.”

“Suffice to say, he was right.” Michael grumbled softly, “But why now?”

Amanda shrugged. “I don’t know… but it’s back for whatever reason…I just wish it didn’t hurt him again. He…used to be so open…then after, it all went away. He changed. Instead of accepting his human half, he suppressed it.”

Michael’s jaw tightened. Amanda thought that…the angel hurt Spock… a logical assumption if given all the facts that she saw; just not _all_ of them.

“The angel doesn’t seem…malevolent. It saved a few hundred lives two hundred years ago and as you heard, helped Nhan.” Michael started softly. As much as she could feel this would backfire to admit; she _had_ to tell her. Even if she…lacked the full extent to properly…care in her current state. “The angel didn’t hurt Spock.”

Amanda’s eyes flickered back to her from the screens though Michael watched as the download completed on the screen before removing it from the slot though she didn’t let it go though she turned her gaze back to her mother fully.

“That was me.”

“You?”

“Spock wanted to some with me. I didn’t want him to.”

Amanda’s heart picked up; the questions were like clear cogs in her mind were easy to see; the slither of anger that rose but she…wanted to know more. “What did you do?”

She didn’t answer, instead, Michael held her stare.

Grey eyes narrowed before Amanda’s back straightened, her face turning passive from concern. “The fact you’re not saying anything means…what you did, or said was catastrophic…It’s why you two are always too busy to be under the same roof, why we…can’t be a _family_.”

“I am sorry, mother.” Though her tone fell flat, she dipped her head, “I’ve tried to rectify my mistakes with him over the years but… he doesn’t want to listen but…I’ll do what I can to try and find him. I owe him that.” She needed to. Needed him now.

Amanda inhaled heavily, reaching forwards though her gaze dropped away, shaking her head. “No.” she eased the data chip from her fingers. “I will.” Under the mask though, there were the ebbs of quiet fury, small but strong; hurt too.

With a touch to her face, Michael watched as her mother walked away, her pace brisk and unwavering though she felt a mild sense of sadness; it didn’t linger for long. She could handle Amanda’s anger… another human angry at her… it should upset her more, but this didn’t. Was she really turning more… _apathetic_ now?

 _“Commander Burnham to the ready room.”_ Pike’s voice called over the intercom.

* * *

Nhan’s steps echoed as she headed up into the ready room, her heart thudding a little fast in her chest but her mind spun with the new knowledge she had gained within a short span of time. It made sense now; a lot more sense.

Burnham’s change of behavior, eye color; general level of unease… the blood. She hadn’t considered…this. But if she hadn’t, then their captain certainly didn’t. Which now presented with a very awkward situation and no resolve. Getting involved in anything beyond professional was not something she ever thought she’d do but this…was clearly something that Pike had to be made aware of.

The PADD provided her with enough details to feel confident on the matter and…it left her just as worried; warranting the need to inform the captain. Vampires weren’t her favorite species and the dangers they posed were high-risk; especially if triggered by something. While Michael seemed less trigger-prone and more depressed; the Barzan didn’t want to push their luck.

“Captain.” She spoke as she stepped out of the turbolift, her tone catching him off-guard, his head shooting up as well as his eyebrows, surprised echoing in his eyes.

“Commander Nhan?”

Nhan quickly composed herself, straightening herself up. “Commander Burnham has downloaded the medical files onto Discovery though we’ve found some…interesting factors we haven’t considered before.”

Pike straightened up and nodded. “I’m sure, but…I have a feeling that’s not what you’re here about.”

Nhan shook her head though hesitated as she looked to the PADD she had before she passed it over to him. “I believe you should…read this.”

Captain Pike’s eyes rose as he read the sub-title, his eyes flickering to her, confused with an edge of disapproval. “Vampire mating practices?”

“No, not the…sex bit. The section under it. Imprint.”

“Why?” He lowered the PADD down.

Nhan could feel how his gaze shifted at her but that didn’t douse her confidence. “I believe that… _you_ were imprinted on, Sir.”

His eyes flickered from her to the PADD, a frown burrowing between his eyebrows. “ _Imprint_?”

“It’s all on the report, sir.” Nodding to it. “There’s also a chance that you have…inadvertently rejected this imprint. I don’t know the details but this is speculation but…I believe you need to know should this…become a problem later down the line. The last vampire that lost an imprint is currently on a homicide streak.”

She only knew of _Ophelia_ by word of mouth but the ways the other vampires acted said a lot. It felt…far more intimidating. This vampire could best Michael Burnham _and_ Paul Stamets, and from what she had heard, was more than even with Georgiou _after_ being collared.

“Burnham?” His voice quietened a fraction, his eyes remaining on the PADD screen though his posture shifted from being casually lent back to sitting up seriously.

“Most likely. Burnham never planned to…inform you of it, it seems. But I’m sure you’ve noticed her…change of behavior, black eyes…”

Pike’s jaw shut tightly, the muscles in his jaw flexing. “Thank you for…bringing this to my attention, Commander.” His tone turned passive though he forced a somewhat of a smile on his face though Nhan knew to leave it at this now. This was a lot to suddenly pile up on him now; probably far from what he was expecting.

He had to process this now…

“I’ll write up a brief report on what we found out about the…signals or the being that’s sighted with them, I’m sure Commander Burnham will write you a more in depth-report, Captain.” With a final nod, Commander Nhan took her dismissal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now...Chris knows....
> 
> I figured, if anyone was going to tell him, it had to be someone he knows for a while and Nhan felt...right to inform him. she's in the loop about most things and she doesn't want anything to happen and she would have weighed up her options before going to pike. The story can't progress well if he doesn't know so It was about time too. An ignorant captain isn't a good one. Plus, i like the idea of Pike...struggling with the mortals that come about with the Imprint.


	9. Stepping Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this won't be an overly long chapter but I just wanted to start establishing a few other background things that are also gonna be happening away from Discovery and Burnham :) not everything Micheal reads will be explained in her internal monologue and stuff and I don't want it to pop out of anywhere and throw you lot off.

In the time he had called for Burnham and waiting for her arrival, Pike found himself reading and rereading the text on the… _Imprint_.

Suffice to say, it hadn’t been what he expected. He hadn’t broached the reading material in the topic of vampire mating practices or its subsections because it wasn’t deemed…important enough, irreverent. As a captain, he didn’t get _involved_ with his officers or subordinate crew _that_ way because it would easily lead to work complications and could lead to undermining trust with the others. A functional crew without those…ties were what kept the bridge going.

Sure, he knew Burnham had changed since he had…deflected her interest and he knew his gut said it was to do with him; he was not stupid but Burnham still produced optimal work that it didn’t warrant too much scrutiny. But… _this_ was more than an _interest_. Perhaps it was his ignorance on the matter but it didn’t make it less complicated. Only furthered it. It made him less than thrilled but this was a necessary conversation he didn’t want to have, but he _had_ to have.

He was the captain, he needed to oversee the welfare of the crew, even if she was undead. She was affected by him. He needed to address this and how to work with it now he was aware. He couldn’t just let it drop and know he could do something. Even if it went nowhere, an attempt had to be made.

Pike hovered by the dark window to the void of space, it’s vast blackness since they had long-left their early orbital star, seeing the brief flash as the Vulcan ship left—he knew that he’d get an explanation about what had occurred. Probably something mundane in the terms of recent events…. He had yet to fully unpack on Nhan was on about further…

The captain let out a heavy breath, turning as the turbolift doors to see the Commander step out; her expression crafted to something passive; once again making it hard to read her; the blackness in her eyes made it difficult to even tell if she was…hungry or angry, yet Pike couldn’t see any of it in her posture. It was…still disconcerting.

“You wanted to see me, Captain.”

Even her voice was crafted well; as if there wasn’t an issue; as if she didn’t know. It bothered him a little but he forced himself to nod and smile. “Commander Nhan, which I’m sure you’re already aware” Nhan’s scent no doubt lingered, “came to me.”

Burnham’s head tilted, “Okay?”

Pike’s gaze lingered on her face before dropping to the PADD, “Normally, Commander, the topic of this meeting, I would have preferred to address when it’s near or after our shifts but…I think you’ve put this off a little long for that.”

For a second, it was like he was talking to a statue, there was no outward response to Burnham’s face and it bothered him; frustrated him even that he wasn’t getting _anything_ to work off; no feed visual back to her expression, her emotions. Her stillness was much stiffer but that was all.

“Nhan… came to me with the suspicion that you…imprinted on me.” He said. “I must admit, I never read the file that deep; I didn’t think anything but…I would have liked to have been told, Michael.” He raised his eyebrow at her.

Burnham finally moved, her eyes flickered down to his desk. “You…wanted to keep things professional, sir. I didn’t think it would be appropriate of me to keep insisting a Starfleet captain to read a very _specific_ topic of the species file.”

Pike tisked softly, shaking his head. He could easily open that gate but he had still shot himself in the foot there. He should have read it. He looked to the PADD, turning it in his fingers though moved to seat himself down in his chair, facing Burnham.

“It still puts me in a very…complex situation. I know now that the Imprint is a _very_ big deal in Vampire culture, even if it’s kept on the down-low. I know that…it was _involuntary_ on your part.” That was probably one of the few things that made him uncomfortable; the fact _she_ had no control over it. Tied into her biology. “I take it you’re embarrassed about it.”

Her eyes remained away, her head tilting away but it gave him his answer.

Pike sighed out. “Burnham, there’s nothing to be ashamed about this. You didn’t have a choice.”

“I do not like….” Burnham started but she stopped, her jaw snapping shut before shaking her head. “Being…what I am, was never a choice. I’ve been robbed of many choices since my transformation. I would have liked to have…had a choice on a partner without my physiology once again dictating it.”

Pike sighed out heavily. It was an all fair point and it was clear to see it was a lot on Burnham’s part to admit it. “We can’t change what has happened in terms of…this. Clearly, something believes we’re…compatible to start with. Is there something I could do to help?”

The vampire’s eyes remained away from him, once again, cutting him away from learning anything but he stayed quiet, not pressing. It took a full minute though before her eyes flickered to him.

“I don’t know what you can do, Sir. No one’s rejected the imprint before but… I don’t think this is something that we can just…expect to fix. Those bonds are _broken_.”

“Can they be fixed?” Guilt though did tug a little at his heart; that he had caused her this…duress.

“I don’t know.”

Pike closed his eyes, his hand coming to run through his hair. “You’re not making this easy on me, Michael.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“ _Chris_.” He corrected softly. “Maybe…let’s…rethink this. We’re…both awkward about this and neither of us is going to have a successful conversation with our ranks in place. Let’s, just….be Michael and Chris.”

“Yes… _Chris_.”

For a moment they relapsed in silence but he let his mind evaluate this… step by step. He could see this was perhaps a completely new area for her. He knew a little from her file and from Spock; raised on Vulcan and went straight to a starship. Spock had spoken about her intelligence but Pike couldn’t imagine she had the…emotional experience to accept something so…obviously profound in their nature.

“Michael, have you ever…dated anyone before?”

“No. On Vulcan, they don’t need that given their arranged marriages.”

 _Ah_. Explained a lot about Vulcans. This arrangement stopped complications until the wedding day. “On the Shenzhou?”

“I’ve had a few…brief encounters but nothing that would be considered a date. After certain ranks, I didn’t feel it was appropriate to pursue subordinate officers.” 

Pike nodded slowly. “Then…I suppose this is a…whole new area you’re inexperienced with. Never had to deal with…asking someone out or being asked out in return. I suppose if you were, you don’t know how to respond?” He cocked his head at her.

Michael huffed softly and nodded. “I am out of my depths”

“Then….why don’t we try and come up with a solution?”

Michael’s eyes flickered up to him sharply, her lips pressed together tightly. “I don’t want you to accept this out of…any sense of obligation.”

“I’ll keep it in mind, Michael but I won’t be jumping into anything without considering all the options. First, I need to know _what_ they are, I need to know _you_ … and I need to know if I don’t or if I do choose to pursue an avenue, _how_ it’ll affect the working relationship I have with you. Sound reasonable?”

She eyed him for a moment then nodded. “I can work with that.”

Pike felt a swell of relief. “Good.”

Though it was subtle, even he could feel the slight change in the air; the shift in her posture to something looser, her expression softening. Not nearly so tense. So a good sign… perhaps they could restart the whole thing on a new note to keep everyone happy.

* * *

Admiral Cornwell eyed the few admirals as she took a seat at the table with the other Admirals, Sarek, and a few of the other ambassadors though she could immediately smell their wariness at her presence; although understandable, it was getting mildly irritable.

“Admiral Cornwell, I’m glad you’ve joined us,” Admiral Shukar spoke, his blue antennae’s straighten; now both the same length; having healed up since the war although he was clearly the one to call this meeting.

“I’m surprised you’d think I’d miss this. My duties to Starfleet hasn’t changed.” No, she could balance her day fairly easily without the need of sleep. A benefit really and she took full advantage of it. “But I must confess, I am surprised this was made at all. I take it Starfleet has uncovered something that requires our attention.”

“Indeed.”

On the screen, a few documents and reports, enough for Katrina’s eyebrow rose as she read over them. “How is this such an issue?”

“You’ve requested significant Federation assets that we’re concerned about, Admiral Cornwell.”

Katrina’s head turned though this quickly clicked that this wasn’t a meeting as much as it was an interrogation between heads. She could see the reports but none would actually hold to have her removed from her position _if_ that’s what they were trying to do. Did her position here threaten them in some way or did they foresee issues?

“Hardly. From what I can see, you have reports of trade agreements through independent traders and groups.” She pointed out. “I do currently use a federation ship but that is because I am a Vice Admiral, therefore entitled to it through diplomatic relations. I am after all Governor of the Vampire Legislation as well.”

“We are no so concerned with…trade agreements, Admiral Cornwell, but we know you’ve reopened the mines on the planet for the dilithium. The Federation closed those for a reason.”

“Bloodstone is no longer part of Starfleet, it’s the VL’s property and those reasons only apply to live species. Vampires do not need those restrictions therefore no longer applies.” Katarina raised her eyebrow. “What are you really questioning me about? All that I’ve done is all legal, processed, and documented.”

Looks were passed around, Sarek remained passive expression nor looked like he was overly bothered though she could smell more in his coppery scent that there were …traces of cortisol. That wagered her caution; he was aware of something she wasn’t…he would be anxious if he were human; obviously so, but the only residue through his emotional suppression was a basic indication. He _wanted_ her to know.

Katrina’s eyes shifted around, taking in the various admirals; reading their levels of heat to the heartbeat. They were all anxious but Shukar was most…almost annoyed even. Terral, like Sarek, was most passive but she could feel there was more agenda to this too.

“There’s a…worrying belief of human trafficking that is taking place behind Starfleet’s back.” Sarek spoke up, earning himself a worried glance, “Many humans and non- have gone missing, a good portion of them are Starfleet officers.”

Admiral Cornwell’s brow furrowed. “Given the amount of tension I can smell and feel from most of you, it’s directed towards me. Is there any form of implication towards the Vampire Legislation that _we’re_ responsible?”

Shukar stepped forwards, his antenna twitching with mild discomfort but he had a welt of confidence. “We’re exploring the possibility, Vice Admiral. We know Vampires are responsible. We found some bodies.”

“Not the vampires that were or are part of the federation. It’s highly likely Ophelia, Michael Burnham’s Sire, has decided to make a few new friends but they are of a different culture of vampire. Ophelia is not part of the VL and I have no responsibility to that fraction.”

“The threat is not coming that we can ignore, Katrina.” Paris spoke up softly, “She…may not be of your group but she is still a vampire; one that is considered very dangerous that we also cannot seem to find. The missing people are closing to 55 Starfleet officers and we have no idea of the missing of the non-federation species. It could be in the hundreds by now”

“Your concerns are noted, Admiral Paris and I can assure you that my people are looking into it.”

“You have not made any progress?”

“I’ve assigned a particularly skilled vampire to the case.” Section 31 did have it’s uses after all. Georgiou had expressed her clear desire to kill the elder Vampire. “It’s also highly unlikely all of those 55 missing officers were turned. In a simulation, it’s estimated only one human in ten would survive a vampire’s bite to fully transform when there’s no influence of our culture involved”

Troubled looks still lingered. “That’s still mean five other vampires that are rogue.”

“Indeed, but Ophelia will slip up and when she does, I’d gladly have her face the justice for the death on her hands. Starfleet may not have a death penalty but with us, it’s _necessary_.”

There were a few nods of an agreement but Sarek still remained passive.

“Now, I do believe there are other things…”

* * *

Though as the meeting changed from focusing on her and the vampire groups, there was no mistake that there was more to it and it bugged her. This was not going to be the end of it, and she was right. As everyone departed, she found herself walking with Ambassador Sarek towards the shuttle bay.

“Admiral Cornwell, the prime species of concern are the humans of Starfleet, I’m sure this is no concern for you to know that.”

“No. My species evolved to hunt them; I do know this is a natural prejudice.”

Sarek’s head tilted, “Despite your relationship before, it is becoming more apparent that they see you for _what_ you are, not _who_ you were before. I express this concern because both Andorians and Tellerites are showing similar traits now that my daughter’s Sire is making more uncontrolled vampires under our noses.”

“And the Vulcans?”

“There are concerns but the fact you’ve incorporated some Vulcan ideals into your laws has proven they you’re a reasonable controlled species, more so than humans. We can see the differences between Ophelia’s culture and your own and cannot pass judgment onto you on the basis of one fraction. Vulcan has lived with fractures in our passed and we’ve learned to overcome them.”

It was not hard to see he was crafting words carefully. There was no…freedom of further discussed concerns. It worried her a little more. He was _warning_ them. Starfleet didn’t have decimation, but that didn’t mean that if they posed a _proper_ threat, they would be voted from the federation for the safety of the UFP. If _that_ happened, they’d be sorely limited in resources and space; they’d have to go through a _lot_ of red tape to get to other systems through Federation space…

“I see.”

“The Vulcan High command has requested me to become a liaison for a non-federation treaty between our species. I have accepted.”

“That’s why you’re talking to me now.” There was some relief… that there was some good in all this but Cornwell knew they were all treading fine lines. 

“I’ve sent the necessary paperwork through your personal channels.”

Katrina nodded softly, pursing her lips though she could see her shuttle ahead as the bay doors opened. “Why is there so much concern _now_? I knew Ophelia would be a problem but it seems rather sudden to accuse or imply anything against us.”

“I do not know, Admiral.” Though his tone said nothing, the perking of his eyebrow was. Sarek stopped and raised his hand into the traditional salute, “For now, live long and prosper. Admiral Cornwell.”

Admiral Cornwell echoed his movements “You too, Ambassador. I look forwards to further correspondents. ”

* * *

Inside the shuttle, Katrina waited until the shuttle shot into warp back to Bloodstone before picking up her PADD but her stomach and posture tightened as she read the awaiting notice.

_Dear Admiral Katrina Cornwell, Governor of the Vampire Legislation._

_Section 31’s AI, Control, had labeled vampires as a critical threat and is advising Starfleet officials against the overuse of assigning vampire officers into missions. There is a rumour that the VL is attempting to persuade humans to join a colony on Bloodstone; to serve a separated population for reproduction or entertainment needs…._

The list did go on and Katrina made herself read them with a slither of annoyance that grew with each one…. But the implications were growing that; Starfleet or part of Starfleet has started an isolation tactic to drive them away; they didn’t want vampires and it seemed they weren’t against making up material…

Which meant they had to be _very_ careful now… but it wasn’t impossible to workaround. Vampires couldn’t be illegalized and they had rights as _sentient_ beings; the federation had their laws they couldn’t go back on; nothing she couldn’t work with while she still had this position…May as well use it to her advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe well we got both Pike and Burnham on the right track to something and Cornwell having to dodge a few bullets here hehe, again, the latter is more for background development of the VL and how Starfleet is reacting; and yes, as an AI against threats, Vampires are gonna be a priority by nature so it might...not be all about the rogue AI as well but I'll leave that up for speculation. 
> 
> Plus, I feel the vampires and Vulcans can have a little more in common; vampires, while having emotions, don't go expressing it as much and can have much more advanced conversations as a result. humans are a little more blinded with what they see; even if more subconsciously. The threat of war is over but to their subconscious, the threat of vampires isn't.


	10. New Ideas

Shoes thudded against the metallic floor, her heart thudded against her ribs as she forced her body to keep moving, to not stop and slow down as her lungs wanted and what her muscles craved; egging her to offer them respite but she couldn’t allow it.

Not now…

The Ensign slipped a fraction on a turn but she overtook the one ahead of her, barely seeing the white of their uniform and nearly flung herself across the finish line with a heave… and then promptly collapsed onto her knees; Tilly’s head spinning but she felt a bottle being pushed into her hand.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. Take it easy.”

“It…” Tilly barely got the sound out before she sucked in a spout of oxygen; blood pumping in her ears. Like it was about to burst out of her chest. “…fine...” A smile crossed her lips though her head turned to see Michael hovering above, her hand out. Tilly just about managed a smile before taking it, allowing herself to be pulled up though she couldn’t help but sway back with a groan before pulling her friend’s hand to her forehead; the coolness of her flesh almost blissful against her raging pulse.

Michael’s lip curled up though she didn’t fight her on it. “I see impending doom is working a little too much for you, Tilly.”

“Don’t….” Tilly paused to ravage down the content of her water bottle quickly, hydrating her with a fresh new ability to talk without feeling like she had inhaled sand, “Don’t mock what’s working for me, Michael.”

“Let me guess, you stayed up a little later or got up a little later and got yourself a little paranoid to get into the necessary mind set of running like I’m about to eat you, yes?”

Tilly’s eyes narrowed, tugging Michael’s hand to her cheek instead though pulled back to eye the cold limb suspiciously, “Have you suddenly got your telepathic abilities?” What Michael said wasn’t…untrue but it was very specific.

Michael pulled her hand away, causing Tilly to pout but let go to take the last few dregs of water quite contently.

“Well, I still think you’re gonna give yourself an aneurysm but congratulations nonetheless. Best speeds and flattened your personal best.”

Tilly smiled. “I think I’m gonna need a coffee and a sit down.”

“Go get electrolytes, a snack and half an hour sit down, much better for you.” Michael’s head turned away, hearing something out of her range. “I need to go now, but keep up the good work. If your adrenal levels are still just as high later on, I’ll be displeased.” She gave her a solid look before she was gone in a breeze.

Tilly stared at the former spot for a long moment before huffing and made a beeline away, back towards her quarters.

* * *

After a shower, Tilly was glad for a chance though half-heartily had gotten a smoothie than a coffee; she could trust Michael’s suggestion in terms of her health, and plus, she could always have more coffee later. With a smoothie, Tilly didn’t go for a snack since it more or less equaled the same thing though she was more than happy to sit down on her bed and go through the data she had about Stamets’s new augments she had planned. Suckling from the straw as her fingers tapped in the equations, allowing her mind to wander as she made a few corrections.

Bugs were still being worked out; if the commander was human, it would be much simpler but the vast nature of a vampire form meant there was gonna be another hold-up; that they would miss something. She was glad though, Dr Culber had been very…interested in her potential upgrades so she had promised to keep him in the loop.

Though looking at the calculations, Tilly could _feel_ something was starting naked in her face and she wasn’t seeing it …

What was she missing?

* * *

The question still bugged her even as she headed back to Engineering, though Stamets was working away at his station, Tilly found herself glancing at him thoughtfully from her monitor until he appeared beside her with a raised eyebrow and picked up the PADD she had. Her eyes followed it before grinning sheepishly.

“I take it something of interest about your upgrades is bugging you.”

“yes. Very much.” Tilly agreed with a short nod. “I’m missing something and I don’t like it.”

Stamets’s ruby gaze turned from the screen up to her. “Then perhaps try and turn your attention to your work and channel that energy into that than this for now. You know I expect a specific standard of work, Ensign.”

Tilly pouted softly but nodded. All points were in his court; she was on duty and had other things to do than her side-project. “Yes sir.”

In a blink, Stamets was gone, her PADD now beside his monitor.

* * *

“Hey, Sparkles.”

Tilly jumped as a new voice rang though the room, her attention turning to see a… familiar face stroll in with an engineering kit in hand, a plasma torch under one arm.

Stamets didn’t even budge or turn to look at her, even as the woman set her kit down near his station.

“I was told to get friendly on the spore drive’s systems. Commander Nhan wants to install more protection around it given there’s a chance the…vampire buzz-stoppers might interfere with it and your…mushrooms.” Reno started off, her eyes flickering around with pursed lips. “Never thought I’d see the day a ship was run on selective pizza topping…but I suppose that’s one thing I can add _and_ cross off my bucket list.”

“Interfere?” Stamets’s questioned, not taking the rise despite his clear want-to, his eyes only a fraction darker that indicated mild irritation. “How?”

Reno huffed slightly, holding out the PADD. “You can read all about it. I’ll make a start in the ones in there,” Nodding to the door out to the bay.

Stamets glowered but nodded curtly. “Ensign Tilly can assist, I’ll need to see to…other matters”

Tilly could only fathom that it was nothing to do with work but more to do with either personal matters to him or… Michael. She had long since stopped asking about the uber private end of the commander’s role in the clan he was in but it didn’t make her wonder any less. One day, maybe.

Signing from her monitor, Tilly’s eyes flickered to her PADD still at Stamets’s monitor before she stole it back; knowing full well he was well aware of such a feat before she slipped away into the mycelium crops, leading the former Hiawatha crew mate in.

“Ugh, I really hope it’s not pollinating time. I may not have hay-fever but if one of these ends up going up my nose, I won’t be pleased.” Reno carried on brightly.

Tilly smiled softly though came to s stop by one of the environmental stations. “Well, we shouldn’t worry, the spores don’t tend to stick to much organic material; mostly clothes ….or the commander.”

“Ah, makes him a little more shiney.”

Tilly snorted though the engineer knelt down, and opened up her kit.

“So, what sort of protection are you looking at?”

“Upgrading some shield emitters to lock a force field around all…programmed areas. The resonate frequency, from the simulations may freeze a vampire but it could also kill your supplies.”

“Can’t you find a material to counteract the resonance? It’d take a lot of power to keep both of them running at the same time.” Tilly had seen the specs over Stamets’s shoulder enough times.

“When the alert goes on, all axillary power from the external shield is directed to both systems.” Reno pointed out, settling own to peel off a panel. “It’s not like we have a good strong source of exotic energy much stronger than the resonance frequency. I mean, vampire flesh is one of the hardest materials in the catalog and…that is saying something. I bet it takes a lot to penetrate the skin but I do have to commend the creative mind behind this new method.”

“No, you shouldn’t.” Tilly immediately pulling a face though she knew her tone caught the commander Reno’s attention with alarm. Tilly gave her an apologetic look, “Sorry... it’s just, the guy that made the anti-vampire tech did it after he dragged the entire ship into a time loop and wanted to sell the ship to the Klingons during the ar. It took a week after to reconstruct Burnham fully.”

“Ohh..kay.” Reno mused slowly though she had a more thoughtful look. “Your war sounded a little more interesting than mine; time loop and vampires…can't say I’m too displeased to miss it.”

For a moment, Tilly watched as the engineer pulled out a few more things before getting to work though she couldn’t help but mull a little of this little dilemma now. She had a point and they hadn’t tested out the frequencies being a small device; not launched throughout the entire ship before. If they had fired it up before; who knew what sort of damage they could have done to their spore supply. Of course, they would restock from their terraformed moon but that was hardly the point; Stamets had done everything in his power to keep this stock alive and free from corruption as possible. He was not about to start now.

But where would a source of—

“Holy Fuck!”

“What the—” _Thud_

Reno grunted out, her hands coming to where she had cracked her head at her sudden words but Tilly suddenly found herself flicking though her PADD…oh this was it; this had to be something….

“Where is it?” Tilly’s fingers swiped through it until… she found herself looking at the data of the asteroid sample.

Reno grumbled, tossing the tool aside as she continued to rub her forehead.

It took a second before she found it, a wide grin slitting over her face.

“Wanna fill me in?”

“The dark matter asteroid! I’ve been redesigning Commander Stamets’s augment ports to enable a more comfortable connection to the drive. It’s been bugging me all day that I’ve missed something!” Reno’s hand drop from her head though Tilly was glad the woman waited, “I knew that connection to the drive isn’t…smooth. Like us plugging a finger into a low-vault socket; it’s not lethal, you can live with it but it’s hardly comfortable. So, I figured that perhaps that the frequency input of the drive into his body was the cause so…I figured a way to use the asteroid to serve as a…go between. When the drive is active, the implants resonate a counter frequency against the harsher ones that flows through the crystalline matrix of his entire form.”

“I see where you’re going but there isn’t nearly enough to line the walls with and you handed half the supplies to Starbase 5.” Reno pointed out, though there was an edge of sparking interest in her eyes as she peeked over to the display. “Unless we use the same method of the jammers and use small portions of the samples. Six devices per room and we only really guard _this_ and the spore drive. We have two samples on board.”

“We can use one sample for this. There should be plenty and each cubic center-meter weight a shit tone.”

Reno pulled a face, “Then if we use more, we’ll need an internalized and _miniaturized_ gravity simulator…god, that’ll take a while to build. Especially 12 of them”

“Let’s…run simulations on appropriate weight and size to how much space they can project from.”

“Good idea.” Reno nodded, though she threw her stuff back into the case before pausing, “Wait, if this stuff stops the jammers, would that give Sparkles the ability to whizzspeeds without worry even if the jammer’s blaring?”

Tilly shrugged but she could they could both guess at that. But for now, she was happy to not confirm or deny that. A part of her felt like she owed it to her undead crew to keep it quiet; if they had found a workaround; then they didn’t want this falling into the wrong hands, especially with Michael’s crazy sire lurking in the mix.

Though that did give her an idea; Michael would need it…something too but first; they needed to see if it worked.

* * *

Michael found herself staring at the door with a fairly blank expression but she was sure if she was human, her heart would be pounding a little faster. Her form a little stiffer; feeling a little nervous though she watched as the doors opened suddenly, Saru on the other side flinching back, though thankfully, his ganglia stayed firmly inside his head; one of the few improvements of his reactions to her mere presence.

“Commander Burnham.” Pike’s voice carried passed Saru.

“You wanted to see me, captain.” She stepped around Saru, nodding to him her goodbyes, despite how brief the run-in was. Behind her, she heard the Kelpien shuffle into the turbolift before the doors closed.

“I did.” Pike was standing at his desk a PADD in hand with a very bright look in his entire posture which she found…relaxing. “I’ve just spoken with my first officer on board the Enterprise and with Saru. Number one is…going to dig about with the means to get to Spock before anyone else, with our drive; we should be able to jump to any potential coordinates as soon as we get them.”

“I see.” It seemed simple enough.

“Saru’s also given me a report on our CTP, it also seems our youngest candidate is using usual means of motivation.” His lip curled, almost amused.

Michael nodded, “I’m trying to persuade her to less drastic measures but she’s dedicated.”

Pike snorted. “From what I know of that young woman, it’ll be hard to change her mind.”

“Indeed.” Michael fully agreed.

Silence relapsed for only a moment before he held out a second PADD. “I’ve also been thinking, for things to get a little easier, I’m going to run a deep system diagnostics in a few areas of the ship so I was wondering if you would…want to assist me with them?”

Her head tilted a fraction. It was clear to see the angle he was working on; using their work as a means to spend more time together. It would keep to known boundaries where they could maintain as they…got more familiar with each other. Logical.

“I like the idea of that,” Michael nodded.

Pike smiled, his shoulders relaxing. “One hour before your shift end, you can meet me in the armoury? Commander Nhan’s running an alpha shift so she won’t be around for long.”

Michael bobbed her head. “Of course. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, it's not the longest but i wanted to also shine a light into more areas of the story, our dear Tilly! and plus, some of this is gonna be relevant later hehe :) and plus, reno! she's important, epic and why not?
> 
> now, things with Pike would have settled since it would have been a few days after his last talk with her like that so he's reasoning a way that's comfortable for Michael to get out of her shell and in her comfort zone. she's comfortable with work and thus, would start getting them to know each other much more in small discussions they'd have while working.
> 
> also, for those that haven't seen, i have posted a fan-art (under a 'fic' called Bloodlust) of a visual and snippet of Michael's bite on Georgiou in An Unbeating heart; it's why this chap took so long to get out; i sidetracked :)
> 
> Please leave some kudos there and maybe your thoughts of what other art pieces you may like in regards to this sort of fiction. If you're lucky, maybe something a little more....mature ;P with any ship ((MichealxPike MichealxTilly MichaelxGeorgiou for example))


	11. Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, it took a lot longer than planned t push this chapter out so I'll give you a longer chap than norm to make up for it :) I hope you enjoy and I'm trying to expand more than what was in canon bc there's much more to vampire life and all than just what's happening on Discovery. 
> 
> also, if you haven't already seen my fan-art, I'd love for you to check it one. One is Micheal's attack of Georgiou in Book one of this series and the second is Micheal Post-fall in my 'Fall from Grace (disappear without a trace)' fic where Micheal gets left behind on a planet in the war (Georgiou lives au and captain of the Discovery).   
> if you do, please drop some of your thoughts and kudos, I'd absolutely appreciate that!!

Georgiou’s eyes lingered on the screen ahead of her with a blank expression, her eyes running over each and every face that was on the screen. None of the faces she really cared about but they had one thing in common; MIA. Most were the USS Shenzhou’s crew as well. Again, she didn’t care for it.

Behind her, she could hear Ash Tyler talk quietly with Leland, going over Voq’s memories of her counterpart as if it was the first time they had had this discussion. No doubt reiteration for more in-depth answers now they were actually _here_.

“Was she… _alive_ when she was put into stasis?” Leland pressed tightly.

“No. Freshly dead…but with experimental medical intervention and introduction of vampire venom, reviving her would still occur. As long as the blood is running the venom through the body until it becomes redundant.”

“Then let’s assume Captain Georgiou was turned, how long has she been a vampire for?”

Tyler sucked on his teeth for a long moment. “She would have been in stasis for a few months. No more than three. L’Rell wanted to send the body to a facility to develop bioweapons so we—Voq, I mean— removed the captain from one stasis pod to another. A small vessel, like an escape pod with a trajectory to a Klingon outpost. They never heard anything of that. I believe L’Rell forgot after starvation started to kick in.”

“Okay, frozen for three months, but it’s still been over a year. Leaves us with an estimation of….13 months.” Leland exhaled, “We have to assume that Ophelia Yetson has turned her to her cause. Telepathy, sire bond and past trauma of the human life would account for that. Georgiou will have to be treated as much as a threat as Yetson.”

“She’ll be her second in command,” The former emperor spoke up after a moment, running her own assessments on what she knew of her counterpart “the rest would fall in line after her and…if there’s anything really left; most would see this Georgiou as a…person of authority given her position as their former captain.” It was logical reasoning; Ophelia would not be there all the time so someone had to maintain order. Clearly that had to Captain Georgiou.

It was odd though, seeing her own, human-Starfleet face in the mixtures of faces of the MIAs—removed from the KIA group now.

“How did Yetson tell the difference between you two?”

“Our scents.”

“You’re the same _person_.” Leland pointed out, folding his arms. “ _Literally_. Aside from your quantum signature. You have the same fingerprints. Your human DNA is even identical. No doubt your vampire one too.”

“Not necessarily.” Tyler pointed out, matter-of-factly “Different sires. Each new vampire inherits a few genetic information from their sires. It’s carried in their scent. Vampires can pick it up”

“Hardly noticeable if you’re not paying attention,” Philippa added dryly before turning her focus to the human captain. “Do you want me to go after Georgiou?”

“No.” Leland turned to the screen. “Right now, Yetson’s intentions are clearly to gather a bigger population for something. Since the loss of Lieutenant Gant; it’s shown us the targets. I’ve already advised most of the former human Shenzhou crew to transfer to isolated outposts and ships under aliases. How’s our surveillance of Titus V?”

“Without bio signs, tracking vampires are near impossible to distinguish from our surveillance ships against the terrain. The planet is class M but not a good atmosphere for long-term oxygen-nitrogen breathers. We…have located defensive turrets around the planet’s orbit. Unknown configuration so we’re not able to get any closer without triggering it or potentially alerting Ophelia of our presence.” Tyler debriefs, on the screen to a display of Titus V.

Almost earth-like, large continents of water with large patched of land which, while was green with life, there were clear signs of decay. Possibly the environment recovering from a catastrophe. Her eyes turned from the screen to the sensors. Higher amounts of nitrogen and CO2 with a high temperature. But, then again, the humidity was one thing but general planet temperature would easily mask any ice-cold temperature differences. Too small to be seen, even with _their_ sensors.

Her mind could find a few strategic reasons for this planet. Location to many different territories was no doubt the main one.

Tyler carried on undisturbed, “I…also have to believe the ship Ophelia is using has a cloak since we’ve not seen any ships come and go from the planet. Life-signs do appear but… they don’t last long.” His tone lowered as he spoke, turning grave. “Human, Klingon and Orion, mainly. Concentrations of biomatter littler the surface but it's clear the vampires migrate a lot.”

“We should detonate an anti-matter warhead into the system’s star. The problem will go away after that” Sure, an entire system or two but it would stop a problem resurfacing.

“Let’s not hit the nuclear option, Agent Georgiou.” Leland pointed out with a raised eyebrow. “At least, not yet. Cornwell wants the vampire Shenzhou crew intact...” Leland shook his head scoffing with disagreement.

“So?”

Georgiou glowered a flicker of ire washing through her at the divergence of the actual topic. She was clearly meant to do _something_. Hunting the other Georgiou would be fun, perhaps a little exciting; her own counterpart was out there and no doubt _willing_ to fight. Having no idea what laid out here; waiting. There was the thrill of the thought of taking on her counterpart; to fight someone with her own face. She didn’t like Captain Georgiou; a weaker, Starfleet version of herself. Soft because this world didn’t have the same demand for survival. But now… there was a hint of a thrill. Being a vampire certainly would have changed her.

Made her a worthy competition.

“Right now, we have to continue our surveillance. We have other, more immediate problems to address, such as Lieutenant _Spock_.”

Georgiou huffed out, though not entirely displeased. Michael’s adoptive brother. That would certainly make things a little more _interesting_ in the meantime. Certainly was curious to hear about his crimes and convenient absence, especially for a Vulcan and more so given he wasn’t even a full-blooded one at that.

“Georgiou, I want you to track him down yourself. I’ve managed to acquire the warp trail of the shuttle he stole from the psychiatric facility.” Leland picked up a PADD tucked under an arm with a stern look towards her. “We need to get to him _first_. He should have…information we need about the signals.”

Her lips pressed together as she eyes the human man, his heart rate steady a held a strong amount of confidence. One of the reasons she wasn’t fond of him but like most human and humanoid species with a pulse, there were small signatures that betrayed their reactions. He was used to her presence; _that_ would have to change.

Georgiou plucked it from his fingers without a word and sauntered away.

* * *

Michael eyed the hologram ahead thoughtfully. Tracing each of the red, gradient-like lines of the figure, clear signs it was something with wings… Vulcan eyesight was good, but she had hoped for better; to see more of this being; what they looked like beyond the silhouette. Both the pictures from the tricorder from Terralysium window and from the recording from the camera floated beside the first. Barely shedding light either. Human eyesight was severely limited. The camera wasn’t any better; unable to adjust in the frames it had to offer anything more than Spock’s drawings.

“Hello, Tilly,” Michael announced quietly though didn’t break her stare with her work as she heard the human huff.

“Ugh,”

“Super senses.”

“Ugh, again.” Tilly poked her in the arm and sat down beside her. “I didn’t expect to find you in the mess this early.”

Michael’s eyes flickered from the hologram to her friend’s face, pink-cheeked from the early morning jog with her locks of red curls tied away. “I’m meeting the Captain and I wanted to go over the briefing for this afternoon with him. Cornwell—”

Tilly perked straight up. “Ooh, your fourth date!”

Of course _,_ _that_ would be what she’d pick up. “It’s hardly a date.” She corrected.

“Oh really, so tell me, my relationship-clueless friend, what do _you_ think they are.” Tilly poised her with a look. “Spend an evening in the armoury the other night, lunch with him the next day which continued into you two running bridge diagnostics—while not the best start, I’m sure I could get involved and spice things up a bit—“ Tilly side tracked, “Then there was yesterday’s dinner, or _his_ dinner at the least in his ready room.”

Michael tisked softly, her fingers turning off her projector and the images in front of her died away. “Remind me, why do I talk to you on my activities?”

“Because I’ve got the social skills to fill a pool and yours fills a tea-spoon.” Tilly fired back without hesitation, “It’s your way of asking for help in a way that you’re comfortable with.”

“I’m starting to revise that.” Michael deadpanned, though… she couldn’t deny the ensign’s point.

Tilly paused though…a beat passing. “Did you _enjoy_ yourself?”

Michael shifted her eyes away before she sat back, her hands moving onto her knees. Did she enjoy herself? Recalling those pockets of time with him was so easy as if they had just occurred and…while her emotions had been otherwise low… she could feel the slight difference in herself. She felt…lighter around him. They talked, mostly to the topic but there had been divergences to that that often broke the mood from captain and commander to something more…personal. Nothing that she felt uncomfortable with. She hadn’t called him by his first name yet in such a situation but allowed him to use her first name basis when he wanted. She didn’t mind that. She knew she was the problem but the fact he wasn’t pushing for her to get to his level, it did make it easier to step forwards.

She could appreciate that.

“I did.”

“Then let’s class it as… semi-dates. You’re getting to know each other, you’re…probably defrosting a little, so to speak.” Tilly smirked a little at her pun. “I’m so proud!”

Michael rolled her eyes softly, “how was working with Commander Reno?” Changing the topic away from herself now. “I heard you made a breakthrough with using the asteroid samples.”

Tilly immediately brightened up more. “Oh, it’s all sorted, the engineering room and the crops are now safe from jammers and…” She paused, before looking at herself before realizing she was in her gym attire, her expression barely dropped “Well, I’ve made up Stamets’s new augments and I also made you a thing as well…. I left it in my jacket pocket.”

Michael raised her eyebrow. “Me a thing?”

Tilly nodded. “Yeah. But…I kinda want to keep its function _quiet_ but it’ll totally help you if you install it under the skin.”

Her eyebrows pulled in, not sure what her friend was really on about. What purpose could any technology be on vampire flesh?

“I’ll take a look at it later but I won’t promise anything.” She’d leave it for Tilly to come to her about it. If it was so important, she would. She didn’t see the current point of allowing unknown technology under her skin plus, getting it under there would be _very_ difficult.

“That’s all I’m asking.”

Michael was about to answer before she heard a familiar set of footsteps before the doors to the mess hall opened; Pike’s scent drifting in a moment before the man himself came in.

Tilly jumped up quickly, a smirk returning to her lips. “I’ll see you later, Michael.” She added before ordering a smoothie from the replicator and grinned as she passed the captain.

Pike eyed the human for a moment before his blue eyes turned to her. “She’s in a good mood.” He mused, moving toward the replicator and ordered a tea and egg and bacon breakfast wrap and took a seat in Tilly’s former chair. “I take it you had an interesting night.”

Michael smiled softly. “The usual. I’ve got a brief ready for the senior staff on this…red angel Spock saw. I…may need this morning off to work on some V.L issues that have popped up. Cornwell needs some support on that front.”

“Than you can have it.” He agreed, “Mind if I…inquire what sort of issues,” he added, taking a bite from his wrap. She could sense his genuine curiosity on the subject, one they hadn’t necessarily approached before.

“Starfleet’s starting to show resistance towards the VL’s desire for expansion as a government body. Cornwell’s reopened the dilithium mines to start up trades outside the federation and development of a currency.” Most species outside the federation had a currency. Bars, slips and strips of gold-pressed Latinum. The federation did not and to deal with them, _they_ had to have the currency to start with. Selling Dilithum was a good start and they had a whole planet to mine from given how early the original mine had started before its closure. “There have been rumours of human trafficking but that’s nothing to do with the VL.”

Pike’s chewing slowed a fraction though he became thoughtful. “So…let me get this straight Starfleet is having issues with vampires establishing themselves as a separate government? I thought Starfleet had rules against discrimination _and_ the prime directive.” This tone dropped from his chirpier mood to something more serious.

Michael shrugged. “We’re the first species to evolve from inside the federation and from one of the main founding species. There’s still…a lot of work to be done to be on equal footing. Most clans that are away are doing their part. All clan leaders have to report in because our population is so small. I am a government member of the VL, more so than the others given I was the _first_ transformed.”

Pike mulled silently. “Still not…right.”

Her shoulders rose and dropped to from a shrug. “Call it a work in progress. The rest of the federation and Starfleet have to adjust to our presence. Vampires are the first undead species and the majority of the humans fear us. Other species share that prejudice over what they’ve seen over the Klingon war a few months ago.”

Pike said nothing, though continued to eat and she was mildly glad he didn’t. He after all, while felt like a supporter, he had no ‘right’ of opinion; their bond was broken and was a Starfleet captain. Unless he was turned or their imprint bond was…fixed somehow, he would be ‘voiceless’ on the matter. She didn’t doubt he already knew that.

“Well, if something concerning the V.L comes up, I’ll see to you getting the time off to see to it,” Pike spoke as he finished up.

“Thank you, captain.”

Pike nodded with a tighter smile. “We’re going to expect Number One today, or at least she’ll be paying Discovery a visit later this morning. She’ll be able to shed more light on Spock and status of the enterprise.”

Michael nodded, “I’m looking forwards to hear what she’d have gathered.”

Pike’s expression relaxed. “She’s very resourceful and more often than not, ends up with people owing her favours.”

She knew a little of the first officer of the Enterprise but she knew to expect efficiency from the crew of the Federation’s flagship. It was clear this woman ran a tight ship when the captain was away and was well respected by the crew and by the captain. Michael could imagine they’d probably get along well if they worked together.

“I would like to meet her at some point, if possible.” Her mind flickering back to her V.L work; the chances of meeting _today_ were unlikely but there were other opportunities given Pike’s placement here.

Pike nodded. “I’ll see what happens but I’m sure you’ll get that chance.”

Michael spared a glance to her PADD and sigh. “I have to go.” Cornwell would be annoyed if she picked up late.

The captain nodded, “I’ll see you later.”

Michael smiled back at him, picking up her stuff before darting away through the ship.

* * *

The vampire barely stopped until she got closer to her quarters though she picked up Saru’s scent nearby. She stopped, though she sniffed carefully as she followed his trail. The scent was…off. Unusual for Saru.

A higher amount of adrenaline and cortisol indicated stress… what could rile up a Kelpien on a starship—aside from herself and Stamets?

“Commander Saru.” She ducked into the science lab, hearing Saru’s heartbeat- which too was a little faster than usual, only to see the commander sitting in the darkened room, holding a cup of tea and a salt shaker; examining the display of a monitor as he seasoned his drink; his usual green eyes were now more squinted and his pallor was…pale but she could feel his body heat was also too high. Her concern heightened though he didn’t jump at her presence like most would have.

“Commander Burnham.” He greeted stiffly, sniffling before he took a testing sip of his tea before pulling a face, adding more salt into. “What can I do for you today?”

“I was going to ask why you’re up so early…you’re clearly not well.”

Saru shook his head. “I’ve just got the next course for the CTP ready for this afternoon ready. I started it last night and…” he paused, a hand coming to touch the back of his head. “I should really get back to it.”

“No.” Michael flittered to his side properly, “Your… your body chemistry is off. You need to rest or go to sickbay.” Her hand came to his head though he immediately shied away. “Saru…”

The Kelpien groaned out softly, closing his eyes before he started back sipping. She took the moment to brush her fingers down the back of his head; his body tensing up but the heat against her skin was astounding. He was not alright.

“Saru, let’s get you to sickbay. I will drag you if I have to.” She spoke calmly, “You can do me for insubordination after you’re treated.”

“It’s just…a rhinovirus.” He weakly excused

“No, it’s not. A cold lingers in the immune system before the symptoms immerge; I can tell the differences between the compromised systems and the healthy. You were fine yesterday, this is a sudden onset.” She didn’t wait before she dropped her hand and easily pulled him to his feet, his fingers tightening on the mug but he didn’t fight her on the matter; which for her actions was still off.

“I’m sure you’re a little too busy, haven’t you…got a meeting with Admiral Cornwell, I saw your shift change this morning on the roster”

Michael guided him with her through the door, out into the lighter space. “I’m sure she’ll understand my tardiness with a reasonable excuse.”

Saru jump grumbled quietly.

* * *

“Dr Culber.” Michael was relieved to see the doctor in Sickbay though she nodded to Stamets; though she interrupting, the human immediately got into a _doctor_ _mode_ as he saw Saru.

“Put him here.”

“This really isn’t necessary, it’ll pass.” Saru tried though Dr Culber barely nodded as he waved a tricorder over him, a frown appearing over his face.

“Saru, this isn’t a cold.” Michael pointed out

“No, it’s not,” Culber confirmed, dropping the scanner down before picking up a light, testing Saru’s pupil's responses which looked delayed. “Thank you, Commander. But I’ll need to run some tests before I can get a diagnosis.”

The hint was clear and she knew she was pushing her luck to stay…

Michael nodded though her eyes flickered to Stamets. “You busy this morning?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I have a meeting with Admiral Cornwell, you’re welcome to join when you’re free.” She left it at that, sparing a final look to Saru before she flickered away…the discomfort of leaving him not leaving her.

* * *

“The Vulcan High Command had opened negotiations with another three species,” Cornwell spoke, “But one species wants more than just dilithium.”

In her quarters, there were four holograms of the other clan leaders. Cornwell once again leading the debrief to them though they all stood in the usual circle stance as the hologram of information stood between them.

“What do they want?” Dexter asked, her ruby eyes fixed on Cornwell with a very passive expression. “We do have limited recourses.”

“Bloodstone has a wider selection of recourses and space we do not actually need ourselves.”

“You want to sell this species _land_?” Michael clarified. “They’d give them the rights of using sections of the plant for…a colony or perhaps a new vein of mining.”

“We’re only using a single small continent of land at the moment ourselves but I want to set up an agricultural centre we can use to grow crops and sell that as well. It’ll expand our recourses and acquire interstellar goods.”

Michael frowned though she felt the air of caution. “It won’t be safe for them on the planet, not with us there.”

“They are aware of the risks.”

“What would we get for this if we agreed to sell them a few acres of land? Right now, Gold pressed Latinum isn’t our priority.” This was Russo on her left, his head tilting a fraction.

“We’ll be able to purchase a few of their cargo ships and get access to their outposts. Their region is… high in ore but low in produce.” Cornwell reasoned. “Yes, even if we were to sell them sections of the land and they use it to for crop, we’d be able to still make a sizeable profit to enable us to develop our technology.”

“What about our ties to the federation?” Russo pressed, “We were all part of it and they owe us for fighting the war. Hell, I was transformed for it.”

“We have to show some face of independence,” Dexter pointed out, “We can’t just…acquire ships or even a dry dock without reason from them and expect nothing to be paid back in some way. We have all the schematics of federation technology and ways of getting them without needed the federation directly. We’ll…develop more on our own.”

“Indeed.” Cornwell smiled. “Our ties with the federation are loosening so we need to make sure we don’t sink if something were to happen. With a rogue fraction of Michael’s Sire, the vampire reputation is an easy scapegoat of blame. Let’s not give the federation a reason to cut us loose so soon.”

A few titters echoed.

“But, back to the topic, the Vulcan High Command _are_ expecting a confirmation by the end of this meeting for them to pass this along. Once they know what we’re able to offer, negotiations will continue.”

“If we are to sell land we need to set a reasonable and general border.” Matthews pointed out. “They won’t be allowed to cross into our section without authority and vice versa.”

“Agreed.” Michael input, “but, if we’re going to develop, we need more numbers. There’s…just not _enough_ vampires for our demands.” That math was simple and they needed more than just vampires.

“Is there not a waiting list of willing candidates?”

“We dismissed them after the war, bringing them up might cause an uproar in Starfleet.” Spoke Cornwell, “We _can’t_ use Starfleet officers.”

“We still _need_ humans.” Dexter pointed out, “We need them not just for their numbers but also reproduction, we need them to help maintain and grow as we expand. What if they resign from Starfleet first and join our cause?”

“There are several non-Starfleet or federation colonies we can approach.” Cornwell mused. “We can sell them an acre of land for them as well and offer them protection. We have all the time to see if they’re willing to open up those….areas of negotiations. We have to be _selective_ on that front.”

A few smiles were cracked, they all knew that. Though Michael had seen most of the war-turned vampire’s records. Selective indeed. One wrong person would easily turn into an Ophelia. Ophelia was the risk they were all too aware of as well as the federation.

“Starfleet won’t be happy about our numbers growing. They’ll turn up the heat.”

“The prime directive, we can enforce that easily. The colonies that aren’t linked to Starfleet or the federation don’t have to fall under their jurisdiction. Once they agree to an alliance, then the prime directive it otherwise active.” Cornwell pointed out.

The hologram in the centre changing into the image of Bloodstone. The planet looking as it normally did.

“Our facilities are in the equator here,” a small selection of dots lit up in the surface. “The boundary of it is significantly large anyway, that will not change and it’s divided always between our clans. The mines are here,” Another dot lit up. “That will stay under your control Matthews but Dexter, if your clan returns to the planet, you could start the agriculture facility in our sunnier regions. Your parents are botanists as well as your siblings and you were raised in a vineyard by your uncle.”

Dexter nodded, though with an air of caution on her face. “As long as I have able bodies and industrial replicators, I could get a foundation started by the end of the month. I’ll contact my family and see what they can do.”

“See to it.”

Cornwell’s focus changed “Burnham, keep to eyes open on your missions. If there’s anything of interest that we can use, do not hesitate to call, any time or day. You have my emergency channel at your disposal.”

“Yes, Governor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it :)
> 
> As i said, i wanted to expand on this, the vampires are one of them bc they're becoming something important and deserves to have more world-building to be put into it. Things aren't easy when you're building from the ground up and you're gonna need things. Vampires are a powerful species but without support, they're severely limited in political and social power. 
> 
> Plus, the Vulcans see the logic of supporting them bc you shouldn't make enemies of those more powerful than you. It might take vampires a few decades, perhaps a century without support if they're dropped but they'll catch up to federation standards pretty quickly.


	12. The Sphere, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry it's taken much longer to get this next chapter's out. I've been having muse difficulty since I'm trying to get back to my own original fic so my muse comes and goes. 
> 
> Hoping to get the next chapter longer to get through this ep era with the Orb so it's all moving along well :)
> 
> As usual, drop some love and your thoughts and ideas. I love reading them XD

Pike stood awaiting beside the transport technician, lips curled up as the glow of the transport lit up over one of the pads and the familiar shape of Number one materialised in all her usual finesse. Though he noticed the immediate quirk of her lips as her brown eyes turned to him.

“Welcome to Discovery, Number one.” He greeted though with an edge of caution.

Number One’s smile stretched on but she immediately headed off the pad so he didn’t hesitate to lead away; it was late morning and while he knew he should lead to his ready room but this was not ‘official’ business. It was better conducted in a more…leisurely manner.

“The fault’s cascaded through all of our primaries; helm, Nav, impulse and warp drive.” She immediately started, getting directly to the business. “Chief Louvier has a team working around the clock.”

A soft chuckle passed his lips. “Enterprise has never had an engineer more in love with his ship.”

“Hm, and from what I’ve been able to gather, Enterprise is the only one in the fleet that’s had any problems.”

“You know, he warned me about the damn holographic comm system,” Pike grumbled softly, shaking his head. “Yell him to rip out the entire system. From now on, we can use the view screen.” Good and old-fashioned but it at least was practical. “Never too fond of Holograms either. Makes everyone look like ghosts.”

Number One shorted softly, unsurprised as they both

“What, he told you I’d say that?”

“Nope. _I_ told him.”

Pike’s lip curled up unsurprised at how well she knew him. Pike led the way into the Mess and ordered a tea.

“Cheeseburger, fries, Habanero sauce.”

“Do you want to order Lighter fluid with that?” He remarked softly, earning a smirk across her face.

“That comes with the shake.”

Pike chuckled, sparing a glance to see it was quiet though there were a few officers milling about. None that warrants too much concern; it was clear to see they were otherwise in their own worlds; probably mulling about work or their next shift.

“You’ve been looking into the allegations against Spock?” he injured softly, turning his eyes back to her. Her humoured expression shifted into something more serious, her gaze flicking passed him.

“It’s hardly believable that _Spock_ of all people would commit _murder_ of all things.” Scepticism laced though her entire posture. “Anyone familiar with a Vulcan knows that they don’t murder so impulsively, nor is it in Spock’s psychological profile.”

“I agree, how is the crew taking it?” No doubt news would new everywhere by now.

“Details haven’t gone down too far, but they know he’s in trouble.”

 _Bing_.

Both of the replicators opened though he took a testing sip as Number One headed to a table and sat down, her expression crafted well but he could feel that there was more to it. 

“There’s something else?” He probed.

Number One hesitated for a second, her fingers curling around her sauce bottle. “Starfleet has…classified hi case level one.”

His eyebrows shot up. That was definitely odd. Too unusual for a simple murder case even. What was Starfleet doing by going down that route? “Line officers don’t warrant that amount of scrutiny.”

“Indeed, which is why I’ve looked into it?” Number One

“Sanctioned?”

“I’d rather not answer that question, sir.”

The answer was clear though he felt justified to comply with her request. Things weren’t adding up, not just in response to Spock but…Starfleet’s attitude in general. How they were handing Vampires too, it seemed unusual so a so-enlightened organisation.

“As long as we can get to him, then we can protect him much more without so much red tape.” He was fortunate even to have this ship to do it. Its capabilities would enable them to hide out at Terralysium if they so wanted if they _had_ to hide with Spock; Starfleet would be forced to send an away team for 150 year-generational ships to catch them even if they stayed there that long.

With a gentle push, Number One nudged the PADD she had towards him. “As long as you’re careful, then I’m sure we can get him out of it. Something will come up.”

The _truth_. Seemed to be the implication. If Spock truly was guilty, he knew how that impacts the ship… his trust in him as a friend and as his commanding officer. If he wasn’t, he had to protect his friend from unwarranted attention and call for arrest.

“I hope so, Number One.”

He sipped down his tea, feeling its heat sear through his throat in a pleasant way though he tugged the PADD towards him, flicking its screen on to see the files prepared ready for him. Not a lot but…enough for him to work with. A warp trail. They were close enough to catch up in good time.

“I heard about…what happened with You since you’ve been here.” Number One broached softly. “I know you’ve kept it private and it’s more or less stayed that way—“ she added, seeing his expression.

It shouldn’t have surprised him for her knew…know about the imprint, but it did. Only a few were aware and knew how personal it was.

“And?”

“Admiral Cornwell felt it was prudent to inform me.”

“Let me guess, she told you because being bound to a vampire puts my future into a scene of uncertainty.” He could see that concern, nor had he wanted to think so far given how…new and badly he had started it. Of course, Admiral Cornwell liked to see the bigger picture; to see if he’s staying on-board to be close to her, if they’d be separated by their ships or…if Burnham was willing to leave Discovery for the Enterprise if they ever patched things up. With her clan here, it didn’t seem likely she could leave her ship so easily. Long-distance or his transfer was on the table, of course.

“Something like that.” Number One smiled assuredly, “She has to be good to be considered a match for you.”

Pike’s lips twitched though said nothing on the matter.

_“Captain Pike, to the ready room.”_

Almost like he was somewhat saved from the bell, he rose to his feet. “I’m due for a briefing.”

Number One nodded. “Good Luck, captain.”

Pike nodded though an idea occurred to him. “You too. Also, while you’re not busy, can you look into growing issues regarding the Vampire Legislation and Starfleet? Prejudice is starting to grow and…my connections to Burnham, I could do with understanding what’s on the table for us.”

“Of course, Chris.”

* * *

Michael’s mind flittered between three places as she brief the senior staff, minus Saru, about her findings from Spock’s drawings, data from Terralysium (both PADD and the book they had). A part on the briefing itself, but her mind wandered to both her meeting with Cornwell and the others and then…Saru. She hadn’t heard much from Sickbay apart from being dismissed but monitored from his quarters.

His demeanour was off, his scent was all wrong and he had little to no responses with her nature that would normally happen. She knew something was off with his biology from his scent, while it reminded her of a human going through the transformation, this was hardly on the same degree. Did Kelpiens go through biological stages as humans did? Like a human teenager going through puberty, or a human female going through menopause or Vulcans with Pon Farr?

She didn’t know, nor did she not like that ignorance.

Then there was the VL.

Selling land, starting new projects, building independence from the federation was logical but uncomfortable, at least for her. She didn’t know. But she felt Cornwell was expecting and preparing for Starfleet to terminate their unofficial membership in the federation. That was her concern. As if it was inevitable. She had hope that it wasn’t but understood the logic to prepare for it, as long as they did their jobs, they should be supported well.

“So, we need to think about how to proceed,” Michael spoke, getting her mind back to the brief “Whatever this angel is, it’s powerful and it has a motive.”

“Which we don’t know yet.” Detmer sighed, “I doubt its intent a hostile intent if it saved all those people on the planet and the Hiawatha crew.”

“Yes, though we haven’t seen the angel ourselves, at least not yet. So what we can determine from it is limited. The context will have to come later but clearly, there’s something about those people and the crew that was prudent for us to save. What use would it be to go to a planet twice, once in the past and once in our present?”

“It could live that long. Perhaps the meteors were too out of its power for it to deal with, so they got our attention with the signals.” Linus suggested.

“An immortal species, or one that lives longer than the average humanoid?” Rhys question, “Vulcans can live up to two hundred years old, Axanars up to four hundred years…”

“Neither have that technology for ten interstellar signals of this magnitude, but I see your point. But…. We can’t conclude this angel and red signal are consistent with each other.” Michael pointed out.

“What if it only appears when it needs to? Why appear when a signal can be just as good when you know someone is there following?” Commander Nhan spoke, her expression thoughtful.

“Assuming it knows we’re following it.”

“It probably does. Probably why it’s doing one at a time than all at once again.” Michael spoke up. “If it’s giving us the signals, it’s already told us how many there are, but…. It’s staggering the arrivals of the sequence.”

“Is there a way we could….lure this angel to Discovery?” Linus suggested, “If we can get it on board, we could get our answers much quicker.”

“Unless it’s unable to communicate conventionally. If it’s an unfamiliar species. Our ways of communication could be…a completely foreign concept.” Nhan interjected softly. “Any attempts at a lure could end badly since it could be preserved as a threat. We don’t understand _how_ it generates a signal over a few hundred light-years. In a _vacuum_. ”

The hint of concern on what it could do in an atmosphere was clearly implied and Michael didn’t like the thought.

Suddenly, the door opened and Pike strolled in with a PADD in mind.

“Everyone to your stations. Detmer, set us a heading to… One-oh-eight, mark-four, maximum warp.”

“Aye, Sir.” Detmer bounced from her seat and practically took the lead out though Michael watched as they left, lingering last though she felt he wanted to talk to her.

The feeling proved right as his eyes turned to her. “Commander, a word.”

Michael flittered to his desk side though waited until she heard the turbolift doors close before her eyes flickered to the PADD in his hand though there was an unfamiliar scent that drifted from the object, female and human. Number One’s scent, if she was correct.

“I take it that’s what your first officer dropped off.”

Pike nodded. “It’s the warp trail of Spock’s shuttle that he took from the facility. We’ll be on an intercept course for him and…should get to him in the next few hours.”

Her head bobbed softly. “I’m glad to hear it.” And she was. But now… as eager as she was to get to him, she could feel her own doubts about their…reunion. That hardly left things on a good note since they had last spoken and this was years ago on the Shenzhou era, _before_ her transformation. There was a lot they’d have to address and this was without informing Spock of her and Pike’s eventual relationship. “I’m…” Michael started, “Do you think he’d be open-minded about…me? I haven’t spoken to him in so long…”

Pike’s gaze softened a fraction. “He knows what you are now was no choice, Michael. There’s no logic to judge you on the basis on what you are.”

She shook her head softly, exhaling heavily, “It’s…more than just what I am, Chris. We’ve had an estranged relationship since we were children. It was…my fault.” She folded her hands behind her back, shoulders sagging, “I’ve tried to…connect back but he’s always refused my efforts.”

It…felt comfortable to admit this to Chris…more than she did with Amanda. She knew…his relationship was Spock was good and knew him well. He clearly had his respect. While he did not know the details, she knew he wouldn’t get angry nor judge her on it. Not in the way Amanda had done.

Pike’s gaze remained soft before he nodded softly. “While…. I can’t begin to understand this rift between you and your brother, I know he does have a high opinion of you, regardless of what happened.” He moved from around his desk, stepped close to her enough for her to feel more of the natural warmth of his body. “But now, you two are different people from back then and…assuming the worse in this anticipation will not make it any easier on your mind.”

A soft puff of air slipped passed her lips, more as a sigh than anything else. “It’s not easy not to worry.” She could just…feel that Spock would once again reject her. Even with her current status of emotions in debate, the idea of Spock pushing her away could push her back into an unresponsive state that she had been after the broken bond. It was _horrible_. Fear of that was always gonna be present.

“I know.” His hand came up, coming to rest on her forearm and tightening with assurance. Within that moment, Michael felt a warmth from his touch radiate up through her skin like a wave that almost engulfed, even with the cloth between; it was enough for her to…feel much lighter. That second felt stretched and for a second, she felt…whole. Complete.

Then his hand dropped.

The feeling lingered for a second longer but faded away to a lesser degree. Her eyes flickered to his hand. They had not had physical contact since Terralysium…. Before the breaking of their bond. She felt a peak of curiosity…what if they had skin-to-skin contact?

Michael opened her mouth to speak suddenly the ship gave a sudden lurch, immediately shifting her step and maintained her balance as Pike almost toppled over; lights immediately turning read though she could see the echoing lull through the metal; a resonating feeling that buzzed in the air like static electricity but she felt it run through her body before she noticed how the speeds outside began to drop.

Pike instantly shifted into a full captaincy mode and took the immediate lead out into the turbolift.

* * *

“Detmer, Status.” He called out as soon he entered the bridge, Michael though started to her station, Linus moving away though she started on the scans of what was happening, vaguely hearing Detmer’s reply and how the ship went into Red alert to the captain’s command.

“Our scans show we’ve been pulled into a multi-phasic stasis field that’s disrupting our shield harmonics,” Michael spoke. But the feeling in the air…. She could feel it ran more than through the shields… Her body was sensitive to strong harmonic resonant… it made her worried. She could easily recall the last time she was on the bridge when a harmonics jammer was weaponised. So long to be…reconstructed… she didn’t want that again.

“We’ve come to a full stop, air. Whatever got us, we’re locked in place.”

“Like a damn fly in a web.”

Michael’s fingers brushed over the screen though she found the source of the field with very good ease. “And there is the spider.”

Outside the view screen, she could see a vast, moon-like sphere ahead of them, with tendrils that shifted in an almost orbit within itself. Its colour was a burned rustic and there was dim shifting of light within it. With a few pulses of its light, she could feel resonated through the ship’s infrastructure, in turn through her…


	13. The Sphere, Part 2

It had taken a little while before they could get all the data to debrief on the sphere. From scans of the exterior and interior, Michael couldn’t help but be fascinated by its…design. It reminded her a little of herself that it was not a typical species. No signs of anything that could be labelled as alive but its energy patterns fluxed and it had a very hot core temperature that pulsed around; no doubt spreading heat throughout its system. No doubt absorbed nutrient in the form of radiation and particles. Its vast size must be a necessity for that too…

Linus and Pike talked about it though she vaguely listened, twirling it’s hologram around for a new angle.

“Any attempts at communication?” Pike asked, “The longer we’re here, the longer it’ll take to catch up with Spock.”

Michael’s eyes rose from the hologram before shaking her head. “It’s unlikely to offer verbal communication. There’s…no way it could develop speech since there’s no need for a voice in the vacuum of space. There’s nothing to suggest telepathy. We should have our universal translators look for anything other than verbal speech patterns and translations.”

Both of their head turned. Pike’s eyebrow raising. “Like…sign language?”

“Yes. It could use…anything between energy shifts or light to serves as a medium between us.” Michael mused, “The stasis field we’re in… it drums against the hull unevenly.” To why she had considered other options. It was really starting to grate on her nerves. Like someone constantly tapping along the ship. It reminded her of what tractor beams felt like which she still _hated_.

With a thoughtful nod, Pike pressed a button on his desk. “Bryce, open communications that don’t require vocal translations. Use the viewscreen if you have to.”

 _“Aye, sir,”_ Bryce called back through the comms.

“Clearly, it must need us from something.” Pike mused. “We’re the only ship in this area, aside from Spock’s shuttle, it left shuttle but got us….why?”

“A small shuttle size and a single occupant probably not worth its need unless we weren’t in pursuit,” Linus suggested.

“Most non-sentient species, it might think we’re food, threat or a mate. If it wanted to eat us, would have done it by now, if it thinks we’re a threat, it’s capable of tearing the ship apart. We’re clearly not the right size or shape to be considered a mate so there’s a chance that this creature is sentient and intelligent.” Michael listed though she couldn’t find a clear reason to yank a passing starship out of warp. “What do we have onboard that it could want?”

“There have been dozens of ships passing over this area last few weeks. It’s not clear.” Pike responded. “ _We’ll have to wait until we can find communications with it before…”_ he trailed off as they all heard his words were spoken in _Vulcan_.

Michael frowned deeply, her head tilting; a language she knew he didn’t know.

Just then, the ship's lights turned red and alarms rose. With a new sense of alertness, Pike took the lead out but as soon as they exited the ready room, they were suddenly confounded with a sudden spurt of the confused uproar of unfamiliar languages with equally confused bridge crew.

All around, the consoles glitched, switching between written texts of languages which only added fuel for the confusion.

 _“I’ll try to get the systems on automatic.”_ Though the words came out in Klingon, she knew the look of confusion from Pike; clearly he didn’t have a wide variety of languages, so she shot to the captain’s chair, the scripture another dialect of Vulcan appearing on its panel though just about altered the control to shunter some of the security features to auto before it switched to something else, Arabic, maybe if she could recall the scriptures and font.

Michael then shot to her monitor that flickered into Klingon before pulling out a back panel and disconnected some wires carefully to loop through itself and remain more distanced to some of the ship’s systems; enough she hoped to keep the monitor to stay on Klingon but now, it was useless as a science monitor.

Around her, the words were thrown but no one was getting anywhere beyond noise. She knew she had branched out on her languages considerably…given how much time she had when overseeing Georgiou at the facility but this was still far from her area of expertise. There was one person on this ship that was very much capable of keeping up with the vast amount of different languages but…

She couldn’t wake Saru… not with his health in the way it was. She had to get creative.

Pike’s voice pulled her attention but again, the words echoing from his lips weren’t familiar, there was a vivid sense of frustration that flushed his body along with the confusion. Her head cocked to the side before she flicked the screen on her monitor to display images from the data banks. They wouldn’t have been altered, only the text. Universal images would be their best friend.

On the screen, a series of icon pictures popped up. So she brought up schematics of the ships main computer on Deck 4, a speech symbol then pulled an image of a spanner, turning to Pike, she gestures to herself than to the sequence of pictures.

Pike’s interest caught though there was a sense of relief in his face as he took in the pictures. He could understand _that_. Michael watched him mull before he nodded. She didn’t hesitate to do to the Jefferies tubes this time; not needing the turbolift.

Getting to the Main computer, Michael started to work to disconnect some of the subsystems manually via the hardware than the corrupt soft where. Clearly something had infected the systems, while she had a feeling it was something to do with the sphere, it clearly wasn’t compatible. Perhaps it mutated into a type of virus?

Michael could feel that perhaps it was likely the case, their systems probably were very different things. Miscommunication or a fault….or it was its way of trying to communicate?

With a few final tweaks, adjusting the yellow chips around, she flicked another few buttons then waited…. On the screen, the text shifted into English and then… the red symbol of Comms disappeared and after a second it turned green, all around her sounds echoed; a flood of English touching her ears.

“Burnham to bridge, I’ve got the translator up for the time being, ship-wide and on all systems. I think it’s a virus that was incorporated, most likely an attempt of communication that failed but I can’t be sure. I’ll get a team together to disconnect a few systems from the mains so they don’t get infected again if that’s the case.”

“Copy that, Commander. Return to the bridge when you’re done.” Pike approved before the lines closed.

* * *

Michael finished quickly, getting teams dispatched and was just entering the turbolift when quite suddenly as she stepped out to the bridge, she felt her entire body seize up as a sudden whining rang though the ship; thundering against her eardrums, a faint smell of garlic in the air.

She couldn’t move. Couldn’t blink, her eyes wouldn’t even move as if she was a statue. Inwardly, she wanted to panic about this, that the last time this had happened, she had been on the Charon… and before that, Mudd; that had led to her shattering. She didn’t want that….couldn’t deal with that… not now.

“What the hell is that noise?” Pike demanded, out of her immediate site but she could hear he was by Nhan’s monitor. “Burnham?” Through the noise, it was hard to pick up his boots but he suddenly swam into her line of sight, his confused expression immediately melting into concern. “Michael?!” His hand came to her shoulder, blue eyes staring into her but she couldn’t blink or flicker her gaze. He whipped around to Nhan for an answer.

“Our harmonic jammers have been activated… the virus has spread.” She announced a note of worry in her tone. “I’ll try and circumvent them.”

The ship suddenly gave a lurch and her balance was thrown, unable to shift to maintain it. She felt the shift in gravity and…she began to _topple_.

For a second, she could almost see herself shattering again. On the bridge of all places; which she’d admit was not the best place but it’d mean she’d get seen to quicker than shattering in a quiet part of the ship…

Warm arms suddenly embraced her, she could almost smell his scent though Chris’s touch was most familiar; the same warmth trickling over her skin; almost making her forget the moment of her inabilities of movement before the reality caught up. Pike’s arms were warm and she could see the bridge shift in her vision as he was careful to lower her down. Fortunately at an angle where she had a good view.

“We can’t circumvent them from here,” Nhan called out. “If I can get to the science lab, I can try and disable it with a shock pulse.”

“An EMP will knock out all our systems. We don’t have the time for the repairs.” Pike spoke up. “Bryce, open a line to engineering. If Michael’s frozen, Stamets must be as well. We can’t jump without him”.

After a second, there was a pull beep.

“I’m sorry, Sir but…the virus is interfering with comms.”

“Damn it.” Pike muttered under his breath. “Let’s get Commander Burnham to Sickbay. I’ll need to know what the situation is down there.”

* * *

It took longer than Pike would have liked to get Burnham into a gurney; the statue like posture she had been walking it had made it difficult. If she had been limp, carrying her would have been much simpler. But both he and Nhan had to take one side of her and tug.

He could only imagine what was going through Burnham’s mind at this. Frustration, annoyance and no doubt _embarrassment_. With comms down, they hadn’t been able to exactly call for a gurney but they took the first one that came around.

“We are we taking her to sickbay? I don’t think the docs quite know what to do about this.” Nhan mused as they walked.

“I don’t think leaving her on the floor anywhere would be ideal, commander. At least in sickbay, she’ll be both monitored and no doubt pick up more information from there.” He hoped at least. “Now, please do what you can with the jammers, if not, try and disable the rest of the anti-vampire stuff you’ve got running.”

“Aye, sir. I have a few ideas for that.”

“Good.” They departed ways before turning another and almost sliding the gurney into the bemused form of Saru.

“Commander Saru, I thought you were on bed rest.” He remarked. He hadn’t _seen_ Saru but he could see he was far from well. Burnham had been right about that. Perhaps it was a good thing they were going to sickbay.

“The… the ship was in high alert, I thought you could do with some help.” Though he took the end of the gurney and began to help pull it along with him and the nurse.

Pike’s eyes narrowed though he felt a wave of concern. “Commander, I really think you should go back to bed. We’ve got the situation under control.”

“No, I can handle being on my feet for a few hours more, Captain. I’ve gotten a little caught up and… I thought perhaps we could slow the spread of the virus.” Saru continued, coughing a little before he carried on. “Digital antibodies to…counteract the virus’s effects. Should…allow us to regain more of the ship's systems.”

Pike’s head cocked to the side though he couldn’t deny that wasn’t a good idea. “We’ve got a few systems taken offline to prevent corruption. I can get the team to start looking into it.”

“I’ve already started an algorithm we can use.” From tucked under his other arm, the Kelpien pulled out a PADD, dropping it down onto the gurney next to Burnham’s head. “It’ll…be sluggish but it should work.”

They took a final turn into sickbay and almost immediately, Dr Pollard descended onto them like a dragon seeking gold, her focus passing to Burnham for a moment before going straight to Saru, with a displeased expression growing on her features.

“You’ve gotten worse.” She remarked, tugging him to the biobed. With relief that Saru otherwise taken care of, he was equally glad to see Dr Culber appear with a tricorder in hand though his eyebrows pulled in as he saw Burnham

“Doctor Culber.” Pike greeted. “I know vampires can’t exactly qualify for medical treatment but…” he trailed off.

Culber’s lip curled up into a low smile, “I heard about the system activations. There’s nothing more we can do unless we can turn them off.”

Pike huffed, suspecting as much. “Can she stay here?”

Culber hesitated though a look passed his face, lighting him up as if had a light bulb above his head. “Engineering.”

“What?”

“Engineering’s been, or at least the spore drive’s been developed against the jammers.” Culber pointed out, “If we can get her behind those, she’d be able to move.”

“Then let’s go there.”

* * *

Once there, Pike was surprised to see Stamets himself up and about, yet Michael remained motionless as the door behind them closed.

“ _How_ are you up?” Pike questioned, eyes flickering around; noting both Tilly and Reno there too before his focus shifted to Stamets again. The vampire in question looked….mildly perturbed at a constant but his features shifted a fraction as soon as he saw Culber, visibly relaxing. Culber had said engineering was secured…unless it was very specific areas…

“Modifications to my Augments, captain.” The commander spoke, unzipping his sleeve to display an augment panel embedded in the skin of his forearm.

Pike’s head tilted though he could feel that opened up a can of questions right there. Implants and technology weren’t something that worked with vampires; he was sure he had read all about that.

“We…developed it as means for comfort when using the drive,” Tilly spoke up, hurrying from her monitor and straight to Burnham’s side and immediately grabbed her stiff hand, rubbing in soft comforting circles. “We used the same technology used for the anti-jammers to protect the spores when the jammers are active.”

“So… that makes you immune to the effects?” Pike questioned, feeling like the _point_ of the jammers here in the first place was now greatly diminished.

“For the most part.”

“I developed an implant for Michael in case…something like this happened. If we can install it, she’d be able to move.” Tilly said, pulling out a small device from her pocket.

It looked similar to Stamets’s arm augments but it was about four centimetres long and two centimetres wide that was relatively flatter and sleeker in shape but it had two prongs on its underside that he felt went _under_ the skin.

“And…where is that going to go?” Pike questioned, curiously taking it from her before inspecting it in his fingers.

“Anywhere, really.” Tilly shrugged. “Silver line with their nerve systems. I’d suggest her arm since it’s convenient but to get it in, it had to go under the skin. There’s very little that can…do that without vamp-teeth.”

“Maybe somewhere less prone to damage.” Stamets pointed out. “As she’s clan leader, there’s a chance she’d end up in a scuffle; one way or another. Installing it there is…far too easy to get ripped out or breaking.”

The talking _continued_ though he was sure he could feel Burnham’s irritant mood as neither Tilly nor Stamets zeroed in on a location.

“How about _I_ decide, you install and Burnham can choose to have it removed and installed elsewhere once she’s able to talk to us.” Pike overruled loudly. “She needs to get active and extending this talk isn’t going to help. Lower back.” A place he could think was reasonable if he saw how vampires fought; they never exposed their back and it was low enough to not cause restrictions to movements.

Both looked surprised but Stamets nodded. “Yes, sir.” He suddenly appeared beside Burnham’s gurney and Pike helped Culber and Tilly with turning Burnham onto her side; her arm position making it hard to get her on her front fully so they had to hold her up in place.

The back of her shirt and jacket were pushed up, Pike’s fingers held it though watched as Stamets’s teeth shifted, unable to feel the sudden cold wash down his spine to see sharpened fangs exposed, his face disappearing down behind Burnham’s frame but he heard the _crunch_.

A low dull cracking-crunch, like gravel rubbing together. It wasn’t a pleasant sound though he was glad to see Stamets’s face reappear a second later and pressed the augment into place.

Pike’s breath held though he was sure he wasn’t the only one before he felt Burnham’s body jolt and just as suddenly loosen up. Immediately he let go of the fabric and she rolled back carefully onto the gurney, black eyes closing for a moment, her chest expanding and fingers flexed.

“Michael, are you alright?” Tilly question.

“Why…couldn’t you have put me in the protected rooms?” Burnham questioned in a very dry tone. “Listening to your decision making was a roller coaster.”

“The rooms sealed off,” Reno called up, continuing her work at the wall a few meters away, not disturbed by their intrusion. “Even the spore canisters lock up. Can’t open it until the alarms off.”

“Great.” Burnham sat up abruptly, her hand disappearing to her back though her whole demeanour was…sullen. “We need to get to sickbay. Saru…Saru’s diagnosis isn’t good.”

The sudden jump in the topic made Pike blink. “What?”

“Saru thinks his conditions gone terminal. I…need to see him myself to see if that’s true.” She jumped off the gurney. “Thank you.” Though genuine, she was clearly preoccupied.

Pike exhaled heavily. “I need to get back to the bridge.” He had to see what the status of the ship was now; see if they got comms working; at least then he or anyone else wouldn’t have to make the manual trips.

* * *

Michael didn’t go to Saru straight away. No, she had to help with implanting the anti-bodies into the ship’s software and seeing the results compile before she could see him. Leaving them the data to

She could smell his scent much more as she made the trip. It made her stomach tighten enough as she saw him. Laying there on the biobed, beads of sweat all over his skin and his pink skin drained of a lot of colour but…the back of his head was redder and much more inflamed.

“Saru.” She called softly, a hand coming to touch his, his skin feeling drastically cooler though he stirred at her immediate touch. Turquoise eyes opening up a crack at her before they closed again, muscles in his face pulling together.

“I take it you heard while you were here?” He mumbled.

“Yes.” The noise had lessened considerably since Nhan had departed ways to resolve the issues, enough for her to have heard his and Dr Pollard’s chat. “I don’t…think you’re dying, Saru.”

The Kelpien scoffed lightly, “This is a natural Kelpien process called Vahar'ai. Although, mine is premature but it’s a process I know I’d face at some point.”

“Then that’s an indication that something triggered this. Artificially.” Michael argued softly. “I know what…dying smells like. But…you’re undergoing a biological shift but that shouldn’t mean death.”

“Michael,” Saru’s eyes flickered open, “this process is _normal_. When it occurs on my homeworld, it’s a signal for us to be lead to the culling for slaughter by our predator species, the Ba’ul. Even if we didn’t die then, we could be driven mad by it. Either way, death will still occur.”

“Has any living Kelpien tried?”

Saru tittered softly, his hands coming to rest on his stomach. “No.”

“Then how can you be sure that enduring is death?” She pressed, “I know transformation is terrible. It hurts and it feels like it could last forever but that doesn’t mean it’ll be the end. There’s no reason for your biology to trigger a death process when the body is designed to adapt and survive.”

“Turning into a vampire is a very different thing, Burnham.” His voice rose and his cheeks flushed. “I’ve watched this happen in my village for years. I know what this is and you’re attempting to assure me that it’s not lethal isn’t going to change what is happening. I don’t want that argument. I don’t want you to believe or make me believe I may survive this because of ignorance of the full picture! Allow me this, Michael.”

Michael’s eyes dropped, silenced as much as she wanted to rebuff such a sentiment. He was giving in to it. Or she was simply in denial. Both were happening but…she didn’t want to argue with him. Not now.

“The…digital antibodies are working in the ship's systems. Sluggish but it’s expelled the virus from a few of our core systems.” Michael spoke, changing the topic because…what else she was could say? “Comms are down but…Nhan and a few teams are getting them up running. Most…of the anti-vampire tech is off but the jammers are still active.” Thank god, she could hear properly now the rest of the ship; including the bridge as thy discussed the sphere and its rise in temperature.

“Hm..” Saru exhaled heavily. “I…have been collecting files and data since I joined Starfleet. After…Captain Georgiou pulled me from Kaminar almost 20 years ago now.” His lips curled up a fraction with a fondness though blinked with a groan; hands coming to his eyes. “Ugh, flashes of ultraviolet. I’m surprised you can’t see it.”

“Vampire vision improves in clarity, not other spectrums.” Abit, maybe they did in a milder sense; they could make out different levels of colours that…they hadn’t ordinarily seen but nothing drastic like Kelpien’s optimal level. They sensed more from their other senses like smell; _that_ was their superior sense. Hunting senses for greater distances.

“Do you know why I joined Starfleet, Michael?”

“No.”

Saru’s smile stayed, saddened. “When I left, I had nothing but…plant seeds and my sister’s knife. My life hadn’t started then and all I had done was…exist; waiting for the end. While I was being processed at Starbase 7, I saw…so much. Diversity of culture…experience, so many species that coexisted. Some had…less than me. Some had…stories.” Saru’s voice quietened as he spoke. “I listened to them. I…found purpose because I realised that…I could help these people, other people, and other species. It was…logical to join Starfleet to do that.” He let out a sign, eyes flicking closed. “I knew I wouldn’t become to go home. A…price to pay to be a part of this life. Of knowledge.”

Michael’s eyes lowered but she could feel his emotions in his voice, parting so much to her that…she had not been privy to before. Her hand rose, coming to his head though she could feel the heat against her flesh. His face pulled up into a grimace though leant his head back into her touch.

“On…the event of my death,” Saru started, “I…want you to keep them, help…continue to catalogue them. I know that…I might not go home but…sooner or later, other Kelpiens will leave Kaminar. It would…be helpful for them to have a path to follow; from the perspective of a Kelpien.”

Her head bobbed softly. “Of course.” While she didn’t doubt his belief on his imminent death; he clearly phrased it to satisfy her discontentment… but the fact was, even if he did survive _this_ ; she’d still outlive him. Perhaps would see that day herself what Saru could not.

Though Michael observed him for a long moment, something…about this all felt familiar. The situation they were in with the sphere was quite distracting and took away from Saru; clearly anyone could guess that the premature nature of Saur’s ailment was not coincidental. As the stasis field bothered her, clearly the sphere triggered this…

Then suddenly it _clicked_.

Her eyes widened and her hand dropped from his head suddenly enough to distract Saru’s from his thoughts.

“When people die or are dying, they always want to leave something behind.” She stated, “You and your work, the…The sphere must need us for…a similar type of purpose.” There was no logical reason for its behaviour. It was trying to make contact with them

Saru frowned though the lines straightened out as he too made the connections. “The virus…the lights… oh, it makes much more sense now.”

“It’s ancient…powerful and intelligent. Rhys and Owosekun were saying its temperature was rising.”

“That’s it’s death process.” Saru wiggled up from his biobed, taking a breath before he got up and swayed though the vampire was quick to grab his arm, steadying him with ease.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Pollard called out sharply, looking up from her patient.

Michael didn’t wait to give her an answer before she took Saru and shot away, stopping by the turbolift and waited for the kelpien to recover from the short trip before he stumbled into the turbolift. Pollard could chew her out later. Now, they didn’t have the time.

“Nope,” Saru spoke, once as they moved.

The turbolift doors opened and Michael swept into the bridge, moving Linus from the science station that looked to have…been patched back into its role again; no doubt to be fixed properly later.

“Captain, have you tried running the translator through the ultralight spectrum?” She called out, pulling him from his conversation with Owosekun.

Pike’s eyes flickered past her though his frown said enough. “No.”

“We think we’ve come up with a hypothesis of what’s happening; the sphere virus…the light.” Saru called out, stumbling to his monitor, “My illness.”

Pike’s eyes stayed focused on the Kelpien. “Scans show we’re 7 minutes away before it detonates. Please make this quick.”

“My illness is a death process that was triggered prematurely. This…sphere is the only cause we can conclude based on proximity and how it’s interacting with our ship. It used a virus to our communications in an attempt to establish contact…but what it had to say overwhelmed the systems. Mutating and causing problems we are currently facing.” Saru spoke up. “My species evolved to detect dangers and have naturally higher senses but…that makes us vulnerable in the same instances. Hardwired empathy. The light I’ve been seeing, I can feel it reaching out.”

Pike’s face didn’t change though his blue eyes remained wary. His jaw flexing at the mention of his death-process clearly coming to the forefront of concern.

“Can you confirm this?”

“If we run the light through the translator, it should start to recognise a linguistics pattern,” Michael spoke up confidently. “As you can tell, the Sphere is dying, Captain. It’s why we’re here _now_ ; not any other ship before us. It needs Discovery’s computer to deliver whatever it needs to say before it expires. To be preserved.”

“Spock’s shuttle leaves our sensor range in five minutes, Captain,” Detmer called up.

Pike’s head turned towards the viewscreen, his heart thumping a little faster and she could feel how his body flushed with this spout of information.

“Computer, switch the view screen into the ultraviolet spectrum and run through the translator.”

With that, the screen displaying the Sphere flickered, though onscreen said a very different thing, flutters of what had looked like bright light turned into ribbons that fluttered around in unique patterns; not randomized as usual light patterns but morphed and flowing with intent. The screen lit up with the computer’s attempts of rendering but even now, it was still overwhelming but there was enough…

“Options?” Pike moved, pacing almost though he looked uncertain nonetheless.

“If it’s dying, it’ll be messy given its side and mass and how it’s heating up.” Rhys spoke up “Our weapons will disintegrate.”

“If we drop our shields, diver all power to computer processing and library’s, we can receive its download and get away before it dies.”

“Not if we’re being held by the stasis field.” Detmer pointed out, “are we to assume it’ll drop it?”

“We’ll have to. If we don’t, it’ll keep us here until it expires but if we do this, we have a chance to get away without posing a risk of getting caught up in it.” Michael mused though she kept her gaze on the captain.

Pike’s eyes closed before he nodded swiftly and far from thrilled. “Then let's do it. Send an alert for all the crew to stand by until we depart; if it needs the computers….we have to keep the systems clear.”

“Aye, sir.”

Michael was quick to get busy, compressing a good portion of their library and memory already for the sake of space—she didn’t know how much the sphere was expected to have but she expected a lot. They had to make room for it.

The bridge got into motion and readying for the transmissions before Pike moved to sit in his chair, knuckles white as he gripped the arms of it with a solemn expression.

“Ready?”

A beat passed but the nod hung in the air.

“Drop the shields, open the channels.”

The lights turned out, though the yellow-alert was that kept the whole bridge lit before her monitor and the others lit up; a transmission coming through, filling the processing above but to her astonishment, the systems continued to process faster and above their maximum…. Michael relayed this out loud though her eyes stayed to the screen, the clock ticking but there was a sense of anticipation that came with this.

Then it was _complete_.

“Transmission complete.”

“Detmer?”

“Stasis field dropping. 20 seconds until we can get to warp.”

“Pull us away at full impulse, Spock’s trajectory.”

Discovery moved, peeling away from the sphere as it began to get brighter, seconds ticking by until… the ship lurched into warp; but on her sensors, there was a huge spike of energy and radiation.

“The Sphere’s detonated in our wake. It must have sped up its death cycle once the transmission was complete.” She could only imagine what that would have looked like…but they couldn’t afford to lose Spock’s trail. They had won those minutes back.

Saru’s chuckling pulled the moment away, slamming down the reminder; the shadow that hung around him.

“Now, I think it’s time for me to follow suit. My head hurts.” Saru started, his pain starting to show through as he stumbled, edging towards the turbolift doors. Michael didn’t hesitate to dart to his side, taking his weight with ease. She could handle this…. She had to. If he survived or not, she had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whohoo, finally got this chapter out! I felt the whole thing with Saru and Micheal should be on a new chapter and since you all waited for so long, you get this longer chapter than normal. 
> 
> Please, drop some kudos, thoughts and I'm suupppper looking forwards to getting further along to another signal hehee.


	14. Reform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i figured this was time! All fair warning that there's a bit of smut near the end, you'll be able to tell but I'm sure it's well within the M rating. I'm wanting to get things moving and...so I shall :)

Saru’s breathing hadn’t eased up as she got him back to his quarters. Instead, his body was flushed with a lot more activity than before that spoke enough that…he was approaching some biological threshold for _something_ ; to…death, madness that Saru expected or to something else; that she hoped. His adrenals were high and she could feel his exhaustion from the pain as she helped him out of his jacket and shirt and guided him into his mossy bed.

His ganglia were inflamed and extended though she could imagine how sensitive those were now; she could see the veins in them though…unlike before, the veins inside were much smaller than before; getting less blood flow there which…was odd.

“You still don’t believe I’m dying?” Saur croaked, watching her carefully.

“I don’t know.” Michael admitted. “It’s just…if a Kelpien in your time has never lived to see through; to clarify your beliefs that death is the end result then…how can I simply believe it? Why do the Ba’ul cull the Kelpiens when this…happens?”

Saru closed his eyes. “It’s seen as a mercy.”

 _Or a way to conceal the end result._ Michael finished in her head. Not allowing herself to say it out loud because…Saru didn’t want to hear it; not now. This wasn’t the conversation they should have now.

Saru shifted back, fingers fiddling with one of the flower he had in his hand. “I’m glad you didn’t insist on sickbay.”

“It was busy there… I figured…here of all placed was quiet; surrounded by plants of your home world would be where you’d want to be.” Michael spoke softly.

Saru nodded, his lips curling up a fraction as he rested his back, a low exhale escaping his lips. “There’s a knife in that draw,” His head tilting to the side as an indication.

Michael frowned though obeyed as she rose to her feet, taking her time as she strode towards the side cabinet and pulled it open. Inside was a smooth silver blade, carefully crafted and had clear signs of use; she could smell the plant residue all over it. The blade was warm to touch against her flesh, but no doubt cool to anything hotter than her flesh. Yet, it felt so…fragile in her grasp. It would be so…easy to crush it as if it was made of clay; rendering it into metallic dust.

“Is this yours?”

“My sisters.” Saru spoke, “She gave it to me before I left.”

Michael wandered back, her eyes examining the details carefully before she looked back to Saru, settling to sit on the side of his bed “I could kill you with quicker and less painful methods than a blade.”

An agreeable hum echoed, “I want it to be from something from home, than the direct hands of a predator…”

The remark was hardly offensive because she understood the sentiment; his knife by her hands were different than to her simply snapping his neck or was it the fact it’d make her feel better about doing it herself. All in all, Michael wasn’t sure how she even felt about being put into this position.

Yes, she was stalling but…upset? It was confusing to really grasp how she felt about this. Denial, very strong. Was it Apathy…or the fact that she couldn’t quite get in touch with her emotions to feel more.

“What?”

Michael’s dark gaze move from the blade to the Kelpien. “ I should be upset. Crying, trying to talk you out of this, perhaps allow myself to…speak on my emotions and what we even are to each other.” She lowered the blade. “I want to feel that.”

Saru’s hand move, gently coming to her knee. “Your broken bond?”

Her head bobbed. “Crying is physically impossible for us. Our eyes can’t tear up, our throats don’t tighten and my lungs don’t even have much of a function to cause the…traditional crying habits. It’s…frustrating.”

His fingers tightened over her knee as a squeeze of assurance. “I know your reactions aren’t going to be deeply emotional. Perhaps it’s no longer in your nature but…I don’t care. You’re here by my side. Right now, that _all_ that matters.”

Michael said nothing but she twiddled the blade in her fingers. “I _want_ to feel this, Saru. I don’t want to…move on from this so quickly. I don’t want to be so…apathetic to someone who’s become part of my family here.”

Saru’s face softened. “Then... why don’t you try and fix it with Captain Pike? If he broke your bond, he can mend it, surely. I would…want that for you. To be happy with him. Take a…leap of faith.”

His attempts to further push her with Chris was _almost_ amusing enough to make her roll her eyes; though his point still stood. “You think I’m being too slow.”

“I think you’re holding yourself back, Michael. He’s a good man; honourable. He holds himself back for you. If you don’t let him in, how can you two become something more that you two so desperately want? Live in a moment…see where it takes you.”

Michael tittered softly, “dating advice on your deathbed, really not the sort of conversation I actually pictured.”

“Well, I aim to surprise.” Saru inhaled heavily, a flash of pain flickering through his features. “Pain’s increasing…” His eyes flickered to the blade, almost begging for a moment for her to use it before his expression shifted, his hand moving to her wrist. “I know you’ll reconnect with your brother, Michael. I…won’t say it won’t be easy but…I’m sure you’ll get that.”

“Thank you, Saru.” She could feel he was genuine in how it warmed his voice, despite the other ailments he had. His hand moved from her wrist to her hand, touching over the blade with a clear hint.

“Please…stop stalling.”

Michael’s eyes lingered on Saru’s face, her lips pursing though she watched as his head tilting, exposing his ganglia to her.

Though as she rose the blade, still stalling by going slow, she watched as the veins in the at the base seemed to disappearing fully before the flesh start to darken with clear indications of wither before they seemed to…detach, falling back onto the mossy pillow. Saru didn’t notice that though she could sense the suble changes of his adrenaline lower and the rise of dopamine endorphins in his blood. Her lack of anything was what caught his attention.

“What?”

Her eyes flickered up from the shredded ganglia to his face though passively picked it up, holding it in front of his face. “I never touched it with the blade.”

His eyes widened, taking it from her though he let out a short laugh of relief as he flipped it around in his hand, relaxing back fully. The surge of emotions was palpable and she could sense that perhaps it was overwhelming now but she knew she had to get him back to sickbay; this was something he’d want to be monitored about now…

* * *

His words did linger after Michael left him there with Dr Culber to rest; relieved herself to know she wasn’t going to lose her friend but he was still underdoing more subtle changes now the worst was past him. She wanted him time to adjust with dignity and privacy as he could get in that time. As of now, Michael knew to…fully get where she wanted to be emotionally, she had to do one thing.

_Ping_

The doors opened, revealing the familiar ready room and the captain himself as he flicked through a vast amount of data with a clear sense of interest and devotion. He looked up though as she stepped him, his face warming up; the news already having met him about Saru.

“How is he?”

“Resting up. It’ll take time for his body to adjust and…I thought it’d be wise to remove him from duty for the next few days.”

Pike nodded swiftly. “Already done.”

Michael nodded, though her attention flickered to his PADD. “The Sphere’s data?”

The captain looked down then nodded enthusiastically, “Everything the Sphere had over the last hundred thousand years. It…. It’s a vast amount of data to look through. It’ll…take perhaps Starfleet centuries to look through.”

“Or a decade for a vampire.” Michael mused though he gestured for her to take a seat so she did. “We’re still on the path for Spock shuttle, despite our delay, we should reach him in about 8 hours.”

Pike nodded, pushing the PADD aside though he was clearly still in a good mood, the pull of his eyebrows suggested a more serious next topic. “You did good today, Commander but… I struggled. From having no data on…what was happening to a sudden info-dump, while literal in the case of the Sphere, it’s hard to grasp on what you know and what you’re sharing and _when_.”

Michael nodded. “I’m sorry. I know that…I can leave people behind on my train of thoughts. Processing information faster is…something I’m used to, it’s easy to forget, so to speak, that others don’t have that same ability.”

Pike’s lip curled up. “Next time, keep me in the loop.”

“Yes sir.”

Pike’s expression stayed though he plucked up the PADD and held it out. “The Sphere data collected information about earth. Humans, proto-humans, Neanderthals…vampires.”

Immediately, Michael grasped the PADD though she knew the expression of surprised made it over her face; though she saw the words were translated, she could see the more in-depth analysis of her species was…all here.

From the conception of the first to… the near extinction; categorised by events, bio-types, scans, history, population, practises… it was _all_ there. For a second, Michael felt like she was holding the very key to her kind’s complete life….

“Ohh….there’s gonna be _such_ a long meeting with the clans now…” She sighed, though she opted to stop herself from going into it; not now. Though that didn’t erase the slight smile on her face.

Pike’s head tilted, “I thought you’d be beaming about this a lot more.”

That brought her focus back though she recalled what she had come here to do. She placed the PADD down. “I want to.” Michael admitted, “I’ve…been thinking a lot of my emotions and…lack thereof.”

Pike’s feature softened though the air between them changed from professional to personal. Subtle but they both knew what this was about.

“The bonds.”

Michael nodded. “Broken, my…empathy is limited…but I think I know how it can be repaired. When that happens…I’ll be able to…process things much more emotionally. I…don’t like not being able to feel sad when I should, especially if I’m about to lose a close friend.”

“What can I do to help?”

Michael inhaled deeply, “You’re…not the problem. Cause, maybe but not the problem.” No, she knew she was and now, she had to be the one to do this; take the lead if Chris was the one letting her. “I kept things slow and…that’s not allowing me to accept what we could have.”

“I won’t rush you, Michael.” The captain assured. “Whatever you need…”

“I need _you_.” She rose to her feet, moving around his desk though could feel his curious gaze before she held a hand out. Slowly, he reached out and took it; the touch immediately lighting up her senses like before with warmth…tingling her skin. “Physical contact…helps.” Her voice softening.

Chris’s head tilted before he squeezed her fingers assuring, “Do you feel something?”

Her head bobbed. “I…don’t expect you to but…yeah.”

Chris moved, not pulling his hand free but rose to his feet, leaving them standing a foot away from each other. With the warmth through his touch, the scent suddenly surrounding her, the spur of emotions was…overwhelmingly _good_ … she didn’t want it to end. Carefully, she stepped closer, glad that he was firm though she could feel his anticipation; knowing where this was going and…there was no desire to stop her; only for her to carry on.

So Michael compiled, her other hand coming to his cheek, feeling the warmth of his flesh, both literal and the mental before she lent up; his posture shifting to meet her half-way before their lips met; a new warmth spread this time, the second pausing as she felt the warmth seemed to heat through their touches…

The dull ache that had been there since the severing was fading out. She could feel the torn tethers…weave back, the dull black state seemed to seep away with a dull yellow but it throbbed with life, redeveloping back but…not straight away but it spread a new warmth in her chest….

Chris pulled away sharply though she watched in surprise to see his pupils dilated, his other hand coming to his chest as breathed as if he had been winded, falling back into his chair but his grip on her hand tightened.

“Wow.” He inhaled deeply… “I definitely _felt_ that…”

Michael blinked airy, a smile drawing on her, lips though she felt the same tug of gravity towards him. Each beat of his heart tightening that… She reached forwards with her hand again, her cool touch brushing against his cheek though she watched him gaze up at her before his head tilted.

“Your eyes…” he started curiously, “They’re…dark red again.”

“Good.” She was on the right track. They both were.

* * *

“ _Mine_!”

The captain growled possessively as she kicked back Nambue from the human woman, shoving her away and yanked the doctor forwards and immediately bit him in the neck, her fangs sinking into his stone flesh like hard cheese; feeling and hearing the texture crack and hearing the vampire under her cry and finally yield to which she jumped off and grabbed her meal, yanking the terrified human away further from the others to eat in peace.

“No! _Please_.” Words meaning nothing as the Captain came to a stop, shoving the officer down to the more.

The human did try to get up, holding her broken wrist to her chest, breath panted that concurred to a broken rib—or two, a bruised eye swollen and her lip bled; the scent of that alone a calling temptation that wore down her patients with each breath.

Her mouth filled with venom, swooping down to pull the woman’s ankle; slamming her straight onto her back; the bone in her grip snapping, sending the woman’s screams singing into the air. With a soft movement, the captain didn’t hesitate to straddle and pin her down flat before her teeth sunk into the soft, delicate flesh of her throat.

Blood spurted into her mouth almost instantly, her mind going hazy with the unstable need—hunger running deep, her primal urges tingling as she guzzled from her, the warmth of the blood lighting up her system that felt _good_.

She vaguely felt the pathetic struggle; fingers clawing at her sides, pushing against her but it was nothing of note. Barely worth it as the struggles cased as the human convulsed with a gurgle before falling still; veins running dry soon though the captain growled out in frustration; the _need_ for _more_ filling her. She could feel the blood roll down her flesh, the scent drifting up to her nose that yearned her desires more.

It didn’t take too long either to find a new food source; senses following one; vaguely aware of another in pursuit behind but she got to her meal first, a flicker of a finger that easily cracked a spinal disk before the captain took on Gant, his eye black and face bloody but she was quick to tackle him onto his back and swiped her fingers across his eyes, startling him at that before she gripped his shoulder, pushing his head back into the ground….pushing and pushing.

“Ah….” The pained moan of pain pulled her attention more besides them, though she could see the deep dark look in Gant’s eyes...the desire in his eyes that was fuelled by hunger.

His fangs were sharp though, after a second, his hands laid flat, palms open with a clear display of submission; just as she wanted.

In a heartbeat, she was off, pulling her meal with her before she crouched over it with a primitive protectiveness before she exposed his throat, not removing her eyes from her clan member as she sunk her teeth into his flesh.

Gant’s nostrils flared and he did move though he watched with full attention; the enjoyment of the blood filling her once again but the presence of Gant was more _distracting_ ; the look in his face didn’t change, his posture shifting into a crouch as if ready to pounce though his shoulders weren’t as tense as they should that would indicate that.

He didn’t move when the human expired nor the blood as it stopped running though she watched him as he stayed; not disappearing off with disinterest as he usually would. He was cautious but he moved forwards. The Captain growled but not so defensively now, curious though he slid to his knees in front of her and sat on his heels, eyes briefly roaming her figure that implied enough; he _wanted_ her.

She dropped the corpse, tossing it carelessly aside but rose to her feet for one reason, fingers undoing her zipper and pushed it down, the fabric skimming down until caught onto the rim of her boot but Gant was quick to step in before it became a problem by pulling her limb free of the boot before that was gone and slipped her leg free. His pants were open and clearly displayed his _interest_ , his hand came to her calf though she sunk carefully down onto his lap, not allowing him entrance yet though she leant and caught his lips; tasting the blood there that made the difference, stirring the yearnings into something else but just as primal.

He broke the kiss, mouth quickly latching onto her skin, cleansing away the blood from her chin before his lips pressed into her throat as his fingers gripped at her hip, his hips rocking against her pelvis as she felt him harden even more. His hand slipped under her knee, pulling her leg around him.

She growled warningly though unable to help herself for more as she guided him into her; stirring the pleasure that had been boiling under the surface. Her eyes flickered closed, head rolling back as she groaned out but the enjoyment of the initial penetration was overrun as Gant picked up from soft rocks to swift thrusts, his hands more or less held her hips into place though she easily remedied this with a harsh tug of head hair, pulling his head back from her flesh, exposing his throat to her; teeth once again buried into his flesh, straight into the old bite scar she had left many, many times.

He cried out, but she could feel his reactions within her; the pleasure and pain only adding to the experience.

She thrust her hips harder against him, moments of time becoming irrelevant as each thrust and rock only got them closer. Gant had a few tells that the Captain had caught onto when he was close; the grip on her hips, the angle of entry shifting and the scrape of his fangs against her flesh. Two of those, she could feel much more. They were loud, but they weren’t trying to be quiet either; the others were occupied similar or waiting it out. 

Soft sounds turning into heavy grunts, echoes of growls resonating… Her eyes fluttered shut, her grip in his hair not loosening as the bubble of pleasure rose as they got harder and faster… then swiftly, she felt him strike deep; sending her into an orgasm with a muffled sound, not unlatching her teeth for a second…. Gant following a few seconds later, his sound much louder before he felt him empty into her….

Her thighs squeezed around him, rocking a little to extend their pleasures for a little longer…

“Hm… nothing quite as thrilling as post-feed fuck now is it?” It startled her to hear the sounds of their sire so close, but not enough to part them.

Carefully, the captain prised her fangs away, allowing them to revert back to normal before her focus turned from Gant to Ophelia. The sire herself was seated in a tree, watching down at them with a dark smirk.

“What do you want?”

“Walk with me.” With a sharp nod of her head, Ophelia jumped out the tree and landed with silent ease. The captain untangled from Gant before pulling up her pants and her shoe on again before Ophelia moved, breezing through the trees though following pursuit was easy.

They continued for about five minutes before they slowed though the Captain remained weary when they parted from the main clan. Usually, not for a good reason or something, her sire wanted to keep private.

“I’m surprised you didn’t tear your clothes off.” Ophelia started airily, though the air of amusement hung in the air. “Or end up on your _back_ …or his.”

The Captain glowered at the clear prods into a reaction. She had never hid her actions, mostly because everyone would be able to tell for many reasons so bothering was futile. Nor was she embarrassed about it; baser instinct were just that and….there were a few things that brought the sense of pleasure on this dead planet. Enjoying short pockets of moments was what she deserved, even if ruled by the afterglow of bloodlust.

“Talking about sex is hardly what I’m here about.” The Captain spoke calmly, her face passive, dark red eyes watching her sire though, “Not to mention, you don’t provide us with clothes. We don’t rip what we can’t replace.”

“Salvage from the dead, my childe.” Ophelia shrugged before her face turned serious. “How is the training going along?”

“As expected. Gant’s pushed them more into gear since his arrival back but…” the captain hesitated. “Without being able to feed regularly, maintaining the ability to focus enough to fight without tearing a limb off is near impossible.”

“Their names?”

“Fragmented. Only…last names or titles.” The captain knew her real name wasn’t captain, but a title that had stuck more than the name she had when she was human. The name was…too inside the fog to recall. Right now, Captain seemed accurate; she wasn’t human anymore and…why should she have something that wasn’t hers anymore? 

“Good.” That seemed to please the sire. “Your old lives aren’t worth remembering, ties to pasts you don’t need.”

The way that was phrased bothered the Captain but she didn’t voice it. “Our current lives aren’t worth living on a planet with nothing, _waiting_ to be fed.”

Ophelia snorted. “Well, that’s about to change.”

Captain’s head tilted though there was…a sense of relief; desire to leave was what made her restless.

“We’re leaving. Most of the group are ready to leave but where we’re going; control is necessary, if you or any others slip up, then I’ll tear off their limbs and let them feel the flames with their head-on.” The threat was heavy; real though she knew it’d be followed through without hesitation.

“A populated planet?”

“A Gorn Colony. There’s a dense animal population that should sate the thirst but our nature must not leave the clan.” Ophelia explained. “Gorn aren’t that federation friendly and I don’t care but it’s a good place to start since Orion ships no longer pass through this sector since they kept find the empty hulls of the ones I raided.” The sire chuckled. “It’ll be close where we need to be.”

“For this Detmer?”

Ophelia nodded. “You’ll enjoy her, Captain. Having another female aside that snail-Hemet, Narwani.”

Captain shrugged. It mattered little. “She’ll just be another vampire.”

“No, she’ll be a _fresh_ vampire, ready to be moulded,” Ophelia responded with before she drifted closer though there was a somewhat twisted edge to how she looked at her with almost- demeaned look of innocents. “Maybe…” her hands came to her face- taking a lot of effort in the Captain’s part to not reel away; feeling the sire’s presence once again. “Maybe I’ll let you _make_ her.”

Captain’s jaw clenched, “I’ve not turned anyone.”

“No, but you _want_ to, don’t you.” Ophelia cooed. “Human’s don’t think we don’t have the same sire to procreate, we do, but not in the same manner. You could _imagine_ it, couldn’t you? Knowing that…It’s _you’re_ venom in their genetic matrix; they’ll be part of _your_ legacy. Yours…in almost every sense of a sire to a childe. It’s only the external shell that differs. It only takes a single bite.”

The Captain swallowed; not a reflex but to wash away the rise of venom; the thoughts she could see and feel from her sire was strong. The idea pulled at her; it lulled at a desire to fully govern something; something she could create and mould to her wants and desires…someone that would _need_ her to be there, need her to be their teacher… she wanted to be needed. Wanted more…

Ophelia patted her cheek then sauntered way to lean up against a tree, “I know that the ones I leave aren’t truly the ones you can keep. Sure, you can use them for pleasure but…there’s no connection to you, not like _our_ bond.”

“You ensured that,” Captain corrected, “Logically, you don’t want us to turn against you. Think that to be would be unwise in the eyes of a sire that needs us in check. Gant is good if you need a lap-dog, or a fuck, or someone to pick up the kids when they get into a brawl.”

“You’re not complaining.” Nodding straight to her lower half.

Captain shrugged. “Nothing I can do about it, but…I might as well enjoy what I have at my disposal.”

“Gant’s more _mature_ out the others, I see why he would offer himself up to you. You’re both my eldest.”

“They knew the _human_ me, enough in their subconscious to not want to cross _that_ line.” There were more reasons to Gant but he wasn’t loyal to _her_ , only to Ophelia; it wouldn’t surprise her if their sire pushed for them to act on baser instinct. It did leave her curious to why Gant was willing to cross it; did his human life change so much that allowed such behaviour to exist?

Ophelia’s smirked though the tangent of conversion pulled back quickly. With an edge of impatient “I have a bird-of-prey in orbit. Everyone’s to stay in their designated areas. If not, put their head in a box until we get there.”

“Why are we moving _now_ , sire? All this time and—”

In a heartbeat, the captain found herself being shoved back into the tree, her sires face inches from her own though she could feel the disapproval that seeped into the hair, a hand gripping into her head, pulling her head back at an angle. The captain’s eyes remained on her though.

“ _Stop_ with your questions, little one.” The coo spoken with a heavy tone of a hiss that laced throughout. “My plan is in motion, but you’re not privy to the details until I get that human.” Her lips curled into a sharp smile, fangs exposed. “Do you need a _reminder_?” Eyes flickering down to her neck; to the scar that laced her flesh.

The captain blinked before her posture softened against her. Submitting. “No.”

“Good. Now, pack up your camp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe well, you cna't blame any of them really :) I've been interested in explore more with Ophelia more than just with Michael, I might explore that with them in the next chapter or so, bc it's interesting to see the exploration of the new vampires and the difference of the culture Ophelia has them all in, while all not good, it's still unique to explore when there's no...starlfeet or human morals in play. Plus, here you get to see vampires as vampires and what comes with that without the fancy tech Micheal has. 
> 
> As usual, please drop some kudos and your thoughts, if you have any questions or ideas, feel free to drop them in the comments and I'll be happy to answer them XD


	15. Glimpse to the clan

The Captain pulled a face as her eyes swept across the dull scenery of the building. Even in the pitch darkness of night, it was easily seen as if it was day time and the captain didn’t feel thrilled with their new location. She had…expected something a little more but… she could reason this was better than a cave or open fields they had used on the other planet.

Scents around here weren’t that old but stale. The smell of burned metal and oil also lingered and the exterior of it looked a little run down. From the outside, it was clearly human-made. Although there was lots of carved stone that gave a whole…rustic feeling to the whole area. Nothing that looked…out of place but nothing she could see was… _exciting_.

“ _This_ is it?” Gant questioned as he too looked quite sceptical at the building.

Ophelia said nothing but clipped her fingers and pointed towards it. Within a moment, they entered to see it was just as run down as it was on the outside.

“A factory?”

“No, warehouse. I bought it cheap since it’s otherwise useless.” Ophelia answered. “Its ground is soft and pliable, a recent water leak’s forced the warehouse down as it’d made it unsafe to use.”

“Look, a replicator!” With an edge of excitement, Weeton darted over to large, industrial-sized replicator that looked to be run down and damaged. Parts were missing and some were cracked. “I can try and get it working again. Get some furniture, clothes… hell even stuff to patch this place up!”

Ophelia rolled her eyes, almost as if it were obvious. “You all know what’ll happen if you expose yourselves here. I don’t have time for that… and I’d get _really_ pissed off.” Her tone was light but the threat hung in the air nonetheless.

Gant flickered away, exploring the building as did the others though the captain lingered, her arms coming to fold across her chest.

“While you keep a low profile, get the others to dig a large hole in the centre; you can’t afford to leave bodies around the place now. This building is laced with an alloy that’ll prevent any trackers being led back here. If you’re lucky, you could get a Gorn to feast on, one could…easily feed two of you if you _share_ ”

“I’ve….heard about Gorn but, I thought there was…a human colony, not a Gorn colony?” Captain asked, glossing over the jibe of sharing; _that_ was not likely. She recalled with ease though what their sire had said before their move. “Has there…actually been some sort of official first contact?”

“No, but I’ve been about. Gorn _believe_ this is part of their territory but they’ve been a little preoccupied to notice—”

 _Thump_.

Both of their heads turned to see Gant covered in sand, with a very large piece of rock by his feet. Sandstone, with a light creamy hue and looked like it had been sculpted and worn over. He felt their gazes and turned. Ruby eyes flickering to them both before he walked out without a word.

The captain opted not to question her second and turned back to her sire.

“What else?”

Ophelia pursed her lips though examined the replicator with a lot more interest and intensity. “If that replicator works, then we can get more advanced in our plans. I can’t see the working power cell for it but I know someone to help get the parts of it. Best not to steal so soon...” Nodding to the door, they were too fresh in the area for that. “I want you keep up with the training.”

Sensing another question would trigger her Sire to get aggressive, Captain nodded. “I’ll see to it.”

“Good.”

* * *

Ophelia was pleased, to say that her small clan had done what she expected to. She was unfamiliar with some of the replicator technology but…she felt like she could trust them now _with_ technology. With a replicator; why not a computer next?

Georgiou was incredibly loyal. One she hadn’t quite expected when first faced with the new-born vampire but she could feel those bonds in her mind had grown now. Well-crafted and…strong. It would be hard to dissuade her from her goal.

The other’s followed their old captain, and the captain followed her. It was no mistake that they had bonded to their captain as default in her absence but she hadn’t felt…compliant to fulfil her role as sire to all of them when Georgiou filled that role perfectly. That didn’t make her any more in charge, but they all knew that. She had been in all their heads to ensure that.

Now her clan were mature enough for this, despite the risks and lose canons that a few of them were; it was time. This spot was a good area, near an outpost on the colony where there was plenty of people coming and going for mundane things. Enough that there was a crime that should cover their needs. There was going to be a population boom within the next few weeks if she had picked up the correct chatter and expansion of the colony to account for that growth.

Ophelia watched as the group worked, three of them working on digging up a sizeable hole; one that Narwani had planned out in a sort of underground tunnel system to ensure that there was optimal disposal. Georgiou was sorting the replicator with Weeton and Gant. Orderly working to take it apart, organising on what had to be replaced, what could work and what they could repair.

Ophelia airily took note.

Though…she needed more to work with than herself. The clan would become her _network_. Keeping track of Discovery was getting hard, especially with its…jumping technology. She had to trust that Gant’s plan to get Detmer worked. She _needed_ that full set _and_ Detmer… _That_ human’s mind would be filled with so much _treasurable_ information. The same ship as Michael; she’d know the ins and outs; the captain and crew…how her dear Childe had faired away from her...what she could take from her...

A treat she was waiting for… and she was _longing_ for it like a newborn on their first hunt.

But she could wait. She had waited this long, so why not a few more months? 

“ _Hey_!”

A low snarl answered back before Nambue was tacked by a mud-cladded Januzzi. The former doctor though easily twirled his weight and threw off the other vampire, and rolled into a crouch baring sharpened fangs with another snarl.

Georgiou though broke this dispute easily with a hiss. Getting the two back to work with begrudging expressions thrown at each other.

Ophelia smirked. Georgiou would do well as a sire herself… an offer not…false of course, but she remained uncertain if _Detmer_ was the right human for that vampire. Turning someone would be a treat for Georgiou. Her own first childe would be her _favourite_ vampire. Unlike herself, she could not care for Michael Burnham as she did with Georgiou. She’d cut any and all of them loose if she had to but Georgiou was still her favourite. Obedient, submissive yet had a strong personality for her role. She had proven herself worthy of the opportunity of having her own Childe…

Ophelia moved, jumping off her little perch on the ceiling railing and landed on the balls of her feet quietly, taking in more of the disassembled replicator though gestured for Weeton to talk her through it; she might as well get more familiar with this centuries’ technology. 

* * *

“Do ya not know how much this is gonna cost, Phee?” The guff, Scottish voice spoke, tossing back the bent silver canister into the pile as if it was trash. “Don’t get me wrong, doing business with ya is good but… this stuff is not cheap. Industrial replicators are…a wee bigger than ya standard replicators.”

“You’re a resourceful human, Trig, but I need these parts. Unless…you have an actual replicator I can take off your hands?” She knew he did from her ship but she knew he valued that as it was his _only_ food source on this damn station. Another select reason of compliance from him.

“This model is outdated, most of the schematics ta even _replicate_ the parts are gone,” Trig answered, his hand coming to scratch over his stubble. “I don’t have enough power ta replicate ores like this and the mechanics is complicated. I know you’re a little outdated with this technology so…”

Ophelia glowered, pursing her lips. “Remind me again why I saved you from that Orion pirate ship thirty years ago, Trig.”

Trig gave her a look back, unafraid of her as he picked up another piece. “Because I was seven and good with a screwdriver, Phee. Ho’s tha’ Klingon ship I fixed up for ya?”

“You’ve made your point.” She tittered.

Trig exhaled heavily, though got back to examining the load nonetheless, clearly sensing her impatient with him “I don’t see why ya don’t have your new friends here. This place is big enough for ya all.”

“Six _new_ vampires; they’re loose cannons and the ability to bust this little tin-can if they bang against a bulkhead?”

“You make ‘em sound like hungry, horny-teenagers”

Ophelia flicked him in the ear, with _some_ affection for an old friend, knowing full well the bruise would last as a reminder for his cheek. Trig began to separate the pile into two, adjusting his thick glasses and pulling out a second-hand scanner to run more in-depth scans.

“Ya know industrial replicators are more for ship-sized-parts than shopping.”

“I know.”

“This could work with fewer parts if ya condense it into a _smaller_ replicator.”

“Then get me printed schematics. Need I remind you, I’m not savvy with this tech given my age, Trig”

That perked him up a little. “Ah yeah, how old are ya now? Did I miss your birthday or something’?” He didn’t look up from his scanners as he spoke, though curiosity laced within his voice.

Ophelia chose not to remark on that. Trig had been curious about her age since they met. She had not spilt to him then and she wouldn’t now.

Trig fell quiet again before he dropped a piece down and picked up a new one. “Estimation is…half of this I can get now, but the rest… I get a few of them off the black market by a mate of mine in that sector, but…it’ll still cost. I’m not exactly made of money, Phee.” He announced, “Stealing these pieces are gonna make you more enemies _and_ restrict any assess to future materials.” He added as an afterthought.

“I can get the currency if you name it.” Stealing again would be more fun but… he was right; she needed good access to the market for her needs. Trig had a good amount of contacts for that…. another reason not to kill him.

Trig nodded, dropping off the scanner and began to pile the broken parts into a scrap box then began scrawling out a list on a paper PADD.

“So, am I gonna get a chance ta meet your home-made friends, Phee?”

“Probably not.”

“Gonna kill em?”

“Why do you care?” She questioned back, the number of questions from everyone was again, bothering her. Trig had better things to do

“Since ya lost your hubby you’ve been in a constant bad mood and—”

Immediately, Ophelia’s calm mood suddenly plummeted into a fit of cool anger. His words touching on the sharp reminder she had locked away. Within a second, she shoved the ragged human up against the rustic the bulkhead, fangs extended full though she watched as the second caught up, blue eyes widening and skin paling with ebbs of fear washing through his scent though he swallowed thickly; calming though the air changed enough; he knew he was treading thin ice now.

“Don’t. Go. There.” Three simple words but enough to send a shiver down his back. “You are _replaceable_ , Trigger.”

“Dually noted.”

Dropping him down, Ophelia fluttered away, allowing the human to compose himself.

“Where’s the next Orion slave trade taking place?” Her tone returning to normal as if she hadn’t just threatened him but she didn’t care. Results were necessary. She needed more people to feed to her pets before the colony noticed a dip in population. She had run the calculations on her trip to this run-down junk-pile of a station, but that was only for a few months; as long as they needed before they could move on again with their new newborn.

“Verex III.”

Ophelia nodded. Good. Plenty of food and money right there. She just needed her go-between and a few captured people. A few Klingons would work well; they went for higher prices than humans…

“I’ll be back within the next two weeks with anything you need. Bye, Trig.”

“…bye, Phee.”

* * *

Gant watched the Captain as she sat on a high perch. Though she seemed…somewhat lost in thought, there was no fooling him to think she wasn’t already aware of his stare, nor where everyone was. There wasn’t a lot though that drove her to think so deeply, or distance herself from their clan so… he knew it was most likely something to do with their Sire and their little trip away.

He couldn’t deny his interest to know what their little talk had been about that day but…he knew better than to eavesdrop. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t convince the captain to talk.

He dug into the soft stone as he clambered the wall, not needing any hooks to help him when his fingers were stronger than the wall’s surface, within a few moments, he reached the top railing and casually walked down the thin bar until he was a few feet away from Captain and crouched, maintaining a steady balance.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“What do you want?” Captain asked, her tone quite dry which gave him the impression he was already interrupting her. Gant, though, didn’t care too much. If she didn’t want him there; she’d be more… _direct_.

“What are you thinking about? You’re not usually this quiet or secluded.”

Captain didn’t look at him, though her gaze turned down to the scene below of Weeton and Nambue working on remodelling scrap metal to thin sheets and using them as paper. Januzzi and Narwani were otherwise in the shadowy corner ‘occupied’.

“Quite the view.” He remarked, “Januzzi’s shiny ass is _quite_ obvious from this angle.”

The captain’s lips curled up a fraction, breaking her demeanour enough that the tense atmosphere dissipated to something more relaxed.

“Have you ever wanted to turn someone yourself?” Captain questioned.

Gant’s eyes turned from Januzzi’s ass to the captain, surprised at such a question. “I’ve never given it much thought.” No, when he was faced with a human, it was food. Any thoughts of sparing them after the bite was gone the moment their blood entered his mouth before the frenzy kicked in.

“Now seems like a good time.”

The vampire eyed her for a moment longer though turned his gaze back from her to his knees. In all honesty, he didn’t see the appeal. Perhaps he was too young to think like that but to have someone dependant on him was not his idea of fun. He already had to deal with Nambue and Januzzi with their squabbles…

“No. I don’t have the patients for my own Childe when I have to deal with Shiny-ass down there and the Doc.” By the metal sheets, Nambue looked up at them with a raised eyebrow, questioning them silently before Weeton nudged him back to their project.

Captain hummed, considering his answer. “I suppose you don’t think past the bite.”

“Thirst takes over.” Simple. Nature. There was the thrill of it though. Primal. “Thinking about making a friend, Captain?”

Captain gave no indication of an answer though instead hopped up to her feet and stood to face him. He too rose though he held her gaze, watching the calculating look in her ruby gaze before her hand rose. He eyed her wearily but…allowed her touch to his cheek. Unlike their sire; he felt no desire to pull away; nothing intrusive though he wasn’t sure what she was doing aside from physical contact.

“I don’t know _why;_ if it’s because I’ve been a vampire longer than you or…if it because I’m female, that I _want_ to,” Captain spoke, looking at him carefully. Her hand moved, fingers dropping to his collar, washing over the circular bite barks she had left there the day before; her own scent still lingering there.

“I cannot speak for everyone else, Captain. Just because I do not want to turn, that doesn’t mean the others do not. We’re not able to think about stopping when we feed.”

The captain’s hand dropped, considering his words. “You should _try_.” There was almost the sound of a _challenge_ in her tone, for a second, a flicker of a smile crossed face before it was gone, and the captain walked down the beam before backflipping off; landing onto her feet before she darted away from the complex.

Gant fought the urge to follow.

“My ass is not _that_ shiny,” Januzzi complained from the corner, Narwani giggling though she kept her legs around his waist, trying to draw his attention back.

“I thought you were otherwise occupied, get back to it,” Gant remarked back, earning an annoyed growl but Narwani was quick to nip him in the jaw; turning his focus back to their fun.

“I want to turn someone,” Nambue shrugged, “but… like you said I’ve not got the ability to drawback. It’ll be nice, though, when the day comes. I could…pick a human and turn them and—”

“You sound like you’re calling them pets when you phrase it like that.” Weeton pointed out, an edge of disapproval in his tone, “We all were human once, now look at us.”

“ _This_ is why no one likes you.” Nambue remarked, “You and your _moral implications_. They don’t apply to us anymore. Not to mention, they all go out the window when we’re being fed. Now, shut up about those hypocritical little ideas of yours or you’ll never get a girl on your dick. I know you’ve been eyeing up the only two females here but you’re the last person they’ll consider between their legs if you spurt that nonsense out your mouth.”

Gant snorted quietly, watching as the two began to bicker until it turned into a scuffle that Nambue won by tearing off Weeton’s arm and tossed it into the pit; turning the atmosphere back into the familiar shambles of their clan’s dynamics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of related but as i said in the last chapter, I had wanted to explore away from the ship to Ophelia and her little group and delve into more context of their lives and what Ophelia does when she's away from the clan and what they do in her absence. Right now, they're not yet...'there' to where they'll be but this is their foundations for something and I'm looking forwards to expanding more down the timelines. 
> 
> I'm hoping to get to another signal soon so stay tuned!!! :)


	16. The Shuttle

Michael was sat back against the sofa in the ready room still. They hadn’t left for a while and the doors were secured but neither of them needed to move just yet, so they hadn’t. Chris was leaning against her side, his head resting on her shoulder and his eyes were closed though she knew he was still conscious.

She knew that…he was adjusting to varying degrees now. The imprint bond was fully formed now but its sudden nature of the bonds repairing had been unexpected on Chris’s part so she felt that it had much more of an impact on him, more so on the fact he was human. But…she felt that these hours after had been necessary for him as much for her to adapt to this…link between them.

It had resumed its former glory of golden threads, its warmth was…enticing and she could just…feel a part of Chris’s mind there. Nothing…intrusive as of yet but it fed back impressions from him, emotions mostly; she could feel his mental fatigue, excitement…calm, and a mild sense of hunger—either a missed meal or this had played a part in burning up some energy. She could assume he’d get more…intuitive towards her now, even if he wasn’t able to _feel_ as much as she did but Michael was not displeased about this.

She couldn’t deny her curiosity…with their bond, their relationship would no doubt be much more ahead but…she felt ready. Confident. This was real and…she couldn’t deny it to herself nor Chris now, even with the caution that came with it.

Still, Saru had been right…

“We…we should probably get ready for the shuttle,” Chris spoke quietly up, breaking the silence between them but didn’t open his eyes or move. He was far too comfortable; he wanted to stay here all day.

It made her smile somewhat before she gently moved to stand and pulled the creases from her uniform, leaving Chris to sit up though took the hint because outside of these walls was a ship to run and a Vulcan to confront and rescue. Both of their responsibilities as commander and captain while Saru was recovering.

Chris took a second longer to compose himself, running a hand through his hair and straightened out his jacket as well before nodding swiftly.

“Do you think we could…see each other later, off duty?”

Michael nodded. “I think that'd be wise.” They had a lot to properly address, even if they had otherwise expended that time now but later seemed prudent; out of uniform, they could feel more…free to speak and not hold up in the captain’s ready room when they were still, technically on duty.

* * *

Entering the bridge, the little bubble that had lingered around them popped and Michael immediately darted to the monitor, relieving Linus though she caught up easily on the data coming in from the sensors.

All around there was a buzz, not necessarily of anticipation but there was definitely some adrenaline pumping, more so with Detmer given her pursuit of the warp trail; she could see how the human was sitting at the helm and how focused she was.

“Captain, I’ve picked up the trail of Spock’s shuttle,” Detmer called out.

“Alter course and intercept,” Pike called out.

While it was a redundant request, Detmer was smart enough to anticipate the order though she picked up speed quite quickly.

On the viewscreen, there white, the medical shuttle was attempting to dart away, though she could see the red haze of the nebular; large though it almost the illusion of being much closer than it actually was.

“Distance is five thousand kilometres and closing,” Owosekun spoke.

Pike moved, his attention casting to Rhys’s screen though a deep frown lining his face, edged with mild confusion as the tactical officer spoke

“Sir, his shields are up and weapons are hot.”

Michael frowned deeply, though she couldn’t quite understand why Spock would make such an aggressive stance when logically, a ship verses a shuttle wasn’t on the same playing field. Well, a shuttle could quite easily outmanoeuvre them and slip away but they had the trail now to follow. A shuttle couldn’t outlast a ship. What was he doing?

“Why the aggressive stance?” Pike asked, more so to himself as he headed to the captain’s chair though didn’t sit.

“Is Spock aware that you’re on this ship?” Michael proposed softly, “By all accounts, he could assume that we’re here to take him in.”

“I did inform him when I left the Enterprise in case he needed to communicate with me from the facility.”

“Sir, I’m not picking up any life signs from the ship.”

Michael froze. On the screen, the ship picked up speed; clearly manoeuvred in a way that an autopilot could not. By all account, the nebular could distort signals but they were too far out.

“Spock’s not on that shuttle.”

Within a second, all head turned to her, even Pike’s that turned into a more in-depth frown.

“What?” he asked.

“A vampire is on that shuttle. We don’t have life-signs and that shuttle is too far from the nebular to be distorted.” Michael spoke. “It’s clearly being navigated by a manual pilot.”

“Then we still have to get more answers to what they’re doing there.” Pike decided swiftly. “Ideas?”

“The vampire will anticipate our actions, I suggest to we slow but launch a torpedo but detonate it before impact. The blast will cause some of the gas to ignite which is disorientating to our vision.”

“And it’ll knock the shuttle out of commission in the process” Pike finished, “Bryce, launch one class one torpedo and detonate it 100 meters from the shuttle.”

“Aye Sir,”

Michael turned away from the view screen, for her eye sake before the bridge was lit up, she could feel the light against her skin, no doubt casing off her flesh like a discoball before the light faded, she turned back around though she could see the shuttle now flying off, adrift.

“The shuttle’s been disabled.”

“Burnham, recommendations with this?”

“Evacuate the shuttle bay and activate the jammers.” Now she was thankful now that new implant but… was this work exposing to the unknown vampire? She’d have to see. “I’ll make first approach.”

“Commander Nhan, get a team together and meet us at the shuttle bay,” Pike added to the Barzan in question who had been stationed on a near tactical monitor. She nodded quickly, jumping up from the monitor.

“Yes, Sir”

“Burnham, with me.”

* * *

Michael all but zoomed to the shuttle bay, beating the teams down there and leaving Captain Pike jogging before Nhan tapped a monitor by the door. Immediately though, the familiar ring of the resonators echoed. Michael pulled a face as she felt the shudder down her body but she nodded and the doors opening.

She took the lead, the team and Pike spread out behind her, near the door but she was glad they knew to keep a distance. There was no movement on the inside, at least, none she could detect. She tapped the panel, authorising her access before the doors opened though, before the full draw-back of both doors, the scent that came out immediately flowed out given how saturated it had been inside. There were two other scents, one human and one Vulcan though she didn’t pay that too much heed given the overpowering vampire scent

Her eyes darkened and her fangs sharpened though she didn’t hesitate to dart in and straight to the pilot’s seat.

Philippa Georgiou was sat frozen, her hand gripping the monitor and the seat, the posture suggesting she had been in the verge of getting up. Her eyes were black as well and between her lips, her teeth had sharpened.

“ _Really_?” Michael growled dryly, knowing full well the woman could hear here. “Computer, disable the jammers.”

Within a second, the buzz was gone but within that moment, Michael didn’t hesitate to grasp the vampire by the throat and pulled her out the seat and quite literally, tossed her out the shuttle. Georgiou rolled then landed on her feet, knees bent into a full crouch though her eyes glistened with unkempt excitement and aggression.

“Well, this isn’t the welcome I _quite_ expected.” She hissed.

Michael hissed though she zoomed towards her and intercepted her fist and pulled her towards her in the same motion and kicked her leg out from under her, though the emperor seemed mildly surprised as she shoved her straight into her back.

“You’re losing your touch,” Michael replied, kneeling on her chest, a hand to her throat though she vaguely heard Captain call her attention, most of it was to Philippa. Her hands coming to her wrist, trying to prise her off but they both knew this wasn’t a _serious_ fight. Simply re-establishing their positions. If the emperor wanted a proper fight, Michael knew she would have tried harder than allow her to win so easily and quickly.

Under her, Philippa smirked and shrugged. “It’s been a while and I’m thirsty.” Though after a second, her hands dropped from her wrist, palms out to her and her head rolled back, exposing more of her throat, despite the expression in her face, this was enough signs of submission to let go and get up.

“What the hell was that?” Nhan asked, her hands on the phaser but looked a little bemused. Pike, on the other hand, his face had lost the frown and was replaced with caution and in that there was curiosity as his eyes flicked between them.

“Captain Georgiou.” He acknowledged though his eyes lingered on the vampire who got up and dusted herself off. Her reddening eyes flicking to him than to Michael though her lips pulled up into a grin that really rubbed Michael in the wrong way, the tip of her fangs much more obvious.

Clearly, Michael realised, she could smell Pike’s scent all over her, and her own all over him. She could imagine the Emperor _enjoying_ those implications of that.

“Captain Pike.” Georgiou replied, “Let’s take this…somewhere private.”

* * *

Pike had a lot of questions. More so on the recent actions of Burnham and Captain Georgiou; the sight of the two little scuffles was clearly that but if he had read correctly, it should have been expected of two members of the same clan. He didn’t know the details and he wasn’t sure if he wanted but… he hadn’t quite known that… _Philippa Georgiou_ had been the new-born vampire Michael had been looking for prior to his arrival.

She herself was a whole new stack of questions; everything from her wardrobe to her attitude wasn’t what he expected, nor what he remembered of the one he had worked with in the past. It seemed more than…just _what_ she was to jump to that conclusion. If he could guess, Michael knew exactly had happened to her to to get the results he was walking besides now.

Unlike Michael or Commander Stamets, _her_ presence resonated a different tension in the air. He was uneasy. This vampire certainly _felt_ like the predator in the room but… with Michael here, he felt more protected. Almost comforted. He couldn’t quite explain the feeling but… it felt good.

“What were you doing on that shuttle?” Michael asked, “We were expecting Spock to be on there, not you.”

Pike spared a glance though the smug look hadn’t lifted from Captain Georgiou’s face as they entered the turbolift.

“I was assigned to hunt down a Starfleet officer wanted for murder.” The captain answered brightly though her hand went to her pocket, pulling out a small black and silver badge. “Or, you know, multiple murders.” Her eyes were to Burnham, almost a goad if he could see her face to observe her expression but the darkening hue in Burnham’s eyes only rose his suspicions about this vampire. What _wasn’t_ she saying? “I caught up to his craft but it was adrift and he was gone.”

His eyes went to the badge in her hand, though he knew what division that was from.

“You’re with Section 31.” Black ops, threat assessment, intelligence gathering; not the type he thought Georgiou would ever go to but he gut felt that _this_ woman, at the very least, had some sort of place there and enjoyed it. Clearly her area. But, it gave reason to her placement, her lack of a response of an answer and mission. Spock was her mission. Perhaps Michael’s hostilities were

“Fun times,” Georgiou answered though it was gone within a beat, tucked away though he was glad to see the doors open to his ready room though Pike felt a welt of surprise to see a holographic form waiting for him behind his desk, casually standing and waiting.

“Christopher,” Leland spoke.

“Leland.” Pike felt a somewhat wash of nostalgia… it had been a long time since he had seen him. Years even, given he had otherwise dropped off the known face of the galaxy. He hadn’t tried to look for him and…he had hoped he had survived the war. He couldn’t help but feel some sense of relief. “It’s good to see you.”

Leland smiled, though it didn’t look quite as genuine, he let it pass. “Is that grey hair, I see.”

“Well, it’s one of the trade-offs of having actual hair,” Chris joked, his eyes flicking to the shaved nature of Leland’s head though Leland chuckled softly. “Last time I heard about you, you were up to your ass with Alligators on Cestus III.”

“One of the reasons I transfer division to Starfleet intelligence. I’ve been heading up Section 31.” His eyes flickered passed him, following the motion of Georgiou who had taken up residents on his sofa, sitting up on the back of it with boots in the seats though she looked very disinterested in their conversation. “I see you’ve intercepted one of my agents.”

“We’ve been getting caught up but I wouldn’t mind knowing why you assigned a vampire to capture a Vulcan. I was under the impression Vampires were carefully governed.” He hated how that sounded, but he had looked into what Michael had requested. He could fathom that there were many reasons of why Section 31 would want a vampire and none seemed more than to exploit their abilities as immortal and a predator.

“I think you already know the reason, Chris.”

The tone was hung back, despite the friendliness of his expression. His relief at seeing Leland died somewhat but he kept his faced more composed as he drifted further in, crossing his arms

“I also have a reason to believe that Spock has knowledge of the signals that we’re investigating. Is if, after all one of mine and I cannot reconcile the charges with the man.”

“I can respect that but that’s also the reason that with you interfering, it won’t look good, as his commanding officer and his sister involved. It may look like I’m doing an old friend a favour.”

Pike felt very aware of the stiffness of Michael, a low sound echoing in a manner that suggested warning though he held up a hand, to stop any remarks she may have because now was not the time.

“I’m sure Admiral Cornwell would be open to negotiating a resolution of our interests if you’re not up to it. Agent Georgiou might be _your_ agent but she’s still part of Commander Burnham’s Clan, _and_ part of the VL. Section 31 doesn’t quite cover that jurisdiction.” Pike answered, his eyebrow perking up as he folded his arms again.

Leland’s jaw tightened though his face darkened a few shades before he nodded. “How about I’ll send a liaison over, talk him through what you know. We can…work together on this.”

“Alright.”

Then the hologram flickered away and died. He checked to see if the line was gone before his attention turned to see Georgiou with a very smug expression.

“Well _that_ was an unexpected twist.” She laughed then in a blur, he flinched to see her by the lift. “I haven’t seen Leland go that colour since he caught his balls in his zipper.”

Pike nodded though opted not to open that ungodly image she was presenting. “You’re free to go, captain. Burnham…” He nodded to the other vampire as a silent request to escort her off ship but he felt confident that this was going to be resolved. Soon.

A _liaison_. While he didn’t doubt it was to escape that little loophole he presented, at least now they could actually move ahead with catching up to Spock. He just had to make sure to keep Spock away from anything questionable that might be presented from the darker side of Starfleet.

* * *

“Section 31, Really?” Michael pressed drily as they walked. “You’re giving them first-hand experience of vampires just by being there.”

Philippa shrugged, “As opposed to what? Join Starfleet and do the exact same thing. A little hypocritical, don’t you think?”

“You know what I mean. I know Section 31 is far more developed with their weapons and technology. I wouldn’t be surprised if they developed our anti-vampire technology and _improved_ them. With a click of a button, you’re a _statue_. A _vulnerable_ , statue.”

If anything she could poke, it was their weaknesses and the Emperor’s distaste of _that_. Not even as Human or vampire, it didn’t matter.

“You don’t think I have ways around that and section 31, Michael, how unimaginative. You know me better than that.”

“While I may have sired you, that doesn’t cement absolute trust, Philippa.”

“Then stop assuming the worse of me because of who I was. _You_ brought me here against my will in the throes of the transformation _you_ forced on me.” Georgiou growled, all good mood dying in a heartbeat, eyes returning to black with an edge of aggression. “You have no foundation of high ground here, especially with your attempt of satisfying your urge to repent to a lost captain.”

That struck a nerve. Michael growled, her teeth sharpening again. “That’s irrelevant.”

“Is it?”

Michael shoved her back into the bulkhead, though Philippa’s teeth bared at her, eyes narrowed. “I do my job, you do yours but if you so lay a hand on my brother, I can promise you it will not end well.”

“If you’re gonna fight, take it to the designated area.” A new voice called.

Michael’s head turned to see Nhan a few feet away, her blue eyes baring into them and a hand on a phaser on her hip but held the sense of authority.

Philippa’s lips closed over her fangs though Michael released her and stepped back, her arms folding over her chest. The emperor’s eyes flickered to Nhan, eyes washing down her form for only a few moments before she darted away.

Michael’s head followed, hearing her fast steps into the shuttle bay before the doors closed.

“I’m almost afraid to ask,” Nhan said, her arms coming to fold over her chest. “You two are much more hostile together than Stamets.”

“It’s nothing.” Michael tried. “We haven’t seen each other in months.”

“Hm.” Nhan didn’t look convinced. “Next time, not here.” Gesturing around before pointing to the wall where Michael saw was a slight indent in the metallic surface.


	17. The Station, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe I've wanted to get to this chapter for a while, and i did want to put it off a little for Micheal and Chris's relationship to get more solid but... it felt necessary for their timeline to bring this in a little sooner. Spock can only hide for so long right and we still have another signal to get to before that so... here we are :)

“What’s this?” Chris asked softly, placing his PADD down onto the sofa he was on, sitting up as Michael came in and sat herself down, a small flat box in hand.

Michael suppressed her smile though she felt….nervous to present it to him. Of course, it wasn’t what it was, but what it represented that made her nervous, even if it was illogical to feel such a way when she knew him.

At her non-answer, he curiously took it from her then opened it up, eyebrow drew in though tilted it carefully, allowing it to catch in the light to see it’s design fully. “A badge?”

Michael nodded. “We’ve assigned all clan members to…wear one. Even if they’re human.”

Chris’s eyes rose from the badge, his frown vanishing and replaced with a soft smile. “When I wear this, the whole ship will figure out why.”

Michael nodded, “I know.” She’d rather have that than…speculation that she had been hearing between her and the captain. Rumours had the tendency to grow and better confirm something than end up in an awkward situation, plus, she felt ready for more people than her little circle of friends to know about. “I know it’s only been a few days since…it’s back, but I feel ready to let people know. Sooner or later, someone’s gonna speculate.”

Chris nodded, plucking off his normal badge and replaced it inside the box, flipping the circular one around, reading his name on the back.

“I did originally have a spare but it was a blank, no name or rank pips. I did have its template for replicators” She spoke, smiling as he placed it onto his chest. The plain was… didn’t have the same worth to it, if she hadn’t put the effort into it.

“Thank you.” Chris lent forwards, kissing her softly before pulling back and rose to his feet, zipping up his jacket. “We should probably get to the bridge, as…much as I want to spend my day in my quarters with you, work-life calls.”

Michael chuckled, “Of course, Saru and the others might have found a new signal.”

“And without telling us? Oh, I’m so offended.” Chris teased, feigning such an expression with a sense of humour that made their bond feel light. 

* * *

Michael though was forced to depart from Chris as she noticed a familiar scent down the hallway, recalling the notice Pike had on this PADD so she followed her nose and hearing the low voices before she turned the corner to see Nhan and Ash at the end of it; reviewing, from what she could see, were the vampire systems. She flittered closer but maintained a reasonable distance before Nhan picked up on her presence before Ash by a few seconds

“Commander Burnham, what can we do for you?” Nhan asked curiously.

“I was hoping to talk to Specialist Tyler, though I was also hoping about an update on those systems,” nodding to her PADD. “I know the sphere’s virus did a lot of damage.”

“Just about there. Hopefully…they shouldn’t activate without call again.”

“Hopefully.” The last thing she wanted was that again. She was just glad that…Chris had been there to catch her.

“I’ll catch up with you later,” Nhan added to Ash before she headed away.

Michael’s eyes turned to Ash though smiled softly. “How’ve you settled? I’m surprised it took section 31 so long to get you here. Sorry I didn’t meet up with you earlier.”

“There…was a few delays, but Leland thought given my previous station here, it’d be easier on the crew.”

Or, Michael could tell that because they knew him before, It'd give them a sense of trust. While she didn’t not trust him, she could feel it would make telling him things much harder…

“I heard you imprinted, so, congratulations on that, I suppose. I hear Pike’s a good man so…I’m happy for you.” Ash spoke.

“Georgiou?” There were few that knew, but it didn’t escape her that another vampire might pick up those signals.

“She’s not subtle.” Ash admitted, “How’s it going?”

Michael smiled, “Good. It’s… been a ride but we’re good.” They felt comfortable now, and…she wanted to see how it’d grow, how _they’d_ grow as a couple… “How about you?”

Ash shrugged, though after a second began to move along “It’s been interesting.”

She followed in pace. “Yeah, but hanging around with section 31 and the Terran Emperor… I’d say that’s much more questionable.”

Ash _tisked_ softly with displeasure, “Please don’t judge me on that, Michael.”

“I’m not, but…I can’t see why you’d choose Section 31 over Starfleet, hell, even the chance to help the VL.”

Ash sighed, “What was done to me, Michael… it’s left me in a grey area. If I’m to do good, why can’t I achieve that with other means?”

“Like…supplying Section 31 with insider vampire Intel?”

“Michael.” He stopped, his arms dropping, “Is that why you think I went there? To spill all your secrets?”

“Not intentionally, but… I can’t be fully honest when there’s a slight you’ll squeal back to Leland on everything we do. I know enough about section 31 to be concerned and more so when they recruited one of us into it and the fact it was _Georgiou_ , of all vampires—”

“Georgiou volunteered, you were there.”

“Yes, I was but that doesn’t mean I think it’s a good idea. We’ve bent over backwards to help Starfleet adjust but that shouldn’t mean selling everything out—“

“Burnham, I am not going to spill everything about what happens here,” Ash spoke, tone gruffer as annoyance washed through his blood. “I’m still your friend here, aren’t I?”

Michael’s lips pursed, pausing because… she didn’t know. He had been part of the security of the VL orbital station when it was still under Starfleet's full control but now he had left. Personally, she could understand that hadn’t changed, but their professional lives…that made things complicated. “Not when we both wear our badges.”

Ash’s face dropped before he nodded stiffly, a hand washing through his short beard. “ _Great_. Thanks” With that, he quickly thudded off and around the corner but she didn’t follow.

Michael sighed heavily… she probably did that wrong but… she felt right in this instance. Once he understood her meaning, there was a chance to fix this. It didn’t exactly escape her that they should have stayed in more contact…kept somewhat closer… She had missed him.

“Commander Burnham, to the bridge.” Pike’s voice called over though Michael felt herself bright up at hearing his voice.

* * *

Michael slipped out the Jefferies tube and dusted herself off before heading over to her monitor where Tilly was, feeling the few ebs of amusement from her choice of entry from Chris but he said nothing.

“We’ve got a new signal!” Tilly spoke. “We’ve just started to pinpoint it’s location, it’s far from us but… on the very edge of federation space.”

Michael’s eyes went to the data coming in.

“Starbase 174, I thought that was destroyed in the war.”

“It was, at least, it was supposed to.” Pike spoke, “It’s out of position, so most likely caught into an orbit of another object but there’s a possibility that there are some Starfleet officers on it.”

“Like the asteroid.” Michael could see the train of thoughts in the air. “Are we jumping there?”

“No, Lieutenant Stamets is running a few adjustments, the drive has to be offline for the time being.” Tilly spoke brightly, “I came up here to help recalibrate the bridge systems for it. Then the ping went off for a signal.”

“We’re a few hours out. See what you can find out.” Pike requested.

* * *

“Life signs”

“Two. At least two. One is…very faint. But we can confirm another one is a Vulcan bio sign.” Michael spoke, flicking through the data on the PADD, now in his ready room.

“We should get medical to stand by.”

“Indeed,” Saru spoke. “The faint one, we can’t determine specifics which is unusual. Smaller life signs indicate an adolescent or younger but we can’t confirm anything with sensors alone.”

Michael nodded with his assessment. “Scans show that that there is structural damage but, there is a Starfleet shuttle docked. Scans indicate it’s been there a while. About 14 months”

“Wait, so the Vulcan can escape at any time?” Pike questioned, “Not a lot of sense, or logic for a Vulcan.”

“The station itself was a research station. It’s likely the Vulcan could be out here running assessments of the neutral zone.”

“Not likely, Burnham. Our scans do show that the station’s sensor array is… well, _gone_. Unless they’re using the shuttles but it’s unlikely given the low power reserves. The shuttle now is simply an emergency pod.” Saru input lightly, “I’ve also been looking at all Vulcan science teams that are in Starfleet and their location.”

“And?” Pike asked

“Still waiting on the results but I fear that…this little trip isn’t accidental.”

Michael looked to Saur sharply. “You think the Vulcan is here running an illegal investigation?”

“It’s…logical.” Saru spoke, “There’s no reason for a Vulcan to be here, let alone out of contact with Starfleet, but with a way out. There’s nothing of value to study in this area beyond the Romulan’s red marker.”

“And now we’re about to investigate.” Pike mused, his tone quietening. “If that’s the case, we shouldn’t expect a warm welcome. We’ll hold back any hails. We risk them destroying their work and evidence.”

“Do you think that’s why the signal brought us here, Captain?” Michael questioned, while she didn’t doubt the facts, the belief that they were brought somewhere for a reason meant nothing without the context, they couldn’t assume anything based on scans. “For something as…small as this? The last two involved two separate aroids, one a rescue operation and the other was to prevent an extinction-level event.”

Pike hummed, not fully disagreeing, “We don’t know what we’ll find, Burnham, but it has to be big for a signal to be here. I doubt it’s without good reason if the last two are any indication.”

_“Sir, three minutes out, Captain”_

“Copy that.”

All three of them moved out of the ready room though she flittered back to her monitor, Tilly-free and revised the data.

“Bryce, hold back any hails. Owo, run scans of the structure for any possible weapons or weapons’ fire.”

“Aye, Sir.” They both replied.

They dropped out of warp to see a very run-down station, damages and caught into the orbit of a D-class Moon, debris floating around though there were clear signs of it being functional by the spots of lights. It was clearly not a large station to have started but most of it, from what she could tell, was exposed to the vacuum of space, leaving two entire labs as the only habitable areas.

Why anyone would stay here, Michael couldn’t fathom. But she could detect that there was a smaller life form….very small that…didn’t fit with full grown life-forms. There was only one viable option that suddenly appalled her as it did surprise her.

“Sir, I think there’s a baby on that station.”

The bridge suddenly dropped a few degrees, feeling the burning eyes on her but more so was the sudden upheave of concern that suddenly filtered through his mind, tainting through their bond at an astounding pace and was almost overwhelming. Michael didn’t fight the emotion that came from him.

“A baby?” Pike was out of his seat. “Are you sure?”

Her head bobbed solemnly. “This life sign is too small for anything bigger than a loaf of bread, and I can’t tell of what species, it’s humanoid but… it’s similar to a human baby.”

His face had lost some colour and she could feel his mind start to flood with more emotions but none crossed his face.

“Burnham, get commander Nhan and Dr Culber to go over with you, secure the Vulcan and—“

“Sir, there’s been weapons fire.”

“On what?” Pike immediately spun around to Owosekun.

Sensing the pressure, Owosekun quickly tapped along the screen before her posture relaxed. “The Vulcan’ life sign’s gone.”

Pike let out a short, quiet breath. “Okay. Burnham,” he turned to him, “Get to the station and secure the child.”

“Yes, Sir.”

By her estimation, she knew Chris wanted to go to the station as well, but knew better than to allow that. She could understand his position. Clearly anyone would be distressed about an infant being onboard a station in general, and one in the middle of nowhere, on a station that looked to about to kick it, only raised the stakes. Someone as empathic as Chris, he knew how to keep himself professional. Which meant having someone else lead it, like her.

Michael knew she wasn’t strictly a baby person, mostly due to the fact that handing her own emotions were hard, the fact she was a _literal_ stone-cold monster didn’t help. Humans were fragile full-grown, mishandling their offspring was triple the risk. She just had to leave the baby up to the other two to handle

* * *

Dr Culber fixed on his EV, fidgeting with his medical bag, Nhan too kitted up but Michael chose not to wear one before they transported over to the station.

Inside, Michael was even less impressed with it. From the smell, mostly copper blood that was freshly spilt, it smelt like the Vulcan had been here a while. A male Vulcan if she wasn’t mistaken. In the air, hung a spray that was somewhat familiar with the stuff used to help sterilise surfaces.

But, there was a new scent. Clearly not a human scent, nor a Vulcan. It was sweet enough to pass close to human but no appealing edge that triggered any thirst from her. But she had fed recently so she put that thought aside. Clearly some sort of human hybrid.

There was not a lot of sounds that echoed, mostly high pitched sounds of a few relays out of alignment and a pipe leak, there was the small, slow heartbeat of the baby as well as it’s breathing from the other room.

Her eyes swiped around to see most of the side was clattered in personal items of a Vulcan, medication Lamp, a gurney that had been fashioned into a low bed and covered in a lot of blankets that bulked it out; no doubt to make it more comfortable.

Her eyes dropped to the floor behind a workbench, there she could see a small green pool of blood. Michael headed towards the pool, Dr Culber quickly moving out towards the other door.

She knew the Vulcan was dead; lying face down on the floor, the phaser was still in his hand and she could feel the lingering warmth of his body slowly slipping away. She turned him around, though she didn’t recognise his face, she plucked the silver Starfleet badge from his blue jacket.

_Lieutenant Commander Dvir_

There was no last name listed, nor was she surprised by that. Vulcan’s last names didn’t translate to English well and even if it was, the pronunciations never were fluent to those not exposed to Vulcan from a young age.

“Commander.”

It was Culber’s tone that caught her attention more. His body flushing with a sense of heat that she could feel and his heart picked up; he was worried.

Michael darted immediately to the other room, where both he and Nhan were bent over a small table, crudely fashioned into some sort of crib.

Inside, she could see tiny feet in little socks, but Nhan stepped away that exposed the rest of the infant and Michael froze up at what she saw…

The baby looked new. Hours old by the curled posture and air-exposed skin that looked papery thin. It was a girl, the little pink hat said as much as the scent that emanated from her; hints of baby-powder and bubble bath also layered around it.

The infant’s skin was dark, like her own with dark black hair was a small mass of dark, curls that peeked out from under the knitted pink hat. Her little hands were curled up into fists and large chocolate-brown eyes stared up at them widely at all of their faces. The tiny hands went to her mouth, exposing a nanosecond-flash of a small row of tiny, pointed teeth within the gums, sucking softly but the pull of baby’s eyebrows made the child look almost angry at their intrusion.

“She’s a vampire-human hybrid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, now i've broken this up for two parts, mostly bc i want your thought on this turn of events, more shall be explained in the next chapt, i just wanted you to absorb this information and existence of a baby here, plus, she'll be important later down the line (believe me :) ))
> 
> :) Also, I'll need some names for this baby, 
> 
> I'm stuck between 'Amanda' or 'Gabrielle' (after Micheal's mother's) so please, comment on which name will suit best (or add your own suggestion) I defo need to know :) Originally, i was gonna have Philippa as an option but we already have two Philippas in this fic, a third would just confuse thing lol.
> 
> Please, drop your thoughts and baby name ideas


	18. The Station, Part 2

_“She’s a vampire-human hybrid.”_

Michael didn’t need it stated to her; she could tell. The baby’s heartbeat was too slow for a human, the gaps of breath too far apart and the _sound_ of the beat suggested a much smaller heart and lungs than a human's either, but there was no hint or signs of struggle in breathing. She smelt…right.

Perfect health.

Michael moved, shifting a hand down to touch the girl’s free first. Even to touch, the baby was cooler. Her tiny fingers opened before wrapping around the end of her index with a surprising amount of strength for something so small. The _length_ of her tiny forearm was about the size of her thumb; from metacarpal to thumb tip.

“How old is she?” Michael slipped her finger free before she hesitantly slipped her hands under the tiny being— barely the length of both her hand and forearm combined— and lifted her slowly up to her shoulder. The baby mewled softly before planting her face into her jacket. But she felt the child’s sharp inhales which suggested to her the baby has a heightened sense of smell, scenting her and no doubt picking up on her differences from the Vulcan. Clearly a predator still, despite the diluted genes.

She could feel the pulse increase by only a beat, a hand coming to grapple at the fabric of her jacket though the baby didn’t seem bothered as she touched the coolness of her neck, instead, seemed to enjoy it as she wiggled up closer with a grunt and buried her face into her collar.

“Three days old, according to the data here.” Dr Culber spoke, looking at a monitor.

“This…can’t be possible.” Michael whispered softly “Vampires _transform_ as their way of reproduction…”

“We’ll upload all the data from the server banks and run a sweep; see if there are more babies about or in gestation. We’ll have to find a way to transfer them to Discovery and go from there.” There was caution in the man’s tone but Michael nodded… her eyes not quite moving from this lightweight in her arms.

* * *

Michael’s arms stayed around the baby, if a bit stiff through the transport but she felt Chris’s presence even before that that offered her any solace to this discovery. His scent filtered through to her though she could feel his gaze on her, then into the bundle. Immediately though, she nodded him to follow, meeting his gaze though he seemed to guess something was wrong before Dr Culber guided her to place the infant onto the biobed, much to the child’s displeasure.

Michael stood back though as he worked, Chris’s attention coming to her, his hands coming to her shoulder; his warmth and concern leaking into her but also his support. He wanted to help …Michael couldn’t help herself but she pulled him softly into a hug, burying her face into his chest. Their ranks vanishing for the moment…

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“No.”

How could she be okay? This….child was not what she was expecting, let alone one that was made _from_ her. Knowing this…it opened up a box she hadn’t known was there. Being a vampire meant being sterile. Now, the transformation had literally robbed her of a functioning uterus, it had made her sad, that she had lost that _possibility_. She had come to terms with that; accepted that loss because…before, she had never thought about having or wanting them. Anyone she’d have ended up would have known this fact. Not to mention, it was listed under an important briefing for those who were wanting to turn; to know _what_ they were giving up if they haven’t had a child or made preparations before.

Now… there is this child. Made from her DNA, without her consent or knowledge, that left a very big question of why she was made and how…. Given the timeline, Michael had a horrible feeling of who ordered this… and no doubt partook of this experiment. It opened up a sense of violation and fury that she hadn’t felt since her transformation.

Chris exhaled, his hand rubbing down her back. “Stupid question, I’m sorry.”

Michael didn’t disagree though pulled away, taking in the assurance he was offered which…made her feel better. His support. That was what she needed.

“Captain, Commander,” Dr Culber spoke, pulling their attention away though they immediately moved to the edge of the bed for the update. The baby girl was disgruntledly looking up at Dr Culber, hands back in her mouth and chewing on them, clearly an indication of something other than discontent. “I’ve finished my analysis, I can now confirm this child is indeed a human-vampire hybrid, a genetic match to you, Commander Burnham.” In his brown eyes, there was the look of an apology but the facts didn’t lie.

“Vampires can’t reproduce in this fashion, _transformation_ is our method of repopulation. How is this even possible?”

“From what I can tell there’s only 33% of her DNA that’s vampire DNA, the test, and 67% is human.”

On the monitor, the doctor pulled up the scans of the child. Displaying the child’s system that was akin to a human baby’s anatomy but the stomach and intestines were remarkably larger and the rest a little smaller, her bones and cartilage also didn’t look to be made of the usual material either. In the child’s skull, it was easy to make out the row of teeth and the ones still forming in the gums which already suggested that she’ll lose her current set when she was a little bigger.

“The Human DNA was designed to give the child the necessary organs and functions to survive, but the vampire genes are…dominant, even at 33%.”

That didn’t surprise her, not really. Vampire venom was designed to override human genetics in the transformation. Designed to dominate. It made sense though to why it was prominent and also why the baby’s appearance also clearly favoured towards her.

“Where did the Vulcan even get Burnham’s DNA to create this?” Chris questioned, stepping closer, blue eyes taking in the infant though she felt his ebbs of curiosity get the best of him as he spared her a look before reaching down and picked her up, setting her to rest against his shoulder.

“ _Ooo_ ” the coo left the baby’s lips in a high pitched fashion though Chris couldn’t seem to help himself and smile, watching as the expression was somewhat mirrored.

“Last year, under Lorca’s command, a criminal known as Hardcourt Mudd put the ship into a time loop in an attempt to steal it.” Michael started, “There, he developed the first resonate frequency weapon that was capable of shattering me.”

“What?!” his attention moved, his eyes dropped, taking her just in case, regardless that the issue had occurred over a year ago. “You… _shattered_?”

“On the bridge,” Dr Culber clarified, “It took a while for us to reconstruct Commander Burnham but… it’s the only time where part of her matrix would have been stolen. It did go everywhere.”

“Wouldn’t you be able to tell if…you’re missing something?”

“No,” Michael sighed with a shake of her head “if we were to…break something off, our bodies produce a liquid we call now _Vysol_ that enable the healing between the crystalline matrixes. Usually, acts like glue but it…can even help us regrow the crystalline matrix if the limb or section isn’t put into place. If there was a shard missing, the cavity would have filled with Vysol and solidified into a new crystalline matrix. Vysol is very irritant to normal flesh.”

“Which also does produce DNA cells that divides,” Dr Culber spoke, “any shard can be sustained with blood to produce Vysol. Without it, the structural integrity of the crystalline matrix would…become unstable.”

“Unstable how?”

“If vampires don’t feed, they’ll stop being able to produce liquids that enables them to move, so without blood, they’ll break apart as a result. It’s why the thirst instincts are so strong. The stomach stores the blood but the internal venoms break down blood and reconstitute it into useable liquids within the vampire body. Energy, hydration and internal maintenance.”

Chris winced before he looked down, adjusting the infant to rest against higher on his shoulder, her face buried into his jacket with a gurgle. “I take it that _this_ little miss is also gonna have to drink blood.”

“Yes, with her it’s… shown through _many_ deficiencies. Her Iron is low, well, most of her metals are low so I have to get her on supplements to bring those up but, as she’s part human, she’ll need more than just blood to feed from.” On the screen displayed the lists of what she'd need to intake, it was clear to see that this one was a little underweight. “I don’t think she can stomach milk formula, so her diet won’t be a human one. I’ll need to review the notes left by the Vulcan to see what he was trying in terms of care. I’m…concerned about his use of drugs that forced the infant’s growth.”

“Drugs?”

Again, that didn’t surprise her any less, though she waited for Culber to bring up some of the data on the screen. On it displayed another list but there was some that Michael could recognise and understand. It worried her that…some of those drugs had a high risk of addiction to it as well. Clearly not a legal use.

“Here, he’s been using steroids and…a long list of growth stimulants that…I don’t think were anything other than experimental. He’s been putting it into her bottles even after her birth but in smaller dosages, I suspect he was weaning her off them as he appears to have a time table prepped for removing it from her bottle completely.”

“Can you take her off them now?” Michael asked.

“No, at least not yet. Her body is…used to the drugs and I suspect that there’s dependence on them. This _has_ to be done slowly otherwise the baby might experience withdrawal and could suffer some health issues as a result. I’m….not comfortable with using them but it’s necessary for at least the next week with her bottles.”

“If Dvir used drugs to force growth, then we have to assume that the ageing process of the baby is also slower. How long did it take for her to grow?”

Culber scrolled through the monitor, pursing his lips. “About fourteen months.”

“Human babies take nine, so we have to assume that without drug assistance, it would take longer than fourteen months.”

“Most definitely, but I’ll need to run a few tests then I should be able to gather more data.”

Michael nodded voidly, “I’ll look forwards to reading the full report once it’s done if you’ll excuse me, Captain, Doctor, I need to leave.”

* * *

Michael found herself seated in the darkness of her quarters, audio suppressors on to the full, which severed her from hearing everything else from the ship, small mercies because…she didn’t think she wanted to hear much more. She was glad though to feel the constant low presence of the bond; while Chris was no doubt otherwise occupied, she knew what she was feeling was his attempts of consoling. Clearly it was automatic in ways to help, he had no conscious way of feeling it…

Either way, it helped.

The baby’s scent had lingered on her, so she showered and changed into a new set before she settled down at her desk.

Logically, she had no reason to blame the child in this because clearly she was a victim in this as much as she was. An experiment. Made because they wanted to see if they _could_. There was no doubt that there weren’t other attempts before that had failed. The genetic tinkering, the amount of human DNA vs vampire DNA would have no doubt had a play. There was also a factor that the child could suffer, or had the potential of genetic illnesses. This uncertainty was hard.

Now, Michael was faced with the aftermath.

There were options, of course, of what to do. There would no doubt be willing members of the VL that’d take the child as their own in a heartbeat, the child seemed to feel fragile but safe in vampire care; she had a feeling a human couple looking after her would be much harder to stomach the dietary needs of her and in later life, her physical strength.

She could…of course keep the child herself. But that…presented a lot of difficulties. Herself, being one. She was hardly mother-material generally and a _surprise_ baby didn’t help. Caring for something so small and vulnerable… it was scary. This little person _needed_ to be looked after, _needed_ to be protected, _needed_ to be loved… how much of that could _she_ provide?

Her upbringing was rocky… not just before her parent’s deaths but her adoptive parents too. They loved her, they cared for her and they loved her, but as the mixture of cultures; the position she was in… her struggles now was a reflection of being raised in a Vulcan culture when not a Vulcan.

Then there was the fact she was on Discovery. Discovery was not a generational ship, there was no way they’d allow her to stay if she did decide to raise her. If she left, she’d have to part from Chris… something she could live with but… she’d miss his physical presence.

 _Ding_.

“Come.”

Her eyes didn’t raise though she picked up the Ensign’s scent as she came in.

“Hey, I heard what happened, came to see how you’re doing,” Tilly spoke, breezing in, pulling forwards a spare chair to sit next to her.

Michael didn’t move.

“Captain Pike’s also taken you off the roster for the next few days as personal days. Dr Culber has…decided to keep the baby in sickbay for the time being for assessments, I don’t think a few of the nurse’s mind.” Tilly mused.

Michael’s head turned, sniffing carefully before her eyes dropped to her friend’s hand. The sweet scent was not hard to miss. “You’ve been bleeding.”

“Huh, oh yeah,” Tilly’s hand twitched though exposed the two circular puncture marks on her index finger. “Turns out…the baby bites. I should have expected that really…more so when I saw those teeth.” Her tone turning thoughtful but her body flushed with amusement, her lips curling up. “I’m not the first one but she’s _so_ cute so she’ll get away with it. God, she’s gonna melt everyone’s hearts” Tilly sighed out heavily.

Michael’s lips curled a bit though she nodded softly. “At least you lot are enjoying the novelty of this.”

Tilly’s shoulders sagged, “You’re right, I’m sorry, this must be very difficult for you.” Her arm slipped around her. “Anything I can do to help? I know booze isn’t a possibility but…is there some sort of blood type that’ll give you the same buzz here or…”

“It’s fine, Tilly.” Michael smiled, “I appreciate the thought but… suddenly finding out you have a secret child made illegally is…hard to grasp.” Emotionally. “I take it you know who the father is.”

Tilly’s stiffening said as much. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. At least, with Lorca dead…there’s nothing to worry about.” He couldn’t touch her, couldn’t ever know of what came of his sick experiments. “Can… can you look through some of the files with me. I…want to know how she was made. I’ll need to pass this information along to the VL.

“Of course.” Tilly shifted around to the monitor, “Let’s start now. Pike can no doubt help in keeping it quiet and… well no one else has looked at them. He’s already ensured that. Only Dr Culber and his medical team for the sake of the baby. Nhan’s still collecting up the station’s content and there are plans to drop the Vulcan’s body off for his family at one of the Starbase.”

* * *

It felt better to work with Tilly about this, scrolling through the recordings, the development of his work and… the gestation of the child, the science behind it offering much more of her to process this. Though Michael was surprised that Dvir had decided to carry on the experiment after Discovery was thought destroyed, the need to appeal to the VL to create a half-breed might enable the federation to accept vampires much more, and his own personal curiosity of the vampire genome. Though Michael’s curiosity got the better of her at that part.

“Go back.”

Tilly swiped the screen.

 _“…on researching into the venomous compound that was delivered, I’ve managed to attempt to understand the transformation process and how to break it down.”_ Dvir finished the log before the next log was ready to load.

“Did any of the teams find anything else from the station?”

“Aside from junior, yeah.” Tilly’s face looked a little hesitant but got over that quickly as she saw her impatient expression, “There were…other embryos. All frozen, a small piece of crystalline in a tub and a wide selection of sample tubes of silvery liquid... other than that, I don’t know what else Nhan took back.”

Michael jumped up from her seat, slipping an arm around her before she zipped from her quarters, straight to one of the science labs, leaving the woman to catch up, and as a precaution, gave her a bucket. She flitted to storage bay, startling Nhan who was filling in the inventory beside the refrigerated unit.

“By your god!” Nhan gasped, “I should really install a bell system…”

“Where’s the silver tubes?”

Nhan blinked, face crinkling with a momentary expression of confusion at her blunt demand. “Er… Third box. Why?”

Michael’s eyes took in the collection of items before picking it up. It was fairly flat like a case uses to house a collection of PADDs though was much thicker. She flipped it open before pulling a face at the scents that drifted off the vials. There were 20 in total, all looking the same though she could see a few didn’t look like normal…

Nhan drifted closer, “Do you know what these are?” Her fingers reaching towards it but Michael grasped her wrist before her fingers could touch.

“Vampire venoms.”

“Ah.” She let go and the chief of security withdrew her hand quickly.

“I’m going to run a scan on them in the lab with Tilly. Dvir…seemed to have tinkered with them.”

“Tinkered?” Nhan’s voice dropped with displeasure, “keep me updated, I’d hate to know but I’ll need to know what he’s done.”

“Will do.” If this was important, she’d need the captain to know as well. This was not a small thing. Cornwell would also need to know… A child was one thing but…altering a vampire’s natural means of reproduction…

* * *

It had taken a while for them to get anywhere with the samples. Tilly had recovered from her trip but she made sure that the woman had on thick and long gloves when handling any of the vials. One thing she wasn’t going to allow was a possibility of Tilly breaking a vile and end up with any of its content within her system.

With each test, Michael found herself both interested but annoyed, but what she found was…groundbreaking. It tickled the scientist with her and yet… it had potential, at least for the VL but ultimately, this would have to be at the discussion of Cornwell because…her position would allow for the VL to have a claim, not just on the samples but also any of the…embryos and the knowledge behind them.

After finishing her adjustments, the door opened and the three people she had called came in

“Captain, Nhan, Tyler,” She greeted, watching them take in the sight of the lab.

“Are _all_ these venoms?” Ash asked, leaning to observe one that was still in the main case.

“Yes, and no.” Tilly piped up. “Lieutenant Dvir’s been busy.”

“Indeed.” Michael gestured them closer though Nhan was more hesitant to get any closer which was all fair; they were all poison for her. “Dvir’s worked out how to modify the vampire venom in ways that…surprised me. One vial, the green top is the pure sample. A base to draw from. I suspect mine, as there was a small period of time where Lorca confiscated my venom” It was logical to assume he had withdrawn part of it from the original file and Dvir found a way to reproduce more from that sample. “Vampire venom holds genetic markers of each sire that’s passed down to every childe, this helps keep the vampire evolution progressing with each new generation and adapts for each one. The main part of the venom is the genetic instructions of converting human DNA into a crystalline form.”

“What are you saying?” Pike questioned softly,

“Out of twenty, 16 of them have had the baser instructions eradicated from its structure.”

“So… it’s like a blank venom?” Ash then guessed, his face becoming passive with a depth of concern of what it means, “Does that mean it’s suitable for…other species, aside from human?”

“It’s likely a hypothesis. One sample, we believe might have been designed for a Vulcan.” From the line, she picked up a vial that had a slight greenish ting and held it out to Pike.

Pike reached forwards and plucking it from her finger carefully, though she was glad he held it around its middle. “So…this would turn a Vulcan into a vampire.”

“Yes, they’d retain a form identical to ours, the only differences would be the external ones. But they’d be limited like us, _only_ be able to turn their own former species. A human-vampire can’t turn a Vulcan, which would be the same if a Vulcan-vampire bit a human. It’s not compatible, even if the end result is the same.”

“Lovely.” Nhan replied dryly, “and you have 16 blank shots?”

“Yes.”

“Why would anyone want to do that?” Ash asked, his arms folded in front of his chest, eyeing the bottles now, “I mean, no other species would want to undergo it, and if they did, it’ll be for the sake of becoming a stronger being.”

“Dvir’s also been looking for medical uses.” Tilly spoke up, “He wanted to get a hold of some of Lieutenant Stamets’s venom, as he’s able to pass down the tardigrade alterations that enable him to patch into the network.”

Ash’s eye’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Wait, Stamets can make a vampire capable of that?”

“As we said, it adapts. It’s now incorporated into his vampire genome and any vampire sired from him will also inherit that, and every vampire from that one… it’s now permanently part of that Vampiric gene line.”

“How does that help with medical uses, Ensign?” Pike reminded before they could end up in a completely different conversation, even if it was interesting.

“Oh, right, well he hoped to use the transformation as means as curing genetic illnesses. By eradicating the genes responsible for the end result and replace it with…synthesised and healthy DNA, it could become a way to deliver a rewriting process of a beings DNA, replace damaged or dying cells with a whole new program on one shot. Write away the illnesses…improve the immune system…”

“Which would quickly border into eugenics.” Pike exhaled, “I can’t deny the idea isn’t a genius one but it’s hardly legal and… this would ultimately be abused.”

“I agree.” Ash huffed, “I take it the last few samples are those.”

Tilly bobbed her head. “We’re putting together a report on it now.”

“Okay, but, now that we have them, what should we do?” Nhan asked, eyes flickering to Ash for a moment with an air of suspicion, “Keep them here, send them off to biohazard at a Starbase…”

“Actually, I want to send and retain them at Bloodstone. Under vampire care, if you don’t mind. I’ll most definitely need to inform Admiral Cornwell of the baby’s existence. My placement on this ship…may be in discussion, depending on…what I want to concern her.”

It was no mistake what she meant.

“We can’t not inform Starfleet, if Cornwell is going to hear about it, there will be discussions of ignoring protocols in Starfleet.” Pike spoke, “Send your reports at the same time but as both, the child is yours, Commander, and any those other ones, you have the parental right of keeping her from Starfleet.”

“What about the data?” Ash inquired tightly. “Starfleet’s rules are very clear—“

“We’ll keep it in house for the time being, if Cornwell acts faster than Starfleet, _she_ deal with it.” Pike interrupted, “You’ll wait until _after_ we’ve sent our reports before you report to Leland, Specialist Tyler, there is a child at stake.” His tone dropped though it was clear that his mention of the child was purposeful, Michael had to agree, while it was unlike Chris to use that, it felt necessary.

Ash’s face darkened but Michael gave him a soft look before he caved with a displeased sigh. “Yes…Captain Pike.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe there you have it :) I'll take some time, obviously before Micheal can adjust to the idea of the baby. I'm still open for suggestions for baby-names, i do have a few other ideas of names that i could use but I want to see what more you're lovely minds suggest :)
> 
> I am hoping to have friendlier stuff with Ash soon :) there are a few adjustments that they all need to figure out first so...


	19. Finding a balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God....this took so long to get out! I've been struggling recently, especially with my other fic but here's this smol chap for you patient bunnies :)
> 
> Also, I found a name, a unique one which I feel works since you folk suggested that sort of thing :)
> 
> now, do you folks want another chap with Ophelia or Micheal? I'm hoping to do a time jump at some point but i know you like to see Phee and her clan as well

Chris sat back, idly flicking through the more recent reports on the crew. It had been 34 hours since they had visited the station and while it had been otherwise quiet, the fact that there was a baby on board had quickly spread to the rest of the ship, he had heard that a few people had detoured to sickbay to take a peek at their current guest. He had even seen Tilly with a tiny set of science uniforms in passing.

It had concerned him that…Michael hadn’t talked to him about it…about the baby. He knew this was sudden and he hadn’t pressed it for the sake of allowing her to process this but he had hoped she would. There was no denying that this…certainly threw the spanner on how they were going to be in a relationship.

Their boundaries between each other had been slipping away and she seemed to enjoy that freedom without fear. Chris knew her history, her _inexperience_ of it was always a struggle for her but she was learning how a relationship and growing. They hadn’t gone _all_ the way yet— something Chris knew she was weary of given their differences on strength but he felt that once that had been crossed, Michael would be able to settle those fears she had.

But this… this would no doubt rock her. How could it not? Which mean that she needed his support on this, no matter what she chose in regards to this child.

The doors opened and he immediately rose to greet his guest, though he relaxed to see it was Michael who immediately pushed herself into his chest, arms wrapping around him. He immediately returned it, rubbing her back and rested his chin on top of her head. Her face buried into his uniform, the cool nature of her skin seeping through.

“I don’t know what to do.” She mumbled, her voice muffled by his chest. “If I keep her, I’m her mother… I never thought I could be a mother. Vampires are sterile, I accepted that after I turned.”

Chris inhaled deeply. He knew that….reproduction was a very complicated matter, especially emotionally. Males weren’t so invested but he wasn’t sure if that was personal or by nature. He himself had come to terms that he too would be spared of the child-free life with his job as a captain… but now, he supposed that given they were mates… _he’d_ fill the _paternal_ role for the child. His lips pursed; suddenly feeling a welt of uncertainty but… _no_ this was not about him. It was about Michael and the child. He could open that box after her decision.

“Motherhood is a learned thing, no one ever gets it right and not all new mothers feel that straight away. Hell, my mother kept forgetting my name the first few days after my birth.” He spoke, “this is sudden and unexpected, no one is expecting you to suddenly become maternal and everything overnight and you need time to adjust and revaluate.”

“What…what If I don’t keep her?”

“Then I’m sure she’ll be looked after with all the care and love she deserves. Giving up a child is the hardest thing to do for anyone. That doesn’t make you a bad person for choosing that path if that’s what you want.”

Michael’s face stayed buried, though arms around him slipped down to his waist, resting around him more comfortably.

“How… how about this for an idea, you’ve got the next few days off, why don’t you spend it with the child? Get to know her…tend to her needs and…just be with her. If… by the end of that time, you still don’t feel that it’s working, we can talk to Cornwell about options and placements?”

Michael’s chin rose, dark red eyes peered up to him before she nodded. “I…suppose that’s a logical approach. I don’t...know how to interact with babies.”

Chris smiled. “Me neither but…as long as they’re fed, clean and well-rested, they’re like little drunk people.”

Her lip twitch and her worry seemed to melt away from her eyes. “Can…can you come with me? Visit her in sickbay? She…She’s gonna need a name.”

“Of course.”

* * *

Michael this time took the lead until they got into the room itself where, in the arms of Dr Culber was the infant, though he rocked her gently with a small bottle in hand, though Chris was surprised to see Stamets standing there as well, arms folded though not quite to engrossed with the feeding as Culber was.

Both turned at their entry though that’s when Michael hesitated again. He touched her hand softly coaxing her forwards.

“How is our smallest guest?”

“Hungry,” Stamets replied dryly. “She tries to bite _everyone_.”

“Only when we don’t get the bottle in her mouth quick enough.” Culber chided his husband softly. On his hand though, there was a few series of tiny bite marks that look to have been healing. “Huge appetite but is taking the supplements well. Within the next few days, she should be in better health and putting on much-needed baby fat.”

“That’s good to hear.” Chris agreed, moving closer to the child.

The baby was much more alert, her entire world of focus was on the bottle, opaque that seemed to over its content though he could see the reddish stain on the inside of her lips of escaped…content. He was glad to be ignorant of that for now because he was sure he’d lose his appetite if he knew the details. But, he could see the bottle teat was different, thicker and harder rubber; like the sort, Michael and Stamets bit through when they fed on those bottles than the typical baby teats he had seen in the past.

Her hat was off, and her dark curls looked very soft, though it was clear Tilly had gotten to her with that blue, miniature uniform she was wearing, silver stripes and all. It was adorably cute, but he’d have to talk about boundaries with Ensign Tilly. A baby was not a crew member and shouldn’t be wearing a uniform, fake or not.

“Once she’d fed, she’ll need a burp but…I think she’d probably sleep.” Culber mused, “Dr Pollards taking over for me once the burping is done but she’s in good hands.”

Michael nodded softly though Chris watched as she got a little closer, though Culber gently shifted, supporting the bottle differently though enough to allow him to shift the child to gently had her over.

The baby whined as the bottle shifted though Michael slipped her arms under her, supporting her head and back with her elbow and her rear with the other, her hand supporting her top half quickly steadying the bottle before the baby continued to guzzle.

Chris moved, a hand touching on her shoulder, feeling her melt back and relaxed only a fraction though he could feel the uncertainty still within her.

“Doctor, Commander, you’re dismissed.” Pollard could come now if they needed her but for now, he felt privacy was what they needed.

“Aye, Captain.” Stamets moved first, his arms coming around Culber’s waist before suddenly they were both gone in a breeze, leaving the three of them alone.

Michael stayed standing stiffly, staring down like she was holding a ticking time bomb. His arms rubbed down her shoulders, moving to stand behind her, peering over her shoulder. Every so often, the baby let out a few noises though he turned his attention back to his mate, pulling her softly back against his chest before he shifted his arms around her. Michael shifted into his chest glanced up to him.

“She’s tiny.” Her brows denting together, “What…what if I break her?”

Chris leant forwards, peering at the child again, “Well, I think you’re overthinking on what can go wrong. Yes, she’s tiny but…she’s more durable than I am if her scans were any indication.”

“I don’t feel like I’ll be good enough for her.” Her voice quietened.

Chris exhaled heavily, kissing her forehead softly. “You are good enough for her, Michael. You’ve been through a lot the last few years and I know you’re worried based on your own experiences but…you’ll be an amazing person Mother. If you want to keep her, then I’ll do my part as well because I want to.” Not because he felt like he had to. To settle those thoughts she might have.

Michael exhaled out, a finger coming to brush over the child’s cheek though brown eyes moved from the bottle up to her face before the teat was released and Michael gently pulled it away…Chris took it off her, feeling it was empty before placing it down on the biobed behind them.

“How do I…” Michael shifted the child against her shoulder before starting to pat.

“Hmm.” The baby grunted out, shifting and wiggling a little though her head seemed too heavy to properly lift.

Chris shifted, smiling as he caught her attention.

“Oo.” She gurgled out, hands gripping Michael’s uniform before she abruptly burped and brought up a shot of red sludge and liquid straight down her back.

“She spat up on me…didn’t she.” Michael sighed but she didn’t wait for an answer before pulling her back and turned to him. Chris though held his hands out, allowing her to slip the small being into them.

Michael shrugged out her jacket and folded it up, the spit-up on the inside. “What should her name be? We… can’t exactly be calling her baby Girl, now, can we?”

Chris rocked softly. “I’m sure we could find one. Why don’t we draw from who we know? People that are important to us. My Mother’s name was Willia, adoptive mother's Amanda and your birth mother is—”

“Gabrielle.” Michael finished, her voice softening. “I… I considered that name but… with Lorca’s first name so similar… I don’t think I can have that. He’s ruined that name for her.”

“We could call her Michael, _Michael the second_.” He joked, the child gurgling before letting out a yawn, flashing out the two tiny rows of teeth, “I think she agrees.”

Michael’s face softened, “Actually, she’d be the _third_. I was named after my father.” She stepped closer, her lips pursing as she contemplated. “Misha.”

Chris’s head tilted, “Isn’t that Russian?”

Her head bobbed. “Mikhail is the Russian name for Michael and Misha is a diminutive version of it.”

He spared a glanced down before he hummed with a sense of approval. “She looks like she could be a Misha.”

Michael’s lips turned up, a finger coming back to the baby’s cheeks. “Then…let’s call her that. Something unique and… well it’s not going to confuse anyone who’s still around. _Misha Amanda Burnham._ ”

Hearing that, he felt a warm feeling in his chest. Sure, it wasn’t decided but it…gave something to the child. An identity. Even if she was given up, then there would be a link for the child to follow when she was old enough to understand; to be curious.

The newly named child gurgle before burying her head into his chest, her fists bunching up towards her face.

“She probably needs to sleep.” Michael sighed.

“We can wrap her up.” A new voice spoke, though it took everything for Chris to not react, though his head turned swiftly to see Dr Pollard walk into sickbay with a type of blanket that looked to be freshly replicated and a small kit

Pollard swept in placed the kit down on the biobed. “I’ve consulted Lieutenant Collins with what is needed, He has a set of twin daughters on Earth so he’s got experience in the baby department. So far, plenty of changes of clothes, diapers and rags…wipes, little bags… he was througher.” She added. “Sleeping, it’s best to swaddle her. Her limbs close and that will help stimulate the familiar sensation that babies have of being in the womb. Babies find that very comforting.”

On the biobed, she opened up the blanket out, that it was like a T shape before Chris stepped forwards and gently set her down in the centre of that and stepped aside, Michael hovering as she watched as the doc began to pull up the sides and wrap her up like a burrito then pulled out the little knitted hat to complete the look.

“Aw.”

“if tonight is all good, I can release her from sickbay tomorrow.”

“Okay, Doctor Pollard,” Michael spoke, though her ruby gaze moved away to the door before returning to him. Chris moved, his finger trailing along the back of her hand as thy walked out though silence fell between them.

Unlike before, this was not as tense and something told him she was far more relaxed than before. Less…worried. Which in all considering…was what he felt was a good start.

* * *

Michael waited until they had ended back to Chris’s quarters before she decided; she had to make a new chapter. She had to make the first move. He had been open and fluid to her choices until it had to be faced but _this_ … this was her move to make. She needed more. Needed him. Needed to feel that sense of completeness that came with their relationship.

As soon as the door closed, she struck, pulling him down into a deep kiss; feeling his surprise before he responded back, his lips so soft and warm against hers, his scent drifting all around her like a warm blanket… her hands drifted to the back of his head, threading through the brown and silver threads that felt so soft under her fingertips.

She felt him press closer, arms slipping under and around her waist.

Chris though broke the kiss sharply, pulling back sharply with a heavy breath, his blue eyes mildly dilated though there was warmth, want and caution that resided there too.

“How…should we do this?” He asked, “I don’t…want to make this too hard on you.”

Michael smiled. “Missionary is safest for you, I’ll break your hip if I top.” A part of her easily recalled Ophelia breaking that Orion’s hip or spine with a hard thrust. Safety, she wanted to experience him this way before they could test any other position. She could…feel how his body reacted and how strong he was…

Chris nodded, leaning down, warm hand coming to cup her cheeks. “If you need me to stop, let me know.”

Michael smiled, leaning back towards him, their faces inches apart. “You too. I don’t want to break something.”

With that, the gap between them broke though she was careful as she guided them to his room. Her fingers slipping under his uniform, feeling as his muscles tensed under her touch or the rush of blood that seemed to wash throughout his body, his mouth kissing against hers hungrily as his hands slipped down her sides; without her jacket, one less thing to worry about.

She groaned softly out as he found her zipper, her fingers digging into his jacket and with very little effort pulled the fragile threads from each other, and tore his jacket and shirt right up the back in the same motion, a hum of surprise echoing against her lips though she pulled it off him fully before her pants dropped to the floor….

* * *

Chris’s breathing echoed in a pattern of even breaths, laying face down though unmoving as she ran the dermal regenerator across his back, knitting up the slight cuts of her nails that she had left and the bruises that covered his hips, back and neck. His mind was far out in the depth of unconscientiousness; exhaustion lulling him away so… she focused on keeping him comfortable for when he woke. Last thing she wanted was him to wake up in pain.

“Commander Burnham, a message from Admiral Cornwell.” The computer spoke.

Michael sighed. “Send it through to the captain’s quarters.” She placed the regenerator down and hurriedly slipped on her pants and vest before entering the adjoining lounge to see Cornwell’s hologram standing like a picture next to the coffee table, though upon seeing her, Cornwell’s eyebrows rose.

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting.” Though it was clear her activities hadn’t gone passed her though Michael simply didn’t address it.

“I wasn’t expecting a call until later, Admiral.”

Cornwell’s expression shifted, “It can’t wait. I need you to return to bloodstone with the child and with all the gathered data, embryos and venoms you have in your possession. I’ve manages to claim them on our terms as the DNA and experiments were taken without consent from you or knowledge that violates our rights as sentient beings and since it was done under Starfleet’s banner, they’re not willing to risk the rumour of illegal genetic tinkering spread.”

“I see.” Which was something, she supposed. “how are the other clans taking to the news of a half-blooded child?”

Cornwell’s lips pursed, “Surprised, but I doubt they’ll believe it until they see her. I take it she’s still in good health? No complications?”

“None yet to make themselves present. Dr Culber’s been overseeing her and should be cleared soon.” Michael responded, “Will there be facilities prepped or an I using my house there?”

“Your house should surface while you’re there if it’s proven she’s safe on the surface. We’ve got a new-born who’s currently staying there with Russo and her group. I’ll make arrangements for the necessary equipment for the child to be made.”

Michael nodded once. “When should I leave?”

“As soon as you’re ready, I’ll leave orders for Commander Saru to jump to Bloodstone in 12 hours. I can talk more in-depth with you there.”

“Yes….Governor.”

* * *

“Well….Shit.” Leland grumbled as he stalked across the bridge with discontent.

Georgiou airily watched though couldn’t…disagree with the turn of events. “You’ve been monitoring this planet for months and they still slipped away from you.” She spoke up, “That’s not gonna look good.”

Leland gave her a solid look of displeasure before he shook his head. “What’s your assessments from the planet?”

“Old, but as I said, at least seven vampires, one is Yetson’s.” One of the few scents she was familiar with since she had had her thighs wrapped around her head in their fight. “One is definitely Your Georgiou’s.” Smelling her own scent, which was off without that sire edge from Burnham, was the dead giveaway. But, it was enough that their theory on the other Georgiou was correct. “The rain falls washing it all away but…they’ve been gone for a week, perhaps more. Corpses there is any indication. They would have all fed before leaving.”

Philippa could imagine the squabbled if they hadn’t. If Yetson was strict, then she’d ensure it’d be smooth to avoid detection. _She_ certainly would if it meant keeping the furniture intact.

“Can you find the warp trail?”

“No, sir.” One of the officers spoke up, “It’s dissipated so tracking is impossible, but what we have does confirm a Klingon ship, small. A bird-of-prey. It must have a new cloaking modulation to escape our sensors and Discovery’s algorithm.”

“ _Fantastic_ ,” Leland grumbled. “Set control to assess any prime locations, places with a big human population, crime rate and areas that could interest a psychotic vampire and her new friends. Georgiou. I want you to personally assist in data gathering. You’re the closet thing we have to an Ophelia…”

Georgiou growled angrily in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... i was thinking about carrying on the smutty scene but i didn't want to make you wait further, if you want that scene expanded then let me know, I'll post it in another thing :)
> 
> Also, Georgiou and Nhan? would them hooking up be off-putting?


	20. Back to the planets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this took soooo long to get out. I'm so sorry!!!
> 
> ugh it I'll be tacking a new signal soon then we're gonna move on real soon hehehe :) I'm eager to move on and I'm sure you are too.

Ophelia watched closely as the Captain oversaw the final bits and pieces of the renovation of their new home and the development of their computers though she felt pleased though with the teamwork they were showing, despite moments of hostilities, it was all kept well together and they had all what they needed.

Their replicator they had was now built, functional and also they had made sure it was able to move. Once they left, Ophelia didn’t want to leave it all behind, it had cost a good fair amount to get the parts for it to start with; she’s not get rid of it quite so much.

Now, with the replicator done, they had been able to get a computer made. Narwani had been able to code up the systems and now they were patching in with Starfleet comms. Gant had been good at securing everything; how they had ears where they needed them the most. Starfleet.

“Is all of this mobile?” Nambue asked, watching the screens as they went.

“Yep.”

Nambue nodded, “What are we looking for?”

Ophelia’s eyes turned from the set up to the former doctor, “USS Discovery. A federation ship. There’s someone we need but she’s protected. She’ll be coming to us soon but we need to keep an eye on that ship for future purposes” None that she’d disclose now, but had earned that little snippet of knowledge, not everyone knew the plan and not everyone is going to know everything. Why should they?

She was excited though, there had been snippets of the ship that she knew of, given her little time with Burnham’s pale and blond pet, Stamets, his mind though her touch had given her some knowledge. Sure, she’d actually have to keep that vampire around for her needs but given the fact she had this many under her wing already, getting him on her side shouldn’t be all that hard, more so given his mate was _human_ …. Something she so clearly work with. Humans were so easy to play with it was hilarious.

“How soon?”

“Next week.” Gant called, “She’ll be meeting me then I guess we’ll be on our way, right?” His eyes flickered to her, uncertain though she nodded swiftly.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Captain Spoke from the corner, arms folded over her chest though her red eyes remained fixed as they worked.

Ophelia smirked though with a flitter, she nodded the captain to walk with her and within a few minutes, they were in the low sun beside a hill of rocks boulders and foliage, far from everything and prying ears. The sunlight glittering off their skin though she gently took a seat onto a large boulder.

The captain looked at her with a careful expression though took her own seat on the sand, cross-legged, hands coming to rest on her knees. She was curious but knew better to ask.

“This human will know you, Captain.” Ophelia started carefully, “She knew the human you, your…human name.”

Captain nodded. “I see.” Her lips pursed a fraction. “Are you concerned about that?”

“Only on what it might trigger for you, Captain. Human memories…human emotion might cause you to hesitate or lose control. If she is to be yours, I have to ensure that you don’t lose control.”

Captain’s head tilted, concerning her word. “I am not that human woman she knew. I know nothing of my past life except I used to be in Starfleet if the uniform I wear is any indication.” Her fingers coming to pat her grubby blue uniform, which was a little browner from the dry blood from the last few meals. Ophelia had grown used to the state all of them in but… perhaps she should start trying to enforce some hygiene maintenance. Starting with washing their uniform…

“How are you in terms of restraint in the taste of spilt blood?”

Captain swallowed, tense before her face relaxed. “Hard. Not impossible. If…if we get that human, I would…prefer it if you could oversee the process. I don’t want to make a mistake and kill her.”

Ophelia smiled, rising up to her feet and wandered closer until she stood over her, reaching a hand forwards, brushing her fingertips over her cheek and down to trace her bottom lip. Though the touch was subtle, she felt the fragments of emotions; the desire behind the idea she had planted, but…she felt no curiosity in context for the human’s perception for her. Her hand dropped before she stepped back.

“Get me Gant, I want him here. Go assist with the computers and get them patched into my ship’s comms.” She needed to take a trip to Trigger again, she could get some stuff made up to get those collars made; she’d love to see one of those around Burnham’s neck; make _her_ weak as she had before Trig had been able to pry it off; maybe have that other Georgiou with it on too… _her_ collard was what she deserved. Make her nothing more than a clan pet. At least her Georgiou could heel to order; this rebellious one… she could have a little more fun with.

Captain rose to her feet and darted away.

* * *

“She’s so cute!”

“Look at those tiny hands.”

“—and teeth.”

“Na, those little death-traps aren’t my cup of tea,” Detmer replied, her face lit up as she watched the infant in Tilly’s arms, watching as she had a firm two-handed grip on a lock of the orange curls with wide brown eyes, not certain of what to make of it.

Michael though smiled, allowing them to fawn over her; seeing their reactions were…entertaining. Airiam’s lips were up, and she was convinced that she was most likely beaming as far as she physically could and had already had her hold of her but Misha hadn’t liked the augments when looking up at her; a much better reaction than when Saru had attempted to visit; a whole new face that she had never seen before was clearly too much for her.

But Tilly and Detmer were now swapping between, though Michael could sense the looks, stares and whispers of the rest of the mess; others trying to take their peek of the new infant. Detmer slipped forwards and gently slipped her hands under her arms and lifted her from Tilly’s arms.

“Hey! She’s still got my hair!” The ensign explained, moving like a chain before managing to tug her hair free, though a few strands were left between little fingers.

Detmer chuckled though shifted Misha against her chest, allowing her to sit back and rest to face the table. Her hand coming to support her by the chest nonetheless.

“So, what’s the plan when you get back to the facility?” Tilly asked, finally tearing her eyes away from the child, “They’re not gonna keep you there, right?”

Michael shook her head. “Just assessments and dropping off our…new supplies. Starfleet’s disavowed D’vir’s works that made this little one and everything else to stop awkward questions on the illegal activity but I suspect there’s more to it.” There always was with Starfleet’s attitude problem. As Cornwell said, they had enough to ward the wolves away but this child now no doubt presented both a risk and opportunity that they has a species could be interested in.

“But you’re coming back, right?” Detmer asked, eyebrows pulling in as he looked up, adjusting the baby in her arms, though for a second, Michael could see the cogs in the infant's mind turn to how close Detmer’s arm was, her jacket over the chair so her arms were bare before she lent down and lent face-first into her flesh, though what surprised Michael was that… Detmer didn’t even notice as she carried on talking, the scent of blood wafting into her nose a few seconds later “I mean, I get if you need maternity time but I’d hate for you to leave.”

Tilly sniggered softly, seeing this and Airiam’s head tilted curiously. The synthetic and blue eyes flickered to their faced before she frowned.

“What?”

“She’s…eating you.” Airiam offered dryly. “Surprised you didn’t notice.”

Detmer looked down then gasped softly before letting out a giggle. “Oh my god…”

“Let me,” Michael started, moving from her seat and gently coaxed Misha’s head up and to push her fingers softly into the jaw hinge to force her to unlock her teeth without tearing or doing more damage to Detmer’s flesh; though it was clear that her saliva contained pain-numbing agent to get away with it but she didn’t want to risk her losing a chunk.

A loud pitched cry of displeasure left the infant’s lips as she unlatched her and pulled her back into the arms though silenced herself from a fit by bringing her hands to her mouth and sucking on her fingers. Detmer grabbed one of the tissues on the plate side and presses it into the new wounds, the blood quickly pooling.

“Let’s get you to sickbay,” Airiam decided, rising up to her feet.

Still smiling, Detmer rose and they both departed.

“Cheeky little thing.” Tilly cooed, leaning back towards her.

“Now, now, Tilly, you shouldn’t encourage this behaviour.” Michael tisked, “but, that means she’d due for another feed, then I have to go.” She had probably kept the admiral waiting long enough but they had been waiting on Culber getting everything cleared and her baby-pack ready for her feedings and everything she’d need for her bottles, from supplements to her drug dosage and a recommended blood type. Surely by now, they were done and she could leave.

“See you later.”

* * *

It had been a brief meeting back at sickbay before she got a fresh bottle and was feeding her again, feeling mildly more confident with it as the content was glugged down. Her kit that they had prepared had been sent to her home in advanced and Michael was allowed to leave the ship. Though she felt disheartened that she wasn’t bidding her last goodbyes to Chris, they had already discussed this after he had first awoken and…she wanted him to rest up some more. Mild fractures to his ribs earned him that.

Misha wailed though as soon as they had beamed down to the orbital station and final checks of the newborn vampire on the surface with one of Misha’s blankets before the go-ahead was given and Michael found herself at her doorway.

Scents hung around, Dexter’s mostly and some of her clanmates, though she could clearly see the new equipment through the windows before she entered though it wasn’t until the doors shut after her and the quietness of everything… and the tense breath of heat that seeped into her jacket that the reality of the fact was….

She was now _alone_ with the baby.

Michael’s jaw tensed before she looked down before a low wet guttered sound echoed from Misha’s diaper…

* * *

Admiral Cornwell breezed through the land, though she knew she was expected, entering other clans territory was…somewhat intrusive. Though as she got closer, there was the distant sound of crying, frantic steps and Michael’s attempts of reasoning before the crying quite abruptly stopped.

“Burnham?” She approached the door, which opened quickly though immediately, Cornwell’s nose was assaulted with a horrid smell that she was unfamiliar with, baby powers, soap, blood and there was the low sound of running water.

Cautiously, Katrina followed her nose to the living room where there was a considerable amount of mess; a diaper changing mat on the floor, a few looked to be in the verge of being disposed of, a few blankets were stern about and spit-up rags also seemed to decorate the little furniture but in the middle, at on the back of the sofa with her feet on the seats, sat Burnham, nearly shirtless aside a bra, the infant in her diaper and a huge bottle that she was feeding from.

All in all, it was clear she could see the amount of stress this vampire was animating.

“Wow.”

Burnham just nodded, displeased. “She wouldn’t settled, pooped in her bath, vomited on my shirt and cried every time I tried to dress her.”

Katrina moved in though the second thing explained the horrid lingering smell that was worse than the others. “I…would have thought you could have handled it.” She was a vampire, though, with reason Cornwell supposed there was panic involved; a crying infant was always like a ticking time bomb and the feeling of being judged about sorting everything. Burnham was a first-time mom and this… was probably new. Perhaps she should get someone with parenting experience to assist.

“You’d think but have you _seen_ the colour of her poop. It’s black. _Black_. Sticky and has the consistency of _barely_ watered down toothpaste. And those are just the better poops. Otherwise, it’s like liquid!” Her tone turned scandalous. “I didn’t…expect this. You’d think she’d be happy but no….”

Katrina sighed though didn’t press the subject. “I’ll help with the clean-up while you keep her occupied.”

Burnham’s shoulders relaxed a fraction. “Thank you.”

“In the meantime, I’ll fill you in on everything else since the last met.” Opting to deal with the lingering smell, she made her way up to the showers, where inside lay the baby bath on its side, being cleaned out with a rush of water from the tap though it was quite obvious to see the skid-marks in its inside mesh that supported small newborn until it outgrew that for the proper bath.

“We’ve got a vampire stationed at the outpost, which has attracted some eyes our way but we’ve not yet established a _formal_ greeting as of the moment since we’re still setting up there. Bajoran’s so far are most interested as they’ve offered assistance.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

Katrina shrugged off her jacket and tied it around her waist, before grabbing one of the sponges and began work with a good wad of soap.

“So far, it’s good but we’re keeping things at a distance for now. I suspect they’re also interested in building a colony in our sector of space as well so our planet would be a good start.” There was no judgement to that, it was an option she was considering taking, but the fact was… their numbers were just _too_ small to be seen as an…appropriate sized government. A whole population that was barely even 25 people… or 26 if they included that child in Burnham’s arms. They still had to show some dignity as a new species. They couldn’t afford to risk that because some cultures did not have the same understanding of others.

“I take it there’s still a lot holding us back.”

“Indeed.” There was no mistake about it, everyone was on the same page on the main problem. “To get us around that, I’ll reopen the requests to the humans had had submitting an application, but only to the terms of them terminating their Starfleet commission for it to be accepted. We’ll sidestep some of the rules in place and pass the loopholes.” That would take them out of jurisdiction as well. Starfleet could get huffy but there was nothing more they could do once they signed over to them. A dirty trick but still legal.

“This is not a new conversation, Admiral, I suspect there’s something else you—“ Burnham was interrupted by a soft gurgle and the obvious sounds of a regurgitation then a soft burp before a displeased hiss echoed. “God, how does something so _small_ make such a huge mess…”

Finishing up with the bath, she flipped it over and left it to drain before wiping her hands on a cloth and made use of a decorative baskets and began to collect up blankets and the rags up, putting the dirty ones to the bottom. Getting back to Burnham, the infant was on the verge of drifting to sleep but a huge red, splodge down the woman’s skin seemed to give reason of why she was lacking a shirt, not just for skin-to-skin contact.

Carefully, Burnham rose and carefully opened up a type of blanket and transferred the infant into it, securing her up in blankets like a wrap and quickly and carefully placed her into the small crib in her room.

Cornwell chucked everything into the recycler and began a few replicator processes for more and held up a wipe and a shirt as Burnham returned, cleaning and dressing herself.

“Thank you.”

Katrina just nodded. “We’ve got all the samples from the Discovery, with Landry back from Starbase one, she’s running the planet’s security. She’s got a vault built for it but we’ve yet to decide on a new course of action now that…we know there’s a chance we can have hybrid offspring and the blank vampire shots…. That is both scary and an opportunity for us if we want to expand our population.”

Burnham’s head tilted, “if we can’t use humans, other species would be the next logical step but… that might be seen as aggressive to both parties by converting them.”

Cornwell hummed, not disapproving. “It’s still in debate but… we’ve got it out of Starfleet’s hands, the illegal nature of it has forced them to disavow D’vir and his works.” Small mercies. “But, I will need to ask about Stamets.”

“Stamets?”

“His venom holds the genetic key to create vampires compatible for a spore drive.”

Burnham’s gaze lingered at her, the dots easy to connect. “You want to use a spore drive that’s not commissioned by the federation?”

“I’m keeping my options open. If we get removed from Starfleet service, you and Stamets will lose your position on the Discovery, the ship will be converted into a standard science vessel since the drive is inoperable without him.”

“But, if you build a ship for the Legislation, with an active Spore-drive, then it’ll allow you to travel anywhere without having to wait for the red tape or escorts by the federation” Burnham finished, lips pursed, “He’s wise enough to not give his venom away, even to you, Admiral.”

“I’m sure but I need him to know of the options in place. _We_ may need them When you return, I do want him to come to a decision by then.”

Burnham’s lip twitched before she nodded. “I’ll pass it along.”

With a beep behind her, the replicator finished and opened. Burnham’s dark ruby eyes flickered passed her shoulder to it then back. “Anything else?”

Cornwell nodded, now that they had started and the child asleep, they had a lot to discuss without interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, while this chap took a while to get out, the next will as well. I'm steadily getting to plotting some stuff for this years NaNoWriMo this November so...yeah, it'll take a little longer. 
> 
> but I'm super excited, plus, we've got the new Disco season out to whoowhoo!!


	21. Time Rift and the search for Spock, Part 1

It had been a long week…. Well almost week, 6 days since Michael had left the ship and Chris was glad to hear that she was due to return to the ship in two more days…. _with_ the baby. With that in mind, he had ordered the quartermasters to make the appropriate changes to his quarters….

Not that he expected Michael to suddenly move in or anything; but he wanted the option because the idea of a baby was not something he had generally considered for himself before her existence came rather forcefully into their lives. Certainly not on the Enterprise nor on Discovery since this wasn’t a generational ship but he had accepted the fact that Admiral Cornwell’s reasoning was sound.

Protection.

He could do that and… he knew that while biology wasn’t in play in his side of things, there was a deep want to be there for this one. That….he could be her father. Logically, as he was otherwise her mother’s mate, it was natural to think he would take that role and he had already stated as much to Michael. He had to do his part in looking after her _and_ balancing his duties as a captain. He could do it.

Chris had already made arrangements of the appropriate crew who would be capable of babysitting in both their absences of their shifts; no doubt the productivity of the ship would go down when Misha wasn’t in her crib so he could at least confined that to a single area of the ship. He’d have to make sure to keep her away from the bridge. That was hardly the place for someone so young…

Especially recently. Another signal had led them to Saru’s homeworld…and everything that had followed had more or less screwed with the prime directive but… it gave them an angel sighting that showed them the power of it; of what it was. Humanoid in a metallic suit. Technologically made.

Chris was waiting at his desk in his ready room to see which Admiral would be chewing him out for that…

_“Sir, A call from Admiral Cornwell’s secure line is coming through.”_

As predicted. Chris inhaled deeply. “Send it through to my ready room.”

Within a few moments, a hologram flickered in though he paused halfway up to see the still, flickering hologram was not Admiral Cornwell. Though it made his heart beat a little faster and he felt immediately lighter.

“ _Michael_.”

Michael’s lips smiled, her arms tucked behind her and in very casual clothing which….he was not used to seeing. Though the lingering red spit-up on her shoulder was not hard to miss, it still made him smile a little more.

“I’m using the admiral’s line by request since it’s most secure.” She stated, offering an apologetic look.

“It’s fine. How is everything going?”

“Well. A few developments but I… wanted to call and ask for more leave. I think I have a lead on Spock.”

Chris felt his shoulders straighten though it all suddenly made a little more sense. “Where?”

“Our parents. I believe they may know more than they’re letting on. My mother. Especially.”

Chris nodded. He knew Mrs Greyson had left Discovery quickly and had taken the opened file with her, it was logical to assume she may have been througher than they had since she knew Spock…more than he did.

“If Sarek knew, so would we so…if she’s got to him, she’d hide him from him as well, on the assumption she _actually_ has him.”

“Section 31 nor Starfleet have him. I’d say that’s good news for us.” Michael reasoned. “I can take a shuttle from the facility and go to Vulcan from there.”

Chris nodded, “We’re still stationed at Kaminar, I take it you read the report.”

Michael’s head bobbed, her lips pressing into a light smile. “Indeed. Once I know what state’s Spock’s in, I’ll find a way for us to contact Discovery. After that…” She trailed off but there was a hint of uncertainty.

Of course, once they had Spock… they had to find out the truth of his guilt and prove it to the rest of Starfleet.

“We’ll get to that when he comes. For now, take the leave you need and hurry back.”

Michael nodded. “Miss you.”

Chris laughed, “Missed you too. Pike out.”

Getting a glimpse of Michael’s lingering smile before she was gone but the warmth of it stayed in his chest.

* * *

“Sir.” His head turned as the familiar face of Ash Tyler hurried along. “I got word that…Detmer and Airiam are leaving the ship tomorrow.”

Chris returned to his walking though nodded with a slight frown at him. He had no reason to dislike Specialist personally though he wasn’t stupid of Leland’s hooks that he was forced to have on the ship. He had made it damn impossible for them to put an operative on the enterprise and he has Una look through and vet everyone on the ship; the joint operation just meant everything was going to Leland’s ear. While it may be frustrating for Tyler for just doing his job and to look on the darker side of things, he had to maintain his own stance to protect Spock and the ship.

“Yes, after our reading sweeps that our mystery angel left behind. Detmer booked off personal time and invited Airiam, something they’re both _entitled_ too, Specialist.”

Tyler’s steps matched his. “Is now really the time for that? We do need our best pilot for the ship in the whole situation.”

“I understand your concern and it’s noted, but we don’t rely on a single helmsman for a reason. Lieutenant Gavin is an excellent pilot as well.” Sure, he didn’t have his licence _quite_ as young but he was good nonetheless.

Tyler remained quiet for a long moment. “Who’ll be stepping in Airiam’s place in her absence?”

“Lieutenant Nilsson.”

“Oh.” His tone lightened, though not surprised. “Yeah, she’s a good officer.” The sudden shift of tone and the way he spoke gave Chris the hint that Tyler knew the officer well or to a friendly degree. “Have you heard from Commander Burnham yet?”

“She’s on personal leave, Lieutenant Tyler.” He reminded. “She’ll be back when she’s ready to return, taking care of a new born baby is no easy feat, even for a vampire.” It did make him feel guilty that he couldn’t help her now, looking after something small and demanding was not usually a one-person job in a relationship. “I take it you’ve guessed that the child is also returning in regards to roster changes I’ve arranged.”

“Yes, I’ve also gone over the security systems with Commander Nhan and how they’d also affect her if activated.”

“Security systems?”

“Gold alert systems that triggers the anti-vampire systems on the entire ship,” Tyler spoke up. “We’ve improved them but to keep in mind that as the child’s bones are made of the same stuff of a vampire’s body, there’s a chance this will cause pain and discomfort.”

Chris stopped abruptly, almost having the section 31 officer walk into his shoulder, sidestepping last second and whipped around to face him swiftly. “Can you find a workaround?” The last thing he wanted was to cause pain to his daughter… If it froze up a vampire, what would it do to someone who was _partially_ vampire?

Tyler’s jaw flexed before he shrugged. “I can talk to Ensign Tilly. I heard she made improvements to protect the spores with new anti-harmonic jammers.”

“The do so. I think we can both agree that we don’t want to find out what happens to her if they go off.”

Tyler nodded. “Of course.”

“Then get to it.” 

* * *

“What is this?”

“These are the readings that are from a science vessel that was commissioned to the original bursts on the asteroid after we left. Very high levels of tachyons.”

“Tachyons?” That certainly opened up a lot. From cloaking to the notion of time travel. Which…given what was on everyone’s plate, they didn’t need. It’d be just their luck it if it _was_ time-travel related. Though he felt a flicker of annoyance that he hadn’t been informed of a second-team being dispatched; as the lead ship in this whole investigation, he _should_ have been informed.

“Which could indicate that the technology is…advanced, possibly not even invented yet given what I’m seeing!” Tilly spoke up, her voice filled with a bubbling amount of enthusiasm. “The amount of tachyons is five thousand parts per cubic micron, densities not seen outside of a supernova… like is like freaking amazing.”

Chris turned to the Ensign at the monitor, “Then we need to figure out _what_ we’re dealing with. Tachyons can be a by-product of technology such as a transporter or cloaking technology but it’s got a long history in time travel.”

“If there are cloaks, I’ll utilise the algorithm Discovery collected during the war” Connelly spoke up from his monitor.

“I’ll set up a probe to gather up more assessments,” Saru added

“Detmer, pull us in, one-quarter impulse. Let’s hope its cloaks. Can’t be dealing with time travel today…” Chris spoke, muttering the last bit as he sunk into the captain’s chair, fingers coming to the panel before he heard the doors behind him open before he turned to see Stamets entering with Tyler, reviewing a PADD before the vampire moved to Tilly and engaged her into a quiet conversation though Pike’s eyes returned to Tyler.

“Here’s what we have so far.” Tyler spoke, handing over a PADD, “Dr Culber and Reno are working on a prototype but it should be adequate.”

Chris took the PADD, taking note of the schematics of what looked to be a tiny bracelet of sorts. Although he hoped it’d hold up against curious fingers. Babies, from what he knew, would pull anything attached to them.

“Thank you. I’ll review it later.”

Though suddenly, the ship shuddered and screens faltered and alarms suddenly blared. His attention moved away to the viewscreen; seeing a low bluish-light in the void of space that rippled like a water surface that coiled towards a plug though it grew

“Comms are offline,” Bryce called out sharply

“Tactical too,” added Rhys.

Chris pushed himself out his chair, tossing Tyler the PADD. “Talk to me, Owo.”

“Captain, these readings…. They don’t make any sense. The computer seems caught in…some sort of loop.” Her fingers tapping along the screen, trying to regain control.

“Computers and technology don’t do well inside temporal anomalies,” Saru called out. His next sentence cut off sharply by Tilly’s voice.

“Oh, what the frack!”

Head turned though his attention was the sudden ghostly image of himself at his captain’s chair, somewhat similar to the ship’s holographic communications. The anomaly version was reviewing the PADD, Tyler beside him…

“Detmer, full reverse.” The ship shook though, within a few moments, they pulled away from the rift and the alarms died. “What exactly are we facing?”

“It’s a space-time rift.” Saru stated, “We can’t launch the probe from this distance.”

All around, the monitors flickered back to life, Owo confirming that the computers were back online. He made the mental note to not move the ship any closer

“Then move it into a shuttlecraft. I can pilot it closer to the anomaly and launch it from there.” A shuttle could move much quicker and sleeker than a full starship could. Chris moved away from Owo’s monitor towards the turbolift

“Sir.” The Kelpien moved by a step, the argument rose though he held a hand up.

“Test pilot was my first assignment in Starfleet, I know Discovery’s better than anyone else on-board,” Minus Detmer, of course.

“But you’re vital personnel, captain.” Saru tried with a frown.

“I know but I’m also most qualified.” He slipped into the turbolift though watched as the doors began to close.

“Sir,” Stamets’ suddenly appeared by his side, “I’ve been reading some of the scans and there’s a chance that there could be a small fissure that could pull anything close or too close into the rift.”

Chris flinched a little at his timely arrival. “I am aware of the risks.”

“I know, which is why I’m suggesting to come with you.”

“You?”

“As a vampire, I’m much more resilient to the effect of temporal distortions and due to my tardigrade DNA that’s encoded into me, I can read through the distortions and if need be, navigate through them if it messes with our equipment.” Stamets pointed out, “Plus, Burnham would probably rip my head off if something were to happen to you and I was just a bystander.”

“…okay.”

* * *

Michael stared ahead as the shuttle slowly lowered to the landing pad outside the residence, feeling a bundle of nerves that didn’t translate as she moved to pick up her side bag and slung it over her shoulder before scooping up the sleeping new born and slipped her into the sling around her chest. Rain pattered across the shuttle though Michael watched the familiar patterns until the rain began to dissipate from the weather control systems before she darted towards the front doors and slipped inside.

Misha grunted in her sleep but her eyes remained closed. The familiar scents hung around, Sarek’s Vulcan and Amanda’s human one most predominant though there was another male Vulcan scent that hung around, faded and old but with the stale scent that hung around and what she remembered when they were younger. Amanda had been in contact with Spock within the last day.

Michael walked though, following the familiar thumps of the two mortals though from the calm beat, and steady breath, Sarek sounded like he was in a form of meditation. Amanda was watching close to him.

Amanda knew she was here though she didn’t grab her attention until she placed her bag down and Misha grumbled. Blue eyes sharply coming straight to her then to the sling before they widened sharply.

“Michael….” She immediately came straight to her, eyes fixed on the newborn. “What’s…”

“This…is my daughter. Misha. We found her over a week ago. She a human-vampire hybrid.” Michael explained.

Amanda’s face flushed and heat travelled though as emotions seemed to face through her fragile form. Her hands rose, a finger coming to peel back the edges of fabric. Misha grunted again, her head burying into her Vulcan shirt before she wiggled before eyes flickered open, her hand coming to her face before she caught the human scent and head turned towards Amanda before cooing.

Amanda gasped quietly as she saw the flash of teeth, though she didn’t stop her from running a finger down her cheek, avoiding the baby’s head tilt and minor attempt to catch her finger with her mouth before one of Misha’s finger’s wrapped around her index finger.

“How old?”

“Nine days, a Vulcan science officer created her secretly, we found her with one of the signals.” Michael elaborated. “I’ve….decided to keep her.” It was far from easy but…she had come to know the subtle tricks and hints that made it easier to gage her daughter’s reactions and needs.

“I’m a grandmother.” Amanda’s voice quietened though she didn’t feel any sort of displeasure from her, she was thrilled but the whole joy of the revelation was hampered by something else, nervousness, anxiety… “May I?” Her hands held out.

Michael’s eyes flickered to the infant's face. “She bites, just be warned.” It looked safe enough. Misha shouldn’t be too hungry either so the risk was a little lower.

With a small adjustment, Michael slipped her out of the sling and into the warm arm that held out. Amanda adjusted herself and soon enough, the baby was sitting comfortably in her arms, though sniffed carefully at Amanda before smiling; clearly quite happy to be in the arms of something so warm and smelt liked food.

“Oh…” A soft sigh left her mother’s lips, melting a little was all her attention went to the infant. “Hello, Misha…”

Michael turned her gaze from her mother to her father. Sarek was kneeling on his mat, eyes closed and looking to be almost in a deep trance state but it wasn’t his traditional method of meditation.

“What is he doing?”

Amanda’s head rose before exhaling out. “ _Tokmar_. He’s been like that for hours every day since he learned of Spock’s disappearance.”

There were subtle changes as Amanda spoke, her anxiety and her heart rate spiked a fraction, even how she held Misha was different, _tenser_.

Michael’s head turned though she straightened up, resting her arms behind her in her usual stance. “Given he’s still doing it, it’s probably not working…. And you know why.” Her ruby gaze not looking at her mother but the upbeat of Amanda’s heart gave her away. “I can _smell_ him on you, you’ve been in contact with him about 18 hours ago.”

Amanda’s breath held, “Damn…” She knew she was blown and knew she couldn’t lie about it either though Michael didn’t need more to guess that she didn’t want to expose him.

“I need to see him, mother.”

“No.”

“The longer he’s away without answers or the way to clear him, the consequences will be dire.”

“I know, I can see the logic in that.” Amanda’s tone cooled.

“I know you’re angry with me and I understand that now I have my own child, but I can protect him. He’s still my brother and I do love him. I have to talk to him because he’s imperative to help solve the red signals. We don’t know what they mean but Spock might we’re at a grounding point. .”

“What makes you think I will _ever_ hand him over to Starfleet to be tried for a murder he didn’t commit?”

“I never said I’d hand him over to Starfleet. Captain Pike intends to protect him…. And we have a teleporting starship so the odds would be in our favour to gather up data we need to clear him.”

Amanda turned sharply, walking away from the doorway though Michael followed, picking up her bag as she went. Her free hand drifted from Misha’s grip to touch at her arm, pulling her attention as they walked.

“He’s…. Spock’s not…how you remember him, Michael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe yep, finally entering a new zone that i'm excited to get to! i wanted to do Detmer and airiam leaving but Airiam needs to be on this mission anyway so.... yeah. Hopefully, we'll get to where I want to be In the next few chaps. :)


	22. Time Rift and the search for Spock, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.... sorry folks for taking so long!!!
> 
> I've been taking part with Nanowri.mo this month so my muse for writing is tapped out but... for you lot, i got the next chapter ready for a few days time where i'll release it :) 
> 
> Thanks for being patient and I've been looking forwards to getting past this ep in the timeline (to why i've done mini time jumps). It's....important groundwork that needs to be established for later down the line.

Michael’s steps were naturally quiet as they walked from the shuttle. Though from the dry heat and the sun glittering off her flesh, Michael was pleased to at least enter the cave….until she felt a sudden sense of disorientation that suddenly made her freeze up.

It was cold like all her bonds were gone; or at least muffled… her connection to Chris was there; it was strong and beautiful but… it was like there was a vast distance between them. A distorted signal. There was also another sense of loss to it. Not with her Bondmate but…. Like she was missing other people. Her…connection to…Stamets even, it wasn’t at all like the imprint bond but there was always a sense to him… even to Philippa was muffled.

“Michael, are you alright?”

Michael’s attention suddenly turned, surprised to see Amanda so close before she pulled her senses together to answer. “I…I can’t feel Chris’s mind.”

Amanda nodded, “Its fine, Michael. This cave is made of Katra stone. It blocks all outside telepathic communication.”

That barely relieved her but soothed the concern; Chris was fine. Her clan was fine. Though, she felt not entirely without something; a small thread was there to her baby girl in her mother’s arms. Her hands held out. “Let me hold her.”

Misha whined softly as she was passed over though more or less settled against her shoulder. Though feeling her against her made her feel much better. It was probably a good thing that Chris couldn’t yet feel their bond… he would be so worried; might think the worst and bring the Discovery here.

With something to ground her back, Michael sniffed, stretching out her senses through the crypt. Spock’s scent was heavily saturated and his voice echoed, mutterings that repeated; steps echoed and stopped then grinding sounds of stone though his voice never stopped. She could clearly make out what he was saying though nothing of it seemed…normal.

Michael flittered ahead, though her eyes took in the natural pockets of darkness, the streams of light through stained glass though his low but fast heartbeat echoed from one area if darkness.

Amanda’s words hadn’t been false; though it was clear a lot of happened since they had last seen each other, not just in his mental state that was…clearly compromised but physically, she hadn’t seen him look so disheveled. Longer hair, a beard which… was not something she expected to ever linger on his face.

His scent alone, she could detect high traces of cortisol and other stress hormones, the occasional spikes of dopamine and adrenaline as well, that seemed to affect his actions; to sit down or to pace, taking a moment to breathe or to start rambling. He was on a biological sense on overdrive.

His eyes passed over them but not seeing them, so she knew she couldn’t talk to him properly, couldn’t coax him back. He needed help.

“How long has he been here?”

“A few weeks.”

“Has he always been like this?”

“No.” Amanda’s eyes were sad as Spoke got up and quite abruptly moved to one of the walls, picking up a small stone and began to carve into the wall, going over a series of numbers and a line picture of the red angel. “He was lucid and… he’s been finding ways to ground himself as time passed.”

“He’s failing. His’s regressed and… his body chemistry is unstable. If this goes on, he’ll suffer a permanent cerebral collapse.” One he couldn’t recover from. “He needs medical help.”

“I know, but given the state of everything out of this room…chances are he wouldn’t receive it without them putting on the hand-cuffs.” Again, a mother’s defense. 

“8 4 1 9 4 7…” Again, Spoke continued to speak a series of numbers.

Her eyes flickered to the wall, though none of the patterns fit with what she knew; there was no context.

“What are those numbers?”

“I don’t know, I tried looking through all the logical avenues; Coordinates, command codes, birthdays… there’s nothing.”

Michael inhaled deeply, her hand gently rubbing down her daughter's back, more to comfort herself than anything; seeing him like that was…oddly distressing.

“He still _needs_ help.”

“You’re not taking him anywhere” The changes in Amanda’s face was subtle, strong, and defiant.

“Mother.”

“No. He came to me. And…I don’t have to by federation law.” Amanda’s jaw tightened, her back straightened with a real sense of justice.

Michael’s head turned as she felt a slight breeze and scent drift in, Sarek’s scent. His steps quiet and measured. Amanda didn’t hear anything

“As the wife of a Vulcan Ambassador, I have the legal authority to involve diplomatic immunity in order to shield my son from extradition..”

“Unless, of course, the ambassador objects,” Sarek called, startling his wife. In her arms, Misha’s head turned towards the sound, a grumble of complaint echoing through.

A look of anger washed over Amanda’s face, directed at her no doubt for not alerting her but Michael didn’t react to such anger. No doubt Sarek was more intuned with her in his meditative state given the bond they had from the bombing. Thin as a thread but…there nonetheless. She hadn’t tended or cared for that string for any reason and neither had he since he had placed it there. As a vampire, her telepathic abilities weren’t yet developed enough for her yet there was clearly something he could detect; must have felt her disappear too and traced her shuttle.

“You lied to me, Amanda,” Sarek spoke, though toneless, it was clear he wasn’t too thrilled about this. His eyes lingering on Spoke for a moment before returning to his wife. “I assume you hid our son because it contains katra stones that…block out all outside telepathic link with him.”

“You assume correctly, dear husband.”

Sarek inhaled deeply, straightening up, “Your behavior is reckless and irresponsible.” He stated.

Michael idly listened as Amanda continued to talk to him about Spock. Misha whined, her sound echoing a lot louder in the crypt so she lifted her to rest high on her shoulder and rocked her gently; if she could get her back to sleep, it was a necessary win for her.

Michael’s eyes returned to Spock. Listening as he began to recite passages from Alice.

“He is regressing. Spock has…relinquished all logic. He’s lost.” Sarek’s attention had moved now, concerned nonetheless

Amanda fluttered away after Spock as he sat down.

“Father, I believe this is connected to the red angel…and the ten signals we’ve been chasing. Spock saw it before they appeared to the federation.”

That caught Sarek’s attention, his arched eyebrow pushing up through the tightness in his jaw showed discontent at her. “You hid this from me.”

“I was trying to buy time to get to Spock first. I believed I could find ways to save his life.” From both this and… those who wanted him locked away. But given the condition, the second option was going for her. She could find ways to try to find something to help heal his mind. A trained telepath would suffice and while she was no doubt telepathic, she was not developed enough to tap into it further than what she had with Chris and her clan bonds. She doubted Sarek would be able to without being affected himself if it was affecting Spock to such a degree.

Sarek moved after a moment, his eyes returning to his wife and son before he moved towards them.

“Michael is right, Spock needs help. We must…deliver him to captain Leland.”

“What?” Both of them answered.

“Throwing him at the Mercy of Section 31 is more or less throwing him to the wolves.”

“You want to deliver him to the people who are after him?!” Defiance once again flushed through Amanda’s body, her hand on Spock’s shoulder tightening.

“The sole reason they must want him is that his mind is filled with information they and the federation needs. They’ll be motivated to do everything to heal him.”

“And after they’re done with him?” Amanda pressed, “Lock him up.”

“Not unless he is innocent.” Sarek’s head turned to her, “You must deliver him, Michael. As a Starfleet officer, failure to do your duty as an officer would be jeopardized.” Inhaling deeply, Sarek looked to Amanda. “I am also not prepared to lose both my children on the same day.”

* * *

Pike sat at the ready though felt frustrated at how wrong the trip had gone, but in all hindsight, nothing was as bad as it could have been if Stamets hadn’t been here. He’d have to thank him properly once they were out of the damn rift.

“Not to rush you but how far away with those calculations?” Pike pressed.

“I’m using the network as a ground and a road map for our way out, sir.” Stamets spoke up, a hand on the navigation so Pike was doing that he could to stay on his plotted course, even if it didn’t make sense. “We’re passing through our three plasma bursts, so we’re getting close—“

Suddenly, the shuttle gave a lurch. His attention suddenly turning to see their probe suddenly back with them but… by the second he could see that it was very different to how they sent it. With a shudder, it’s bottom opened up, revealing long mechanical arms that seemed to wrap around the hull, pressing into their shielding—looking for a way in.

“What the hell?!” Stamets jumped from his chair, “Pulling up external shielding.”

“Agreed. I’ll run an atomic decay rate.” Pike slipped from his chair to the monitor putting the sensors to scan the probe. “Okay, it’s definitely our probe with a few upgrades. Metals aren’t registered and… Oh…” That was off. So, so off. “By the scans, it’s suggesting that the probe’s core has aged…five hundred years”

“Why would someone do that to a probe?” Stamets questioned, most likely rhetorical, “For what—“

A low grind echoed before Pike saw a sudden movement; flinching away from the arm that had penetrated through but it was mere inches away before it stopped. Stamets held its neck and quickly easily pulled it away and twisted, the metal complained loudly before detaching and became flaccid.

Pike gaped, mostly. Seeing such a display of strength was odd but thankful for his fast reflexes… it had went straight for him. Maybe it hadn’t even known there was a vampire here.

“Thanks.”

Spoken too soon as the head of the arm lit up and with a spurt of power, fired itself straight into the helm.

“Shit!”

Stamets was suddenly launched back and straight into him then everything turned black.

* * *

Paul felt the harmonics frequency echo throughout his body painfully, tingling at his shunts in his arm but they responded back, counteracting the resonate and enabling him to move.

Under him, he could feel the warm human body so he quickly got off, wincing a little because…Burnham was going to be pissed at him for this. Pike looked out cold, mostly.

He bent down and set Pike to rest up against the side and darted to the monitor; on the screens, the probe looked to have been directly integrating with the systems, flicking through it at incredible speeds though he could track easily. It looked to be hunting directly through the ships’ data core in technology and historical files. How odd.

The closer hi hand got, the pulse of the frequency increase hurt so he took it as a warning that touching it may be unfavorable for him so he opted to focus on getting them out.

A low grown echoed behind him but he kept his focus, his communicator chirping into life, Immeaidaly he opened up the line.

“Discovery, this is Stamets.” He called out, we’ve picked up a hitch hiker and it’s not friendly. It’s accessing our ship’s data core.”

“We’re got you on visuals.” Saru called, “and we’ve mirrored your screens here.”

“The probe is searching the computers at an extraordinary rate. I’ll attempt to lock it out.” Airiam spoke up.

“We’ll try on our end,” Pike’s voice was groggy, crawling into the seat beside him

“I can touch it, sir. It’ emitting a more advanced Harmonic resonate against me. I could end up shattering a limb.”

“Damn...” Pike groaned. “Rhys, can you target the probe without destroying the shuttle?”

“Not with your shields so low.”

As he piloted, Paul began to run other calculations, they were exiting the anomaly, which went they were soon in transporter range.

“Sending you our transporter coordinates.”

“I’ll set the shuttle to self-destruct.”

Another thunk and a shudder ran through the ship, the echoing moving this time down the end of the shuttle. It was going to try the doors. Naturally a weak spot… they didn’t have a lot of time. Minutes at best.

“Setting it for the next 10 seconds.”

“Owosekun, now, beam us out now!” Paul called.

 _Thunks_ echoed against the door, the metal starting to cave under… golden light filling his vision.

Airiam’s fingers touched over her monitor though as she worked, she felt an odd sensation as she saw three dots blink across the screen. A calm and distant feeling washing all over her.

 _“Commander Airiam…are they safe?”_ The sound was so distant she didn’t hear it.

The red dots echoed, small chirping sounds echoing that felt…good. Made her worry dim just a little bit. Red dots that seemed to feel like her entire world…

“Commander Airiam.” Then suddenly, the reality returned in an instant, and she blinked, the red dots in her eyes disappearing quickly though a glance to her monitor told her as much as they needed to know.

“All three are safely on board.”

* * *

Michael’s eyes flittered around as they walked, her senses filled mostly with the low smell of garlic, and she could feel the echoing sensation of a harmonic’s jammer that seemed to be active. Section 31 had been going all out and she felt distrustful of the entire ship. Enough to keep her daughter on her shuttle than risk her out here in her arms. No doubt would feel discomforted and wake up from her nap which… she had only managed to succeed in.

Spock was sedated and wheeled on a gurney through Michael was flanked by Philippa who seemed to be a little slower in step than normal which meant the jammers were having an effect. Though she didn’t seem any down about it.

“I’m surprised you found him before us and used your own mother to do it.” Philippa mused out loud, clearly to fill the silence or to bother her. Or both. “I would have enjoyed manipulating mine like that…if she had lived a little longer.”

Again, stuff like that leaving her mouth was…not at all surprising. Far too used to it from their stay at bloodstone when she had managed to get her to open up if a little, though most, she had a hunch was bent truth. Philippa kept her walls up for many reasons but she had hoped to get past them, sooner or later.

“Did you kill her?”

“It’s a blur. Human memories are _so_ much dimmer now.”

Though they seemed to sidle off into a room, Michael felt her apprehension grow as Spock was loaded into a reclined seat and two medical officers in white and plastic uniform began to prep a series of equipment onto a near table. There was a particularly nasty looking one she did not enjoy. The whole vibe was…off.

There was another human she recognized, Leland that stood waiting whom she took every opportunity to study. There was the strong smell of garlic, coming from him which made it hard to distinguish his blood type and what chemical released in his reactions, but, despite that limit, she could still hear his pulse and every step and… One thing all beings had were universal was the fact they had to breathe, It gave away a lot and she was pleased to see he was mildly nervous. His behavior was well trained though she couldn’t help but note the slight flush around his neck and stiffening of his posture.

“We’ve given Lieutenant Spock a sedative for this procedure, this machine is designed to map and repair neuro-connections to the brain and hopefully, restore you brother’s mind,” Leland spoke, though he seemed confident in his words but…there was a minor off beat to his heart, controlled well, but… she knew what that indicated.

Michael fixed a skeptical expression but said nothing.

“Control wouldn’t have supplied this if it wasn’t safe.” He ‘assured’, Leland took a deep breath, eyes flickering about. “Everyone, leave us.”

Everyone complied, except Georgiou though Michael could see that she was well aware of the situation… and the human’s bio-slip up. She’d have to get more from her.

“You too.” He eyed her warily though Georgiou flashed her teeth with a warning hiss as she went.

A low shiver running down his spine as she felt though he composed himself quickly as the door shut. “It’s a wonder how you kept her as a childe than a rival.”

“My bond with Georgiou has nothing to do with my brother and his wellbeing.” Michael reminded coolly, to get to topic. “Though…I do have to say you’ve kitted this ship out with impressive anti-vampire tech…”

Leland nodded, feeling somewhat proud as he straightened up. “We’re doing our best.”

“Hmm..” but clearly not enough. But she wasn’t about to mention that to him, of all people. She didn’t have the time to and certainly nothing more they deserved.

“I do hope he’s innocent,” Leland started, gesturing to Spock. “I know from Chris that… he’d a fine officer and—“

“How long will this procedure take?” Michael interrupted smoothly. She didn’t have time for his attempts to butter her up or anything. It was a polite front. “And when will it take place?”

Leland look mildly bemused at her attitude, “It’s…not for discussion, commander.” Using her rank this time as a warning but it didn’t faze her. Section 31 wasn’t Starfleet or the VL enough. “We’re passing by Starbase 23, while we perform his procedure you’ll have to stay away since this vessel is for authorized personnel only.”

Her eyes narrowed before she turned her eyes back to her brother. As much as she wanted to grab him and run, she had to get to Georgiou first.

“Fine.” Her eyes flickered back to Leland. “I need to check on my new born baby after all.” She turned and headed away, casting a lingering look to Spock…

Michael did check on her daughter; not only that she was where she left her but also still asleep, thankfully both though she was just stepping out to find Georgiou when her scent crossed close. Her childe’s hovering in a cranny with darkened eyes with a vivid sense of anticipation.

“I’ve disabled the cameras for forty seconds.” Georgiou started, Her speech faster than the usual speed they spoke, “We both know Leland is lying. It’s a Terran Memory extractor, it’s designed to find and tear away relevant memories into digital files but it damages and kills the neurons once complete. It’ll kill him.”

Michael’s head turned. “Then I need to get him and go.”

“Attack and disable me before the jammers activate, then get to Spock and out of here.”

“Why are you doing this?”

Georgiou shrugged, “I make making a little chaos… and given the amount of effort you’ve put into keeping him alive, I think you wouldn’t want his blood on your hands.”

There was more to be said, of course on what she was saying and while the time between the seconds was slow for them, she had to decide on her course of action. She shouldn’t have brought him here.

Answering swiftly, Michael jammed her fist into Georgiou’s gut and with that, they flurried into a fight. Georgiou blocked and pushed her back but Michael knew her skills to know she was holding back on purpose and their speed was hard to catch on slow cameras

It was almost too easy to run the entire wall up and jump onto her back and lock her legs around her waist, earning a growl and a hiss before she sunk her fangs into her shoulder.

A sharp sound leaving Georgiou’s lips, fingers clawing at her legs but with a low _thunk_ ; and a sudden ringing of harmonic resonators, Georgiou’s form stiffened before her head detached from her shoulders and flumped solidly down. Michael jumped off her and carefully lowered to stop further damage before she shot off towards her brother.

A few thumps, her fingers broke through the door and with a few nerve pinches before the doctors knew she was in. Grasping a new hypospray, she jammed it into Spock’s neck, waking him before she slipped her arm under him and lifted the half-Vulcan and darted back to the shuttle for their escape, Misha waking loudly with complaint….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to drop your thoughts and your ideas into the comments below, what you like and such bc i love reading them!! The next chap could come a little sooner lol
> 
> also drop come kudos if you like.


	23. Snatched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since you waited a long time last time for an update, I'll give you this one early ( mostly bc I had this written out agggess ago)

Pike mulled as he sat at his desk, Agent Tyler taking his leave now the debrief was done but they were now awaiting further orders. He couldn’t deny that… this mission could have gone seriously wrong but it opened up his eyes to the fact that… the Red angel and the signals were from the future. But also… the thing that came out of that rift was also from the future.

Which… all in all opened up a threat they hadn’t even conceived of...until now. How that linked with Spock, Pike couldn’t fathom but now, they had a starting point to work with and seeing how the strands tied together. They needed context.

The door pinged though his eyes rose to see them open and Saru came wafting in. “We’ve continued our analysis of the debris, so far we’ve not found any probe parts and have recovered plenty of our shuttle.”

“ _None_?” He had seen the playback; it definitely should be floating around

“It’s… hard to say where it could have gone but we’ve got a few teams on it.”

“Good, I don’t want any more surprises today.”

“Of course, I’ve made the appropriate changes to the roster for the absence of both Detmer and Airiam as you requested. They’re prepping a shuttle now.”

"Anything else?"

Saru paused then nodded, "Someone's been...accessing the ship's deflector dish, a few hours ago, a huge amount of Terabytes were sent off the ship in several bursts."

Pike's eyes narrowed but he understood that that was not good. Not ordinary. Only select few had access with that without a captain's permission. A security leak was not a good thing to have, not now. "Can you find where they're going and who's sending them?"

"I can do, I'll ask Commander Nhan to oversee it"

* * *

“Are you sure this is okay?”

Saru smiled softly at the Lieutenant as she made adjustments to the shuttle’s settings, nerves of this whole trip ticking at her with a mild sense of discomfort; maybe she should stay and help oversee the rest of the mission

“If it wasn’t, I’d keep you here and we’d carry on with the mission.”

Keyla exhaled heavily before nodding with a smile. “It’ll only be for a few days, then we’ll be back.” She promised, “It’s… just been so long since I’ve met any of our old crew…we’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

“Indeed. It’s always good to reconnect with them.” Saru agreed softly, his hands coming to gently push down the fabric of his jacket “Personally, I’d prefer to have Discovery drop you off but given our orders to stay here—“

“Its fine, Sir. The shuttle can handle the journey to and from Cestus lll at maximum Warp. Long trip but…it’ll be worth it.” From her last few messages with Gant, he was with Januzzi and Weeton so it’d be a very familiar meet up. Old friends… they should have kept in contact, not wait over a year to get back in contact… Keyla supposed it was probably her fault, her time on Discovery and its…colourful missions throughout the war was very distracting and very, very classified. After this visit, she’d definitely try harder.

“Airiam’s got our room at the colony booked and helped get the room adjusted for Airiam’s equipment once we’re there… but—“

Saru held up his hand, interrupting her with a fond expression. “No doubt you’re still hesitant about leaving but this is okay. It’ll be good to hear from you once you’re there, it’d be nice to hear about our former crew and if we need you, I’m sure we can get to Cestus lll in a heartbeat but right now, you’re on holiday and you should take the opportunity to unwind and relax. ”

Keyla's smiled. “Aye, Sir.”

* * *

“You’ve been glued to your PADD for a while,.” Keyla noted switching the ship onto auto; they weren’t far but the trip had been long though she had hoped Airiam would be up for conversation but her friend had been oddly quiet recently. Perhaps this trip could do her some good, a break too. Everyone had been overworking but it almost felt wrong to be the only ones taking that break away from the ship.

There was no reply.

Keyla turned. “Airiam?”

Her head turned, face passive for a second before the soft plastic of her face curled. “Sorry, I was focused.”

Keyla chuckled, “You’ve been focused for a while, what are you reading?”

“I’ve copied some Sphere data to…. See on alternative augment designs. As great as my augments are…. The memory capacity if not infinite.”

“Ah.” Fair enough. They were presented with a lot of ancient and powerful technology there; of course, Airiam would want to look back for an upgrade. With her own eye, she knew finding means to have it the best or at least improved was always going to make living with it easier. With Airiam…. It wasn’t surprising. “Well, let me know if they have eye technology, it’ll be an interesting read nonetheless.”

“I will do.”

* * *

“Wow, the planet is _hot_!” Detmer exclaimed, the heat seeping into the shuttle as the doors opened. “Almost like Vulcan but…without a huge city but a lot more water and plants.”

Beside her Airiam moved out, taking in the view but prodded the dusty floor with a sour look. “This is probably worse than sand.” Her tone drying up. She looked to her. “What’s first? I’ll need to check over my room and make sure everything is set and that we’re checked in.”

Detmer nodded though her mind spun on the options, “Gant’s expecting us to meet him by the colony walls soon. We can detour back to the complex once we meet up so he knows we’re not standing him up.”

“Alright.”

Detmer smiled, slipping her arm through hers and took the lead. As they walked, she felt her excitement grow, her step practically had a bounce in though Airiam didn’t say anything. Her eyes ran over the few people milling about, taking in the hairstyles and colours though there was getting less and fewer people. None familiar and none barely noticed them passing.

“Are you sure he’s here, Keyla?” Airiam pressed after a moment, doing the same thing. A note of concern in her voice.

“Maybe he’s late?” Detmer patted her arm.

“Keyla!” The voice made her jump but she spun around to see a figure in the treeline, waving to them.

A grin slipped onto her face, “There he is.” She let go of Airiam and hurried towards him. “Kamran!”

“Detmer, wait!”

In her excitement she drove forwards and pulled him into a hug, letting out of laugh of relief. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Keyla…”

“How’ve you—“ She stopped suddenly as she pulled back, though her joy of seeing him suddenly turned to a chilling horror as she noticed that once light brown eyes were now a deep crimson red, framed by pale, flawless skin.

Detmer felt her blood run cold and a sudden yelp from behind her before she felt his hand suddenly wrap around her throat in a vice grip. The ice and stony nature setting in the fear that now… her fingers dug in but even though she knew it was useless. 

“Gant!” Her voice high pitched and rasped.

“We’ve been waiting for you, Keyla.” Gant spoke, his face moulded into a sharp smile.

* * *

Ophelia had felt the difference in the clan as they waited; that today was the day they were waiting for. Captain had been notably nervous so no one bothered her unless they were willing to lose an arm or a leg.

Gant had left with Weeton and so… they waited.

Until they heard sharp cries and running feet that suddenly surged the air into a tense excitement that not even Ophelia could ignore.

Within a moment, Gant was back and in his arms was the redhead that struggled and whimpered in his grip; too weak to get free. Carelessly, he shoved the human woman forwards, sending her flying into the centre of their home and winding her almost immediately as she landed on her back, the force still sending her rolling. Pale dust and dirt sticking to the clean blue of her uniform before she settled on her front, her body panicking to breathe as she lay gasping for breath like a fish out of water.

Her lips curled up before she jumped from the rafters, the captain staying up but she kept her eyes on the human…until Weeton arrived with another in tow and shoved her to the floor.

Her eyes narrowed though this human did struggle, it didn’t _look_ human. There was no bared flesh, only plastic and metallic alloys, blue eyes that were so clearly prosthetics and there was barely a human scent coming from her. Masked under the electronics. She could hear the mechanical joins and whirls. Though from the heartbeat, it was clear this one was just as terrified but…they didn’t want _this_ human, if you could call it that. It looked designed to have been a female but… in all honestly, Ophelia wasn’t going to give it a label. It wasn’t worth her trouble. She hated implants and machines.

“This is it?” Januzzi questions, his arms folding over his chest. “She’s _tiny_ …and a little pathetic.” Dissatisfied.

“Why don’t you go stand guard with the robot one if you want to be interested?” Weeton suggested, dusting himself off.

Finally, though, the human woman sucked in a breath, pushing herself up to her knees though her eyes were wide, taking them all in before they landed to her and widened further.

“What the hell is going on?! Gant!” She demanded though she looked horrified to see the robot one with her as well.

“Hold her,” Ophelia ordered. Immediately, Gant and Narwani suddenly grabbing one of her arms, forcing the human to stay on her knees, Narwani grasping the straight orange hair and pulled her head back that caused her to cry out, but quickly, the vampire shoved a wad of material into her mouth, gagging her though it didn’t stop the whimpers and the sounds but it was better than the _talking_.

Captain jumped down then, breath baited as she crept close though stayed out of the human’s line of sight now she was restrained, instead moved behind.

“Ugh, implants.” Ophelia mused, fingers running down the metallic, the human trying to flinch away from her cool touch. “Never mind, they’ll be gone soon… shame though there’s no original one.” She held the eyelid open, touching the warm synthetic piece. Soft outside though there was no doubt it was built from a type of Carbon fibre to keep it light.

“Leave her alone! _Keyla_!” The robot shouted, grunting as Weeton kicked it in the back, sending it face down into the floor.

“If it speaks again, rip off its jaw.” Ophelia sighed, “It’s bringing down the mood.”

Weeton nodded though he moved and suddenly grasping the robot by the jaw and simply held it against him, ensuring it wouldn’t speak and letting it watch.

Her head cocked to the side, letting go of the eye though brought both her hands to her cheeks, feeling the recoil and the struggle.

“Now, now, my little treasure trove, let’s see what you’ve got to offer.”

Detmer whimpered, eyes clenching shut but the human mind had no resistance against the vampire’s intrusion. It was like sinking into a shallow sea and submerging within the memories and thoughts that fluttered in the predictable paths. The emotion was first, _fear and terror, horrified to see her former crew like this… the hunch that she knew who she was._ Ophelia had to admire the reasonable conclusion given the human woman had only ever _heard_ of her.

She pushed in deeper, emotions tied to thoughts, _the anxiety of leaving the ship, excitement to see Gant… the Discovery stationed by orders while… Burnham was away._

“Hm?” She followed that thought. Burnham. Good. There were clear images of her childe there, but…there was something different about her but she pushed to the visual thoughts, images flashing through next. One most recent stood out.

_“She’s so cute!”_

_A star ship’s dining hall, large and white but her attention was to a table, seeing from the human’s eyes. Burnham was there sitting in front, a warm weight in her arms. She looks down and—_ Ophelia felt herself pull back from her mind but the image and thoughts lingered in her own mind.

A Baby.

No, not a human baby. _She could see the face buried in her arm, blood pooling from the bite the baby was inflicting, feeling soft flutters of the infant's tongue that lapped at it… no pain from the bite._ It was confusing, but… from the appearance of the baby, the strength and the bloodlust it had, it was Part vampire. _Burnham’s_ part vampire.

A low growl echoed but she dived back into the human’s mind, ignoring the wine of pain from it. Going deeper.

 _Flying the ship’s helm, fingers touch diverting the ship’s motions, the planets and the rift… captain Pike and Stamets…_ The thought of the captain caught her interest so she followed those memories. _Tall, pale and very handsome with both strong jaw and cheekbones and a good statue that was shown through the tight uniform, his brown hair flecked to grey; not wearing a typical badge. It was different to Saru’s one. A clan-mate badge. Captain Christopher Pike_ Ophelia followed that but she slowed. Tracing the memory down though she saw it, for a second; _Burnham and the captain. Closeness that didn’t belong to a captain and officer, matching badges and his hand coming out, coming to Michael’s shoulder and her eyes… the red showing a depth of emotion that that only could be there if_ —

Rage coursed through her next… growing within her like a volcano about to erupt. “Oh, that bitch….” The words hissed out, the others back off, sensing her rage though Captain stayed, tensing up. “A mate _and_ child… How _dare_ she…” No. She didn’t _deserve_ any of them. Not a mate and certainly not that baby girl. Ohh… she was going to have to rectify that.

With a growl, Ophelia plunged her fist into the woman’s gut, the force enough for the human to scream and spit out the gag at the same time before it was swiftly followed by a regurgitation of her stomach onto the floor. No doubt breaking a rib and starting internal bleeding too. She was let go and dropped onto her side but Ophelia stepped forward and brought her leg down onto the human’s thigh, hearing the satisfying _crack_ that echoed before the screaming started. The sounds echoing off the walls and vibrating back but it was all music to her ears.

The robot woman struggled, muffing sounds echoed but Ophelia was not done. She darted down and dug her fingers into the implant and pulled it without mercy from the flesh; blood pooling immediately through the screaming stopped as the human convulsed and passed out. Though in the few seconds of silence, the vampire dug her fingers in and roughly pulled out the fake eye as well and a new spurt of blood seeped from her socket. It pooled down quickly, soaking into the dirt and the uniform though a swift nudge to the broken limb stirred the human back before she began to shake and convulse in the dirt, her only eye rolling back and her heart picked up…

Ophelia’s foot rose to her chest, putting pressure onto her ribs…

A hiss caught her attention, just in time to see the Captain dive at her, the force knocked them both away but Ophelia threw her childe off her easily but the woman caught herself and moved to the human within a heartbeat.

“She’s _mine_. You promised!” She snared, baring her fangs and crouching over the human with a vivid possessiveness. Eyes pitch black and ready to defend.

Ripping off her childe’s head for her insolence was temping, but Ophelia knew there was a line to ensure the balance of power if she was to keep the Captain in her place. Ophelia straightened up, stepping back and allowing the captain to do what she needed for her new pet. Dropping the broken implants to the floor and stepped on it, feeling the eye crush under her boot. Like she was stepping on a snail shell.

Satisfied, Captain gently picked up the human and brushed back the red-soaked locks, running her tongue over the deep wound that washed her venom over to start healing up the wounds before the lack of implant would kill her. Captain’s posture stiffened as the taste hit her but she seemed to power through, her attention moving to her throat before she had the strength to bite down into the soft flesh.

A pained, half groan-half whine escaped the human’s lips. Captain pulled away, swallowing thickly before grabbing her wrists, repeating there and down her legs before she picked her up and they were both gone.

There was a whine behind her pulled her attention. Ophelia turned back to the robot, but seeing it now; a reminder that this was one of Burnham’s friends…. If it was fully human, then turning it would have been an _option_. Another to their clan but…no this wasn’t human _enough_. Moving forwards, her hand came to its head, though through her touch, she didn’t feel the presence of a mind she could connect to.

She gripped the warm, plastic face, Weeton letting go quickly and stepping back but Ophelia took the time to study this thing. Her fingers came to the uniform jacket and quite easily tore it from its body. Another tear saw its vest and pants too to the floor. Like its face, the rest of its naked body was fake, yet shivered still. Plastic and metallic plates. Shaped to a female form if its chest shape was any indication but no detail of its former sex.

It was _useless_.

Its breathing was quick and it was possibly terrified but she didn’t care. Her nails dug into one of the panels along its temple and began to tug, watching the synthetic eyes flutter and a whine of pain, though, for a second, she saw three red dots flicker in those eyes for only a moment before it was gone-- hearing a slight ding from one of their equipment but nothing she noted-- leaving the fake blue filled with something akin to terror.

“I’m going to rip you apart now. Piece by _piece_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, i do feel really bad about Airiam's fate. But.... this was well in the plans I had tho. Some things, I felt did have to echo bc it's not a..fix-it fic but that doesn't mean this death is going to be in vain and it does have a purpose more than just killing her off for the sake of it for feels like in canon. It has a purpose that'll move the story along. I have a lot planned out (I'm now thinking into s3 era stuff now).
> 
> now, I did consider having AIriam turn but... the fact that vampire flesh is not that compatible with the technology that specific is already part of the vampire lore here. If Airiam did get venom in her systems, she's most likely die bc her brain is more or less cybernetic at this point (from what I saw on her autopsy screen). She's just not compatible. 
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to ask, if you want to rave about me killing airiam, feel free to do so or if you want, drop a kudos!


	24. Talos and Trouble

It hadn’t taken her as long as she had thought before they had found their destination course, once Michael had figured out that the numbers were flipped around it was all in the travel. She had given him another sedation again for most of the trip to keep him calm and seated. Misha had only needed a change once before she was awake and watching the viewscreen. How far she could see, Michael didn’t know but she suspected it was better than a human baby’s vision. She could see how it was captivating, the swirls of white that came and went.

“Approaching Talos lV.” The computer announced and continued to speak, listing off facts of the planet and its species— her mind catching onto their abilities _Psychogenic_. A form of telepathy… Her head cocked as she placed the infant into her seat then plucked out a new hypospray.

If they were going to a species equipped to deal with mind-based abilities, powerful enough to warrant Starfleet concern if the planet was prohibited, then clearly they would be able to help Spock in a way that she couldn’t. Sure, she was a vampire and that came hand-in-hand with telepathic abilities but… as Ophelia had said, she wasn’t developed enough in age to get those abilities.

Michael pressed the hypospray into his neck, waking him though he mumbled out softly, this time repeating the words in Vulcan before she took to the helm and dropped them out o warp but almost immediately, the computer alerts went and the ship shook as they stopped the immediate sight of a black hole.

Gut instinct clawed at her to put the ship into warp and get the hell away but the fact she knew; there was no black hole here. If there was, it would have been in the files and one of this size would drastically affect the systems around this area….

This was not real.

Within the frozen second, she could see the terrifying depth; the light that seems to seep into it and the clarity was astounding… her fingers were temptingly close to the switch; so close to getting out of here.

Misha whined out, the shuttle shaking again… but Spock was also calm; too calm; whether because he knew this was potentially fake or it was the fact that he compromised; she didn’t know. Putting her faith that this was an illusion, she directed them towards it, the computer warning….

Then like a bubble popping, the illusion broke and the sight of the planet filled her with relief.

“Oh, thank god..” She muttered, leaning forwards to console Misha as she fussed.

* * *

Her eyes raked over the surface of the planet, her senses feeling alive as if she was being over stimulated, it ticked at her aggression and she could feel her fangs were out, responding as if there was danger. She felt… the telepathic presence, it was like a pressure against her skin or like a constant soft breeze that flowed around her. It was… like a fog. It really rubbed her in the wrong way.

The planet was beautiful and there was no denying that life was steadily returning back to this planet, there was a low melodic sound echoed, more predominantly from the plant life though she couldn’t focus on that.

A new scent, if it was a real one did catch her attention, a low thumping heartbeat, small and fast indicated it was a human female.

Michael stepped out of the shuttle, noting the human as she walked towards them. She was blonde and more a tight dress that hugged her figure, her eyes were a bright blue and yet… there was the feel of fog all around her; shrouding her even.

The woman’s head cocked to the side curiously. “Who are you?” She had a sense of..lightness and not at all concerned.

“Commander Michael Burnham,” Michael responded with. “You’re a human… I wasn’t aware there was one here?”

The woman nodded, stepping closer. “My ship crash-landed here when I was young, they put me back together.”

“You name?”

“Vina.”

Close enough now, Michael could _feel_ a fog seemed to wrap around her face particularly, was she under some illusion? There was a slight dilation in her eyes that…didn’t quite belong with this light level.

“You’re under an illusion, aren’t you?”

“Yes, by choice.” Vina smiled. “You’re not human, clearly.”

“Vampire.”

“Oh,” Vina’s tone was curious though she felt the subtle shift in the air, the black pupils dilating a fraction. “You’re telepathic too?”

“In development. My species gets them later in life.”

Vina just smiled before her attention turned, her face melting into a smile as she saw the bundle on one of the chairs that had Misha pulling on her blankets; the fog seemed to swirl around her as well, causing her eyes to close and settle into sleep.

“You have a beautiful daughter.”

Michael said nothing but watched the expressions turn as she noticed Spock, his lack of responses to her and she felt the concern emanating from her.

“The Talosian’s are below the surface. They wish for you to join them. You can beam down with Spock where they’ll examine him”

Michael’s eyes flittered to the baby.

“They’ll keep her safe, Commander. She’ll sleep with pleasant dreams.” Vina smiled.

She could feel that the human wasn’t lying though she felt…distrustful nonetheless but the fact was, she had no choice; she couldn’t quite juggle protecting Spock and her daughter in such an unknown situation but...if Spock brought her here for treatment, there may be no malicious intent.

She flittered towards Spock, her fingers coming to stroke along with Misha’s blankets in passing before she helped him up. “Insert the coordinates.” She requested to the human.

Vina nodded, moving closer and her fingers tapped in a series of numbers.

“Energise.” Her eyes lingered on her bundle before light over swept her vision and a new sight filled her eyes.

It was a cave. More or less. Though she could feel how the fog seemed to warp around the end; it looked like it was empty, there was not…distinct sound or smell yet her gut knew that she wasn’t alone and that they were in front of her.

“I know you’re there.” She spoke out loud, her eyes flicking to where the strongest pockets of fog swirled and weaved. After a second thought, the fog cleared away, revealing to her the figures of what she could assume were Talosians. Their head were significantly bigger, though she suspected it was down to their abilities that required bigger brain mass. Their skins were lightly translucence with ebbs of purple and blue-ish hues that varied from one to the other and they were dressed in long robe-like clothes that concealed the body shapes. Not that it mattered to her. Their heads though, she could plainly see not just their veins and pulse though other movements that flexed like muscles under the skin, perhaps exercising their usage of gifts.

_Your assessment is not incorrect._

The voice was in her head but she felt a sudden defensive urge that sharpened her fangs once more with a warning growl that quietly echoed. The touch of fog that had touched briefly over her mind withdrew.

Only the main male seemed to respond. “My apologies, it seems conversing in the old ways would be apparent.”

“I am unaccustomed to telepathic intrusion, you are…unexpected...” She could get used to it but there was little reason to trust that it wouldn’t trigger her defensive urges as she didn’t know these beings. Although the last thing she wanted was to snap again. “But I would appreciate that.”

The male nodded once. “It is highly unusual for a species to see through our illusions. It takes a gifted telepath for that.”

“My species is telepathic in nature but more so in later life.” She was sure they could have gotten this information already but she felt no…intrusion or fog like before, they weren’t going to try it seemed. If they did, they may have seen her capabilities and if she couldn’t be easily tricked… “I have not yet gained enough knowledge or discipline to render aid to my brother, I believe he brought me here for a purpose.”

The male’s eyes flickered down though the muscles in not just his head but the few Talosians also moves; the fog soon wrapped around Spock briefly.

“The Vulcan is experiencing time as a fluid rather than a linear construct.” One spoke, a female if the higher deviation of their voice was any indication.

“He sought telepathic healing?”

“He knew conventional medical treatments would be fruitless.” The male spoke. “we are…able to treat him.”

There was more to what he was saying. Michael pressed, “But?”

“He desires to share his memories of that he received. But… to do this, we would like new memories in return for our…services, as you’d call it.”

Michael’s eyes narrowed. There was a lot of implication to what that’d mean and she didn’t know what they sought from her. Experience? Education? She doubted they had much company before aside from their little pet human they had.

“What are you looking for?”

The male’s head turned, looking back to Spock before back to her. Fog flittering between the group, around her though never touched her closely but they were clearly communicating.

Vina appeared soon enough, coming to stand next to Spock.

“They’re deliberating on the content of their desired memories.” Vina spoke, “They are curious.”

“I can tell.” Of both.

“If they come to an agreement, you must give them willingly. It would do no one good if they try to force payment although they’re aware that forcibly entering your consciousness will trigger your defensive instincts.”

Michael said nothing, staying statue-still at the deliberation before the Male turned back to her. “There is…much to be learned from you and…your kind. We would like the memories if your experiences with the one that made you and your slaughtering of the Terran vessel.”

Her eyes darkened a fraction and didn’t move; though, of all the things to ask, they had to go straight to the deep and personal she didn’t like to think about.

“Why?” Her tone was sharp.

“We have never encountered your kind before and yet… your species has a lot of potential to be a danger for us, we need to understand more.”

“What would you have asked if I was human?”

“Another memory, of you and your brother but… that is something learned from another time.” The female spoke. “You can see past our illusions.”

“They are afraid of you, Commander Burnham.” Vina Spoke, her eyes almost sad, her lips lightly pursed, “You represent a hole into their defence. Illusions are…what they’re about.”

“I didn’t come here to cause disharmony, I came to help my brother.” But… at that cost? She knew they’d clarify those experiences right up, even with her mind-meld with Sarek’s mirror counterpart; she’d have to…re-experience that pain, the torture behind it if they wanted her first memory of her Sire. “But… what I experienced was torture. Literal torture when I met her” She spoke, shaking her head. “I do not want to relive that agony.”

Vina stepped forwards, her hand comings towards her though there was caution in her and she could see how one of Talosians twitched as her warm hands came to hers. She blinked out at the coldness though didn’t let go.

But at the touch, Michael felt more from her than she had expected; that she could see and feel more from Vina; could feel sharp flitters from her mind, emotions were the most predominant thing she could feel; Concern, discomfort, fear… and curiosity. There was also a foggy connection that branched out and away that seemed to lead directly to the Talosians.

Vina inhaled deeply, “Pain…is not familiar to them. Not in the way that you remember. They have…never needed to endure it, they cannot imagine what your experiences are like aside from…references of others. If they cannot take your pain, they’ll withdraw to another point where there is less.”

“How assuring.” She couldn’t help the snarky comment though Vina’s fingers gripped her hand tighter.

“They aren’t cruel, Commander, not without reason.”

Michael gave her a stern look. “Not my personal transformation. But… I have made others, you can learn from those, and take the memories of my sire… I _can_ share those but… not _my_ change.” She didn’t relent on that stance, as selfish as it was; she wasn’t going to allow herself to suffer again for the sake of…education. She didn’t like the idea of sharing her memories of her sire but… by comparison, it was something she _could_ give. She was not the one they should be worried about, it was Ophelia.

Vina’s head turned before she let go. “They…can agree to that.”

Not without some dissatisfaction, Michael could sense but they probably heard the warning bells.

“In order to reorganise your brother’s mind, we have to disengage him from logic then reconnect him, the mind will perceive the linear construct when we’re done.”

Michael spared a look to Spock before she nodded. “Okay.”

* * *

“This is it?” Pike’s head tilted in curiosity at the small box Agent Tyler had presented. Inside the box was a very small band that looked to a lot like a piece of stretchy spandex tubing. Though it was neutral in colour; a light charcoal grey, it had wiring to a little panel on the centre

The Man himself nodded lightly though he chuckled softly. “It’s aesthetics is to be worked on but this should do the job. The panel is to face the inside against the baby’s skin, it’d side is adjustable though I’d recommend an ankle since it’s out of grabbing reach. You can cover it easily with her normal clothes and ….She’s protected”

Chris chuckled, folding the lid down with a smile. “You know, if section 31 fails on you, you can always fall back on salesman.”

Tyler snorted “I’ll keep that in mind, Sir.”

He picked up the box and slipped it into his desk draw. He couldn’t wait until Michael returned, though Section 31 had them stationed still, he knew what he’d do to ensure Spock’s safety and the safety of his mate and child. Although… breaking into the conversation with Spock would be…somewhat awkward, he knew he couldn’t hide this…new development from him. Not only by the fact that he was with his sister… but now the parental figure for her daughter; his daughter in a sense.

On his PADD, he turned to see some dings pop up, two from Admiral Cornwell, none urgent though important and… inquiry from Cestus lll. Chris frowned slightly before he reached forwards to a panel _._

_“Bryce, open a channel to Cestus lll from Captain Pike, tell them I’ve received their inquiring, and send the feed to my ready room.”_

_“Aye, Captain.”_

“Problem, Sir?” Tyler asked.

“Not sure… Detmer and Airiam should have checked into their room by now, or three hours ago.” Why were _they_ asking to talk to them than his crew members, he didn’t know, but his good mood was soured by edges of concern. A lot could happen in a shuttle, though he didn’t doubt Detmer’s flying skills.

“Cestus lll is a research Colony, isn’t it?”

“Yes but it’s got a few residential areas for travellers and pit stops. Detmer didn’t plan to stay long.”

“Seems…bit of an odd place to go.”

“She was meeting some old friends.” He couldn’t fault her for that.

“Sir, we have the Colony’s leader sending a transmission, putting it through now.”

Pike jumped to his feet and came to a stop to his screen where it lit up and on the other side was an eldered male, his face was lined and his hairr grey, blue eyes looked very sharp though his lips pursed a fraction.

“I am Commander Sean McKellen, I take it you’re the captain of the…USS Discovery.”

Pike nodded. “Captain Christopher Pike. I’m curious that you’re the ones contacting me, I was expecting my officers.”

Greying eyebrows rose sharply. “Captain Pike, I sent word for Starfleet’s intervention an hour ago, but… I believe we’ve found what…used to be a Starfleet officer.”

Pike felt his gut chill, his face draining of colour. “What?”

McKellen inhaled, “We’ve found and recovered…the body of a synthetically enhanced human, our…records indicated a Starfleet officer of that description seen earlier. Records of their shuttle was easy to follow.”

“A body? Airiam’s dead?”

Oh… that wasn’t good.

Pike turned to Tyler. “Go get Stamets and prep him to jump to Cestus lll.”

Startled but getting the hint without further prompt Tyler shot off towards the turbolift doors. Pike turned his attention back to McKellen.

“What can you tell us?”

McKellen shifted in discomfort, “We…have a firm idea of the cause of death and have run many scans and collected up evidence for your viewing. Unfortunately, we’re…still collecting up the officer.”

Pike could tell the man didn’t like how it was phrased but it gave him the insight that….Airiam’s death was not straight forwards. There had been no mentions of Detmer. As much as he felt his mind sore to this dreaded information, he held his emotions back and _focused_.

“Anything of another Starfleet officer, under the name of Lieutenant Keyla Detmer?”

“We’ve recovered blood that doesn’t match to the technology-enhanced officer, did Lieutenant Detmer have cybernetic implants?”

“Yes, left eye and cranial implant.”

“Then we’ve found the implants, but not the owner.”

Pike closed his eyes, his heart racing. “We’ll be with you shortly, prepare to debrief us when we get there. We’ll collect everything you have, including Lieutenant Commander Airiam’s body”

McKellen nodded gravely, “Of course, Captain Pike.”

With a flick of a button, the line closed though it didn’t make the dread and ebbs of fear of what he’d find less horrifying. It had meant to be a trip… how could it have killed Airiam… and Detmer? What had happened to her?

* * *

Captain kept a firm grip on the human in her arms, not that she thought she’d escape, no, but she wanted to ensure things went smoothly as they travelled. The human had stopped whining and was under the full weight her venom washed through her system. There was the thrill of this; that this was her childe.

The removal of the implants had left damage that altered the appearance of the skin; no longer bleeding, there was a slight imprint into the flesh that lingered. Captain didn’t know if it’s fade out and look normal or if it’d stay. The eye though, that had been a tricky part to figure out; no sign of a new one so it seemed that they’d have to find something to fill that space. Maybe a marble? Eyepatch?

“Captain, we’ve reached a pit stop and we’re all to leave,” Gant called, his head poking around the door, despite her warning growl.

“I’m busy.”

“Our Sire’s got a room for you two, follow her scent.”

Carefully, Captain adjusted her stance and lifted the human up then flittered from her room in the bird-of-prey out into what she could see was a series of old tunnels, though she followed her Sire’s scent until they reached a lone room where a human male and Ophelia was.

“Ah, so this is ya crew.” The man spoke with a chuckle. “Good tastes.”

“Captain, set your childe down. Trigger here needs to remove the internal implants for the flesh solidifies.” They were standing beside a reclined gurney with arm pieces and straps, an old scanner and tricorder was on the side, beside a flickering monitor and a series of medical and engineering too.s

Captain’s arms tightened around her, noting the sharp implements. “That’ll kill her.”

“No, she’ll be fine.”

“I’ll be gentle, lassie. Just need ta take a few scans for my assessments than I can make a plan of action.”

Ophelia appeared close though Captain felt the grip into her hair, the flash of fangs in her vision before the woman yanked he head back, forcing her to expose her throat to her.

“I’m not _asking_ you.” She warned. “Stay by her side, if you must, but let Trig work. If you kill him, I’ll burn your childe alive in front of you before the transformation is finished.”

Captain growled though the grip didn’t relent, nor did _she_ until she felt her teeth clamp into her throat. She gasped out with a hiss though forcibly dropped the human as her hands came to wrench her sire’s teeth but she pulled away last moment.

Her fingers came to newly broken skin, a familiar scar from her sire’s teeth. Withering under the weight her sire’s pressure, Captain scooped up her human and placed her down onto the gurney, her hand staying gripped to the woman’s forearm at the very least, wanting to keep this physical contact with her Childe. Ophelia smirked though after a moment, breezed out and away.


	25. Past, present and Future

Michael watched carefully as the fog surrounded her brother although she didn’t know _what_ it was doing, if she could see into his mind, she was sure there was clearly a method to it. His systems that had been erratic started to wind down to something more regular though there were signs of exhaustion that lingered but she knew that was only physical. A good rest or meditation would help his body to heal.

After a few more minutes, his eyes became more alert, more focused before washing around to his surroundings before landing on her. Then a few seconds later, that fog receded and he rose to his feet.

Michael’s head turned, sniffing carefully to make sure all seemed was fine before she spoke. “Spock.”

Spock said nothing more a moment, looking to the Talosians. “Thank you. But, I would need to share my memories before I can proceed with further discussions.” That, she felt was directed to her.

The male nodded, his eyes flickering to her though this time his hands moved out towards her; clearly an invitation. Michael’s head tilted though she knew that was the purpose; tactile contact was more…familiar by gut feeling. Intruding from a distance was different from this…

Michael walked to a human pace before she was pausing in font, carefully raising her hands, palms up and watched as the Talosians hands came and rested upon them though she felt the soft foggy intrusion almost immediately from the pulsing warm skin, however, it wasn’t like before. She could feel the brush was soft and waiting before she felt comfortable enough before the fog moved in, clouding her vision with images and sounds, even her sense of smell but she could still pick up the outlines around her, the smell of the cave and the breathings that echoed.

Then she could hear Spock’s voice echoing.

_“It all started the night you ran away from our home…” There was a brief echo, seeing her younger self stalking away from a young Spock, then her running through sun-tired trees, “into the depth of Vulcan’s forge with it’s many dangers.” Then the image changed, Spock in his bed, red slight spilling over him as he looked up in confusion. A winged figure, mechanical in her vision—a suit of kind—“That is when the angel first appeared to me. I believed it was a dream until it showed me your death.”_

_Images changed, her running still, panicked and chased until she tripped and fell, before great mandibles grabbed her and yanked her back; a scream barely leaving her younger lips before the image of little Spock returned; gasping and afraid…._

_Then they were in the living room, the young Spock rambling but his older self’s voice echoed over. “I told them where I had seen you in the forest. They found you. The angel saved you in time, changing your fate.” Then the image changed, this time on a planet._

_Snow and cold echoed around her. Spock was changed, dressed in winter gear, face masked up to preserve his body heat before the same red light that pulled his attention, looking up from his tricorder. The same figure once again flickering into her line of sight._

_“Years later, the dreams returned and I sought them out to a remote planet and showed me the end.”_

_Spock’s hands rose, coming to the masked face. “My mind to your mind, my thoughts, to your thoughts.”_

_Almost immediately, the scenery morphed into deep space. Huge, moon-sized probe-like ships opened up and released smaller versions that shot out like missiles then diverted off on a mission. The Sol sun releasing out a Corneal ejection, the moon coming into focus with its colony on but the first pod suddenly slammed into earth’s crust that began to burn away its surface, then suddenly Tella prime and bloodstone too, Andor and their gas giant ploughed in in another detonation… then Vulcan that too had one into its centre where it’s surface sourced away before the core detonated; the planet getting torn apart in an instant._

Then the images stopped and the Talosians dropped their hand and stepped back. Their presence quickly leaving though it took a second for Michael’s mind to focus, gathering up her senses and thoughts…

The images still flashed through and her skin felt sensitive and raw, like a human who had just stepped from tropical to the winter. Her teeth still felt sharp and she felt…discomforted, by the telepathic intrusion but what she had seen. The threat was real and she did _not_ like threats.

Her dark eyes turned to Spock, her arms lowering before she frowned. “Is that’s what to come? This being is not from our present.” Logically, couldn’t be from their now, but their feature that really highlighted

Spoke nodded firmly. “A future. Which suggests time travel as some of the shared memories have yet to happen.”

Michael nodded, time travel… just what they all needed on top of their current problems. No planet would be spared, not even the vampire one either, it seemed. So there was no prejudice against the living and dead species. Vampires couldn’t outrun a planet-wide detonation.

“That also suggests we can change it.”

Spoke nodded, “Yes, our present is being guided, the red angel’s goal is it’s means of communication as… the suit emitted high levels of energy that made getting more difficult to read more than what she was able to give. Her telepathy was also limited from the suit. While unfamiliar to myself and from what I’ve come to conclude, she appears to be a vampire, like yourself.”

“Vampire? Vulcan’s can’t mind-meld with vampires.” Michael started off, “Our minds aren’t that compatible.” Clearly, the Talosians were far more advanced than Vulcans given the vast biological aspects and greater time of mental expansion.

“Unless the reciprocate vampire is able to use their own telepathy to cross the mental barriers of less sophisticated minds. It’s illogical to refute the evidence, Michael.” He spoke sharply. “She is not a _young_ vampire, I could not get a name but I got enough to get us on the right path. We both have to be on the right path to survive.”

Michael stared though he was _very_ convicted to the stance. There was no lie that the clarity and pure sensory input was beyond a human or Vulcan sense from those memories.

Michael turned after a moment, taking a few more paces. There was a _lot_ to address; it was on the tip of the tongue to go…personal. To talk about her actions of when they were younger but now… is was not the time.

“Later, I would like to discuss our past, Spock.” She started, “It will no neither of us benefit as we may be on the same ship. A lot has happened.”

His eyes dropped for a second, taking her in before he spoke, “I can tell.” His tone shifted, drying up with clear indication to what he meant. His eyes turned back to the lead Talosian, “She will need to see more.”

* * *

Pike felt sick to his stomach. Like he had eaten someone wrong and it was letting him know. Horrified mostly, and disgusted at what had been done and Dr Culber had taken his time in examining the remains that were… in its own separate room from the standard sickbay.

Each part if Airiam had been stripped from piece to piece straight down to her human core. Blood, oil-like fluid also seemed to have covered most of the parts and what was left was just as horrifying as the parts. He knew most of Lieutenant Airiam had been replaced with technology to help keep what was left of her alive and…now, he couldn’t even stomach seeing what was done to her.

This had been cruel beyond reckoning and completely statistic.

“Cause of death, Doctor. Aside from the…obvious of course.”

Dr Culber and Reno looked up; needing the eyes of an engineer to help identify the lieutenant's components had been a must for the doctor.

“There’s…an extensive amount of damage done, any number of incorrect removal would have been her cause of death, sir.” Culber spoke. “But… we can confirm it took a considerable strong touch to remove it. No tools were used, stress on some of the parts show that the metal was torn from each component. Death would have occurred quickly at any removal of vital system parts.”

“Still trying to locate part of the commander’s memory chip. Due to damage to the brain in the initial accident that got her the upgrade, her systems were designed with a limited memory space so she would be able to upload and download her memory, even delete it.” Reno spoke. “Once we get a hold of that…we may even get to see what was responsible for her death and…what happened to Detmer.”

Though spoken casually as the engineer inspected, there were clear indications in her tense posture that Pike could see was the distaste for the woman’s fate but she was doing her job to help. He didn’t like the idea of seeing such events but… it had to be seen; had to be reported. It was rare that anyone got footage of their death like this and they’d know who it was.

“What else can you get from it?”

“Airiam would have had a lot of information travelling from the internal operating systems installed. While we’ll get visuals from what her eyes recorded, we’ll get an order of what was removed and when based on disconnections or system warnings that flash up.” Reno spoke. “That’ll give us everything we need to confirm her cause and time of death. But, we’ll also get the last 48 hours of memories, files and system checks. That’ll give us a baseline of how she works before…” she gestured to the parts.

“It’ll take a while before we can identify it…if it’s still here.” Dr Culber added gravely, “We don’t know if the person responsible took it once they found it.”

“Yay.” Came the very dry response from Reno with an expression to match.

“Commander Stamets should be returning to the ship soon, that’ll tell us what we’re dealing with.” And narrowed it down. Now he was a little more thankful for the fact he had another vampire on-board to have such a good sense of smell. Clearly whoever did this wasn’t human and this was a quick narrowing down of species of Stamets had come across.

“Sir,” His attention pulled to see Commander Nhan hovering in the door, her face solemn and stern which to him spelt that there was more to this. Departing, Pike quickly led the Barzan away for the debrief. “What happened?”

“There Commander Stamets found… a mass gave underneath the crime scene. Fresh and recent bodies.”

“Detmer?!”

“No… she’s not been located yet and… we think we know why.” Her tone hushed as they passed few crewmembers, “Stamets picked up several scents, not _all_ he’s familiar but… they’re most certainly _vampires_.”

Pike blanched. His mind going blank for a moment to process the information before his mind began to spin.

“Then Detmer’s not gonna be found human if she’s not in the pile.” No, if anything, their chances were, they were turning her. But who and why? Of course, he knew there was one vampire with a grudge and wasn’t part of the VL and what was Michael’s sire but…Starfleet hadn’t come face-to-face with solid proof it was her for over a year. Sure, he knew they had been getting up in Cornwell’s ass about missing and dead people but… this was odd. “Get someone to look through all of Detmer’s personal logs, anything that can give us an ID to who she was talking to and why they got her off the ship.”

“I think I can help with that.” Tyler’s voice pulled both of their attention, the agent himself with a PADD in hand. “I believe we should go to your ready room, sir.”

* * *

“You _knew_!” Nhan thundered,

“No,” Tyler spoke swiftly, his hand up “I knew Agent Gant’s been missing for over a year, but I didn’t know that was _who_ Detmer was planning to meet until Ensign Tilly told me. _After_ I asked, _after_ we got here.”

Pike’s jaw was clenched and he could feel a headache was coming on but he felt furious that Tyler hadn’t shared much needed-to-know information about the Shenzhou Crew. He should have been informed. He had several former Shenzhou crew on his ship and under his command. He certainly would have removed Detmer’s desire to leave if he had any thought she was at risk of being kidnapped and Detmer herself would have understood. His own mate was the first officer of that ship… his first officer _now_ even. Saru wasn’t going to leave this ship any time soon and he had to get Michael back _soon_.

With this now… he had to inform Admiral Cornwell because now…this was gonna make her life a _lot_ harder now. Starfleet wasn’t going to be happy about this.

“Once Stamets returns, he’ll verify the facts there and how long it’s been since they’ve left, we may be able to get a warp trail on the ship if we’re lucky.” He knew with their sense of smell, they’d get an estimation of how fresh it was. But if what Tyler was said was accurate, a cloaked vessel was harder to find then a non-cloaked and… it had been a while so with that, their chances were smaller.

“Right now, Agent Tyler, if there’s any risk to my crew members and you’re withholding information that could prevent kidnapping and murder of those crew member, you’re going to the brig for failure of your duty to protect federation lives and dropped off to the nearest Starbase for a full disciplinary.” He warned coolly, “any more deaths… will be on _you_ if that’s the case. I will _not_ tolerate that.” hell, he wasn’t tolerating Airiam’s death because he _should_ have had full disclosure. “Now, is there anything _else_ , I should know about?”

Tyler’s jaw was clenched though maintained eye contact as he mulled over the threat he had delivered

“Now, before you answer me, Agent Tyler. As I am also someone who’s been imprinted on _by_ a vampire, Michael Burnham, of all beings, I have the right to know if _I_ could be a target.” If they got the Detmer, then he had to consider implications to _him;_ a _human_ mate to a vampire was clearly a calling card but he didn’t want to overthink it but he had to have precautions. That meant that his presence had to remain ship-bound for his personal safety. No holidays, no shore leave.

Tyler inhaled deeply but nodded. “We,” no doubt meaning Section 31, “believe that Ophelia Yetson chose the Shenzhou crew because of their connection to Commander Burnham. We all know that…the vampire lost her imprint in the war and is no doubt has a plan in motion for revenge.”

“So she took the Shenzhou Crew to make sure she hesitates?” Nhan questioned, “How many?”

“Six, maybe seven before Detmer,” Tyler responded with. “Primarily the human bridge crew but also took a CMO. Non-humans aren’t capable of being turned so… they’re mostly safe.”

“Names.” Pike piped up, his arms folding up.

“Kamran Gant, Jira Narwani, Troy Januzzi, Britch Weeton, Anton Nambue…”

Pike’s eyes narrowed, “And…” he prompted.

Tyler sucked on his teeth nervously, “Captain Philippa Georgiou.”

Pike’s head tilted, exchanging a confused look with Commander Nhan. “Georgiou? Doesn’t she work for section 31 now?”

Tyler nodded, “Yes, _Emperor_ Georgiou does. Not the captain.”

Pike’s eyes remained narrowed but he knew he wasn’t lying. Of course, he had been updated with a lot about the ship and its adventures. He had been allowed to know where they had gone; the only logical explanation was…. “Terran?”

No wonder though it was hushed up. They probably all thought the other one was dead; and explained a lot with the Georgiou he had known since coming here; why she was different. Now… there was two Philippa Georgiou’s. Two _vampire_ Philippa Georgiou’s. One on each side of the board if Ophelia Yetson had one and they had the other. What had happened to his friend since the war? What had Yetson done to her to keep her a lackey?

Tyler nodded. “yes.”

Pike hummed thoughtfully. “I take it she’s aware of everything?”

“She is.”

“Then, Agent Tyler, I want a full report on what you know on a PADD and sent to me and help Nhan with documenting the crime scenes and reports of the colonists. Nhan, when Stamets’s arrives, get him to drop his report to you.”

“Aye, Sir.” Nhan nodded swiftly, hurrying away.

Pike have Tyler a solid look before he too nodded and walked away. Pike watched him leave and the turbolift door close before he turned and found himself looking straight into the ruby gaze of Michael.

He almost jumped out of his skin, an apologetic look passing over her face.

“Michael?!” He looked around, the officer was empty and there were no signs of her to return, let alone to his office in a place that was nowhere near Kaminar… “ _How_ …”

“We’re on Talos.” She spoke.

His gut froze, unable to help but feel an old prickling sensation down his spine. “Talosian projection.” It had to be.

Michael nodded. “They can broadcast far but their ability to maintain it appears to be limited so they’re using the…imprint I have to enable this form of communication directly with you. No one else will see me.”

He inhaled deeply, “Okay.”

Michael stepped forwards, ghostly hand coming to his, warmer than he remembered but that he assumed was sacrificed for the sake of this. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“Yes, but… now is not the time for that. What can you tell me, Michael?” She wouldn’t have risked going to Talos for this. He had to make sure she was alright and Spock…

Michael nodded. “Spock is innocent. There were no murders.”

Pike’s eyes fluttered shut with relief. “Section 31 kept us in the dark about your activities, they mentioned that you attacked Georgiou when she attempted to bring you in.”

“Not entirely accurate. I brought Spock to section 31 for treatment but they were planning to use invasive Terran technology that would have killed him.”

“Is he with you?”

“Yes.” Her eyes turned to the side, seeing someone he could not. He nodded softly, “Why does Section 31 want him so badly?”

Her head turned. “The imprint, the Talosians do not want to strain it further but Spock says that they wanted his memories. While he’d not think he’d ask this of anyone but he needs you to take him on faith and come for us.”

Pike nodded. There was time to do that. This was smart, section 31 wouldn’t know they’d have left Cestus lll or even Kaminar yet so they could jump there easily; it was clear this was to prevent being overheard or tracked lines...

“Of course. Once we’re picked up the last few pieces here, we’ll jump to Talos and pick you up.”

Michael nodded and with a soft squeeze of her hands, she faded before his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i know i missed out a bit on a little sibling banter but I'll probably get to that in the next chapter or so, things will be addressed but for the both, a lot has happened, Micheal isn't human so Spock had to get used to that since they last met and Micheal doesn't yet address the elephant in the room since she knows there are other things to address at that moment. 
> 
> as usual, drop come kudos and please drop any questions or comments down bellow if you want XD


	26. Memories and Fugitives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a New years treat, i gift you all with this update! I hope that the coming year is better than the last and that you'll stick with me :) I've already got some ideas in line for S3 re-write for this AU which is gonna be awesome!! hehe
> 
> Now, as usual, don't forget to leave your thoughts if you want and to kudos, it really helps me to know if you like this fic/update and that you keep going with me :)

Michael watched Spock as they headed towards the shuttle, the silent qualms of the Talosians telepathically talking to each other echoed over her bare skin though she didn’t read into it. She knew they were waiting for her, her memories… but code of honour, she had to give them up but their use of focused could equally be a trigger for them to learn first-hand of her capabilities; safety off.

Spock’s attitude had been distant and direct to the point; though she could easily find a way to badger him as siblings would, she felt there was no opening to attempt that. His beard was a first and certainly a starter and felt no qualms in prodding _about_.

His steps were even though she watched Spock as he entered to check the panels though paused at the controls before taking a few steps back and blinked down to her daughter who was asleep from the Talosian’s doing.

“I was unaware your species could reproduce in this fashion.” He remarked then quickly moved to the panels again.

“We can’t. She was illegally made without my knowledge.” Michael answered, not that she expected much but she had…hoped for a better reaction for him to seeing his niece for the first time. Priorities, maybe his concern. Not a sleeping baby.

Michael’s head turned, sensing and smelling Vina as she approached. “Discovery is on its way, so, Commander Burnham…” her head tilted towards the male Talosian, who waiting with the two others. Michael nodded and within a moment, stood before him, watching as they all reacted to her movement—their discomfort and fear flashing through at seeing such speeds— before she held her hand out again.

“It’s just us viewing this? Not Spock?”

“He is not part of the memories we need, there’s no need to include him unless you want him as an observer.”

“No,” Michael spoke quickly, “No, thank you.” Forcing herself to be polite in this, they were scared of her enough...

The male nodded once before his hands rose and carefully placed them upon her’s the same feeling of their response washing over her in full force before she felt the moment to adjust and allow; feeling the fogs recede into her memory, flickering through and following connected memories and traces.

_Michael found herself in an empty room, almost empty, fitted out with a biobed and a replicator. Her eyes stayed to a blonde figure, watching as he stood nervously by the window; heart racing with nerves as she quietly approached; in her hand, the hypospray dug into his neck, setting in the first injection before she swiftly carried him and placed him onto the bio bed. Her voice spoke and she picked up a new syringe this time, a long needle before she pressed that into Paul’s chest, into his heart; glimpsing the content of silver before she pushed it down into him…._

Then the scene changed; flickering moments between the human's transformation until she forced him to heel after the change….

_Her eyes flickered around again, settling on the polished gold, the unrelenting **burning** thirst in her throat that screamed at her to quench… the thudding heartbeats that called to her as much as the scents. _

_Michael was at the table, human food around her, her clothes distinctly Terran. Eyes turned to see Georgiou, Emperor Georgiou at the table, her skin flushed with blood and eyes a brown; human. Food._

Michael knew how the memory was played out, seeing the conversation as not only a subject but also witness. She could feel the moment when she snapped.

 _Michael snarled out and wrenched the blade from Georgiou’s hand in a single heartbeat and tossed it away; her human weight meaningless as she threw her, dragged her away from fallen, smelly human food; how the metal of her armour bent as she had her pinned; a human unable to slip free or move once she had her prey secured…. Tearing into that armour… the blood and adrenaline too much as the fear pumped through the Emperor’s veins. The taste_ —though a memory _— was divine even to remember; sating the pure **need** for it. _

Michael had missed that how pure and fresh blood was from a human over a replicator brand… _induvial_ made it divine and the satisfaction was mostly primal-hunter to chase and fight her prey.

_There were glimpsed of screaming, Terran guards—through snippets of a primal mind—attempting to fight, weapons were crushed, bones broke, the blood taste changed until she found herself on top of a female Terran guard; her senses returning after such a frenzy…_

_Michael’s steps echoed as she found herself walking through a cave, following a vampire scent— she’s in the cave, Quo’noS’s shrine for Molor….Her eyes to a figured occupied with an Orion until the vampire broke his pelvis in and otherwise chewed through his windpipe before her sire’s attention rose to her as she caught her scent._

_Her confrontation flickered next, brief in flashes though she felt the lingering to specific points, the woman’s attempts to force her will onto her, breaking off her eye…her arm… then confronting Paul; she could only watch as Ophelia so easily overpowered him then… Georgiou; the two fighting until she was collared…_

Michael felt relief as they pulled away, her arms dropping but could sense the flurry of information passing to one to the other now.

“We are done?”

“Yes,” Vina spoke. “They’re satisfied with what you’ve allowed them to see.” Though there was caution nonetheless, “but they do not want your kind on this planet again, Once you leave, you’re not to come back.”

“I don’t intend to, Starfleet has it’s regulations about visits.” Michael flittered back towards the shuttle as she heard a new disgruntled gurgle, Misha’s little face screwing up, wiggling and kicking her limbs as she began to stir. Her hands drifted to unclip her, hauling the child up against her chest.

“I’ll get us in orbit, we should be able to meet Discovery there.” Spoke slipped into the pilot’s seat so Michael took her place next to him though she was distracted on feeling her daughter’s face pressed into her neck; her warm breath against her skin but the contact was direct; she could feel the presence of her mind just… _there_.

Hazy and sleep ridden though sparks of awareness seemed to filer in, a face next— _hers_ own forming within her mind before the strong scent of her blood bottles with an underlying desire for it that ticked her throat… then Chris’s face popped up; his human scent filtering into her sensory memory.

Misha let out a whine.

Michael smiled a little, her hand coming to find one of her bottles and began to add the last of her supplements to it and shook it to mix before Misha’s teeth latched onto the offered teat.

“She has teeth?” curiosity laced her brother’s tone, noting his quick glance at her.

“She’s a human-vampire hybrid, Spock.” Her fingers washed through her curls, the bottle lightening with each heavy glug. “She also bites so don’t wave your finger too close to her mouth.”

“Noted.” His tone resumed its previous tone.

As she sat, watching as they began to assent from the planet’s surface, she could feel the tension between them; an elephant in the room that neither of them was addressing and she couldn’t take it much further if they were going to progress.

“Are we going to talk?”

“That is what we’re doing, are we not?”

“You know what I mean.” Michael pulled the empty bottle away, sitting the baby up and against her hand, patting against her back next to burp her. “When we were kids.”

Spock said nothing but adjusted one of the monitors although she felt the mid upkeep of his heart nonetheless. He didn’t want this conversation either, it seemed.

“Spock…”

“I have moved on from that, Michael.” He spoke, “I do not see the point in discussing the past when our present and future are threatened.”

“Because the past is important to define the future.” Michael retorted back sharply, “I shouldn’t have said what I did, and I do regret it.”

“I do not.” Spock’s tone increased a fraction. “Your words showed me what I needed to see, I was struggling and I needed the clarity to choose which of my heritage was worth following and what was damaging. And I did. I rebuilt myself to logic.”

“Humanity isn’t damaging.” Michael felt the familiar tightening in her stomach but nothing that she could attest to throwing up, “I was a child, I was terrified on what had happened to me and what could have happened to you if I had stayed”

“Your presence was not going to change the fact that out of the both of us, it wouldn’t have _mattered_.” Spoke inhaled calmly, “You were a catalyst and I sought escape. Time became my foundations of logic… but now, Time has failed me, logic has failed me and despite all this, I have to keep rebuilding.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t find a path to walk together on now. I want to be a family again, not just for myself but for my daughter.” As if on cue, there was a gurgle and a spit-up of red from Misha. Michael pulled her back, wiping her face with a rag.

“What you want is relevant. You want absolution, I haven’t seen actions worthy of giving it.” The shuttle’s engines stopped as they settled into an orbit, he turned to face her. “With your daughter aside, why should I absolve you?”

Michael stared at him for a long moment, her mind spinning with flittering answers and yet, none seemed right. “I don’t like tolerating the guilt I have for my actions and words.” She was honest in her answer, “I didn’t just hurt you, I hurt myself because I thought it’d be easier for me to sever our bonds…so my absence wouldn’t hurt you more”

“Then you should know _where_ to look first before coming to me.” Spock spoke, “I do regret idolising you, a foolish mistake on my part.”

Misha wined out in her arms, through her touch, Michael found her oddly respective to Spock’s mood, her own as well as it left the shuttle feeling cool and negative. Of course… her daughter no doubt has a telepathic range… no doubt being here seemed to amplify it as well…

Michael rose to her feet, kissing her forehead as she paced to rock and soothe her. Then she caught swift movement from the view screen to see Discovery suddenly appearing into sight. The shuttle immediacy heading a course towards it, the dash rung once before Pike’s voice called though.

“Michael, Spock, Section 31 has figured your location out, a few ships heading to intercept. Pick up what you need and prepare to transport, power down the engines.”

Spock complied and slowed the shuttle to a stop. Michael slipped Misha into blanket bundled her up before handing her off to her brother, leaving the large seat behind and collected up her kit and then opened up a panel, yanking out the slim black-box and straightened up.

Then her eyes were lit with gold before the transporter room swam into her vision, though she only had a few seconds to see before she felt the soft tug as the ship jumped into warp.

“Spock and Burnham to the bridge.” Chris’s voice called up.

“Meet you there.” Michael didn’t waste time and flittered away, leaving her kit to an Ensign to leave in her quarters and weaved herself up into the ship’s Jefferies tube where 20 seconds later, Michael exited the tube and stepped onto the bridge.

Her arrival in such a manner was not uncommon anymore so no one batted an eye though Chris turned to her.

“Talosians are going to use the shuttle as a decoy and mask our warp signature until it dissipates.” He spoke, rising out his chair straight to business but Michael felt a sudden change within her as she watched him speak; their bond was strong and she could feel mostly his surface emotion before; she could feel so much _more_ ; grief, anger…emotional pain that he was trying to withhold.

“What happened?”

Chris blinked though was interrupted by the timely arrivals of the turbolift, Chris’s attention turning then changing; relief and joy were the first to taint his soured mood.

“Spock.”

Michael watched as he adjusted the bundle though Chris swooped ahead and gently lifted her from his arms and held her against his chest; the baby inhaling deeply, letting out a rather pleased gurgle to be with her father again. His hand rubbed at her back despite his attention to her uncle.

“How are you feeling?”

“All the better for seeing you in person, Sir,” Spock replied, a hint of a curl to his lips.

Chris blinked, looking mildly bemused at him. “Are you smiling?”

Spock’s head tilted before nodding, “I believe so, Sir”

Chris’s head bobbed softly, “Welcome to Discovery.”

“Thank you, there is a lot to discuss, particularly the Red Angel.”

The attention that hadn’t been on the captain and Spock had all tuned in immediately.

Chris’s head tilted, his soft robs on Misha’s back pausing “Go on.”

“I believe the red angel is unable to communicate with us conventionally due to the manufacturing of the suit and the energy field it produces, but within my mind-meld with her, I was able to determine that the angel is a vampire attempting to change the course of our current timeline.”

“A vampire. Interesting.” She could feel his mind reeling, though she could feel that… she could easily read much more than just emotions if she pressed in a little deeper; but she withheld, she’d not do that. “And what is our current timeline?”

“Something is going to eradicate all sentient life in the galaxy. Who and how, I do not yet know but our actions now determine where or not we follow it.” Spock continued swiftly.

A few sharp breaths echoed, looks were passed around.

“What’s the plan now?” Michael started, “Spock’s still wanted, Section 31 will eventually realise that we’re aiding Spock if they haven’t already.”

“We’re not handing him over.” Chris moved, sidling back towards the chair and sat, Misha cooed as he shifted back; given the bridge crew the slightly unprofessional but adorable sight to see him with her in such a place, his finger slipping into her hand as he mulled, “not at what’s at stake.”

“Indeed, but the most logical course of action, as of my recent experience of a fugitive, that we have to run. Maintain a distance between us and the federation until we’re able to find a course of action to ensure our survival in the long run.”

Chris nodded, “Bryce, open a ship-wide channel and—“

“Sir,” Tilly interrupted softly, “I know at what you’re about to say is to get us off the hook with Starfleet command, but I believe I speak for all of us and that given the stakes; you have us.”

All around the bridge, her words were confirmed with nods all around. Michael’s eyes fell to the Helmsman, Commander Webb, if she wasn’t mistaken. Nilsson was at the station that Airiam usually took.

“Sir, should we jump to Cestus lll and pick up Airiam and Detmer before we drop off the radar, they’ll probably understand…” As she spoke, there was almost an immediate reaction among the crew; Eyes widened, some looked away and some stiffened, the whole atmosphere changing in a heartbeat and it set some warning bells in her mind that made her trail off. Something had happened…

Chris rose to his feet, “Michael… we need to have a talk.” He turned to Tilly, shifting the baby in his arms as he stepped towards her. The Ensign coming to take her from him, her eyes not looking up from the infant; her body flushed with anguish and anxiety and even her pulse was elevated.

“Come with me.” He called for Nilsson to take the con.

Michael followed him into the turbolift though she waited until the doors had closed before reaching for his hand; she had missed his touch; his warmth... His hand immediately coming to grasp hers in a large grip but at the touch, Michael found herself quite aware of his thoughts, the flicker of memories; the raw feelings that came with it; pictures of readings…. The mutilated corpse of Airiam that lay in sickbay; organic and technological parts, the dread he had felt in seeing the aftermath… knowing the fate of what Detmer was enduring….

The information seemed to continue and it was almost overwhelming with his grief and feeling of failure that came with this death... even Ash Tyler hung in the back of the memories, the anger….

Michael gasped softly, pulling her hands free to escape the onslaught.

“Michael?!”

“Keyla…” She closed her eyes, her hand coming to her gut before she turned her gaze back to his shocked face. “Airiam’s dead?”


	27. No leads, new starts

Georgiou eyed Leland as the human teams swarmed around shuttle, though hung back with a smirk as the two occupants were led out into the shuttle bay at gun point though almost immediately, she felt the subtle tingles against her skin that seemed to strike more awareness to the fact that…a translucent fog seemed to swirl and surround the two and out towards the human crew members.... It didn’t touch her though; it avoided her with felt somewhat thrilling. A third agent went in and retrieved the small bundle asleep in the baby seat

Georgiou remained silent but she knew exactly what was happening and it was hilarious. Which only improved as Leland ordered the ship into warp; that strange fog fading a little though the image stayed.

“Commander, what were you doing on Talos?”

The fake Michael didn’t even move, standing still and statue-like as any other vampire. Clearly great detail. From the look of it. Leland had no idea _what_ he was dealing with. It only made her smirk widening.

“This can go easier, or it can go harder,” he threatened.

“I beg to differ.” Both faux siblings looked to each other before returning their gaze to Leland. The Michael smiled, “Say goodbye, Spock.”

‘Spock’ turned to Leland and raised his hand up into the traditional Vulcan salute. “Goodbye, Spock.”

Both promptly and quickly, the two literally faded away into nothing; even the fog that lingered seemed to clear up right away from the ship and even the baby that had been in car seat vanished.

“What the..” Leland looked around in confusion.

“Talosians Illusions, Captain.” Georgiou quipped, almost mockingly as she dropped her hand from her neck, where she had been feeling the cracks in her skin from her decapitation, to settle them on her hips. “I take it you didn’t do your research? I know about them since in my world, the planet was scorched of all life.” Sure, she could gloat she had been the one to order it; had to with that sort of power and she wasn’t willing to allow such risk to remain.

Leland’s head spun to face her, his expression going tight. “You could have told me about their abilities.”

“I was getting my head put _on_.” She raised her eyebrow at him, arms moving to cross her chest. Having to actively do this with intent was frustrating; absent-minded actions were no longer a thing for vampires it seemed but she wanted to display her attitude nonetheless. “I’m not a fan of losing it.”

Leland’s expression turned sour, ordering the crew to recheck the scans to the surface and for Warp trails; there was no doubt they knew _who_ had picked them up but Philippa felt no need to mention it out loud.

“Sir, the black box is missing. We can’t pull the shuttle’s logs or records, it seems the latest coordinates and logs were manually erased”

“Damn.” Huffing angrily, Leland Paced, eyes returning to the shuttle. “Do what you can; there has to be some records left in the ship, deleted doesn’t always erase everything. Locate Discovery and set course.”

“Aye, sir.” Came the dreary reply from the leather-cladded helmsman; the ship jumping into warp.

Georgiou’s eyes littered around, taking a moment to step into the area; feeling the jarring sensations against her flesh of the harmonic jammers that immediately flared at her neck with sharp motions, her hand came back to her neck sniffing carefully.

“Anything?”

“Turn off the jammers, then we can talk.”

Leland snorted, almost rolling his eyes before he pulled out his PADD and tapped it; then the pain and the sensations dimmed but not entirely vanished.

Philippa stepped in, though carefully sniffed, feeling his eyes boring into the back of her head though to take her time.

“They’ve been gone for at least three hours from how stale the scent is. The child…seems to have been here the longest; very curious scent. While she has blood in her veins, there’s nothing that triggers a thirst response in the vampire.” She had only seen glimpses of the baby, though this was her first time getting a proper sniff; while she had been curious, she hadn’t been _that_ curious and she doubted Michael trusted her to even handle her.

“Anything else? More _relevant_.”

“They were transported off. Generally, Scents wash out when exposed to the void and there’s no one else that came in. Without the black box and I’m not a prophet here; I can’t go further than that.” She sauntered away from the shuttle, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to feed before I write up my report” Leland wasn’t a fool to deny her that or interrupt.

* * *

Trig sat at the workbench, flicking through the files from what Phee’s hand-picked buddies had brought with them, very aware of the goosebumps down his arms as he could feel the constant stare of one. The female captain one that looked more or less ready to rip his throat out with her teeth for operating on the redhead but he felt marginally safe that Phee’s threat was keeping him alive now.

“Must you keep staring?”

There was no reply.

It was frustrating; growls were the most predominate thing he had heard from her since the operation and it made talking much harder; god, why did he invite them here? A whole group of creepers that could snap in an instant. Trigger hoped he wouldn’t die from this; he was owed a lot now and he intended to get his payback _before_ his death.

Trig huffed, grabbing the PADD and the kits from the warehouse and buggered off to his other lab; only to find two fucking right in the middle of it, dents in the surfaces and not at all conscious of others or eyes of anyone else. The third, he found one just standing there in the centre, still as a statue and made no movement of acknowledgement.

Why are Vampires so creepy?

He forced himself to head away to a more discrete location, engineering labs, breathing a sigh of relief to set his equipment down and get back to work.

Scrolling through the screens and screens of codes, he made a few notes on improvements and kept a list on the features he hadn’t thought of; Starfleet had advanced quite well since his last peek at their security…

His attention caught as unfamiliar code sprung up. Interesting. By the look of it, it almost looked like the basis of a complex program of sorts that had no other relation to the programs already on there. It looked…recent.

“Yo, Phee.” He called out, “I got somethin’.”

Within a moment, he felt the breeze before she seemed to sit right next to him, making his heart stutter.

“What?”

“Look, this program is new” Trig started, “Tha time codes don’t match what ya home-made friends made. What were they uploading at the time?” He pulled up the time sheet.

Phee frowned, inspecting it for a mere few seconds, “The computer wasn’t in use. I was ripping up a robot.”

Trig turned to her, “a robot?”

“Used to be a human but most of it was replaced by… plastic and metal”

“Ah.” That wasn’t a picture he wanted to see painted in his mind. “but, either way, ya might have been busy but tha program was still uploaded onto ya systems. Wirelessly, perhaps?”

“No, only able to access the computers from within a range inside the room. The lines, I was assured stop outside interference so we couldn’t be traced.”

“Could the robot have done it? Anything strange about it?”

Phee lips pursed, “I pretty much stripped it down from its components.”

“Did ya keep any of it?”

“No.”

That wasn’t overly helpful but Trig opted that he’d continue his poking. He knew Phee was outdated with their technology if this robot displayed anything unusual, then he could guess, she didn’t understand the indications if she saw it.

“I suppose I’ll have ta keep looking.” He decided gruffly, rising to his feet. “How long ya folks gonna be here?”

Phee turned to him, her expression morphing to look something of offended though the lightness in the dark irises indicated it was put-on, mostly.

“Don’t you like my company?”

“ _You_ , is fine. Walking into a lab and seeing two of your buddies get at it like hormonal rabbits over ma pristine workspace, not so much.”

“I thought you liked porn.”

“Porn isn’t _denting_ my workbenches”

“Of all the things they’re derived of, Sex is one of the few things that keeps them happy and occupied. Which is what _I_ want and what you’ll want.”

Trig paused, getting the momently image of the one standing by himself Alone. In his lab.

“Makes me wonder if it’ll turn into one big orgy, with the whole vibe of that, ya know.”

Phee snorted then was suddenly on her feet. “Since when was the last time you had sex, Trig?”

Trig felt the blood rise to his cheeks though not embarrassed but her going personal was far too common; he had probably dug himself into this _particular_ conversation, “Why, ya offering?”

Phee’s eyes narrowed, “You wouldn’t _survive_ a night me with me, Trigger.”

Trigger just nodded; he could see that. “Duly noted, Phee.” His eyes turned back to his screen. “Look, I’ll continue with looking inta this program and keep ya in the loop. _Please_ keep your buddies ta keep to their sexual activities ta _one_ area at the very least. I’d very much appreciate it.”

* * *

Keyla wanted to scream. Her body felt like it was lit on fire that raged through her veins like white-hot acid that came and went in seconds; to a continuous sensation that never let up and never died. How long had it been, Keyla couldn’t fathom; her mind hurt, not just physically but trying to remember… she stayed away from straying too close.

There were voices, that wasn’t uncommon, but Keyla hadn’t quite been able to hear through the blistering heat until now; something had changed in the fires. Were they talking about her? Finding the strength to push her mind though the pain was exhausting, to ground herself into _something_.

It was the voices, idol chatter

“How far away is she until she wakes?”

“Not long. Minutes, by my estimation”

The conclusion of thought, Keyla realised that they _were_ talking about her; had too. No one else sounded like they were going through anything similar but… the woman’s voice was familiar… she knew the voice…

Like hearing, the other senses had started to come into focus; the low, _delicious_ lingering aroma that seemed to hang around with each ragged breath she took; it seemed to burn in a way that felt like she was parched and unpleasantly stroked an inert sense of irresistible longing in her gut….but there were other smells; sweet and pleasant; none of the appeal like the other one; like perfumes and cologne even.

One seemed to swim mostly around her, feminine and distinct; underlining edges of another but the rest; it was so familiar. There was a male one too, but she could assume it was before he was also in the room with her; she could pick up the slow breaths. But all around her, she could feel the arms around her; she was being held.

Under her legs, she could feel the solid surface, but there were subtle changes where she could feel her upper body was laying up against someone; a woman, from the impressions against her back of her chest. An arm around her middle, one around her shoulders yet warmth was resting against her face—no her cheek, a touch that seemed to trace over her cheekbone.

“What of her face?”

The woman tuttered, “What of her face?” Underline anger seemed to lace the female voice. “Her eye didn’t need to have been removed.”

“Not what our sire says, Captain”

A low growl simply echoed the buzz of it vibrating against her back through the woman’s chest.

“It was useless for her to keep it. We had bets if it regrows but… well, seems Januzzi owes me a night with his girl.”

A scoff echoed, “Oh pleased, you’ve both had Narwani; you’ve never asked him for permissions before. She’s not his mate. She even had you two at the _same_ time, need I point out.”

“Yeah and we’ve realised we both don’t like _sharing_.”

“Not my problem.”

There was a momentary pause. “Think Nambue or Weeton gets a shot at her?”

“Why is sex the only thing you can think of?”

A sound that implicated a shrug echoed from the swish of fabric. “Sex is something we all have in common and enjoy. You prefer me, Narwani prefers Januzzi but is open to Nambue. Weeton gets cold balls from watching on the side-lines. Think Detmer here will warm those up for him?”

Keyla felt her inside recoil at the use of words; the implications of being commodity; that she would…partake in any of that activity with her kidnappers… yet; those names. They were names of her old crew from her old ship….

The arms tightened around her, a cold sensation running in the air. “ _Only_ if _she_ wants that. No one will rob her of that.” With the passion in the woman’s words, felt the sense of protective with how she was gripped.

Keyla almost gasped as she felt the pain shift, the lock on her body felt gone for a second, her spine arching up, inhaling deeply and she felt her hands clench; a low whine pushing past her lips in the movement. Then her body slacked again but she felt the pain shift and return back into her chest; where her heart was thumping; it’s pace increasing with the brightening of the pain.

“She’s almost ready,” This voice was different, flooded her body with a sense of fear; this she felt could never leave her; penetrated deep into her psyche like an iron brand.

No…

Keyla felt her heart go off….the heat in her heart dizzying; the beats thumping so fast she could almost think it was going to burst…. The seconds between them were so short it was unreal…. Then she felt the coolness began to kick in, evening the beats before the beat calmed but it didn’t just calm to pace, the thumping beat tightened with an Icey grip much longer between; forging an irregular pattern in the past five seconds that had actually passed. One beat was missed followed by another… Keyla could only feel as the gaps grew wider, two seconds without a beat, then a beat then quite promptly stopped; the burning lingering over for 10 more seconds before a coolness smothered it; the pain withdrawing away that left her pain free—aside from the thirst— and aware of the silence around her; the bated breath and still.

Kayla inhaled sharply, the fires gone; the entire sensation of touch, smell and hearing all kicked in but she couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes…

“Detmer…” The grip holding onto her loosen.

“Leave us, Gant.”

There was no complaint but the patter of feet away suggested he had left.

“She’s aware, Captain. She can’t pretend to stay like that.”

“Let her adjust. It’s not easy.”

Suddenly, the voice clicked; the familiar sound of it; the smell…. The shock was enough for her body to stiffen up but her eye snapped open, leaving her to stare up into the face of the long-deceased Captain Philippa Georgiou.

“No…” Her voice was soft, quiet but horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is mostly a filler chapter, this is to help fill in some areas bc we're probably gonna be focused on Michael and discovery for the next few chapters and so just covering more background here for now. Section 31 to Ophelia seemed a good place to start. There is a time difference between the scenes, 31 one, hours after discovery left but the Ophelia/keyla bit, days later to match with the transformation time.
> 
> Got any questions/comments, feel free to ask :) I'm more than willing to answer them and I enjoy answering them lol XD  
> also, feel free to drop your kudos as well


	28. Disconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this took so long!! I'm sorry, my motivations been all over the place, Work'd been...difficult, I lost a colleague so shits hit the fan and we're all trying to get a gaslighting deputy manager sacked so...yeah, hectic. 
> 
> but we're getting closer and closer to the fun stuff heehe hope you enjoy

“Chris?” Michael’s voice was soft as she entered the captain’s quarters; hearing his heartbeat and scent though she could feel the haze of his mind to figure he was dozing early morning now but his alarm was due to go off any minute.

Slipping into his room, Michael paused when she saw he wasn’t alone before she smiled. Chris was lying on his back, and bare-chested but lying face down in the centre was their daughter who was dressed down into a diaper, her mouth open into an O and very much fast asleep, her curls sticking up all over the place and her hands curled up against his skin. Unable to help herself, Michael used the PADD she had to photograph the beutiful sight, taking a second one as she lay down so it was of all three of them before Misha’s eyes flickered open.

“Ba!” She wiggled, burying her face into Chris’s chest with another mewl before she peeked up again, a new smell now accompanying a low sound from her diaper.

“I think it’s time for another change, little one.” Michael smiled, gently lifting her up and padded softly from the bedroom and took her to the makeshift one Chris had thrown together last night.

Within 20 seconds, Misha was now clean and wiggling as she slipped on her nice blue onesie, securing her again in her blankets and placed her into a sling across her chest before she padded back into Chris’s room, seating herself next to him.

Chris’s mind was still a haze with sleep though lighter than before so she gently ran her fingers through his hair, gently goading him awake. It didn’t take long before blue eyes opened, looking to his chest first then to her, a small smile washing over his face to see them both.

“Morning.” He pushed himself up, then looked to the clock. “Computer, disable the alarm for today.”

_“Confirmed.”_

His eyes returned to the baby then smiled, “She bit me twice last night.”

A snort left Michael’s lips, following his gaze down to her, watching as she was otherwise occupied with the badge on her uniform, escaped little hands gripping the silver disk before she put it towards her mouth, her teeth clamping down on it.

“Sorry I left her all to you,”

Chris shook his head, “No, its fine Michael. I’m happy to help and…from what I’ve read of newborn, she sleeps much more so I’m taking that as a win here. I’m only surprised at her the number of times she takes the opportunity to bite, you know.”

“You probably smell like food to her.”

“Well, that’s comforting” He teased, leaning down and kissed Misha on the head before he lent up and kissed her on the lips.

Her mind filled much more as soon as contact was made, the blossoming warmth filling her from their bond, her hand came to his shoulder, the kiss deepening a little before—

“Ah!” Misha whined out, forcing them apart though she looked disgruntled as she held onto the oversized badge, now with a few teeth marks adorning its surface.

“I think someone is a little jealous.” Chris laughed though after a moment, hopped out of bed. “I’ll get ready, want me to feed her when I’m dressed?” his voice carrying as he padded into the bathroom for his morning ablutions.

“If you want to. I can get her bottle prepped.” Gently, Michael pulled her badge free from her daughter’s fingers and readjusted her from the sling to rest in the crook of her arm.

“How did the meeting go?”

Michael’s attention pulled from the baby before returning to the door, watching as Chris exited, wiping his face down with a towel and smelling of his typical cologne, carrying on to find the rest of his uniform.

“Well, Admiral Cornwell is planning to meet up with us in a week or so, Starfleet’s on red alert with Discovery and they’re furious at our oversight on…Airiam and Detmer.” Michael said, her lips pulling down at the mention of the last two. Little over a week had passed and they weren’t yet any closer to figuring out a solution. Spock had seemed to keep his distance when possible and her duties between mother and officer was conflicting, more so when V.L things had to be addressed like last night.

“And the V.L?”

“Losing more federation support, Cornwell’s doing her best and all clans are working hard to keep us stable. We’ve got some trades starting with the Bajorans. A species called Cardassians attempted to seize one of our cargo ships. They realised their mistake when they attempted to draw a gun and got a heart ripped out within a second. They’ve not yet made another attempt; no doubt trying to learn more about us.”

Chris paused, “Wait, ripped out a… should I ask?”

“Landry. But they did threaten her mate so… to a degree, she’d entitled to defend her mate to such extremes. They weren’t in federation space and neither Bajorans nor Cardassians are federation species, Landry’s also no longer a Starfleet officer.. Not that we’re not worried about retaliation of course at this point… but so far, we’ve not been bothered.” Michael knew she was padding out the facts to make the image _sound_ better in the life-lost but even then, she didn’t know the full details.

“I feel like I shouldn’t know quite as much.” Chris pulled up his pants, a frown on his face. “As a Starfleet captain…”

“I know.” She rose to her feet, her hand coming to stroke down his back. “We’re still trying to get our head above the water.”

Chris nodded, “I get that… and I know that death can come hand-in-hand in the VL culture.” He pulled on his jacket, taking a moment to find his badge and placed it on his chest.

“Let’s…save this conversation for later, okay?”

Chris nodded before he lent forwards and lifted Misha from her arms. “Yep, let’s get this girl fed and see what other challenges today shows.”

* * *

“You know, the sight of seeing the Captain with a baby is such a hot sight.” Tilly sighed from further down the mess to Owo, winking as she caught sight of Michael giving her a look, even going as putting a thumb’s up as well with a full sense of approval.

Michael knew that their table was the centre of attention in the mess purely because of the sight of Chris feeding Misha, compliments and coos to it though Chris was focused on not just the bottle in one hand but his own spoon for his morning oatmeal and berry’s in the other but he was probably aware of it.

Nhan’s scent was the first to drift in from behind before the Barzan appeared, her lips curling up at the sight as she got to the table, a collection of PADDs in her hand.

“Commander Nhan,” Chris placed his spoon down, his hand coming for the PADDs, “Today's rosters?”

“And security sweeps and inventory.” Nhan nodded, “Connolly’s been looking at a planet In a nearby system that had a high concentration of Rubindium and other elements, another in Benamite for other purposes as well but he wants new samples of those before he can find what to do about that.”

“How far away?”

“About four days travel in a shuttle, but if we jump, we can be there quickly.”

Michael watched the mulling doing through his head but didn’t intrude to it though seeing the empty bottle she lent forwards and plucked her out of Chris’s arms and began to burp her.

“Well, given we’ve not got a lot going for us at the moment and we’re far enough from the federation, why not?” He agreed.

Misha burp loudly, spitting up onto her rag before Michael pulled her back and wiped her mouth. Tilly slowly crept up, cooing down at the infant with a wide grin and held her hands out with the silent plea to hold to which Michael complied.

“A fed baby is a less biting one.” Tilly chuckled, “I still can’t get over how cute she is…”

“You always say that.”

“Doesn’t make it less true. Did you want me to take her to Collins while you’re on shift?”

“Yes, Thanks.”

* * *

Getting to Connolly’s planet of research was very uneventful, a few teams were sent down to start the surveying and collecting up, Michael oversaw the operation to the science officer’s displeasure though she was just monitoring her bridge station when she was interrupted by Nhan.

“Commander Burnham, Can I have a word?”

Michael looked at her for a moment then nodded, Linus moved from a back monitor to take her station and Michael followed the Chief of security from the bridge into the science lab. Michael noted her increased heart rate and the scents that were familiar with anxiety.

“What’s...the problem, Commander?” Michael inquired, “You’re nervous.”

Nhan nodded, “Georgiou’s contacted me. Section 31’s lost contact with their HQ and she’s noticed that come of the order they’re receiving are…unusual. She’s backtracked the codes but it leads back to what she describes as malicious programming and to a deceased Admiral.”

Michael’s frown deepened. “Section 31 is compromised, is that what you’re saying.”

Nhan nodded. “One ship’s gone missing.”

What could cause that sort of problem? “What’s Georgiou doing now?”

“She’s still with Leland, keeping an eye out but she’s got her own programs monitoring the ship’s systems on transmissions and trying to locate the ship. Leland seems to think HQ has been compromised by an enemy, to why it locked itself down, he is running the operations from his ship instead.”

“This is a lot of information.”

Nhan shrugged, “Georgiou seems…somewhat interested in keeping in contact, she reached out shortly after we went rogue.”

There was more to it from the slight flush of blood in her cheeks but Michael didn’t focus on that. It was logical that anything going to her was going to be traced, but to someone else not in the spot light, then it’d make sense.

“What are the risks for us?”

“Well, right now given we’re near Terralysium system, I’d say next to none.” Nhan pointed out, “But Section 31 is technologically more advanced than Starfleet so I’d say if we jump back and cross paths we have to be careful.”

“When will you receive a new transmission?”

Nhan shrugged, “She’s never precise. Random is hard to track.”

“Does Admiral Cornwell know of this?”

“No, but there’s not a lot of evidence she’s sent to prove this to anyone else. Admirals need proof to raise concerns.”

Michael nodded, “Alright, I’ll keep it in mind, thank you for keeping me informed.”

* * *

Chris idly flicked through the PADD, idly picking at his lunch as he went. On his lap, Misha mewed, chewing on his badge but otherwise content as he worked.

The disconnection from Starfleet was…not something he was used to. No new orders and request coming through, shore leave was currently shut down since the loss of two officers and there was more time to focus on more immediate problems than what they would have done before. They had to keep in check of inventory, dilithium and supplies. Planets like the one they were looking at seemed good to keep them afloat and stocked up.

The crew were creative and called the best minds with a reason so he had little to worry about; Saru did stay the ship did hold the Starfleet record on over three hundred discreet scientific missions, plenty had minds and hands to work to their needs. With the spore drive, they wouldn’t have to use up their dilithum supply to such degrees as other warp ships so they could relax a little more on its usage.

Though he was focused on that, his mind kept wandering back to the predetermined destruction of life. How and why, they hadn’t figured but he knew the sense of when was… clearer despite it being vague for an exact date. He hated time travel but the fact they were all forced to trust a vampire to turn the tides was… complicated.

_“Captain to the bridge. Another red signal has been located.”_

His head shot up though he dropped his burrito and headed immediately to the turbolift, stepping out after a few minutes onto the bridge

“Another signal?” he asked Saru, eyes flickering to the screen before his eyebrows shot up “That’s so close.”

“Indeed, it’s in a tight cluster of star systems in that second. But unfortunately, we can’t seem to get our long range scanners to show what we’ll jump into.” The Kelpien answered.

“Either way, our job is still to investigate the signals. Let’s jump and go to yellow alert.”

“Aye…Sir.” There was doubt but he nodded. Pike moved and took a seat though it suddenly occurred to him that he was still holding onto his daughter. Behind him, the turbolift doors open, Spock walking in though was shadowed by Michael popping out the Jeffries tube a second later.

“Stamets’s is just getting ready.” She informed brightly,

“Black alert.”

The lights changed colour, earning a low coo, the saucer began to spin before the ship lurched; the view screen blurring before a new sight appeared in front of them.

It was a M-class planet, much bigger than earth with large continents of green and spots of oceans that coated irregularly, land broken up with large intercepting lakes and rivers, mountains from the spurges of white but with their positioning to see the dark side; there was life from the artificial lightings of what looked to be central cities…

There was a large moon but what was of interest was the satellites that lined the planet’s orbit. An advanced species, it seemed.

“Sir, three unknown ships heading to our positions!” Owosekun explained, “Weapons arms and shields up.”

“Hail them, Bryce!” He demanded, “Red alert.”

“They’re responding.”

_“Unknown Alien Vessel, your appearance in the High System of the Valshi Empire is unsanctioned and unauthorised. Identity yourself, the reason of visit and stand down your weapons.”_

But the face that appeared on the view screen made him freeze because the dark red eyes, the smooth pallor of skin that went hand in hand over the light glittering of the star-light spoke volumes of what they had now jumped into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, i left it like this for a reason hehe. I'm curious if anyone draws up any theories but this I've had since the start lol XD
> 
> feel free to drop your thoughts on what yu think and don't forget to kudos, all deeply appreciated XD


End file.
